


A Lot of Fight Left in Me

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Christmas, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Family, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Illnesses, Kid Fic, M/M, Making Love, Parenthood, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Sick Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 139,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: A few years after One Direction, Louis and Harry Tomlinson are happily married, have 5 year old twins and life seems pretty perfect. Their children have started school, and they're still in regular contact with their bandmates and best friends, Niall and Liam.However, when their daughter receives some news they could have never expected, their whole world gets turned upside down. With a little help from friends and family and their love keeping them afloat they’re determined to take back their happiness, believing in the fact that love really is all you need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had driving home from a Christmas with my family. It will of course have a happy ending, but there is some angst (particularly from a parental point of view), but I hope this just adds to the feel of the story.
> 
> There is an illness involving a child in this story. I have researched, and have a small bit of personal knowhow about this, but any errors are my own and I apologise.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, I will update every few days hopefully. No idea how long this will be as it's my first attempt at a chaptered fic. Please feel free to leave comments to tell me what you're thinking, any ideas etc to keep me going!
> 
> I'm on Twitter if you want to come chat there, @oneolddirection.

 

Harry winced as he heard yet another thud echo down the corridor, this time followed by a smash and a scream. He could hear his husband Louis shushing the children down the hallway, before hearing their little feet running up the stairs to their bedroom. With a sigh, Harry pulled himself to his feet, grabbing the brush and dustpan from the kitchen as he headed for the playroom where he could hear Louis muttering away under his breath.

"What have you done this time?" Harry asked Louis with a smirk, as he noted his husband on his hands and knees, carefully pulling shards of glass into a pile by the skirting board on top of the smashed picture frame.

"Me?! It wasn't bloody me, Harry, if your son wasn't as clumsy as you..." Louis trailed off, sighing as he knew it really was his fault as much as their son's. He took the dustpan out of Harry's extended hand, carefully sweeping the pieces into it before handing the photo over to Harry for safekeeping. He clambered to his feet, padding to the kitchen and emptying the pieces into a carrier bag before popping it outside the back door to place in the dustbin next time he left the house.

He returned to the playroom to see Harry sat on the floor, cradling the photo and gazing at it with his usual heart eyes. It was a picture of them together with their newborn twins, just a few hours old and cradled proudly in their dads' arms, making them appear even smaller than they really were.

"Five years old Lou, how has this happened? Where has the time gone?" Harry said softly, taking Louis' smaller hand in his, pulling him down to the floor beside him. He couldn't believe that the tiny babies in this photo were now independent, cheeky, funny, wonderful 5 year olds who went to school, were learning to read, learning to dance and play football. He couldn't quite believe his luck sometimes.

Louis kissed his cheek gently, smiling at his husband who was still busy fonding over the precious photo. "I know H, I know. I miss babies in the house, don't you?" he queried, intrigued to see how Harry would react.

"DADDY!! Olly won't give me wand back, he's so EVIL!" The pair rolled their eyes as they heard the screams from upstairs before more thudding ensued.

Harry and Louis laughed, quickly stepping up from the floor, and going upstairs to settle the latest argument between their passionate children. 

They turned into the nearest doorway, the bedroom of their eldest child, their daughter Mia. She was laid on her tummy on her bed, sobbing loudly into her unicorn bedspread, dressed in her Cinderella dress, with a tiara shoved somewhat clumsily onto the top of her head, half stuck in the bun Harry had so lovingly created for her this morning. Harry sighed, taking a seat on the edge of his daughter's bed and lightly traced his hand up and down Mia's back until her sobs subsided somewhat. Louis winked at him, turning around and going to look for his son, knowing he'd be hiding from him somewhere.

Harry lifted Mia up under her arms and popped her onto his lap, holding her tightly against him until she rested her head on his chest. He felt her tears wetting his jumper but he didn't mind, just lifted his hand and started running his fingers up and down her back again. He could hear Louis scolding their son down the corridor before heavy footsteps appeared at Mia's bedroom door.

"Mimi, I'm sorry. I love you, I just wanted to see if I could play spells with your wand like you do," a solemn looking Olly said from the doorway, with a smiling Louis stood behind him. Harry beckoned his son over, juggling his daughter onto one leg and pulling his son onto the other.

"Now you two. You have to stop arguing! You're twins, you're brother and sister and you both love each other. Daddy and I love it when you get along and play nicely, and it makes us sad when you make each other cry. Well done Olly for coming and saying sorry to your sister, but Mia, you have to learn to share your toys, okay sweetheart?" Harry spoke softly to his children, smiling as Mia grabbed her brother's small hand in her own, before smiling at him, sniffing softly as she did so.

"Olly, you can be the Prince and I'll be Cinderella, but you can make spells sometimes okay? But I'm the Princess so I get to do most of them," Mia stated, jumping up from Harry's lap before grabbing her dad in a hug, and running to Louis and doing the same. She quickly hauled her brother up from Harry's leg and ran out of her room, her brother following quickly behind her.

"We certainly didn't have these problems when they were babies, did we love?" Louis laughed as he walked fully into Mia's room, settling himself on Harry's lap now that they seemed to have calmed their children down. He gently kissed Harry's lips, a hand sliding around the back of his husban'ds neck, resting there as the pair kissed softly. "You're such a great dad, baby, love you. I'm so lucky."

"You're not so bad yourself, sweetheart", Harry returned, nuzzling into his husband's neck, enjoying a few minutes of peace and quiet. The pair just sat there hugging, threading their fingers together, glancing at their platinum wedding bands on their respective ring fingers. Harry lifted Louis' hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the ring. "Best thing I ever did, putting a ring on you", he said, smiling into Louis' eyes.

Louis smiled shyly as he always did when Harry was being soppy and romantic. Compliments always made him blush. He glanced across to the candy pink clock on the wall, and noted the time with a sigh, realising that yet another day had got away from them.

"Best go get the dinner on love, I'll bath the kids while you do that?" Louis asked, knowing he was getting the short straw as usually, whoever ended up bathing the twins ended up just as wet as if they had been in the bath with them. He rose from Harry's thigh, pressing another quick kiss to Harry's lips before he grabbed his hand, hauling him up from the bed. "Something simple tonight, they're both tired and I fancy an early night with you" he continued as he left the room, calling down the stairs to his children.

************

Twenty minutes later, Louis was soaked despite the fact he'd purposely stripped down to shorts and t-shirt for the job of bathing his twins. Olly had already got bored and was sticking his legs through the holes of his tiny boxer shorts before quickly pulling up his Paw Patrol pyjama trousers and sticking his wet head through the hole in his t shirt.

"Can I go and help Papa set the table please, Daddy?" he asked, as Louis was rinsing the shampoo from his daughter's curls.

"Of course buddy, just go slowly down the stairs please, and put your towel in the linen basket as you go past!" Louis replied, watching his son leave the bathroom, droplets of water running down the back of his neck where he hadn't dried the back of his hair properly. Louis sighed and turned back to his daughter, who was busy prodding at her shins underneath the bubbles.

"Daddy, why are my legs purple?" she asked as she stuck a long limb out of the water, pointing at the bruises littering her little legs. Louis frowned, leaning over the edge of the bath to have a closer look himself.

"I don't know sweetie, have you been falling over at school or in the garden with Olly?" he questioned, a bit surprised by the amount of bruises he saw, making a mental note to ask Harry about them when he got downstairs.

"Not really, I only fell off the seesaw at playtime but Miss Hughes checked me over and put a plaster on my elbow where I hurted it," Mia answered, quickly checking over said elbow to make sure it was still healing.

Louis stood his daughter up to lift her out of the tub and dry her off, his eyes skimming all over to make sure there weren't any more errant bruises. He noticed a couple on her other thigh, and one at the top of her right arm too. He grabbed a big fluffy pink towel and wrapped it tightly around her before rolling her hair up into a towel turban, keeping it away from her face while he helped dry her off, and then got her into her Frozen nightie.

The pair returned to her bedroom where Louis quickly dried her hair with the hairdryer before plaiting it down her back, knowing it would leave her with soft curls tomorrow just like he knew she loved. They went downstairs just as Harry and Olly were serving dinner onto the table, meatballs with pesto, the twins' favourite, and the bruises slipped from Louis' mind as the Tomlinson's enjoyed their meal together.

*********

Hours later, the twins were finally asleep in their bedrooms, and Louis was sat with Harry on their big squishy sofa, his back pressed against Harry's chest, with Harry's arms tightly wrapped around his middle, their legs tangled together under a soft blue blanket. 

"Harry, have you noticed Mia's bruises? Has Miss Hughes said anything has happened at school?" Louis asked as he turned his head as far as he could to look at his husband, whose eyes were now lighting up in concern.

"No Lou, what bruises? Where?" he answered, concern lacing his voice, sitting up straighter as he spoke.

"Her thighs, her shins and the top of her right arm. They don't look like anyone has grabbed her, but it's just strange, she definitely didn't have them the other day when she had her swimming lesson," Louis replied, his fingers starting to play with Harry's wedding band as he often did when he felt unsettled.

"I'll have a look tomorrow, baby, I don't want to wake her. If we notice more, perhaps we'll ask the doctor next time we go or something. She seems okay in herself, doesn't she?" Harry asked, pulling Louis back against his chest once more, enjoying the feeling of his husband laying against him, knowing their children were safe and sound upstairs in their beds. 

"Okay darling, let's go to bed then," Louis said as he carefully got up from between Harry's legs, folding the blanket and draping it over the back of the sofa ready for its next use.

The pair quietly made their way upstairs, popping into their children's rooms as they went past, kissing both Olly and Mia softly, whispering "love you's" and pulling the doors to as they left. They walked into their own large bedroom, flicking on their bedside lamps as they got ready for bed. Both men stripped down to their boxers before quickly popping to their en suite bathroom to brush their teeth and go to the loo before they climbed between their soft sheets.

Harry's cold feet made contact with Louis' warm shins as he snuggled his back up against Louis' chest, sighing with happiness as he felt Louis' strong arms wrapping around him. He quickly turned his head, reaching back for a goodnight kiss, which Louis was of course more than happy to bestow upon Harry's lips. 

"Love you baby, sweet dreams," Louis whispered, grabbing Harry's right hand in his own, snuggling himself right up against his husband until there wasn't an inch left between them.

"Love you too Lou, always," Harry returned, quickly slipping into the land of nod.

Louis couldn't quite find sleep as quickly as Harry, lots of things churning over in his mind, none more so than the strange bruises on his daughter. He vowed to himself to talk to Mia more about it tomorrow as he nuzzled his face into the back of Harry's hair and fell into a reluctant sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes the twins swimming while Harry goes to work. 
> 
> That night, the children go to stay with their Nanny Anne and Louis and Harry try to enjoy some much needed along time...
> 
> Please do leave comments to let me know what you think, I'm quite nervous about this!

Louis was woken up the next morning by a small body landing in the middle of his stomach, bouncing up and down, giggling away.

"Daddy, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" the voice screeched, a small hand pulling at Louis' own until he was sat up in bed, blearily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he noticed the smell wafting in through his open bedroom door. The sheet was still warm on Harry's side of the bed so he knew his husband hadn't been awake for too long, but he was appreciative of the small lie in anyway.

"Coming, sweetie," Louis replied as he grabbed his son and swung him up on his hip after he'd dragged on some joggers, slowly walking the pair of them downstairs. As they reached the hallway, Olly wriggled out of his dad's hold and ran in to the kitchen yelling his sister's name, and Louis shivered as his feet hit to the cold tiles on the floor as he walked through to their large open plan kitchen.

He found Harry at the stove, expertly cooking some bacon in a pan whilst making coffee on the worktop at the side, and keeping an eye on his twins who were now sat at the table sipping from plastic cups full of orange juice. Louis slid in behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his husband's clothed middle, kissing him gently on the back of the neck.

"Morning, my love," Louis muttered into Harry's warm skin, smiling as he felt Harry's hand stroke quickly up and down his forearm. 

"Good morning Lou, take a seat, brekkie is almost done," Harry replied, quickly turning to plant a kiss on Louis' lips, not caring about morning breath after so many years together. Louis walked over to their round table, taking a seat next to Mia who turned and gave him a toothy grin.

"Daddy, you were in my dream and you were riding a horse and you were on a beach and you felled off and you had a bonk on your head but Papa kissed you like in Cinderella and you woked up!" she said excitedly in one breath, her plait resting over one shoulder and her nightie all creased from her sleep. She jumped out of her seat and ran to Louis, giving him a big kiss on his cheek, rubbing his stubble afterwards as she always did when he'd let it grow a bit, just how Harry liked it.

Louis laughed, his eyes quickly swooping over her, noting the same bruises he'd seen when he'd bathed her last night. He trailed his big fingers across them softly, again pondering what they could mean. Harry walked over then, placing two plastic plates with scrambled egg and toast on them in front of his children, before turning round to grab his and Louis' plates along with their coffees.

The family sat around the table, enjoying their breakfast together, chatting away as they always did. When the children had finished, they asked Harry if they could go in the playroom and do some colouring in, which of course he allowed them to do, and he stood up and began to clear the table. Louis grabbed his hand, pulling Harry back down onto his lap, holding him tightly as his bum nestled between Louis' thighs on the chair.

"No, no, no, my love. You know the rule, you cook, I clear up," Louis whispered into Harry's ear, slipping a hand into the back of Harry's pyjama bottom waistband, allowing his hand to rest on the curve of Harry's ass. Harry moaned softly as he leant his head down to meet Louis' lips with his own, and the pair sat there and kissed softly for a few moments before Harry pulled away.

"I noticed Mimi's bruises this morning. How did I not see them before? Her legs are covered," Harry said quietly, voice laced with concern, not wanting the children to hear their discussion. His green eyes were filled with worry, and Louis removed his hand from Harry's bottom and instead grasped his hand. 

"I didn't either Harry, I guess you can't see for looking sometimes," he answered, concern filling his own head once more. "I think I'll ask your mum when she meets me at the pool later on, see what she thinks."

"Oh yeah, it's swimming lessons again isn't it?" Harry questioned, noting on the kitchen clock he only had an hour before he had to be at the studio for work. "The kids' swimming bags are in the utility room, I think Olly's trunks are still in his drawer but Mia's bag is packed."

"Thank you darling, what would I do without you to organise me?" Louis asked, giving Harry yet another quick kiss before gently pushing his husband up and in the direction of the hallway, prompting him to go upstairs and get dressed for the day ahead. Harry turned around and grinned, blowing Louis a kiss as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs, leaving Louis the breakfast things to clear away before heading off with the kids for their weekly lessons.

**************

"Hi, Anne!" Louis grinned as he greeted his mother-in-law with a hug and a kiss to the cheek as he sat down next to her at the poolside. Mia and Olly were sat on the edge of the pool with three other children, swimming caps donned on their heads, listening intently to their teacher. Louis thunked down the heavy bag he was clutching that contained the twins' clothes, a snack for after and their pj's for their night with their nan.

"Hello, love" Anne answered, returning the kiss. "How are you darling?"

"All good, thanks Anne, Harry's working today but he said he'd give you a bell later on. We had a bit of a princess wand emergency yesterday with the kids, so dinner and bathtime was late, you know how it is!" Louis chuckled as he recalled the events of the previous evening.

"No worries, love. Gosh, the kids are getting good, aren't they?" Anne noted as they watched Olly kick his way across the pool, followed closely by his sister, although her pace was much slower.

Louis grinned proudly, giving his son a quick thumbs up as he reached the other side and stood up, eager for some feedback from his father. As he noticed Anne sitting next to his dad, he called out "Hi Nanny!" rather loudly, causing all the parents to chuckle softly, and Anne returned his enthusiastic wave along with a blown kiss.

"Anne - quick question before I forget. Mimi's got some odd bruises on her legs. You'll notice tonight when she changes into her nightie but Harry and I have no idea where they're from. She says she hasn't fallen over or anything, but there's rather a lot of them. Do you think it's anything to worry about?" Louis questioned, furrowing his brow as once again the image of Mia's bruised limbs filled his head.

"Kids bruise easily Lou, and I bet she isn't aware of how much she's bumping herself around the classroom and the playground," Anne answered, smiling softly at her son-in-law's concern. " But I'll take a look and let you know what I think when I speak to Harry later on, okay?"

Louis smiled back, feeling more reassured. He felt his phone buzz in his jeans pocket, and quickly pulled it out.

**Harry: Miss you sweetheart. Wish I could be there watching Mimi and Olly with you :-( Looking forward to some alone time tonight though. Love you always xxx**

Louis grinned, quickly typing out a reply before he began to watch the kids again.

**_Louis: Miss you too , don't be late . Got a fun night planned with you ;) Asked your mum about Mimi's bruises , she's gonna let us know . Don't work too hard, love you too x_ **

Louis stuck his phone back into his pocket, and sat back, chatting away with Anne while the kids finished their swimming lesson.

***********************

Louis heard the front door slam as he was laying out the Chinese takeaway containers onto the table in the middle of the living room floor. He heard Harry's bag thud as it hit the floor, then the sound of his boots clattering as Harry's kicked them off as he always did.

Harry padded softly into the lounge, smiling at the surprise takeaway Louis had laid out for him. He grinned, walking over to his husband, grabbing him in a big hug.

"Yum, yum, my favourite, how did you know?" he said, nuzzling his face in the ticklish spot at the side of Louis' neck. 

Louis giggled, turning his face so his lips could meet Harry's. They stood, deepening the kiss for a moment before a loud rumble broke the silence.

Harry blushed, a laugh bursting out of him. "Oops," he mumbled as Louis kissed him for a final time before leaning over to pass Harry a plate. The pair loaded up with food and sat on the big sofa together, knees touching as they watched the latest installment of their favourite show on Netflix.

Before long, the pair were stuffed, plates were stacked on the side table, and Louis and Harry were each clutching a glass of red wine, Louis' legs draped over Harry's thighs as they were seated at each end of the sofa, chatting about their day.

"This is lovely and all, but we've got the house to ourselves Lou, shall we take the wine upstairs?" Harry smirked as he directed the question at Louis, comically raising his eyebrows.

Louis quickly stood, nodding emphatically, careful not to spill his wine as he made his way out of the living room to the staircase.

The pair arrived at their bedroom, placing their wine on their bedside tables before grabbing each other in a passionate kiss. Harry's hands slid up under Louis' soft t shirt, running his hands up and down from his shoulder blades down to the dimples at the bottom of his spine, before slowly working them into Louis' joggers. He gasped as he touched bare skin.

"No undies, Lou? Naughty..." he muttered under his breath, caressing his husband's backside, kissing him deeply.

Louis groaned, tugging at the hem of Harry's t shirt, trying to encourage him to take it off, wanting desperately to feel his husband's skin. Harry took the hint and quickly removed his hands from Louis, pulling the top over his head, followed by Louis'. He grabbed him, pulling him towards the bed and on top of him, their bare chests meeting as they kissed further.

"Mmmm, missed you today," Harry spoke between kisses, still allowing his hands to roam around Louis' body as they kissed. He pushed against the waistband of Louis' joggers until they were down under his ass, Louis wriggling until they hit the floor at the end of the bed.

"Clearly," Louis uttered, moaning as Harry flipped them over, his back hitting the cool bedsheet but his stomach could just feel the warmth of Harry's chest, a slight sheen of sweat already covering them both due to their kissing and the wine.

Harry reached down and grazed a knuckle down Louis' cock, causing him to gasp before bucking his hips up to meet his husband's touch. "Oh god H, feels so good," Louis moaned, relishing the feeling of Harry's familiar hand, knowing exactly how he likes to be touched. Louis laid there, pushing his tongue further into Harry's mouth as his touches became more and more frantic. Heavy breathes lingered between them as the pair lost themselves in their motions.

"Harry, if you don't stop, I'm gonna come..." Louis struggled to calm himself down, clenching his eyes together, willing the swirling feeling in his stomach to hold off for just a few minutes. Harry sat back onto his knees, smiling as he wriggled his way out of his own trousers and boxers, leaning down to leave a swift kiss to the head of Louis' cock before leaning back over him once more. The pair moaned loudly as their cocks rubbed together now they were fully naked, and their kissing became filthy, Harry trailing kisses down Louis' neck, over his collarbones and nipples and back again.

"Oh god Harry, get inside me," Louis moaned, knowing he really wouldn't last much longer unless Harry got on with it, and fast. Harry sat up slightly and reached across to the top drawer of Louis' bedside table and opened it, grasping for the bottle of lube they kept in there. Just as he had drizzled it over the fingers of his right hand, the phone on his own nightstand rang out loudly.

Louis groaned loudly. "Leave it H, let's do this first." Harry, although desperate to make love to his husband, couldn't resist checking out who was calling, frowning as he saw his Mum's name lighting up the screen.

"Lou, it's mum. Better answer it quick in case it's the kids" he said softly, the hand that wasn't occupied by his phone trailing down to work on Louis' cock while he took the call.

"Mum, everything okay?" he said a bit breathlessly into the handset, slapping Louis' hand away gently as it reached for his own cock.

Louis quickly sat up as he could hear the cries of one of his children at the other end of the phone.

"Have you given her some Calpol? How long has she been crying for?" Harry asked insistently, his eyes flooding with concern as they locked with Louis'. "No, don't worry, we'll be right there Mum, give us twenty minutes. Love you, bye." Harry quickly ended the call, and both men sighed, kissing each other gently before sitting up and reaching for their discarded clothing on the floor.

"Mimi's legs are hurting her. She won't stop crying and she wants to come home Lou, I couldn't say no," Harry spoke as he pulled on his black boxers, followed by a pair of soft navy joggers he took out of the drawers in their room. Louis nodded in agreement as he slipped his arms into one of Harry's hoodies, rolling back the cuffs that were of course too long for him.

"Of course, babe, not even a question," Louis uttered, the pair grabbing their phones and making their way downstairs, shoving their feet into their shoes, closing the heavy wooden front door behind them. Louis climbed into the drivers seat of their Audi Q7, Harry next to him in the passenger seat, texting his Mum as Louis reversed the vehicle down the driveway and headed in the direction of Anne's house.

"I think we need to pop her to the doctors Lou, just get her checked out," Harry muttered quietly, his right hand sneaking over the centre console to rest on Louis' left thigh, nervous fingers playing with the fabric of his joggers. Louis just grabbed the hand with his free one, concentrating on the quiet but dark roads, eager to get to his daughter as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be coming tomorrow morning :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry finally get a chance to get Mia checked over, and Olly enjoys time with his favourite Uncle.

"Come on, love, just eat half a piece, please?" Harry pleaded quietly to his exhausted daughter who was sat at the table in their large kitchen, barely able to keep her own head up. Her brother, on the other hand, was wolfing down his second piece of toast and was eyeing up the box of cereal Louis had left on the side after eating some himself a few moments ago.

Harry sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this one, and instead picked Mia up from her chair, popping her onto his left hip before walking out of the room, heading for her room where he would get her dressed. He heard the doorbell go as he passed through the hallway and made a quick detour to the front door. He twisted the handle, and pulled the door open, smiling at who was on the other side.

Mia held her arms out, saying "Uncle Li" quietly. Liam reached forwards, taking a gentle hold of the little girl under her arms, pulling her close to his body.

"Hey, my little love, how are you feeling?! Liam questioned, softly stroking a hand up and down her back. He locked worried eyes with Harry, who gently shook his head. Mia just nuzzled her head further into Liam's chest, and he walked the pair into the living room, taking a seat on the soft, squashy sofa. Harry headed back upstairs and into Mia's room, sitting down softly on the edge of her bed. He heard footsteps outside the room, and sighed heavily as the bed sagged beside him, knowing from the aftershave he could smell that it was his husband who had joined him.

"I'm worried Lou, what's going on?" Harry said softly to Louis, turning into his embrace, resting his head on Louis' hoodie-clad shoulder. Louis laced their fingers together, grasping them tightly, nodding slightly at Harry's words.

"I know, my love, I know. Let's go to the docs and get some answers, okay?" he replied, watching as Harry carefully got up from the bed and opened their daughter's wardrobe. He reached to grab some daisy print leggings, socks and a lavender jumper before collecting her favourite pair of Vans from the floor beside the wardrobe. He turned, giving Louis a half smile and a quick kiss before leaving the room and heading back downstairs to dress his poorly daughter.

Louis followed him down the staircase, and the pair smiled as they walked into the living room at the sight before them. Liam was laid out on their sofa, with Mia tucked under one arm, resting against the back of the sofa, and an energetic Olly was bouncing on his thighs as he recalled every second of yesterday's swimming lesson, and how he'd been the fastest one to kick across from one side of the pool to the other. Liam smiled as Olly finally stopped talking, holding his hand up for a high five from the small boy.

"So, we gonna go and have a kickabout and maybe an ice-cream while your dads' take Mia to the doctors?" Liam questioned, Olly's smile nearly splitting his face in two when he realised he was going to get a bit of alone time with his favourite uncle.

"Oh super cool, Uncle Li, I'm gonna go put my football kit, but.." he trailed off, furrowing his little brow. Liam just laughed softly, prompting the small boy to tell him what the matter was.

"Papa and Daddy bought me new footie boots but I can't do the silly laces, they're too hard and I don't want to hurt my knees again," he muttered with a pout. All three men laughed at that, and Louis approached the sofa, gently scooping Mia up into Harry's waiting lap on the adjacent chair. Liam quietly reassured the boy that of course he'd help with his laces, and Louis and Harry carefully dressed Mia, concerned eyes scooting over her small body as they did so. Once she was dressed, Louis walked back to the hallway, pulling on his own Vans and a coat, before bending down to pick up Harry's battered boots and his black coat, as well as Mia's soft pink one. It was spring, but the wind was still chilly, and Louis wasn't taking any chances.

Olly bounded over to his parents to give them each an enthusiastic kiss, and then kissed his sister's hand, since she was now propped up on Harry's hip.

"Thanks Li, really appreciate you popping over at such short notice." Harry spoke softly, throwing his best friend a smile, watching as he was tying the laces of Olly's brand new bright red football boots, Olly looking down in complete confusion, trying desperately to follow whatever Liam's fingers were trying to do.

"No worries, you sort out Mimi, and I'll take care of this terror for as long as you need, just text me when you're back and ready to have Olly home. I can feed him lunch if you're held up, don't worry about anything." Liam nodded in their direction, eyes filled with concern at seeing just how worried his best friends were about their precious daughter. He heard the front door softly close, and took Olly's hand, heading towards the garden to find a football they could take with them to the park for their kickabout.

************************

"Patient's name please?" the elderly receptionist queried as she looked at Louis over the screen of her computer.

"Mia Tomlinson," Louis answered, throwing a glance over his shoulder at his husband and daughter who were sat together on some of the soft chairs against the back wall.

"Date of birth?"

"26th of June 2019."

"That's fine, take a seat please." Louis nodded in thanks and turned around, going to sit next to his husband. He took his daughter's small hand in his own, his thumb gently working its way across the back of her hand, tracing the light veins he could see nestled under the skin. He quickly kissed Harry's cheek, knowing how worried his husband was and how he hated coming to the doctor's, especially for their children.

"Mia Tomlinson to room 6 please, Mia Tomlinson to room 6," a male voice spoke over the tannoy, and Louis and Harry stood up, with Harry transferring Mia over to her Daddy as they walked down the long corridor. Harry rapped his knuckles gently against the door of room 6, and carefully pulled it open, allowing Louis and Mia to pass him and take the seat near the doctor's desk.

The young doctor stretched out his hand, shaking both Louis' and Harry's hands before greeting Mia with a big smile and a wave. "Wow, I love your leggings, daisies are my favourite flower," he said to the little girl, who was shyly pushing her face into Louis' chest. "My niece always collects them and makes daisy crowns with them in the summer."

"Papa makes me flower crowns too, and sometimes puts them in my hair too so I look like a Princess," Mia spoke softly, her big green eyes lifting carefully to meet the doctor's.

"Well, you are a very lucky little girl to have a Papa clever enough to make you flower crowns. So, what has brought you and your daddies to see me today?" the doctor questioned, raising his eyes to look at Mia's parents.

"We've noticed some strange bruising on Mia lately," Louis replied, seeing Harry nod beside him. "Then last night, when she stayed over at my Mum's-" Harry couldn't help but smile at how easily Louis had referred to his mother as his own, "we had a phone call because she was crying over the pain in her legs, and although she had some Calpol, nothing worked and we've been up with her most of the night."

The doctor continued typing notes into the keyboard in front of his computer screen, nodding as he did so. Once he'd finished, he scooted his chair over until he was directly in front of Louis and Mia.

"Mia, would you mind if I took a look at some of your bruises, please?" the doctor asked her softly as Mia glanced over to her dads to check it was okay.

Harry pulled her slowly up from Louis' lap and walked her over to the bed in the corner, covered in one of those awful paper sheets. He gently removed Mia's jumper and leggings, leaving her in her underwear, and took her cool little hand in his as the doctor walked over. He rubbed his palms together to warm them slightly before gently running them over Mia's bruises, lifting up her arms, and slowly rolling her onto her tummy to check out her back and the back of her legs.

"Okay, you can pop your lovely leggings and jumper back on, Mia, thank you," the doctor spoke, smiling at her before he walked back to his desk. Harry continued dressing Mia again as Louis began speaking with the doctor. "I think I'm going to order some blood tests for Mia just to check a few things," he said, and Louis' concerned eyes flitted to Harry as he knew how much Harry hated to see their children in pain.

"Okay, do you have some concerns then?" Louis questioned, smiling at his daughter as Harry placed her softly on his lap again. The doctor reached over to his printer, and handed Harry a few sheets of paper, which he glanced down at.

"There's a few possibilities, but until we get the bloods back, I don't want to speculate. If you pop along to reception, they'll send you through to get Mia's bloods done. We've got special magic cream so you won't feel anything, Mia, and I bet we can find you a princess plaster afterwards too. Which one is your favourite?" he questioned with a wink.

"Cinderella!" the little girl answered eagerly. "But I love them all, I have a Cinderella dress Papa and Daddy bought me when I started school."

"Well, lucky you! Mr and Mr Tomlinson, a pleasure to meet you, and you too, Mia. If you book a follow up appointment for three days time when you leave, that should be enough time for the results to come through, and we can discuss it then," he said as he stood up, once again shaking the men's hands. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sparkly sticker, placing it onto Mia's top, the little girl grinning down at it.

"Thank you doctor, see you soon," Louis answered, wriggling Mia around slightly so Harry could wrap her coat around her little body again.

Harry closed the door softly behind them and headed back to the reception with their paperwork.

"Let's get these special tests done, then what do you say to you, me and Daddy going to have a special ice-cream treat afterwards if you're a super brave girl, huh?" Harry asked with a grin, watching his daughter's face light up at the mention of the treat and the idea of spending time with her parents on her own.

"Yay! Can I have sprinkles?! And sauce?! And 2 SCOOPS?" she shouted rather eagerly as they walked down the corridor, Louis and Harry clutching each others hands, needing to anchor themselves somehow in the midst of all that was going on.

*********

Liam had stayed for dinner, and after the three adults had cleared up and put the children to bed, they sat around the kitchen table, each nursing a cup of tea, sitting in silence.

"So, is Mimi okay?" Liam asked, raising his eyes to both Louis and Harry. He didn't want to pry, but knew that the pair didn't want to discuss it earlier while Mia and Olly were around, and he was desperate to know if there was something wrong with his goddaughter.

"Dunno Li, they did the blood tests and we're going back to see Dr Stanhope on Friday," Harry replied, taking a sip of his tea afterwards. Louis sighed, rubbing his palms over his face, clearly tired, worried and wishing this wasn't happening.

"Well, if you need anything, if you need me to have Olly again, all you have to do is ask," Liam said once more, finishing off his drink before getting up and placing the now empty cup in the sink. He leaned over and patted the shoulders of his best friends. "I'm gonna get going, you guys look exhausted, but as I said, give me a shout if you need me, you know I'll do anything for you guys," he said softly, shrugging on his jacket.

"Thanks Li, mate, Olly told me he had a great time today, he loves a bit of one-on-one time with you," Louis said with a smile, putting his own cup in the sink with Liam's before taking the one Harry was passing him out of his hand and adding it to the pile. He stepped closer to his husband, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulled him into his side. Harry snaked an arm around Louis' shoulders, kissing him softly on the top of his head. They waved as Liam headed down the corridor and out of the front door. They turned to face each other, and grabbed one another in a fierce hug, enjoying the few minutes of silence and the intimacy of something as simple as a hug.

"Let's go to bed and snuggle," Harry said softly into Louis' hair. "I'm exhausted after last night. Need a good sleep."

"Sure babe, let's go." Louis took Harry's warm palm in his own and the pair slowly stepped up the staircase, eager to slip into a deep sleep, knowing they'd not quite get away from the worry over their daughter, not even in the deepest of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter possibly later today, or tomorrow afternoon. Hope you're enjoying it, please leave a comment if so! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts stress cleaning, and the twins attend a birthday party, leaving Harry and Louis some alone time....

Louis woke up the next morning to the sound of the hoover whirring away downstairs. With a sigh, he rolled over as he threw his arm over to Harry's side, somehow knowing that he wouldn't find him there. Louis rubbed his hands wearily over his face, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, and glanced at the clock on Harry's bedside table. It said 5:09am. Louis groaned at that, and slowly sat up, listening out for the sounds of his children. He heard none so pulled himself out of the warm cocoon that was their bed, and grabbed Harry's blue hoodie which was hanging by its hood from Harry's wardrobe door knob. He pulled it around his body and as quietly as he could, walked down the corridor and headed downstairs.

The first thing that struck him was the smell of bleach as he approached the kitchen, and soon, the noise of the vacuum stopped. He walked around the large counter and found Harry on his hands and knees, hoover attachment in his right hand, frowning as he peered up at Louis in the harsh kitchen light.

"Love, what on earth are you doing? It's way too early for this," Louis mumbled, cutting Harry off at the source by removing the plug from the socket on the wall next to him. "You're stress cleaning again, aren't you?"

Harry scoffed, rolled his eyes as he started winding the hoover cable back around itself, ready to store it away. "That's not even a thing Lou, just couldn't sleep and thought the kitchen could do with a bit of a clean," he spoke softly, eyes downcast as he manoeuvred the heavy item towards the utility room at the back of the house. Louis sighed, trailing after him, the chill of the house cooling his legs since the heating wasn't due to come on for another hour or so.

Harry was stood in the doorway of the utility room, resting his back against the door jamb, hands shoved in the pockets of his dressing gown. Louis stepped in front of him, placing his bare feet either side of Harry's larger ones, as he stretched up to wrap his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him down until Harry's forehead rested on his shoulder. Louis could feel that Harry was tense, that he was feeling stressed about Mia, and Louis knew he had to get him to open up before things started getting out of control.

"Come on, back to bed, let's have a chat, love," he whispered softly into Harry's ear, switching off the harsh kitchen light as he pulled him back towards the staircase, a reluctant Harry dragging along behind him.

*******

Once they'd stripped down to their boxers again and were tucked up in bed once more, Louis decided it was time to prod and get some answers. The pair were lying on their sides facing each other, hands tangled together under the cosy duvet, Louis' feet running gently up and down Harry's shins, trying to warm himself up a bit.

"I know what's wrong love, but if you don't talk to me, I can't help you," Louis prodded, trying to make eye contact with Harry, who was clearly having none of it. Harry sighed, and rolled over onto his back, clasping his hands across his stomach. Louis wasn't giving in that easily, and pushed up against Harry's side, throwing a leg over his husband's thighs, letting his knee rest up near his groin.

"It's Mimi. I'm just worried, and you know how I feel when I worry and feel like things are happening that are out of my control, Lou. It's even worse cos it's our daughter, y'know? My gut is telling me something's wrong, but I don't know what, and I don't know how to fix it. If something ever happened to her..." Harry trailed off as a sob caught in his throat. He quickly rolled into Louis' warm embrace as Louis shushed him gently, just rubbing a calming hand up and down Harry's spine, waiting for his sobs to subside.

"Love, you can't get worked up until you know there's something to worry about. For all we know, it could be nothing. God, I pray it's nothing. But if it is something, then we'll tackle it together, yeah? Like we do everything. I married you so we can always be together, always work through everything together, always. I love you and I'm so, so proud of you Harry but please make sure you talk to me. Don't bottle it up okay? I don't want you making yourself ill as well," Louis chastised softly, knowing how stressed and anxious Harry used to get when there were tensions within One Direction all those years ago.

Harry sniffed, nodding into Louis' shoulder, tilting his chin up for a kiss. Louis returned the gesture, pressing his lips against his husband's, and the pair stayed there for a short while, kissing softly, comforting each other. They soon fell back into a quick sleep, even though they knew the alarm would be waking them up again within the hour, if the children didn't beat it to it of course.

***********

Thursday rolled around, nearly the end of the children's half term, and both Mia and Olly had been invited to a classmate's birthday party. Louis currently had them both in the back of the car, strapped into their car seats and wearing their favourite dressing up outfits, since that was the theme of the party. Both children clutched a beautifully wrapped present on their laps (courtesy of Harry, of course), and he slowly pulled into the driveway of Leo's house, noting the big 6 balloons hanging from the front door knocker. He lifted each of the children out carefully, and followed them up the path to the front door where they were insistently ringing the bell.

The door opened and both children flew in with a "Hello, Mrs Gordon!" as they ran to the back garden, where they could hear the delighted screams and laughter of their friends. Louis laughed and apologised to the woman, thanking her for their invitation.

"So I'll pick them up at around 3, is that okay?" Louis asked, as Mrs Gordon looked back over her shoulder to check that the party was fully underway. She nodded at him, confirming the time.

"Mia's not been feeling too good, I've said if she feels bad, she can tell you so you can call me or Harry please?" Louis said, worry lining his face once more.

"Anything to worry about?" the mother opposite him questioned, of course concerned for the health of one of her son's friends.

"Don't know yet, she's had some tests but hopefully it's just a growth spurt or something. Anyway, I'll leave you to it, but if you need me or Harry, please don't hesitate to call us, we'll be here within 10 minutes," he repeated, feeling slightly nervous at the thought of his daughter being left without him or Harry there to watch over her.

Mrs Gordon smiled softly at Louis. "Of course Louis, not a problem, see you soon!" she said, waving as he turned around and headed back to their car, and his waiting husband back at home.

************

Around an hour later, both Louis and Harry were laying naked in bed next to each other, sweaty but satisfied. They'd taken advantage of a quiet house and enjoyed some fun grown up time, leaving both of them realising they needed a shower before they returned to collect their children from the party.

Louis turned his head to look at Harry, who quickly returned his gaze. They smiled at each other, knowing that they had both needed that release and bit of time with eaach other after the stress of the past few days, and being interrupted the other night.

"That was so good, Lou, thank you, I need that," Harry said softly, lacing his fingers with Louis' against the soft sheets.

"It was, love, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Louis queried, feeling like he'd perhaps been a bit rough with his husband, despite being more than encouraged to do so. Harry laughed gently, wincing slightly as he sat up in bed.

"No, course not. Will be feeling you for a few days though, I think," he replied with a devilish smile. He tugged Louis up off the bed, and dragged him into the shower. He turned on the hot water, and after sticking his hand in to check it was suitable, the pair stepped in together, pulling each other in a tight embrace. They soon found themselves kissing, tongues licking into each others mouth, arousal sweeping through them once more despite the fact they'd only finished having sex a short while ago. Harry moaned into Louis' mouth, trailing his hand down until he reached Louis' already hard cock. He carefully grasped both of them in his large hand, working it up and down, both thoroughly enjoying the friction and the warmth of the water. It didn't take long before both men were spilling over Harry's hand, watching their come wash away down the drain and laughing softly as they lazily kissed.

"Can't get enough of you it seems," Louis muttered, turning around to grab the shampoo bottle from the small corner shelf. "Come on, gotta pick the kiddo's up in about 20 minutes," he scolded, sighing as he felt Harry rub body wash up his back and over his ass cheeks. They carried on washing for the next few minutes before stepping out and wrapping fluffy navy blue towels around their waists. They padded into the bedroom, drying themselves and gathering some fresh clothes to wear, walking around entirely naked and entirely unbothered by it. Harry couldn't resist pulling Louis in for one last cuddle and kiss, whispering "Love you so much Lou, hope you know that." as he did so.

Louis couldn't help the grin that swept across his face at those words, pulling away softly to pull on his fresh boxers. "I know love, I always know," he returned. "Love you so much, too."

***********

Harry and Louis stepped out of their car and walked hand in hand to the front door of the house, still hearing the laughter of children ringing out from the back garden. They rang the bell and took a step back, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door. Leo's mum soon pulled it open, and invited them in. She pulled them quickly to one side, and Harry's eyebrows shot up with concern.

"Everything's fine, don't worry," she quickly reassured the fathers. "But about twenty minutes ago, Mia fell asleep on the sofa, and I thought it best just to leave her there while Olly was still out the back, I hope that's okay?" she asked, concern etched on her face.

"Of course, thank you for looking after her, but can I see her please?" Harry questioned quickly, keen to get to his daughter. Leo's mum beckoned him across the hallway and Harry entered, his heart feeling full as he noticed his daughter curled in a ball under a cosy cream blanket, her long dark curls trailing across the cushion behind her. "You go get Olly, I'm gonna try and get her in the car without waking her," Harry muttered to Louis, who nodded and followed Leo's mum into the garden to collect their son.

Harry gently scooped up his daughter into his arms, the blanket still clutched in her warm, tiny fists. Harry decided he'd have to borrow it and return it later, sure that Leo's mum wouldn't mind at all. He gathered her against his chest, kissing her slightly sweaty forehead and walked out slowly to their car. He carefully pulled open the back door, and laid her gently back into her car seat, leaning over to secure seat belt across her. She stirred slightly, but burrowed her head into the side of her seat, staying in the land of nod.

Harry stroked her cheek gently, watching the front door for his son and husband. "My gorgeous girl, what's going on with you? I promise you, I'll do everything I can to make you better, I love you more than anything my princess," he muttered softly, not letting go of the tiny wrist his strong fingers had encircled. He gently lifted her hand, pressing his warm lips against it, fear, worry and love filling him as he watched his sleeping daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter either late tonight or tomorrow afternoon!
> 
> Comments are always welcome! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This was painful to write.

"Thanks again Nialler, we'll swing by in a little while and pick them up, okay?" Louis shouted as he walked back to the car where he could see Harry sitting nervously in the passenger seat, waving at Mia who was propped up on Niall's hip, stood at their front door. Olly had long gone, chasing Niall's dog Spud down the hallway as soon as he'd arrived, but it had been a bit trickier to convince his sister that it was fine to stay with Niall for a while.

Louis blew her a quick kiss as he bent down and got into the car, smiling softly at Harry as he did so. As Harry turned his head back to Niall's front door, Louis couldn't help but admire his husband's side profile. His long curls were scraped back into a bun today, but some soft tendrils had escaped and were gently caressing his cheek, catching the sunlight as it beamed through the windscreen. His eyelashes fluttered as he blinked slowly, and a soft pink tongue flicked out quickly, licking over his dry lips. Louis couldn't resist leaning over to peck his cheek, noticing as he did so that Harry didn't have his wedding ring on.

"Where's your ring, love?" Louis questioned, not feeling worried as he could easily see the 'L' tattoo that laid on the band of white skin, paler than the rest due to the platinum band that usually wrapped around the third finger of his left hand. He had a matching one himself, a 'H' in the same font on his wedding finger, a permanent and private reminder of their commitment to each other, something they got on their honeymoon, a fact they hadn't yet divulged to the fans, despite being married for over 7 years now.

"Left it in the bathroom, sorry Lou," Harry apologised softly, grabbing Louis' left hand as he drove on down the street, absentmindedly stroking the band he'd placed on Louis' finger all those years ago. He was feeling nervous - the pair were heading for the doctors to find out Mia's test results, and he knew holding on to Louis would keep him grounded, and his heart-rate as low as it could be at that moment in time.

Harry felt extremely lucky to have this man by his side no matter what, and to be raising a family with him. Despite a tough start, years of being closeted by management and living in constant fear of being caught and outed, the pair had stayed strong and committed to each other, and their love was just as strong now as it had been all those years ago when they'd met each other in the bathroom at the X Factor auditions back when they were just naive teenagers. Now, they'd been together fourteen years, married for seven of those, and were fathers to the most amazing children Harry could ever have dreamed of. They had a wonderful home, the best family and friends, and were happier than ever. Harry took his phone out of the centre console, opening up the Twitter app and, quickly snatching his hand away from Louis', posted a tweet:

**@harrytomlinsonstyles: Woke up today feeling like the luckiest man alive. Best husband, best kids, best life. Hope you all have a good day. All the love. H.**

Harry quickly put the phone back down again, knowing his notifications would be going crazy as they always did whenever he made a rare appearance on social media. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the plush headrest. He took some deep breath, his tummy feeling all odd as he was feeling extremely unsettled about the upcoming appointment. They'd both decided it was best to leave the children at home with Niall for the morning while he and Louis spoke to the doctor in case things didn't turn out so positively, and just the idea of it not being good news filled him with dread.

Louis carefully moved the car into a parking space at the rear of the surgery, and pulled on the handbrake, removing the keys from the ignition and pocketing them.

"Whatever happens in here H, we're in this together okay? You, me, Mia and Olly. Nothing can break this family. I love you, and I love our kids more than life itself, you know that right?" Louis spoke, laying a soft kiss on Harry's right hand clutched in his own.

Harry couldn't speak, just turning his head to lock eyes with his husband, nodding silently. The pair quietly exited the car, and walked hand in hand into the building, hearts beating fast, minds racing, praying for positive news.

*********

"I'm so sorry. I know this must have come as a huge shock, but I would like to reassure you both as much as I can. This is treatable, and the survival rate in children is extremely high. We can get Mia started on treatment by the end of next week, and her prognosis is good at this moment in time." Dr Stanhope said to the shocked and horrified faces of Louis and Harry.

Harry's hands were shaking, he felt like he was going to vomit so he stood up quickly, heading towards the door before exiting the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving his coat slung on the back of the chair he had just vacated. Louis knew his husband well enough to know he needed a few minutes by himself, time to process what they had just been told and so stayed in his seat, mind buzzing with question after question.

The pair continued talking quietly, Louis opening the 'Notes' app on his iPhone to write things down as the doctor spoke, such as Mia's treatment length, what they'd need to do until her appointment at the hospital, and anything else he felt he might forget for when he discussed it further with Harry and their families later on. The door swung open quietly then, and Harry stepped inside the room once more, eyes red and swollen. He'd evidently been crying and Louis couldn't help but get up and throw his arms around Harry's waist, resting his head on Harry's chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Sorry," Harry directed to the doctor in a gruff voice, sniffing and taking Louis' hand, heading back towards his seat.

"No apology necessary, Mr Tomlinson. I can't begin to imagine how you are feeling right now. Please don't apologise for anything. I've had a chat with your husband, do you want me to go through anything further with you now?"

Harry quickly shook his head, wanting nothing more than to get out of there, and back home to his children as soon as possible.

"Okay, well, I'll send the referral paperwork on when you leave, so you should get a phone call within the next couple of days. If you need anything at all, you've got my contact details, feel free to use them at any time." Dr Stanhope stood up, watching as the men pulled on their jackets, faces pale and downcast, hating this part of his job more than anything. He reached out his hand, shaking Harry's then Louis' before escorting them to the door.

Louis wearily tugged Harry's warm hand into his own, holding on tighter than he usually would as they slowly made their way back to their car, unsure of exactly what was going to happen next.

***********

"Night night munchkins, love you both," Niall smiled as he tucked both Mia and Olly into Olly's football themed bed. Usually, Harry and Louis preferred the twins to sleep in their own rooms but had given in easily tonight. The children had begged for Uncle Niall to read them a bedtime story since he was so good at doing the repertoire of voices required for such a thing, and now their heavy eyelids were beginning to close. Niall pulled the door to, ensuring a slither of light was still shining into the room as a little bit of comfort. He sighed, rolling his shoulders a few times as he headed back downstairs.

Louis and Harry hadn't really said much when they had got back from the doctors, instead plastering blatantly fake (to Niall, anyway) smiles on their faces, playing a few games with their twins and Niall before serving dinner, and finally kissing them before Niall put them to bed. He found the pair tangled up together on the big sofa, hands laced together with Louis' head resting on Harry's shoulder, looking like the weight of the world was pulling them down.

"I don't wanna pry lads, so I'm just gonna say I'm here for whenever you're ready to talk, okay?" Niall said to the pair as he pulled on his jacket.

"Don't go Ni, sit down," Louis prompted, pointing at the cosy seat opposite them. Niall looked at Harry, checking this was okay with him too, and Harry nodded back, shuffling a bit more so he could wrap a long arm around Louis' shoulders as they sat up a bit straighter. Harry felt a massive lump rising up in his throat. He knew he wasn't going to be able to tell Niall anything without breaking down, and after fourteen years together, Louis knew this. Harry just cast his gaze downwards, still a bit disbelieving of what he'd been told around 10 hours before, it just couldn't seem to sink in.

"Mia's..." Louis took a deep breath, knowing this was the first but certainly not the last time he'd be uttering these horrific words to people, grasping Harry's hand a little bit tighter, feeling the edge of his wedding ring dig into his palm as he did so. "Mia's got Leukaemia."

Niall's stunned face said it all. He took a deep breath, then collapsed back into the chair, rubbing his palms over his face, not quite believing what Louis had just said to him. He couldn't believe that something so awful could happen to such a wonderful family, and he could feel his heart breaking as he looked over and saw tears silently streaming down Harry's cheeks. Louis noticed Niall's broken expression and turned to Harry, and when he saw his tears, he grabbed his husband in a fierce hug, whispering something private into his ear, stroking the back of his head as he did.

Niall stood up, and made the few steps across the room and grabbed both men in his arms, pulling them in close and hugging them tightly. He could feel his jacket sleeve getting wet from Harry's tears but honestly couldn't care less. The three men stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only about thirty seconds. He pulled back, wanting to ask so many questions but didn't want to upset the dads anymore than they clearly were.

Louis seemed to pick up on Niall's hesitance because he started speaking then, a little more sure of what he was saying after the hours he had spent on Google earlier that day, desperately for more information about Mia's illness.

"The bruising, the pain, the tiredness... they were all symptoms but we didn't really notice them as nothing seemed bad until recently. The doctor said that was normally the case with young children, and that we aren't to blame ourselves, but of course we do. She's our baby, Niall," he said in a wobbly voice, clearly trying to keep himself together despite the heartbreak he was feeling inside. "She's got Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia, something that is common in kids apparently. She's gotta have more tests, a lumbar puncture and more bloods, and have her bone marrow tested too but the doctor seemed certain. She's gotta have chemo-" at that admission, Louis couldn't continue, a sob choking him up as reality hit once more.

Niall leaned forwards and clutched Louis' hand, still not knowing what to say, knowing no words could heal their pain in any way.

"She doesn't know," Harry said so softly that if Niall and Louis weren't sat so close, they wouldn't have heard him. "How the fuck am I gonna tell my daughter she might die?" He openly sobbed then, tears coursing down his face, mixing with Louis' as the pair held on to each other desperately.

"I'm so, so sorry. I, I just - I don't know what to say," Niall whispered, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Do you need me to do anything? Call anyone?" he asked kindly, knowing that there was really nothing he could do at this point in time.

"No, mate, but thank you for today. I don't mean to be rude but I think we should get to bed, today has been utter hell and I just wanna try and get some sleep and cuddle Lou," Harry rasped out, his voice raw from crying, face streaked with drying tears. Niall shook his head vehemently, wanting his friends to know that no offence was taken and he understood completely that they needed some time to themselves right now. He pulled them both into another tight hug, whispering comforting words and telling them that he was just at the end of the phone if they needed him for anything, day or night. He saw himself out, softly closing the wooden door behind him.

*******

Louis leaned over and flicked off the bedside light, plunging the room into darkness. Louis felt that the blackness well represented his state of mind at the moment, that there was no beacon of light, of hope anywhere around, and he began questioning why this had happened to his precious baby girl, why he and Harry deserved something so awful after the years they'd already struggled through as teenagers and young adults in a tough industry.

"Harry, I love you," he whispered into the void, feeling Harry's fingers lace with his own under the covers, and heard his husband's shaky breath as he squeezed ever so gently, returning the sentiment without needing to use words.

"I can't lose her, Lou. I can't. I won't. You're my other half, the other piece of my soul, but she and Olly are my missing pieces. I can't be me without them, or you. I can't lose her." Harry sobbed softly, and Louis felt unable to do anything except lay back in the darkness, his mind racing with exactly the same thoughts and fears as Harry's. "I'm not strong enough for this Lou..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that. But it had to happen for the story to progress. More tomorrow. x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children return to school, Harry and Louis lunch with a friend and prepare for their appointment.

The next few days passed by in a complete blur. Louis and Harry had chosen not to say anything to their children until they'd seen the specialist, but had spent an awful hour on Sunday afternoon explaining the situation to their families. Many tears had been shed as the entire Tomlinson and Styles clans had descended on their home while the twins were out at Liam's for a while, and Louis had had the awful job of telling everyone about Mia's illness. Jay and Anne, Louis and Harry's mums, had sobbed openly, the younger children not really understanding fully what Leukaemia meant, only that Mia was really poorly. It had been a hellish afternoon, and Harry was glad when it was over, and Liam brought the children home for dinner.

That night, Harry had the pair in the bath together, laughing as his twins created bubble beards on each others faces, enjoying the sound of their innocent giggles. When he felt the water around them cooling down, he scooped them up, drying and dressing them quickly. Louis came in then, picking up Olly and taking him to his room for his story, and Harry settled in bed beside his daughter, running his fingers through her soft, now dry curls.

He picked up the book they had started the previous night and enjoyed the feeling of his daughter's warm body snuggling into his own, the room lit only by the fairy lamp sat on her bedside table.  He felt her breaths slow down as she fell into a deep sleep, kissing her forehead softly. He wrapped his arms tighter around her for a while, his fingers trailing up and down her spine against her lilac nightie, one she loved wearing as it had a picture of Cinderella emblazoned across the chest.

After kissing Olly goodnight, Louis slowly got up from Olly's bed and quietly pulled the door to, walking down the corridor to Mia's room. He felt his heart skip a beat as he gently pushed open the door to find a sleeping Harry and Mia tangled together under her duvet. Harry's hand was resting gently on her back, a few tear tracks were still streaking his cheeks as he slept. Louis didn't have the heart to wake him, but knew Harry's back would play up tomorrow if he slept in that little bed designed for children, not 6 foot tall men. He walked over, crouching beside the bed, running his warm fingers down his husband's cheek.

"Harry love, wakey wakey, come downstairs with me for a bit," Louis spoke softly, smiling as he felt Harry stir from his slumber.

"Urgh, I didn't mean to fall asleep but I didn't wanna leave her Lou," Harry muttered into Mia's hair, reluctantly dragging himself awake. Louis held the edge of the quilt up, the cool air of the room hitting his side since he was only wearing a t shirt and his boxers after his joggers had gotten damp during the twins' bathtime. He rolled out slowly, kissing Louis softly as he stood up next to his husband. He wrapped his long arms around Louis' slender torso, pulling him closer as the pair stared down at their sleeping daughter.

"She's my world Lou. Her, and Olly, and you. It still doesn't feel real, you know?" Harry said, tears filling his green eyes again. Louis nodded silently at his side, turning away and slowly walking out the room, feeling Harry follow him as the pair made their way downstairs.

"I've emailed the school for a meeting love, and I've packed their school bags for tomorrow. Lunches are in the fridge, and their PE kits are by the front door. Can't believe that half term flew by so quickly." Louis said, grabbing a couple of mugs from the cupboard, making himself and Harry a cup of tea before walking over to the sofa and taking a seat next to Harry. Harry was frowning, looking down at Louis' Macbook where he could see tabs open where Louis had been researching Leukaemia earlier that day. 

"Sorry babe, I forgot I left that there. Just felt like I needed to know more before Wednesday, you know?" Louis said, closing the lid and stowing the laptop away on the bookshelf on the other side of the room.

"Don't apologise Lou, I get it. I'm just trying to ignore it all, which is stupid really. Nothing will stop this happening, but I can't bring myself to sit and read anything right now, I don't want to know until I absolutely have to." Harry looked down again, blowing air softly against the warm mug in his hand, trying to cool down the hot liquid so he could drink it. He turned and pulled his legs up until his bare feet rested on Louis' jogger-clad thighs. He smiled as he felt Louis' hand, warm from being wrapped around his hot mug encircle his ankle, getting rubbing the bone on the outside of it. "Love you Lou."

"Love you too Haz. I'm always here, you know. Whether you wanna talk, or just sit in silence, I'm here for you. Always." Louis smiled at Harry, reaching out for his hand with his free one, lacing their fingers together on Harry's knee.

*******

The children were excited to return to school the next morning, and Louis smiled as he waved them off as they ran eagerly into the classroom, shouting greetings at their young classmates, seemingly without a care in the world. Louis felt a pit of dread fill his stomach as he realised again what was happening later that morning. He and Harry had an appointment with the school to explain Mia's condition, that she was unwell and would be needing time off quite regularly. He hated it every time he had to speak about Mia's condition, knowing it would once again fall to him to do the talking as Harry just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Hours later, the pair stepped out of the building hand in hand. The meeting had gone on longer than they'd thought, the staff having many questions for Louis and Harry, some of which they still couldn't answer. The pair climbed into their car, this time Harry taking the seat behind the wheel. 

"Wanna go get some lunch? Liam text earlier and asked if we wanted to swing by on the way home, but given the time, I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming out with us instead," Harry asked, pulling out his phone to text their friend as Louis agreed readily with that idea. A few text messages later, Harry started the car and began driving towards the small restaurant where they'd meet their friend. It was a small place, somewhere they knew they could go out to eat without being hounded by fans or asked for photographs, since they weren't really in the mood for that.

A short while later, Harry parked the car and they walked into the restaurant, seeing Liam already seated at a corner table. He waved as he spotted them, and Louis placed his hand gently on Harry's lower back, guiding him towards Liam. Harry gave Liam a quick hug before he sat down against the wall, Louis taking the seat next to him. A waiter came over, and the men ordered some soft drinks, knowing they would be picking up their kids in a few short hours.

"How'd the meeting go?" Liam questioned, seeing the strain and stress evident on the faces of his best friends.

"Fine," Louis replied. "Glad to have gotten that out of the way to be honest. Feels like we're living in a nightmare every time I have to say it," he said again, feeling Harry's hand slip down to his leg, clutching his thigh as the topic turned back to Mia.

"Do you mind if we change the subject? Just talk about something else for a while, I need to forget. Please?" Harry spoke quietly, feeling the anxiety filling his chest again at the topic. He knew that he couldn't avoid the subject forever, that they had the appointment with the oncologist in just 3 days time, but he was already sick of hearing it, sick of it filling his thoughts 24/7. He picked up his menu, now not feeling hungry at all, but he knew Louis would nag him if he didn't eat. He chose a dish, pointing it out to Louis as the waiter came over to take their orders.

They enjoyed a leisurely lunch from then on, chatting about everything but Mia's illness. They enjoyed hearing about Liam's dates with his girlfriend Stephanie, smiling when they heard how seriously their friend was talking about this woman in his life. They discussed Niall, their sisters, and anything else they could think of until Louis glanced at his watch, shocked as he realised how long they'd been sat there chatting for.

"Haz, time to go get the kiddo's,' he said, signalling with a smile to the waiter that he wanted to pay the bill. He waved Liam away as he noticed his friend reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. "This is on us Li, thanks for meeting us. Just what we needed, to get out of the house for a while and chat about other stuff." He smiled again as Harry stood next to him and took his hand in his. The three men hugged each other, saying goodbye in the car park before driving off to their respective destinations.

"Right, quiet time over, let's go get the munchkins," Louis said as he drove off towards school, desperate to see his babies again.

**********

Wednesday evening came, and Louis and Harry were tucked up in bed next to each other, wearing only their boxers due to an unusually warm evening. 

"I'm dreading tomorrow Lou. I don't wanna go," Harry said softly into the dark of the night, pulled tightly into Louis' side, his heavy thigh resting up against Louis' hip, head resting on his chest, the light hair dusted there tickling his cheek. He never felt more comfortable than when he was like this with his husband. As cheesy as it was, it felt like he was home when he was with Louis in bed, that feeling of completeness and contentment settling deep inside him.

"I know love, me neither. But we gotta do this, yeah? Plus our Mums are gonna be there with us for support, we're not alone in this," he replied, angling his head so he could kiss Harry. Their pair laid there for a while, kissing gently, nothing behind it but the need to be close to each other, to ground each other. Their tongues lazily pressed together, Harry's arm reaching around to hold his husband closer to him.

They kissed softly for a final time, Louis sighing heavily as he carded his fingers through Harry's curls. He was absolutely dreading the appointment tomorrow. Thanks to his hours of research, he felt like he was going in somewhat prepared, but he was still dreading hearing every word that the oncologist was going to say to them. Harry, on the other hand, really didn't have a clue of what he might be told, and in some ways felt better for it. He knew Louis had been researching like mad, that he'd written out five A4 pages of notes that he'd packed in his bag to take with him tomorrow, complete with a set of questions he wanted answering. He was proud of Louis for that.

"Love you Lou," he whispered as he felt Louis' breaths slow in his hair, a sure sign that his husband was falling asleep finally. Louis just muttered something inaudible under his breath, kissing Harry's forehead in his sleepy haze.

Harry still felt wide awake, and instead of drifting off into sleep, he laid there, curled into Louis' side, mind unable to stop racing with the thoughts of what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry deal with the aftermath of the Oncology appointment, and they finally break the news to Mia.

Harry hadn't spoken for 2 hours. They were now home, and he'd gone off upstairs the minute they'd entered the front door. Louis had kept himself busy, mowing the lawn which wasted a good hour, before jumping into the shower, the one in the children's bathroom, not his and Harry's own in their ensuite bathroom since their bedroom door remained shut. He dressed, went downstairs and pulled together a lunch for the pair before texting Niall.

**Louis: Nialler, do me a favour and pick up the kids today please? I'll swing round and collect them later, but H hasn't taken the appointment with the specialist well and I need some time to sort him out. Cheers mate.**

A few moments later, his phone vibrated on the worktop where he'd left it.

**_Nialler: Of course mate, no problem. Anything you need, you know that. If you need them to stay, lemme know. Still got their jammies from their last sleepover and I'm sure I can rustle up a special 'Uncle Ni Packed Lunch' tomorrow :)_ **

Louis smiled at that, shooting off a quick reply to confirm the arrangements with his friend. He then tapped out another text, this time to his mother in law asking her to come over. He had thought that perhaps Harry needed to vent to someone that wasn't him, and he knew how close Harry was to his mum. Perhaps she was the person who would be able to unlock his husband's mind. It was worth a try. Louis carefully picked up the lunch tray he'd pulled together, full of Harry's favourite things in an attempt to coax him into eating something. He softly padded up the carpeted stairs in his socks, before popping the tray down on the floor outside the room as he softly rapped his knuckles on the wooden door.

Nothing but silence greeted him, so he pushed the handle down and slowly walked in, eyes raking around to see where Harry was. The room was in darkness. Harry had pulled down the blinds and was laying fully clothed on top of the bedsheets, boots still stuck on his feet. His phone was on the table next to him, but Harry just stared at the ceiling, his hands clasped over his lean stomach.

"Love?" Louis pressed softly, sitting gently down on the edge of the bed. He reached over, a tentative hand stretching out to stroke Harry's bicep. That provoked no reaction from Harry at all, so Louis stood up, popping outside the door and returning with the tray, placing it on the bed next to Harry. At the dip in the mattress, Harry's eyes shifted slightly to the side to note the tray and his husband, before returning back to the ceiling.

"I know you don't want to but you need to eat, H. We also need to talk about this. It's happening whether you pretend it is or not, and we can't avoid this anymore. That doctor was really nice, I took lots of notes and she seems positive about Mia's prognosis. Come on love, it's me, please talk to me," Louis begged, reaching out a hand to graze Harry's slightly stubbly cheek. Harry sighed deeply, pushing himself up into a sitting position and reaching for one of the grapes which was laid in a blue bowl on the tray. He popped it between his lips, chewing silently before turning to finally face Louis.

"Sorry I ran away. I just needed time to process this," he said, taking Louis' hand in his. "It still doesn't feel real. I heard every word she said but I can't quite believe that our baby girl is gonna have to go through chemo, and that this nightmare is gonna go on for years, even if she goes into remission." Harry started picking at the dark polish he'd put on his fingernails earlier that morning before they'd headed to the oncologist appointment at the hospital, and small chipped pieces fell down onto the bed sheet next to him.

"I know love, I know. But she's strong, we're strong. We have to stay positive, if only for Mimi," Louis said, offering Harry a sandwich from the tray, which he was pleased to see Harry accept. The pair sat in silence for a short while, eating a few bits and pieces, not needing to speak, just enjoying each other's company. "I've sent your mum a text, she's gonna pop over later, thought you might wanna chat to her rather than me."

Harry threw a puzzled look Louis' way. "You're my husband Lou, Mia's dad. You're the one I wanna talk to about this. Sorry if I keep pushing you away and making you feel like I don't want you around me," he said softly, head hung so his chin was nearly touching his chest. Louis hooked two fingers under his husband's chin and pulled it up until he could lock eyes with Harry, his blue ones staring deep into Harry's emerald green orbs.

"You aren't pushing me away H, I just wanna do what's right for you." He spoke softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's lips.

"So." Harry took a deep breath and continued. "Chemo starts next week, right? I guess we have to tell Mia soon enough. 6 weeks of chemo, I can't believe it. She's gonna be sick Lou, it's gonna be horrible to see our baby in that much pain and not be able to do anything about it. How are we gonna do this? She's gonna be in hospital but we've got Olly here, I'm so confused..." Harry trailed off, thoughts whirring around his head. He suddenly swung his head round, glancing at the time on his phone. "Jeez, we're gonna miss pick up, let's go." He jumped off the bed, frowning as Louis pulled him back down.

"Niall's getting the kids, don't worry."

"Oh. Okay, thanks for sorting that. So I was thinking we'll have to take it in turns to stay with Mimi in the hospital, a few nights each, so we both get time with Olly, I don't want him to feel left out. Oh God, I can't believe this..." Harry started breathing quickly, and Louis could sense he was slipping into a panic attack as things finally dawned on him and became a reality. Louis shifted on the bed until he was sat on Harry's lap, hands grasping his shoulders. He locked eyes with Harry and encouraged him softly.

"Breathe Harry, breathe. In... Out. In.... out. That's good babe, look at me. I'm here, okay? I'm here. I love you so much Harry, you're being so brave." He kept breathing with Harry for a few minutes until he felt him calm down, not moving from his lap even when it seemed the episode was over.

"Let's talk this over later, yeah? But I was thinking for Mimi's first round of chemo, we could both stay with her? She's gonna be scared and she's gonna need us. I know one of ours Mums or the boys would happily have Olly for a few days, yeah?" Louis questioned, Harry nodding silently as he pondered the option Louis had given him.

"God, you're the best dad and husband ever. You're right, I didn't think of that," Harry said, arms still wrapped around Louis' waist, his head now resting on his shoulder. His thoughts shifted to the things he'd have to be dealing with in a weeks time. He couldn't afford to slip up then, he had to be brave for his daughter, watch the awful medicine race through her system, making her sick, tired but ultimately better. He wasn't looking forward to it one bit. His phone buzzed on his bedside table then, picking it up as he realised it was his sister texting.

**Gems: Hey baby bro, how did the appointment go? Hate to be the bearer of bad news but you and Lou are in the press. You were spotted at the hospital, and now its over Twitter. Just wanted to let you know. Call me when you can, love ya xx**

Harry sighed, looking at Louis when he knew his husband had read the message too. He had hoped he wouldn't have to deal with the public side of their life and this announcement just yet, but also knew that if they didn't deal with it, rumours would get out of control fast. The hospital and clinic wouldn't say anything, they paid enough for the private service that they were ensured their privacy, but he also didn't want to worry their fans. They'd always been so good to them, and deserved to know what was going on, although perhaps not just yet.

"Maybe we should tweet something Lou, just to put people's minds at rest for now, you know it gets." Harry wearily spoke, watching as Louis picked up his own phone and started composing his own tweet. "I don't wanna tell them, not just yet, but we should say something."

Louis nodded, and turned his phone screen around so Harry could read what he'd written.

**@louistomlinsonstyles: Regarding the pics published online today... we'll explain all soon but Harry and I are fine . Thanks for all your tweets and messages of concern . Lots of love . x**

Harry nodded, composing something similar himself.

**@harrytomlinsonstyles: We have the best fans in the world. Thank you for asking after us. All is okay for now, we will let you know soon if there's anything you need to know. All the love as always. H. x.**

They quickly sent the tweets, realising that soon enough they'd have to put out a public statement about their daughter. The thought made Harry's blood run cold, saying in such a public atmosphere would make it completely true, and there would be no escape. He knew they'd have nothing but support, but still, it was a big step to take. He heard the front door open, hearing his mum's voice call up the stairs. He pushed himself off the bed, picking up the tray and kissing Louis quickly.

"Coming love?" He questioned, throwing his head back over his shoulder to ask Louis to follow him. Louis smiled and nodded, following him out of the door to go and see his beloved mother-in-law.

****************

The next few days passed by relatively quietly, with Louis and Harry trying to keep things as normal as they could for their kids. They went shopping, made homemade pizzas Saturday evening, leaving the kitchen looking like a bomb had hit it before Harry cleaned it up while Louis bathed the children. They all then settled down on the big sofa under the children's duvets, a bowl of popcorn between them as they watched Tangled, the twins' current favourite Disney movie.

Of course, Olly and Mia didn't manage to stay awake for the entire movie, instead falling asleep in their fathers' arms. Louis held on tightly to Mia, and Harry had Olly curled up in his lap, a small head resting again his chest. They smiled at each other over the tops of their children's sleeping heads, feeling like the luckiest people alive.

"I think we need to tell her tomorrow H. She needs to know what's happening, and as much as I don't wanna do this to her, we have to. She's got her first appointment in a few days."

Harry sighed heavily knowing Louis was right, but not wanting to have to tell his daughter that she was seriously ill. "I don't think I can do this, Lou."

"You have to, Harry. She's our daughter, we have to do this for her," Louis said firmly, causing Harry to look up at him in surprise. Louis didn't usually get firm with him like this, but to be honest, it was what he needed right now to snap out of the funk he'd been in since their oncology appointment the other day. He nodded, carefully shuffling to a standing position, Olly still sound asleep against his chest, his small legs hooked over Harry's left arm. Harry watched as Louis so carefully stood with Mia. She stirred slightly, but just wrapped her arms around her dad's neck, snuggling in further. Harry smiled at that, loving how close both he and Louis were to their children.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Louis." he said, feeling somewhat ashamed of how he'd behaved. He turned and headed for the staircase. When they reached the kids rooms, Harry laid Olly in bed, lifting the duvet over his warm body and giving him a kiss before crossing paths with Louis in the corridor as they headed to kiss their other child goodnight. Harry carefully stroked Mia's hair, kissing her forehead softly, whispering in her ear that he loved her so much. He walked out of the room, carefully closing the door and into his and Louis' room, finding his husband changing into his pyjamas.

"We'll tell her tomorrow" he said into the silence, smiling as Louis took a few steps towards him and gathered him into his arms. "Dunno what I'd do without you, Lou," he whispered into Louis' hair, holding onto him tight.

***********

Olly had been taken out for a treat by his aunts Lottie and Félicité while Harry and Louis had their chat with Mia. They were sitting with her on her bed, smiling as she read them some of her school reading book, nodding encouragingly and helping out when she couldn't quite sound out a word. Louis grinned as she turned the last page, his chest puffing out with pride at how well his children were doing at school. He loved nothing more than helping them read, doing their homework with them and seeing their inquisitive little minds grow.

"Wow love, you're doing brilliantly! You'll be on blue books in no time," he smiled, signing Mia's reading record so her teacher knew she'd read to her parents over the weekend. Harry leant over and snatched the book away once he'd done, adding his own comment of pride to the bottom of the page. Louis laughed, knowing that both of them hadn't needed to sign it but loving the fact Harry had done so anyway. He picked up Mia's rucksack, placing both items into it before pulling Mia into his lap. He took a deep breath, ready to speak but was shocked when Harry beat him to it.

"Mia, we need to tell you something, my darling," Harry spoke softly, wanting to do this right. He locked eyes with Louis, and seeing his husband nod at him ever so slightly, he continued. "You remember Daddy and I took you to the doctor, and you had that special blood test done with the magic cream?"

"When we had the ice cream and you left me have sprinkles AND chocolate sauce?!" she replied excitedly, nodding as she recalled the fun afternoon.

Harry laughed gently, nodding back at her. "That's right, love. Well, Daddy and I went to see the doctor to find out how you are last week. And, well..." Harry stuttered, unsure how to word it to his five year old. "He told us you're a little bit poorly, love. You've got to have some more special medicine next week that will make you better. Daddy and I will be there with you because you have to go to hospital to have it, but we won't leave your side okay?" he said, watching as Mia's eyes opened wide, taking in the words her papa was saying to her.

"But I don't feel poorly," she said with a puzzled expression. "I haven't been sick or naughty, I'm sorry Papa, I'm not poorly don't make me go to hospital." Her bottom lip started wobbling and Harry reached across, taking Mia from Louis' lap into his own, cuddling her tightly. Louis took over then, sensing Harry was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"We know, love. It's your blood that's poorly, you can't see it but the medicine that the doctors will give you is going to make your blood all better again," he reassured her, wiping the tears from under her eyes with his thumb. Her cries subsided somewhat, and the three moved around until they were settled on the little gir'ls bed, with Mia nestled between her parents, a hand clutching each of them.

"And you'll be there Daddy, and you too Papa?" she asked, looking up at both of them. They nodded back at her, kissing her cheeks gently. She nuzzled into Harry's side more then, Louis rubbing a reassuring hand up and down her back over the stripy t shirt she'd put on that morning. The two men laid there with their daughter, until they realised she'd fallen asleep. Louis tapped Harry's hand with his own, causing Harry to look up at him.

"I'm so proud of you Harry. I know that wasn't easy but you did it for Mia. I love you," he said with a smile, and Harry could see the pride in his husband's blue eyes as they looked into his.

"You make me strong Louis, and I have to be strong for Mia. I know you wrote that song for me all those years ago, but it's true of how I feel for you," he said, referencing the One Direction hit from years ago, a song that was always dear to the pair of them. The words ran through Harry's head at that moment, and he grabbed on tighter to Louis' hand. "Love you Lou, always."

They quietly sat up, careful not to wake their sleeping daughter, kissing her softly before padding out of the room for a much needed glass of wine. They linked hands, kissing softly outside the room, smiling as Harry's phone screen lit up in his hand with a picture of Olly, face covered in chocolate sauce next to Lottie's grinning one. It was just the little pick-me-up they needed, and they prayed in that moment that it would all be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the kudos and comments, they keep me going! Let me know if there's something you want more of in the comments :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia, Louis and Harry check into hospital for Mia's first procedure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the all the comments and kudos so far. It really inspires me to keep writing. x

Tuesday rolled around quickly, and both Louis and Harry were awake at 6am, neither able to stay asleep due to the nerves floating around in their bellies. They hadn't gotten to sleep until gone midnight either, chatting to each other under the covers for hours. Louis huddled up closer to Harry, enjoying the feeling of warmth radiating from his husband's body as they pressed closer together. The day they had both been dreading was finally here, and Louis just wished he could stop time, and stay there in bed with Harry all day, keeping their family unit safe and at home where he could protect them.

"So." Louis spoke softly, feeling Harry's grip on his hand tighten as he did so. "It's here. I feel a bit sick."

"Me too," Harry mumbled, his voice low and raspy due to the early hour of the day. "I'm glad Olly's at your mums and we don't have to worry about him. He seemed to take the news okay last night, I don't think he really gets it." Harry continued, referencing the chat they'd with their son last night before Jay had come to pick him and look after him for the next few days. They'd explained that his sister wasn't well, that she was going to hospital to have some special medicine to help her get better, and Olly had seemed oddly accepting, just asking when she would be home to play Pirates and Princesses with him again. Louis had looked on proudly as Harry had finished the discussion with their son, toying lightly with his wedding band as he watched the pair cuddle close together on the sofa.

Harry reluctantly started to stir even more, conscious that they'd got an early appointment to try and avoid the traffic, and being spotted as they took Mia into the hospital. They'd talked to the boys earlier that week, saying that they were going to make a statement together about Mia's illness, and they had agreed to direct any questions they had on social media to Louis and Harry, who wanted to handle the situation themselves. It was their daughter, their family, and this was something they felt that they could take ownership of when everything seemed like it was slipping out of the realms of their control.

Harry swung his long limbs out of bed, pulling on his boxers which were laying on the floor beside the bed. He and Louis hadn't done anything sexual last night, but after sharing a comforting shower together, the pair had just dropped their towels on the bathroom counter and walked into bed together, hugging up close under the soft duvet. Louis followed, doing the same and before they exited the room to wake up Mia, they stood, holding each other close. Silence filled the room as they hugged, squeezing each other tightly.

They parted, walking together to Mia's room, smiling as they walked in and saw how their daughter had somehow pulled all her stuffed animals into bed with her, and was now sound asleep at the wrong end of her bed, long hair trailing across the covers and small feet resting on her pillow. Louis walked over, kissing her softly before rubbing up and down her arm, stroking the soft skin with his long fingers.

"Mimi love, wakey wakey," he said softly, grinning at her green eyes as they slowly opened. She reached up for her Daddy, and Louis obliged, hauling her into his lap, Harry leaning over to kiss her cheek softly. He glanced across the room and saw the pink Princess suitcase they'd packed the night before, housing Mia's clothes, nightie's and a few choice animals to take with her for her short hospital stay. Harry stood then, gathering together the clothes Mia would wear to the hospital, a coral jumper, t shirt with a rainbow motif on the front, and navy leggings, something she could be comfy in for the hours leading up to her first procedure, her portacath insertion.

Harry dressed her quickly, fingers working her curly hair into a plait as Louis dressed himself in their room, before switching places with Harry. He took Mia downstairs, handing her a glass of water. She wasn't allowed to eat anything due to the anaethesia she'd need later that morning, and her parents had decided to support her in that, drinking their own glasses of water rather than the usual tea they had in the morning. Mia seemed quite calm and relaxed, clutching her stuffed zebra in her lap while she waited for the minutes to tick by until they had to leave.

"How are you feeling, love?" Harry questioned, slipping into the chair next to his daughter in the kitchen. He sipped on his own water, watching as Mia copied his action. He felt her little foot rub up against his jean-clad leg as she answered.

"I'm okay Papa, I'm happy you and Daddy are with me, but I miss Olly." She frowned then. Harry picked up his phone, opening the camera app and switching it to the video mode.

"Then let's send your bro a little video, shall we? We can send it to Grandma Jay and she can show Olly before she takes him to school," he grinned as he watched how her little face lit up at the idea. They all squished together in the frame, making the minute long video that was sure to make Olly laugh, enjoying the last few moments of normality at home before things would change considerably for the near future.

*********

Three hours later, the Tomlinson's were settled in the children's ward in a pretty pink painted side room. Mia had her own hospital bed, and Harry and Louis had their own bed on the opposite side of the room for when they were staying with her. They'd taken out her clothes, putting them into the small cabinet against the wall, propping up a photo of their family on Mia's bedside table, and laying her favourite crochet blanket that Anne had made her on the end of the bed.

Louis was texting Niall as Harry was helping Mia change into her hospital gown in readiness for her procedure. Louis grinned as he saw her little bottom peeking out the back of the gown where Harry had loosely tied the strings together, so that the doctors could easily access her small body when they took her down to theatre in a short while. He could see the tension in Harry's shoulders, stiff and jerky as he folded Mia's clothes before putting them away, and climbing on the bed next to his daughter. The pair shared a book for a little while, Louis just watching on from the other side of the room. He pulled out his iPhone, snapping a quick photo of the pair.

He smiled down at the image he'd just taken. Mia was swamped by the colourful gown, printed with balloons all over, and Harry looked handsome yet cosy, in a long sleeved black t shirt, and skinny jeans, his long hair scraped into a rough bun at the top of his head. He opened the Twitter app, pondering how to word what he wanted to post. He attached the image to a tweet before typing.

He stood up, heading over to Harry. He stood next to him, showing him the tweet before posting it. Harry looked up with glassy eyes, nodding slightly at Louis, giving his permission for the tweet to be sent, knowing this was the first step in publicly speaking about what was going on with their family. He stayed on his phone for a few minutes, watching as the replies rolled in. He smiled when he saw some of their nearest and dearest reply to the tweet as well.

He handed his phone over to Harry, who smiled as he read some of the replies, the fan messages just as kind and thoughtful as those from the people who knew them the best. A frown suddenly crossed his face, and his fingers stopped moving across the screen. His eyes flew up to meet Louis', who was puzzled over his husband's sudden change of expression. Harry wordlessly handed the phone over to Louis, a tweet lighting up the screen.

Louis was startled. He hadn't heard from Zayn in a long time, their friendship having been ruined when he had left the band all those years ago. He had no idea Zayn kept an eye on their Twitter pages, wondering if he should reply or not. Harry stood, walking over to Louis' side again, pulling him in close.

"It's been a while, huh?" Harry said, knowing how hurt Louis was all those years ago when Zayn had left One Direction. Besides Harry, Zayn was the person Louis was closest to in the band, and the pair had had a lot of fun over the years, travelling on the buses together and pulling a shocking amounts of pranks on everyone, Harry in particular getting a rough ride from the pair. Harry could feel Louis' heart beating quickly within his chest, slowly taking the phone out of his husband's hand and throwing it carefully onto the bed behind them. They had more important things to focus on for the moment, and Harry knew Louis would want to think about what to say before replying to Zayn, if at all.

A nurse walked into the room then, speaking to Louis and Harry.

"Right, dads. Gonna kiss this little Princess goodbye for a little bit? Need to take her down the surgery now," she said, watching as the anxiety crept across their faces. She beckoned the porter into the room, who walked in and started to lift the brakes at the head and foot of the bed, so he could manoeuvre it down the corridor. Mia began to whimper, reality setting in now.

Harry and Louis rushed to her side, each taking one of her hands and kissing their daughter.

"You can walk with us down to theatre, okay?" she reassured the parents. Together, the men walked beside Mia's bed, chatting about what Olly might be getting up to today at school in an effort to distract Mia from what was happening. As they reached a set of double doors proclaiming "No Entry Beyond this Point", they leant over and scooped their daughter into a big cuddle, squashed between their chests. They each kissed her, told her they loved as the nurse took her hand and helped the porter push the bed beyond the doors.

Harry turned, and let out a sob, clutching on Louis' tense shoulders. They stood there for a while, saying a silent prayer, knowing that it was just a small procedure but wanting nothing more than their daughter back in their arms.

********

A few hours later, Mia was beginning to groggily stir in her hospital bed back in her room. Harry was laying on his side along the edge of the bed, Louis sat in a comfy chair on the other side, head resting on his folded arms on the mattress too. She whimpered slightly at the pull in her chest, and the pain she was feeling, numbed slightly by the painkillers the doctors had already given her. Upon hearing her moan, both men sat up, quick to reassure Mia that she was okay, and they were there with her.

"Hey, baby girl," Harry spoke softly into Mia's ear, taking hold of her hand, careful not to jostle her chest where the portacath now sat.

"It hurts, Papa," she whimpered, a silent tear running down her cheek. She glanced down, noting that her hospital gown was now gathered around her waist, leaving her chest and arms bare. A large white bandage sat on the right side of her chest covering the new insertion. "I wanna see it," she said slowly.

Louis had left the room by this point, going to fetch a nurse to let them know Mia was now fully awake. They'd already said once she was awake she could have some toast and a drink, and honestly, Louis was feeling pretty hungry himself by now. Neither he or Harry could bring themselves to eat while Mia was down in theatre, instead cuddling up on the bed in Mia's room, replying to some tweets from concerned fans and texts from their families wishing them well. He quietly walked back in the room with the nurse, Megan, who would be looking after Mia for the rest of the day.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Louis questioned, leaning down to kiss his daughter.

"Sore, Daddy." Megan bustled over then, picking up her chart before walking out, saying she'd be back with some medicine. A few moments later, she did indeed return, with a syringe full of a clear fluid. She opened up the IV that was still in Mia's arms before pushing the end of the syringe down, sending the medicine directly into Mia's bloodstream.

"She wants to see the port," Harry asked Megan, unsure if she'd be able to look just yet. Megan just noticed, walking around and carefully peeling back the top edge of the bandage of her chest. Both Harry and Louis leant over, shocked at what they saw. A small hard lump protruded from Mia's chest where the port lay under her skin. It was there so that the doctors could give her chemo easily, allowing it to get directly into her bloodstream, and avoiding the need to stick with her needles frequently. The skin was red, and dried blood sat around the area where they could see two small incisions. Mia looked down, curiously.

"It looks funny," she said, Louis and Harry glancing at each other. They hadn't known what to expect, but it didn't look too bad from what they had seen. Megan carefully lifted the bandage back up, pressing it against the little girl's skin. "Gotta keep that on for a little while Mia, stop the germs getting in while it heals," she said softly. "Now that's over, we can you some toast and juice? Mr Tomlinson, er, Mr Tomlinson, can I get you anything?" She directed her question at Louis and Harry.

"It's Louis and Harry," Harry said with a smile. "Toast and juice for three I think, please," he said as Louis nodded in agreement. The pair sat on either side of their daughter's bed, cuddling up close and showing her some of the lovely messages they'd been sent, including a funny video from Olly that had obviously been filmed in the back of Jay's car on the way to school. Their laughter echoed down the corridor of the hospital, knowing that the first part of this journey together was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is coming tomorrow morning, it's already written :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Louis and Mia spend the night in hospital. Olly stops by to visit his sister, and Louis and Harry tell the public what's really going on.

Louis was startled awake by a soft crying from the other side of the room. He laid there for a moment, before hearing more sobs, causing him to sit up in bed, careful not to stir his sleeping husband as well. He stumbled across the dimly lit room to his daughter, where he found her curled up on her side, tears running down her cheeks and onto her pillowcase.

“Hey my love, what’s wrong?” he asked, settling down on the bed next to Mia, holding her close, careful to avoid the port site on her chest. He moved the stuffed zebra from between the pair to the floor beside him, wanting to rest Mia against his chest to calm her down.

“It hurts, Daddy, it’s sore,” she wailed, and Louis heard a creak as the door was pushed open, the room filling with more light from the corridor. Louis could hear chatting, beeping machines and doors opening and closing all around them, and was pleased when the nurse, not Megan this time, turned around and closed it behind her as she stepped closer to the bed.

“Everything okay, Mia?” she asked softly with an Irish accent. “I’m Niamh, darling, I’m going to get you some more medicine okay?” She touched Louis’ arm, throwing him a questioning glance.

“Thank you, I’m Louis, I’m Mia’s Dad,” he said, and nodding his head over to a sleeping Harry, he finished. “That’s my husband Harry, Mia’s papa.” The nurse smiled and nodded, scribbling a few notes down on Mia’s chart before popping out of the door to fetch some more medicine. Moments later she returned, again administering the medicine through the IV that Louis knew would be removed later that day.

He decided to stay in Mia’s bed with her, offering her some comfort while she restlessly tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. She usually slept on her tummy at home, but couldn’t at the moment due to the port site, so was struggling to find a position that was comfy for her. Louis rolled her onto her side, pulling her body close and resting her head on his bicep. He reached down, pulling the soft blanket up over the pair of them, and let them both drift into a fitful sleep.

*******

Harry woke up to find the bed next to him empty, and he sat up with a start. His heart raced as he frantically rubbed at his eyes, calming down as he noticed Louis and Mia sound asleep together in the bed opposite his own. He stood up, stretching his back, the hospital mattress not offering the support to his muscles that his and Louis’ mattress did at home.

He quietly left the room, heading across the corridor to the bathroom to use the toilet, before walking down the corridor to find the break room, where he’d be able to make himself and Louis a drink. He walked in quietly, noting only one other parent in there at the time. He smiled softly at her as he made his way over the kettle, picking two cups out of the cupboard. The woman continued to stare at him.

“Oh god, you must think I’m so rude,” she said as her face flushed a deep red, quickly looking down at the worktop, stirring her tea more than was necessary. Harry shook his head, smiling at her as he grabbed the jug of milk from the side.

“No, it’s okay, I’m used to it. I’m Harry,” he said, carefully filling the two mugs with hot water and letting the teabags brew for a few minutes.

“Lucy,” the woman spoke, offering a hand to Harry, which he took and shook. “My daughter Emma is in here down the corridor, snoring her head off so I’ve taken 5 minutes for myself.” She sipped on her tea, watching as Harry added 2 spoons of sugar to his own, leaving Louis’ alone, exactly as he liked it.

“My daughter Mia is here too, she’s asleep with Louis, my husband.” He said softly, nodding his head in the direction of their room.

“What’s she in for, if you don’t mind me asking?” Lucy asked, not wanting to pry. She noticed Harry’s hesitance, the way his eyes flickered to the floor and his fingers flew to his wedding ring, something he always did in a comforting gesture, a bit of a nervous tic that Louis loved to pick him up on. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone you’re here or what’s going on. Emma had meningitis late last year, she lost a leg and a hand, and she’s in for some follow up tests, she’s getting her prosthetics fitted soon.”

Harry felt stunned. He didn’t know what to say, couldn’t imagine something some horrific happening to his own children, and he felt his eyes start to fill with tears. “Mia’s got Leukaemia, she had her port fitted yesterday.” If Lucy weren’t standing so close, she wouldn’t have heard Harry’s words, he spoke so softly, still hating to speak the words out loud. “I still can’t quite get my head around the fact my daughter has cancer.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Lucy stepped towards Harry, rubbing a soft and comforting hand up his arm. “Look, you seem tired and clearly you’re not drinking both of those teas yourself, so I’ll let you go, but if you want to chat, Emma’s down in room 14. Maybe she and your daughter could have a chat sometime? I’d love to meet your husband too,” she said with a grin, picking up her own cup and heading for the door.

“Mia would like that, think she’ll get bored of her dads' soon enough,” Harry laughed, lifting a hand to wave goodbye. Soon enough, he picked up both cups and headed out of the room, back down the corridor to where Louis was beginning to stir on Mia’s bed. The little girl was still sound asleep, and Louis carefully slid his arm out from under her head before standing up and walking back over to his and Harry’s bed.

He gratefully accepted the cup Harry was reaching out to him, and blew on the hot liquid carefully before taking a sip. He slipped between the covers again, glancing at the clock on the wall and noting the time. He leant over and pecked Harry on the lips.

“Didn’t wanna wake you, love. Why did you end up in bed with Mimi? Did she not sleep well? You should’ve woken me...” Harry tailed off, feeling a bit shit that he hadn’t woken up and Louis had when their daughter had needed them.

“She was upset at about two, think the pain meds had worn off and she needed a cuddle. Didn’t see the point in both of us having broken sleep,” he replied, moving closer to Harry’s side, their thighs pressing against each other, Louis leaning his head over to rest on Harry’s shoulder. They sat there in silence for a while, watching their daughter sleep and sipping on their teas until both cups were empty. Harry leant over and placed them both on the bedside table, picking up his phone and removing the charger from the bottom of it.

“Your mum’s text me, Lou, wants to know if she can bring Olly by after school, he’s got some cards from the class apparently,” Harry said with a smile, feeling a pang in his chest as he realised how much he missed his little boy, although he knew why he had to be at the hospital with Mia at the moment. He tapped out a reply to his mum, telling her that of course she and Olly could come by, and that they were looking forward to it.

After that, he pulled up the Twitter app, reading through more of the replies from yesterday. There was a lot of speculation online about the photo Louis had posted yesterday, and Harry knew that they couldn’t put off a statement for much longer. He quickly opened the photo app, turning the camera to selfie mode and snapping a quick picture of him and Louis. They both looked exhausted, hair sticking up all over the place, bags under their eyes.

He tweeted quickly, turning to face Louis.

“We’d better sort out a statement, love, there’s a lot of guesswork on Twitter, and I think we need to get the facts out there. Perhaps people will leave us alone once they know what’s going on?” he said, quickly replying to a message from his sister checking on Mia that had just come in.

“I know. I’ll write something later, and we’ll post it this arvo, yeah?” Louis replied, Harry nodding beside him. They both heard Mia start to stir at the same time, and threw the covers back, stepping over to her bedside at the same time. They both laid gentle kisses on her head, pulling her hands back as she went to claw at the sore port site on her chest.

“Careful love, you’re still sore there, leave the bandage alone for now,” Harry said quietly, sitting down next to Mia, feeling her lift her arms to cuddle her papa in close. She snuggled in, moaning that she was hungry and thirsty. Harry laughed as he realised how much like Louis she really was. Her dark curls and eyes may be all him, but everything else was Louis, and Harry loved it. Olly was more like him, quiet and contemplative, playful when the situation called for it, but sensitive and kind-hearted. Mia was more brash, saying what she thought, even if it got her into trouble, and enjoying making people laugh, like her Daddy.

A nurse walked into the room then, bearing a plate of plate of jammy toast and a glass of orange juice, which Louis took from her, carefully balancing the plate on his thigh as he put the juice on the table. Mia sat up and began to eat, listening as her dads' chatted to her, smiling when she heard her brother and Granny would be coming in to visit her later that day.

*****

Harry grinned as he watched Olly and Mia sat on her bed together, going through the colourful pile of get well cards that now littered the bed, glitter and foam shapes falling off all over the place. Louis was sat on their bed with his mum, chatting about how the procedure went, and Harry just observed everything going on around him.

He noticed Olly looking curiously down at the bandage on Mia’s chest, curious fingers reaching out to stroke the area. Mia pulled his hand back, looking at her papa.

“Daddy, can I show Olly?” she questioned, pulling her t shirt off so her brother could see the white plaster even more.

“I don’t see why not, it’s coming off in a while anyway,” Harry said, stepping close to the bed and gently pulling the top of the bandage away from Mia’s skin as the nurse had done yesterday. Olly’s eyes widened as he saw the lump under his sister’s skin. He reached out a soft finger, jumping back when he touched it, feeling its hard surface. He frowned and turned away, jumping off the bed and into Louis’ arms, burying his face in his father’s chest.

Harry hurriedly covered the port back up, slipping Mia’s baggy t shirt over her head again, and picked up a few cards to read to his daughter, desperately trying to distract her from her brother across the room. Louis stood up then, Olly on his hip, giving Harry a tense smile before stepping outside with his son.

*******

“So. What was that about, love? That’s still your sister, you know.” Louis spoke softly to the little boy sat on his lap. The pair were perched on a plastic chair down the corridor, so Louis could talk to him without upsetting his daughter.

Olly looked up at him, big green eyes staring into his own. “I’m sorry, Daddy. It felt weird, I didn’t like it. I just want Mia to come home,” he said quietly, tears filling his small eyes. He hadn’t liked seeing the strange thing sticking out of his sister’s chest, not really understanding what it meant other than it must have hurt his sister when they shoved it in her chest.

“I know it looks funny, Olly, but it’s a part of your sister now, and it’s gonna be there a while. It’s so she can have the medicine to make her better again,” Louis reassured him, rubbing a soft and gentle hand up his sons back. Harry stepped out into the corridor at that point, sitting down next to his boys. He took Olly’s small hand in his and looked at Louis who smiled at him.

“We okay, kiddo?” Harry asked, as Olly looked back at him, nodding slightly. Olly reached out his arms for his papa, and Harry obliged.

“I wanna see Mia again,” the little boy said. Harry stood up, putting Olly gently down onto the floor and, standing with Louis, watched as his son went back down the corridor to Mia’s room, where she was sat in bed with Jay writing a thank you letter to her classmates for the cards. Harry sighed, running a hand through his curls, realising he really wanted a shower, hating the sterile smell of hospital that was already seeping into the fibres of his clothes.

Together, the pair walked back to Mia’s room, smiling as they walked into to see Mia and Olly together again on her bed, holding hands as they watched something on Jay’s phone, cheeky smiles on their faces.

Louis took out his phone, snapping a quick picture before sending it to his sisters, Anne, Niall and Liam. He could see Mia starting to tire though, and knowing she had her first chemo tomorrow, he walked over to his mum, asking her if she minded making a move so they could get some rest. She of course obliged, and the family spent a few more minutes hugging and kissing each other, Olly in particular clinging to his parents, not wanting to leave them again.

In the end, Jay had to walk out clutching a crying Olly. Hearing his sobs echo down the corridor was something that broke Harry’s heart.

******

“Happy with it, love?” Louis asked quietly to his husband who was sat next to him, while Mia slept quietly across the room. It was late evening now, and he and Harry had spent about an hour drafting a statement which they were going to post on Twitter about Mia, knowing they couldn’t put it off any longer. Jay had text them after she’d got home to say there were paparazzi outside the hospital when she had left, firing questions at her and Olly as they’d walked back to the car, angering Louis that he hadn’t thought to walk them out.

Instead, he’d sat down and impatiently starting bashing on the keys of his laptop, only pausing when he’d finished to let Harry read it and tweak it for him.

Harry nodded, signalling to Louis that he was pleased with it and it was ready to go out into the world. Louis opened up his Twitter account, pasting the link to the statement along with a short message, and sent the tweet off, before logging out and letting Harry log in himself to post the same thing on his own account. They knew they had people who could do these things for them, but again, this felt like something they could control in a world of uncontrollable things around them.

 

*****

**Statement from Harry and Louis Tomlinson. 21/5/2024**

_It has come to our attention that we have been photographed with our daughter Mia at both the doctors surgery and the hospital near our home recently. We did not want to make this public knowledge, but to avoid speculation, we are releasing this statement, and will be making no further comments on the matter._

_Our daughter Mia was recently diagnosed with Leukaemia. As you can imagine, we are utterly devastated. She is currently in hospital receiving treatment, where we are staying with her. Our son Olly is being wonderfully looked after by our family and friends, and we are beyond grateful for their support at this tough time._

_This news has shattered our world, and we are still coming to terms with the devastating news ourselves. We ask that you please give our family privacy at this difficult time. We will share more with you when we feel it is appropriate and we are ready to do so._

_Thank you to all the fans who have already sent us tweets and messages wishing us and Mia well, we appreciate all of them very much. Please keep our beautiful daughter in your prayers._

_Harry and Louis Tomlinson._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the kudos and comments.
> 
> More later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia returns home, the Tomlinson's attend a concert, and Harry and Louis are given another stark reminder of their daughter's condition.

Everything happened quite quickly over the next few days. Mia spent the next day in her hospital bed, receiving her first dose of chemotherapy. Harry and Louis watched nervously from their daughter's bedside as the doctors insert a needle into her portacath, hooking her up to the poison that would snake through her veins, hopefully making her better. Harry hated glancing up at the bags on the IV stand next his daughter's bed, hated the warning labels all over it, proclaiming 'Warning: Cancer Chemotherapy - dispose of properly' and 'High Alert Med'. It simply reminded Harry that his young daughter had cancer, and that wasn't something he needed a constant reminder of. The family sat together, watching movies on Harry's iPad as the drug wove through her veins. Mia seemed to take it quite well, laughing along with the movie, cuddling up to her dads throughout the day. Hours later, the drug was removed, and Mia was free. The doctors asked that she stayed another night, just to make sure things were okay, and Louis and Harry were delighted when they were given the okay the next day to take their daughter back home, before returning again next week for her second dose.

Harry lifted Mia out of the car, careful not to jostle her port site underneath her t shirt. She excitedly ran up the path to her home, jumping into her Aunt Gemma's arms as she threw open the front door. Louis picked up Mia's suitcase, as well as his and Harry's shared bag and plodded along behind them, tired due to a disturbed sleep the night before. He popped them down at the bottom of the stairs and made his way to the kitchen, where he found Harry chatting to their mums and making tea.

"She seems okay I think, she's braver than I would be if it were me," he heard Harry utter, pulling the carton of milk from their tall silver fridge. Louis walked over to his mum, wrapping her in a hug before doing the same to Anne. He sighed, sinking down into a chair at the kitchen table, smiling as he heard the giggles of his children from the lounge as they played with their Auntie. Harry sank down next to him, wrapping his sock clad foot around Louis' ankle, toying with it gently.

"I'm just so glad to be home," Louis said, wrapping his hands around the warm mug of tea Harry had placed in front of him. 

"We've cooked you some dinners and popped them in the fridge, so you just need to heat them up," Jay spoke, pointing at the Tesco bags as well that were laying on the counter. "We've also got you some shopping, just a few basics so you can stay in with the kids tonight." Louis smiled, silently thanking his mum with his eyes, feeling weary all of a sudden. The family stayed for a few more hours, all devouring a lasagne Jay had made for them, before Anne took the children upstairs to get them bathed and ready for bed. She walked downstairs a while later, both children in front of her snuggled warmly in their pyjamas.

Jay stood up from the sofa at that point, making her way to the door with Anne, keen to leave the family alone for the first time in nearly a week.

"Thanks for everything, both of you," Louis said softly, hugging both mums goodbye, watching fondly as Olly and Mia gave their grandmothers tight cuddles and kisses. Louis bent down to pick up Mia, and Harry did the same with Olly, holding them close as a soft breeze blew in through the opening front door. The Tomlinson's stood at the front door, waving Anne's car off as she drove Jay home, Gemma having left earlier as she had to prepare for work the next day.

"Right munchkins, time for bed." Harry said, starting towards the stairs. He heard a soft voice as they reached the top of the staircase, causing him to pause.

"Daddy..." Olly tailed off, biting on his bottom lip, much like his Papa did when he was nervous about something. He lifted his little head to meet Harry and Louis' eyes. "Could we all sleep in your bed? I've missed you so much, I love being at Granny Jay's but I am glad you are home." Something warm filled Harry's heart then, locking eyes with Louis who smiled back and nodded.

"Of course love, off we go," he said, strolling quietly to their bedroom. Harry and Louis made a quick job of changing into their own pyjamas, something they didn't often wear but felt was more appropriate when they had their kids in bed with them. After they had all brushed their teeth and Harry had pulled Mia's hair back into a long plait, they snuggled down under the navy duvet together. Mia and Olly were facing each other, Mia's back to Harry's chest, and Olly against Louis. The children soon fell asleep, exhausted by the excitement of the day, and Mia was still drained from her treatment. Harry took Louis' hand in his own over the sleeping bodies laying between them. They held on tightly, enjoying the moment of peace and finally being back home together.

"Love you Lou, this is where I'm happiest," Harry said softly, locking eyes with his husband, his heart filling with love for Louis and his children. He laid a quick kiss on the back of Louis' hand, smiling as the older man tugged his hand back across and reciprocated the kiss on Harry's own hand. Harry knew that they might have some tough times ahead of them, that they'd be separated soon as they'd decided only one of them needed to stay overnight with Mia in hospital, if only to get Olly a bit of normalcy around the house too. He hated that his family, the most precious thing in his life, was going through this, but in that moment, nothing felt more right. He snuggled down, keeping Louis' hand in his own, and soon, they were all asleep.

**********

Mia wasn't allowed back to school just yet. Her immune system was compromised due to the chemotherapy, and Harry and Louis had been handed a bundle of leaflets to read as they had left the hospital with Mia, packed full of information and warnings about what to do if Mia fell ill, and the circumstances in which they'd need to bring her back to the hospital. Harry and Louis took it in turns to run Olly to school and then pick him up again, spending the rest of the day with their daughter inside the house, doing crafts, colouring, anything to keep her occupied. The little girl loved school, and was devastated she couldn't join her brother there again.

The weekend came around quickly, and Harry was excited as the four of them were due to be going to Niall's concert later that evening. While he and Louis had decided to take a break from music for a few years to focus on raising their children, Niall had become a successful solo singer in his own right, and Mia in particular loved sticking Niall's album on her iPod, dancing around the room to 'Slow Hands' and crooning along tunelessly to her favourite song, 'On the Loose'. Harry always laughed as she sang along to that one, having no idea what she was really singing, but smiling as she did her inevitable air guitar around her bedroom.

They dressed the children, Mia in a pale lilac dress, her hair swept up into a bun, and a pair of sparkly silver shoes Harry couldn't resist treating her to when they'd popped to the shops a few days ago. Olly was dressed pretty similarly to Louis, skinny black jeans and a black t shirt hung from his small body, identical Vans to his dads adorning his small feet. Harry couldn't deny that it made his heart feel full when his boys dressed alike. Harry himself was wearing a floral silk shirt over his own ripped skinnys, and his beloved brown chelsea boots. He loaded the kids into the car, and drove off, frowning silently when he noticed Louis wasn't being his usual chatty self.

He reached a tentative hand across the centre console, rubbing his hand across Louis' thigh. This seemed to startle Louis, making him jump in his seat before turning his head to smile at Harry. "Sorry, love, in a world of my own there for a bit," he said, putting his hand on top of Harry's.

"Just wanted to check if you're okay, you're a bit quiet Lou," Harry said, worry filling his stomach. He knew how strong Louis had had to be for him and Mia lately, and was worried about the toll that was taking on his husband. He'd made sure to take on the bulk of looking after Mia over the past few days so Louis could have some much needed down time, and he had thought everything was okay. Perhaps he was wrong. 

Harry continued down the street, eventually swinging their car into the special parking area at the back of the venue. Together, hand in hand with their children skipping along in front of them, Harry and Louis made their way past security, watching as Mia eagerly looked for Niall's name on a dressing room door. She squealed as she spotted Uncle Niall down the corridor, guitar swung across his body as he chatted to some of his band. Seeing her coming, he grinned, pulling the guitar off his body before scooping up the little girl who threw herself at him. Olly hung back a little, before Niall beckoned him over with a cheeky grin, picking him up somewhat clumsily in his other arm.

"How's my two favourite Tomlinson's?" he asked, Harry letting out a low "heyyyyyyyyy" to that remark. Niall cackled, kissing both children on the cheek, and strolling off with them down the corridor into his dressing room. Harry and Louis followed behind, greeting Liam who was sat on the sofa, now with Olly on his lap as they walked in. Louis stayed close to Harry, their fingers still laced together as the group enjoyed some time together before the show.

Before they knew it, it was time for Niall to go on stage, and everyone made their way to a special area at the front of the stage over to the side that Niall had organised so the kids wouldn't be jostled about in the main crowd, and Harry, Louis and Liam wouldn't be too hassled in. Still, as fans caught sight of them making their way into the arena, they smiled widely and waved back, knowing photos of this would be making their way onto social media within a few minutes. The lights started to dim as the drummer pounded a rhythm on stage, and the screams of the audience reverberated around the venue, Mia and Olly's eyes widening at the noise. Harry popped their special ear defenders on, knowing it would get louder when Niall stepped through the curtain.

He was right, and beamed with pride as he watched his bandmate break into song after song, giving a special shout out to Mia and Olly between the songs, causing the audience to scream even louder. A short while in, Olly tugged on Louis' hand, causing him to bend over to hear his son. He swung his head back around as he felt Harry brush up against him intentionally as he did so, throwing him a smirk.

"Daddy, I can't see very well, I wanna see Uncle Ni" he whinged. Louis quickly swung him up onto his shoulders, Liam noticing and doing the same with Mia. Louis grinned at the smile on his daughter's face as she sat atop Liam's shoulders, chin balancing on his head, hands absentmindedly playing with his ears. He noticed a tap on his shoulder at that point, and grinned as Harry angled his phone towards them. Liam turned them, and Harry encouraged them all to squish in. Niall finished his song and noticed what Harry was doing, and darted across the stage, leaning and pulling a funny face in the back of the photo, causing the children to scream with delight.

Liam laughed as Harry showed him the photo, the joy captured on camera, how stress free the family looked after a pretty hellish week. Harry realised that this was just what they needed - to step out of their bubble of home for a while, to enjoy being a family again, to let the kids be kids if only for a short while.

************

Their joy, however, seem to be short-lived, at least for Louis and Harry. Mia went back to hospital the following week for her second course of chemo, and Harry had stayed with her this time. Louis had treated Olly to a 'boy's day out' after school, taking his son to the park for an impromptu game of football, followed by a McDonald's Happy Meal, a rare treat as Harry preferred that they stayed away from fast food. "What your dad doesn't know won't hurt him," he muttered, rolling his eyes later that night as Olly eagerly told his father over FaceTime exactly what he'd had for tea, Harry laughing as Louis went bright red in the background, Harry cocking an eyebrow at him.

Olly spoke to Mia for a while, asking how she was and they wittered on, Harry and Louis silently sitting next to them, smiling at how wonderful their children were. Mia's eyelids looked heavy though, and Harry reluctantly ended the call, saying how much he loved Olly and Louis before hanging up. Louis realised Olly was worn out too, and took his son up to bed, reading him a story before tucking him and kissing his forehead.

Louis had just got himself into bed, scrolling through his Twitter feed, liking a few tweets from friends and fans before his phone chimed with an incoming FaceTime call - Harry. He sat up and turned up the brightness of his bedside lamp, accepting the call. He smiled at Harry's weary face, and the pair spent 30 minutes chatting quietly before they had to go to sleep themselves. Harry brought Mia home the next day, but the little girl was much quieter than usual, seemingly exhausted and unchatty. Louis spent the morning cuddling up to her watching Tangled, and by the afternoon she'd perked up a little bit. Harry ran out in the car to collect Olly from school and they enjoyed Mia's favourite dinner - fajitas, before soon enough it was bedtime once more. The two dads tucked their children in, kissing them before returning to their own bedroom and some much needed alone time. Louis clicked the lock of the bedroom door as he walked in, causing Harry to turn and send him a sly smile.

Louis walked over to Harry, pulling his husband close by the belt loops of his jeans, gazing up at him.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi yourself," Harry replied, smiling down at him before leaning to connect their lips. It had been far too long since they'd been able to be together in that way. After years of marriage and now two rambunctious children in the house, sex was more infrequent than either of them would have liked, instead having to settle for blowjobs in the shower, or handjobs under the covers, muffling their moans. The pair continued to kiss, Harry deepening it by coaxing Louis' mouth open with his tongue, manoeuvring him backwards towards the bed. They tumbled on top of the covers, pulling at each other's t shirts until they were thrown on the floor, followed quickly by their jeans and socks, leaving both men in just their boxers.

"I've missed you," Harry breathed into Louis' mouth, moaning quietly when Louis rolled his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, before moving swiftly to the other one. Harry ground his hips down into Louis', feeling the hard outline of Louis' dick against his own. He ran his hands along the waistband of Louis' underwear, gently sliding them down back over his thighs, rubbing his warm hands against his husband's best asset.

"Mmmmmm" Louis moaned, reaching a hand over to grab the bottle of lube he'd thoughtfully placed on the bedside table earlier on. He quickly rolled Harry over, flipping open the bottle and coating a few fingers on his right hand in the clear liquid. Harry gasped as Louis sunk a finger into him, kissing him deeply as he did so, adding a further two fingers as Harry encouraged him. Despite his arousal, some part of Louis wanted tonight to be slow and loving, not a quick hard fuck that he knew they usually enjoyed. He slid his two fingers out, kneeling up between Harry's thighs, smiling at the lovebite he'd just left there over the small L tattoo at the top of Harry's right thigh. That one was for him, he knew, a private tattoo that only he knew about.

"I want this slow tonight, Harry," he said, looking deep into Harry's eyes, his husband nodding back at him, understanding exactly what Louis needed, realising he needed the same. Louis leaned over, gently pressing into Harry before lifting his hands to lace his fingers with Harry's beside his head on the pillow. They made love slowly, carefully, looking deep into each other's eyes as Louis gently moved in and out of his husband. They kept talking softly throughout, telling each other how much they loved the other, how happy they were to be married, and that they, LouisandHarry, were a forever kind of thing. Louis sped up the pace slightly as he reached his climax, reaching down a hand to help Harry reach his own. He gasped out Harry's name as he came deep inside him, and Harry quickly followed, squeezing Louis' hands tight as he pressed a deep kiss onto Louis' lips before painting his own stomach with his release.

Louis gently pulled out, stumbling across the room to grab a warm flannel to clean them both up. After that, they slid into the covers together, tangling their lips and laying gentle kisses on each others lips.

"You needed that, huh love?" Harry questioned quietly, feeling the nod of Louis' head against his own chest as the pair finally feel into a deep sleep, holding each other close through the night.

Their happiness wasn't to last, however. Anne had swung by a short while to pick up the children, she'd planned a day of fun with them and Gemma now that she was back in town, and Louis couldn't find Harry anywhere. He'd been to the shops, and the house was oddly silent as he'd returned. He called out Harry's name, frowning when he heard nothing but silence in return. He knew Harry hadn't left as his keys were still hung by the front door next to Louis' own,  and Louis padded upstairs. He walked slowly past Mia's room, halting outside as he saw his husband sat on the bed in silence, sniffing into a tissue.

"Love, I called out for you. What's up?". He sat down next to Harry feeling puzzled. Harry sniffed, and turned his head, glassy eyes locking with Louis' own before returning to the pillow he'd been staring at when Louis had walked into the room.

"What-" Louis cut off then, as he noticed what Harry was staring at. "Oh." 

Quite a few strands of dark hair littered Mia's pillow, more than he'd usually find there. He sighed deeply, knowing that this had been a possibility since she'd started chemo, but they'd both put it to the back of their minds in the midst of everything else going on.

"Oh love, we knew this might happen," he said softly, holding Harry's hand in his own.

"Her hair, Lou, she's gonna lose her hair. She's gonna be so sad," Harry said lowly, running the free fingers of his other hands over the soft ones on the pillow next to him, sighing as the curls wrapped around his own fingers. "We have to tell her, Lou."

Louis nodded, feeling a lump in his throat. He was scared, knowing that the loss of Mia's hair would be an outward reminder of how ill she was, something they hadn't had to face just yet. He sat thinking for a while in the silence, wondering how they'd be able to break the news to their daughter that she was going to lose the hair she'd spent years proudly growing, loving when Harry wrapped it into intricate plaits, swirling buns or letting it flow loosely down her back as she likened herself to Rapunzel. Silent tears slipped down Louis' cheeks before sobs wracked his body, nestled tightly in Harry's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh that last bit was painful to write, but is building to something I've had in my mind for a while now. Hope you are enjoying this, the concert in particular was fun to write!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense in the Tomlinson house, and Mia has a surprise for her dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile, so thank you! Always good to know what you guys think x

Harry gave Mia a quick smile, turning around as she walked out of her room to find her brother. He grabbed the hairbrush from behind his back and pulled out the multitude of strands that now laid between the bristles, his heart-breaking as he quickly crossed the room and threw them in the rubbish bin in the corner. They still hadn’t gotten around to talking to Mia about her hair loss, but judging by the amount Harry had just accidentally brushed out of her head, it was something that they needed to tackle with her sooner rather than later.

He sighed, walking out and into his own bedroom, finding Louis there fixing his own hair in the mirror. Harry gently pulled Louis’ hands away, swirling his own fingers in Louis’ fringe, arranging it exactly how he liked it. Louis pecked him in thanks, and grabbed his phone from the side, shoving it in his back pocket and leaving the room.

“Lou,” Harry called out, causing Louis to swing back around and walk back to his husband. Harry looked down at the floor again, not wanting to upset Louis’ good mood that he’d been in since they’d made love again in the shower that morning, needing to ground themselves once more after the upset of yesterday.

“I brushed her hair Lou, and it’s falling out more and more. We’ve gotta talk to her about this, I don’t want her to be scared if she finds it on her pillow or something,” Harry said softly, watching as Louis starting fiddling with his wedding band.

Louis lifted his head, locking eyes with his husband and nodding slightly. “Just makes it feel more real, Haz. Like, saying it out loud to her means it’s really happening, that she’s gonna actually lose all her hair.” He looked devastated again, glancing at the photo of his smiling twins on his dressing table, arms thrown haphazardly around each other’s shoulders, grinning at Harry behind the lens of the camera.

“Niall and Li are coming for dinner later, maybe we can get him to entertain Olly for a bit while we chat to her?” Harry asked, thinking it might be best to tackle this alone with her, unsure what her reaction would be. Louis agreed and quickly fired off a text to Liam, explaining what was going on. A reply quickly arrived saying he’d challenge Olly and Niall to a Fifa match in Olly’s room, Louis sending his thanks after that.

“Daddy! Papa!” two excited voiced called up the stairs, Harry and Louis quickly making their way downstairs. What greeted them in the kitchen surprised them and fill them with love for their small children. Two tall glasses of juice sat on the table, next to a plate of wonky sandwiches, rammed with cheese, ham and other unidentifiable things, and two packets of crisps sat next to that. They’d stuck a candle on the table, unlit because they’d been told enough times they were too young to use matches, and a drawing of some flowers sat behind the candle.

“What’s all this for, loves?” Louis asked his grinning children, walking closer to the table before Olly pulled him down into the vacant chair, Mia grabbing Harry and forcing him into the one opposite. Both children started loading their parents plates, Louis sending a wild glance over the table at Harry, wondering what on earth they were being forced to eat, swallowing a giggle at the serious expressions on their faces.

“We made you lunch! You always make us stuff so we wanted to be the chefs today!” Olly shouted out in excitement, Mia nodding vigorously next to them. She frowned then before speaking.

“But we can’t play with matches so we couldn’t light the candle, and the door was locked so I couldn’t go in the garden to get flowers so I drew some,” she said, pointing at the colourful and glittery piece of paper on the table. Harry grinned at her.

“They’re beautiful Mia, just perfect.”

Louis grabbed the candle lighter from the work surface behind him, quickly lighting the candle to Mia’s delight. He hauled his son in his lap then, Harry copying the movement with their daughter. The four sat there, eating lunch together, enjoying every morsel of the meal the children had thoughtfully put together for them.

********

“Dinner time!” Harry hollered into the abyss of his house, laughing as he heard numerous pairs of feet thudding towards the kitchen. He’d spent a couple of hours preparing a delicious curry for everyone to share, loading up the children’s plates with rice, meat and sauce before placing the pots onto the table so the adults could help themselves.

He looked around the table at his family, he certainly included Liam and Niall in that group now. They chatted easily together, Olly telling them all about school and what he’d been up to, Mia listening intently, and Harry could see how much she missed her education. The doctors said once her initial five week course of treatment was over, they could look at her returning to school, but in a young five year old’s eyes, that seemed way too far in the future to even contemplate. He laughed as Liam shocked them all with a loud cough as something went down the wrong way, Louis jumping up and thumping him hard on the back between his shoulder blades.

“Jesus, Louis, don’t beat me to death!” Liam spluttered over the table, causing everyone to laugh at his misfortune. The meal went well, everyone ate until they were full, and Niall and Liam took the kids off to play again while Louis and Harry cleaned up.

Louis was silent as he washed the dishes, Harry drying up next to him. They had a dishwasher, but often enjoyed doing these small tasks together, taking the time to chat to each other over the mindless jobs. This time, however, Louis wasn’t saying a word and Harry didn’t know why. He reached out a soft hand to stroke Louis’ arm, pulling it back in surprise as Louis flinched away from him.

“Lou?” Harry said, not knowing what to do when Louis didn’t look at him. He silently picked up the next plate, swirling the now damp cloth over its surface until it was dry, adding it to the growing pile next to him. “Baby, talk to me, please.”

Louis continued washing, like Harry hadn’t even spoken. The tense silence continued to fill the air until Harry couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ignoring me isn’t gonna help Louis, you’ve told me often enough to just talk it-“ He stopped suddenly as Louis swung around violently, anger in his eyes all of a sudden. He jumped a mile as Louis hurled a dish at the floor behind them. A loud smash echoed through the kitchen and Louis began to yell.

“Oh just FUCK OFF HARRY! Don’t bloody preach to me about opening up when you never fucking bother talking to me! I’m sick to death of being the strong one, of holding this whole fucking family together! I can’t do this shit anymore, just fuck off and leave me alone!” He stormed out of the room, leaving the house with a loud slam of the front door.

Harry couldn’t move. He was stunned. It was years since Louis had yelled at him like that, and he couldn’t believe their night had taken such a turn and so fast. A small tear rolled down his face as he noticed a shadow in the doorway. Niall slowly stepped into the room, grabbing the brush and dustpan from the utility room, sweeping the broken shards of china up from the floor. He walked outside, throwing the pieces into the dustbin before returning and wrapping his arms around a still shocked Harry. He could feel Harry trembling against him, and led him out the room and over to the lounge, down onto the sofa before sitting next to him.

“You okay, H? You didn’t deserve that, but you gotta understand Louis’ struggling like you are. I knew this would come out somehow,” Niall said, picking up his phone and firing off a message to his best friend.

**Niall: Louis mate, come home. H is in pieces, you need each other. I’m gonna take the kids tonight, you two need some space. Call me, mate. Nx**

“Harry, I’m gonna take the kids tonight. If Louis comes home still in a state, they don’t need to see that.” Harry nodded silently, still trying to process what had happened. He hated arguing with Louis at the best of times, but Louis rarely swore at him in anger like that. He felt sick, a horrible feeling settling in the pool of his stomach. Niall’s phone buzzed on the table, and Harry leant over, reading the message.

**Louis: I can’t. Not yet. I need time. Tell H I’m sorry and I love him.**

Harry sobbed then in Niall’s arms, and although he loved his best friend dearly, he wished it was Louis comforting him then, not Niall. Minutes ticked by until Niall stood, heading upstairs to gather the children’s things together before walking them downstairs with Liam in tow.

“Papa, Uncle Ni says we can stay at his house tonight for a special treat!” Olly said excitedly, clutching his little Spiderman rucksack to his tummy, undoubtedly full of entirely unuseful things. Harry grabbed both of his children in a fierce cuddle, kissing them both several times before walking them out the front door and into Niall’s car, where their spare car seats sat. Niall took them and collected them from school so often, they’d soon given up switching the seats from their own car, buying Niall two of his own which permanently sat on his rear seats. He hugged both Niall and Liam as they clambered into the vehicle, plastering a fake smile on his face as he waved the car away, into the night.

****

Three hours later, Louis still hadn’t come home. It was now nearly midnight, and Harry was still sat on the sofa in complete silence. He’d tried watching telly but couldn’t focus on anything, ignoring the buzz of his mother’s phonecalls, and the beep of the washing machine indicating it had finished its cycle. Reluctantly, he pulled himself up off the chair and, flicking the light switch, padded his way upstairs and into bed. He hated going to bed without Louis. Since they’d first bought their house all those years ago, they’d rarely spent a night apart, preferring to squish themselves together in a single bed at a hotel after a concert rather than be away from each other.  It felt alien to him then, as Harry reached across and felt the cold sheet next to him. He sobbed softly into his pillow, sleep sweeping over him when he couldn’t hold it off any longer.

He stirred just over an hour later, as he felt the duvet lift and someone slide into bed next to him. He blearily opened his eyes in the dark, reaching across to tap his bedside lamp, lighting up the room in a soft glow. Louis’ puffy red face was facing him on the opposite pillow, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Harry knew he didn’t need to say anything. He just held his arms open and Louis rushed forwards into them, burying his face into Harry’s bare chest, sobbing openly again. This time, Harry couldn’t hold back his own tears, feeling them mingle with Louis’ own as they lifted their heads to gently kiss each other.

“I’m so sorry Harry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said, I don’t want you to fuck off, I need you so much,” Louis mumbled between deep breaths, trying to calm his crying down. Harry just shushed him, repeating the stroking motion in Louis’ hair with his fingers. The pair laid like that for what felt like forever, trying to forget.

“No, Lou, I’m the one who’s sorry. I’ve leant on you too much, I didn’t think that of course this is affecting you as well. I wasn’t strong enough for you. I love you, Lou, and I’m so sorry.” Louis shook his head at that.

“No, Harry, you don’t have to be strong, I support you, you support me, that’s what this marriage is about, right? I should’ve told you I’ve been struggling,” he said, pulling away slightly from Harry so they could talk a bit easier, and look at each other as they did so. “It’s just, when you found Mia’s hair on the bed and in her brush, it made me realise that she’s really sick, you know? I mean, I knew cos she’s having chemo and stuff but the idea of her losing her hair, actually looking sick, that’s different isn’t it?”

Harry nodded. “I was thinking Lou, how about we go and take her for a haircut before anything else? Get it cut into a bob or something so perhaps it’s less drastic if she has to lose more of it?” Harry had been pondering this earlier in the day while he was cooking the meal, trying to work out how to make all of this easier on his little girl. “I’m sure our mums could take her to a posh salon and pamper her for a while.”

Louis smiled softly in the dark at him. “That’s a great idea, love, she’d love that. Well, not the haircut but the pampering. They can do her nails and everything, make her feel like a princess.” He smiled a watery smile at Harry, cuddling up to him again.

Harry leant down and hooked two fingers under Louis’ chin, pulling his face up and pressing his lips against Louis’ in a soft and tender kiss. “Please don’t run away from me again Louis, don’t leave me, I can’t do this alone.” He muttered into the darkness before falling asleep, his husband back in his arms where he belonged.

*****

As predicted, Mia was super excited at the idea of a girly pamper day with her grandmothers, and had decided to ask her aunties to be a part of it too. Phoebe and Daisy, two of Louis’ sisters were at school, but Gemma, Lottie and Félicité had been persuaded to drag along for the day. Harry and Louis grinned as they’d waved her off, their mums briefed on what they were doing and why, and into trying to talk Mia into letting her hair get cut.

Louis drove to the school to pick Olly up, smiling at a text message he received from his sister as he stood in the warm playground, chatting to a few other parents.

**FizFiz: Got a surprise for you Lou, we’ll be bringing back Princess Mia in about half an hour! See ya then x**

Louis grinned, tapping out a quick text to Harry to let him know he was about to head home, and that Mia would be joining them soon. He and Olly chatted all the way home, the little boy excitedly nattering about a project they would doing in class with some clay, and a fight he’d had with his best friend Thomas at lunch time over a goal. Louis swung the car into the driveway, watching as Olly carefully hopped down out of the back door and into Harry’s waiting arms.

“Hi Papa!” he said, kissing Harry’s cheek before clambering down from his arms, and running into the kitchen for the snack Harry had laid out on the table for him. He was distracted when he heard the toot of a horn at the front of the house, and joined his parents on the doorstep.

“Daddy, Papa, close your eyes!” they heard Mia’s voice chime through the car’s open window. They laughed, obliging, hearts beating as they wondered what they’d see when they opened them again. They heard small footsteps run up the path and stop in front of them, breathing heavily but giggling under her breath.

“Okay, you can open them now!” she nearly screeched.

Both men gasped at the sight in front of them. Mia had had her hair cut off into a short bob that finished in line with her chin. Her hair had been straightened as a special treat, and she had a sticky pink lipgloss across her lips which were pulled into the biggest grin. She was wearing a brand new Rapunzel dress, her nails were painted a glittery pink and she clutched a small brown teddy dressed in a Man U football kit.

She thrust the teddy at Olly who took it eagerly, smiling widely at his sister. “What happened to your hair?” he questioned, Harry quickly realising they’d forgotten to tell their son what his sister was up to this morning before he’d gone to school.

Mia giggled. “I had it cut as a treat! I went with Nanny Anne, Grandma Jay, Aunt Lottie, Aunt Fizzy and Auntie Gems! But I didn’t want you to be sad about not being able to come so I asked Nanny Anne if I could buy you a present,” she finished with a triumphant smile.

Harry pulled Louis closer to him, grabbing his husband’s shaking hand in his own, knowing exactly how he felt.

“You look so beautiful, Mia, what a gorgeous haircut! Did you have a good day?” Harry asked, although that seemed a pretty redundant question judging by the smile still stuck on his daughter’s face. He heard Louis gasp again at that point, watching in shock as his sister Fizzy climbed out of the car, sporting an identical bob to Mia’s. It was a massive change, given that Fizzy’s hair was nearly down to her bum before, and neither man could quite believe what he was seeing.

Louis walked over to her with a questioning look, using his hand to indicate her haircut. “And what happened here?” he asked in disbelief.

“Mia was scared,” she said with a shrug. “She was nervous about having so much of her hair chopped off, so someone had to be brave and go first... you should be so proud Lou, she was amazing.” She smiled at her brother as he pulled her into a tight hug there on the driveway. Harry watched on fondly as his husband hugged his sister, admiring her hair cut from afar.

“Thank you Fiz, thank you so much.” She could hear her brother tearing up, and guided him back to the house, to his daughter, his husband, his whole world really. Everyone continued lavishing compliments on Mia and her new hairdo, Harry also thanking Félicité for what she’d done and complimenting her on her haircut.

Mia begged her Papa to take her photo, and Harry obliged eagerly, watching as his daughter arranged herself in several poses, before Olly could no longer contain himself, jumping in the photos with his sister. Harry laughed at the photos as he scrolled through, showing Louis his favourite one. He pulled up his Twitter app quickly, attaching the photo to a new tweet.

Harry and Louis thanked all of their family before waving them off, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders after the previous night’s drama, a grinning Mia and slightly jealous (though he wouldn’t admit it!) Olly stood between them. Harry turned and quickly kissed his husband, Louis returning the kiss before grazing his hand over Harry’s cheek. And in that moment, Harry knew that somehow, they’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! :) Thanks for the comments and kudos


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia gets sick, Harry and Louis have an awful night, and Louis gets a surprise message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments, thank you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one, poor Mia :(

Things started to go downhill for Mia after her third chemotherapy session. Harry and Louis felt lucky that aside from the mild hair loss she’d experienced lately, she hadn’t been hit with any of the other side effects that they had been warned about weeks ago when she’d started treatment. She’d been fine in hospital while she was given the drug, with Louis staying the day and night with her this time around. The pair had fun while Mia was hooked up to her IV, this time on a portable stand that allowed her to move to the playroom, where she met a few other children she wanted to talk to. Louis chatted to other parents, and met Lucy, who remembered Harry from their chat in the break room a few weeks back. As Lucy had predicted, Mia and Emma got on wonderfully, Louis eagerly arranging a playdate for the pair when they were both out of hospital at the same time.

**Louis: Hey love , met Lucy at the hospital today , said she met you a while back and you chatted over tea ? Mia’s doing well , halfway through treatment . Miss you and love you x**

**Harry: Ah yeah, I remember her. Glad Mimi is doing well, wish I could be there with you but watching Olly run rings round Niall on the pitch is quite hilarious. Lots of cuddles for you both tomorrow. Love you too xxxx**

Louis smiled, pocketing his phone. Things had been better with Harry since his breakdown a few days ago. He still felt ashamed when he thought about how he had screamed at Harry, sworn at him and how he’d ridiculously smashed a plate on the floor. Harry had forgiven him, he knew that, but he hadn’t quite forgiven himself for losing control like that, especially with the twins in the house. He’d text both Liam and Niall and apologised to them too, but both dismissed it, saying no apology was necessary, but Louis felt better for having done it anyway. He turned his attention back to his daughter, who was busy with a colouring page and a bucket of felt pens next to Emma. He was fascinated by how quickly children made friends with each other, smiling as Mia nattered away to her new friend.

*******

Back at home, Harry was struggling with a stroppy Olly. The little boy had woken up in a bad mood, and despite said mood alleviating slightly at the park where they’d met Niall for a kickabout, it was definitely back with a vengeance that night. He’d refused to eat his vegetables at dinner, immediately raising Harry’s hackles, and had then stomped off upstairs when Harry refused to give him desert. He knew deep down that it wasn’t anything personal, that Olly was struggling with the whole change in his life since Mia became ill but he was too much like Louis – clamming up and refusing to talk until he absolutely had to.

A while later, after he’d washed up, packed Olly’s school bag and lunchbox for the next day, Harry went upstairs to see his son. He snuck in bed next to him, smiling to himself as the little boy cuddled in close to his papa. Harry stroked his hair as he started to talk.

“So, you gonna tell me what’s on your mind, little man?” he asked carefully, not wanting to be shouted at by his son as his husband had done before. Olly shifted in the bed then, pulling away from Harry slightly, grabbing the teddy Mia had given him after she’d had her haircut.

“I don’t know Papa, I just don’t like how everything has changed. I miss Mia at school, I miss you and Daddy when you aren’t here even though I know Mia needs you too, and...” he trailed off, his little eyes filling with tears. Harry grabbed his close, his large hand cupping the back of Olly’s head.

“What is it, Ol? You can tell me anything you know,” he spoke softly to the crying little boy in his arms. Harry hated what this was doing to his son.

“Alfie told me Mia was going to die cos she’s got cancer, and I don’t want my sister to die!” he nearly shouted at Harry. Harry’s breath caught in his throat at that. It was bad enough his son knew that his sister was sick, but someone telling him, a five year old boy, that his sister was sick enough to die? It made Harry angry and upset both at the same time.

“Olly, honey, she’s not gonna die,” he said, not wanting to make a promise he couldn’t keep, but needing to reassure his worried son. “She’s having lots of medicine in hospital at the moment, and the doctors are happy that she’s doing well.” Harry quickly swiped away a tear from his own cheek, reaching behind him to grab a tissue from the small Finding Dory covered box on his son’s desk. He wiped gently at Olly’s tears, continuing to stroke his cheek afterwards.

“I love her Papa, and I love you and I love Daddy and I want things to go back to normal,” the tired boy continued. Harry nodding, wishing for exactly the same thing.

******  
  
An hour or so later, Harry was FaceTiming Louis from their bed, his husband sat in the dark hospital room on his own bed whilst Mia slept fitfully the other side of the room. She’d not been well after her chemo finished, feeling very nauseous and tired, begging Louis to take her back to their room after only a short while of colouring with her new friend. Louis was concerned – this was a side of their daughter they hadn’t yet seen, and he wished he had Harry there to support him.

He talked through their day, telling Harry about how Mia hadn’t wanted to FaceTime, that she’d just fallen asleep after she’d managed to eat a few mouthfuls of the dinner that the nurses had bought her. Harry’s chest immediately filled with worry, wishing he could have been there to look after his daughter with Louis. He knew his husband needed his support as much as his daughter. He talked Louis through the conversation he’d had with Olly too, Louis’ eyes filling with tears at how broken his son had been when he’d broken down to Harry. For not the first time that night, both Louis and Harry were wishing they could turn the clock back to a much easier time. Louis soon fell asleep mid-call, Harry whispering him a soft goodnight before hanging up, and falling into a slumber himself.

******

Mia came home with Louis the next day, but Harry could tell all was not well. Instead of running eagerly up the driveway as she usually did, Louis carried her in through the front door and into the hallway where Harry greeted them. Olly was at school again so the house was quiet. He took Mia from Louis, turning to kiss his husband before walking through to the lounge and setting Mia down on the sofa with a blanket.

“Just gonna shower, love, then I’ll be back,” Louis called through to Harry as he made his way upstairs. Harry knew how much Louis hated the scent of the hospital clinging to him once he’d gotten home, and had already lovingly set out some fresh clothes and underwear in the bathroom for Louis, along with some new shower gels he thought Louis would appreciate after a long night in the hospital.

Louis grinned at the items as he walked into their ensuite, knowing it was a very Harry thing to do for him. After a long soak in the shower, he dried off, slipping into the clothes Harry had set out for him, smiling when he realised the t shirt he’d been left was Harry’s own. He pulled the soft fabric up to his nose, inhaling deeply when he realised how much it smelt like Harry, exactly what he needed right then. He hung his towel over the radiator, scooping up his clothes from the floor and flinging them in the wash basket. He made his way back downstairs to his husband and daughter, smiling when he saw Mia was once again dozing on the sofa. He walked through to the kitchen, where he found Harry.

He stood behind him, slipping his arms around Harry’s slender waist. Harry was just as thin as he was back when they were in the band, and Louis had always adored his husband’s physique. He rested his hands where the laurel tattoos sat on his husband’s hips, and rested his cheek against Harry’s back. The pair stood like that for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness of each other before Harry couldn’t resist turning around, pulling Louis into a deep kiss. He slowed licked into Louis’ mouth, not especially needing the kiss to turn into anything more than just that, just wanting to feel and taste his husband after a night apart.

When they pulled apart, Harry handed Louis a cup of warm tea, and Louis looked at him gratefully, immediately sipping down half the drink.

“Hungry, love?” Harry questioned, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a few items to make the pair a small lunch. Mia had said before she fell asleep that she really wasn’t hungry, and Harry didn’t push it, knowing that loss of appetite was another side effect of the awful chemo.

“Yeah, I could eat something,” Louis answered, jumping up to sit on the counter next to where Harry was making them some sandwiches and a salad. Louis wrinkled his nose at that, making Harry laugh, and Louis loved how it lit up his whole face. “I missed you last night. Thanks for leaving the clothes out for me, and the shower gels and stuff.”

“You’re welcome, Lou, I slept in that top last night, thought you might like it. I missed you too, you know. I always do. You’re my other piece you know, we aren’t made to be apart from each other,” Harry said, nudging Louis’ knee with his hip, smiling at him. He leant over, planting a kiss on his lips as he went over to the table, laying their lunch down. Louis hopped down from the counter, sitting in the chair next to Harry’s, rather than opposite him where he usually sat for their family meal times. Louis hungrily devoured the sandwich, even eating a bit of salad to keep Harry happy. The pair chatted as they ate, listening out to hear for when Mia woke up.

“Was awful seeing her like that Haz, she just wasn’t our little Mimi. She looked miserable, nothing I did made her smile,” Louis continued, telling Harry about their night at the hospital. “The doctors had to come in and her some anti-nausea meds in the end, just so she could fall asleep.”

Harry frowned at that, hating that he wasn’t there, yet at the same time secretly relieved he didn’t have to witness that first hand. The doctors had warned them before this third session that Mia might start to feel the side effects more strongly now since there was more chemotherapy in her bloodstream than ever before, but they still weren’t quite prepared for it. His ears perked up as he heard Mia shuffling around in the lounge, leaping up from his chair to get to his daughter, Louis trailing in his wake.

Mia looked up at her dads as they walked into the room, and sat down beside on the sofa, where she’d sat herself up. “I feel sick.” She said, looking completely miserable.

“I know, love, remember the doctor said you might for a while. Do you want something to eat, a bit of toast maybe?” Louis asked gently, stroking her hair, frowning as a few strands came away in his fingers. He quickly dropped them over the back of the sofa onto the floor, Harry catching his gaze as he did so. Mia shook her head, but sipped on the cup of water Harry handed her. “Alright, sweetheart, whenever you’re ready,” he said. They sat like that on the sofa for the next few hours, watching a movie together. Harry text Liam, asking if he minded picking up Olly for them since Mia was under the weather, Liam of course agreeing without hesitation.

******

That night was a bad one for the young Tomlinson girl. She woke many times throughout the night, throwing up first of all in her bed, causing more sobs to fill the room. Louis scooped her up, popping her into the bath and showering her down while Harry stumbled about, changing the sheets quickly and quietly, throwing the soiled ones into the washing machine. He stuck in his head through Olly’s open door, pleased to see his son still snoring away through the drama.

They took her back into their bedroom with them, knowing their daughter needed their comfort right now. Only an hour after Louis and Harry had finally fallen back asleep, they were jolted awake at Mia’s cries that she was going to be sick again, Harry grabbing her under the arms and running with her into the bathroom where she again threw up violently just before they made it to the toilet, vomit covering both Mia and Harry. Harry winced, but just sat down on the cold tiled floor, pulling his daughter into his lap, trying to calm down her cries.

Louis once again took over, showering Mia down again, putting her in yet another set of clean pyjamas, carrying her out of the room while Harry cleaned himself down, changing into fresh boxers and a t shirt. He noticed that Louis had already removed their dirty clothes, and felt gratitude to his wonderful husband. He walked out of the room, a towel in his hand rubbing at his wet hair to see Louis sat up against the headboard, dozing with Mia’s head on his lap. He leant to kiss Louis softly, jostling his husband out of his sleep.

“Sorry Lou, didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispered, desperately trying to avoid waking his daughter.

“Wasn’t asleep really, love, just resting my eyes. You okay?” Louis asked, knowing it can’t have been a pleasant experience for Harry. Harry chuckled lowly.

“Yeah, I’m good. Could’ve been worse, huh?” he replied, grabbing the air freshener from the side where Louis had left it, and releasing another few sprays into the room. “God, I hate this and what it’s doing to her,” he said, before yawning loudly, stretching his long arms up to the ceiling, wedding band glinting in the low light. He clambered slowly and carefully back into bed, helping Louis move Mia back to a laying position between them, kissing the pair softly before snuggling back down.

*******

Things were no better that morning, and after Mia threw up the glass of milk and piece of toast she’d just eaten, crying as she did so, Harry relented and phoned the hospital, who requested that they bring Mia in straight away. The pair nervously bundled up their daughter, Harry sitting in the back seat next to her as Louis drove them across town. Harry text Anne and Jay telling them what had happened that night and where they were headed, with Jay replying that she’d collect Olly for them and keep him the night if needed.

They arrived at the hospital, Harry carrying Mia in his arms and Louis walking beside him, clutching a bag full of his and Mia’s clothes, in case she needed to stay in hospital. She was quickly admitted to the children’s ward, a kind doctor soon coming to pay the family a visit.

“Okay, I think this is just a bad side effect from the chemo, but I will get her set up on her anti-sickness meds again, from her notes I see they worked well for her yesterday. And while we can, I’ll run some blood tests, just to make sure there’s nothing else going on.” Dr Jacobs said to the nervous parents, glancing over their shoulders at the little girl who was curled up under the sheets on the bed.

Harry nodded, listening intently. “Can we take her home or...” he tailed off as the doctor shook his head.

“Sorry, but I think it’s best she stays here, at least for the night. I’d like to get some food into her before she leaves, and the nausea meds will take a little while to kick in.”

Harry sighed, fully assuming that that would be the answer he would be given, but still hoping that it wasn’t. Louis turned away then, walking over to the bag he’d packed earlier to find Mia something more comfortable to change into. He frowned as he glanced down and saw Harry’s jumper, boxers, socks and pyjamas on top of the bag, knowing full well he hadn’t packed those things himself before they’d left the house. He felt Harry come up behind him, pressing them close together, wrapping his long arms around Louis’ waist, hands rubbing at his hips.

“Didn’t think I’d let you stay here by yourself, did you?” he said softly into Louis’ ear. Louis turned around, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

“Thank you Haz, I love you,” he murmured into the cuddle. As the pair parted, he laid a quick yet gentle kiss on Harry’s lips, before turning back to the bag to find Mia’s clothes. It was now June, and fairly warm so he’d packed a shorts and t shirt pyjama set, covered in rainbows, one that Mia loved. He and Harry gently got their daughter dressed into it, holding onto her tightly as she cried while the nurses inserted her IV for her meds, and to take some blood from her too. Harry hated this bit, wishing he could leave the room, but he knew he had to be there for Mia and Louis, so just turned away, staring out of the window as the nurses continued with the ministrations.

Later that day, Mia had finally stopped feeling quite so sick, and had kept down a glass of milk, and a piece of toast the nurses had offered her. Harry and Louis had taken turns popping down to the canteen to grab a bit to eat, quickly calling their mums to explain what was happening and to speak to Olly. He was worried about his sister, but was feeling better once Jay had said he could have a treat and stay the night in her room that night.

As the lights in the corridor dimmed and Harry dozed quietly next to him on the hospital bed in his joggers and Louis’ spare t shirt (he noted with a roll of his eyes), Louis pulled out his phone and tweeted for the first time in a few days.

He sighed, sending the tweet off, watching as his mentions lit up, flooded with well wishes and statements of love for his family. One particular reply caught his eye.

Louis sat and pondered for a moment. He hadn’t spoken to Zayn in years, yet this was the second time in a few shorts week that his former best friend had reached out to him. He tapped his fingers over the screen, hesitating before he hit send.

With that, he turned off his phone and settled down next to his husband. He lifted his head to look over at their daughter, who was still sleeping soundly thank goodness. He was exhausted, the pair still not over their broken night’s sleep, and he missed the dark and silence of his own bedroom. Harry pulled him closer in sleep at that point, and Louis let go, letting his mind drift off once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter tomorrow!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis reconnect, the 1D boys do lunch and the Tomlinson twins celebrate a birthday!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoy this :)

“Oh God, Louis, right there...” Harry panted, as Louis rocked harshly into him from behind. Harry was propped up on his knees leaning against the headboard, clutching on to the top rail with knuckles white from his tight grip. He felt his husband’s lips along the back of his neck, his hands holding on tightly to Harry’s hips as he moved deeper inside him, enjoying the tight heat around himself. The headboard slammed against the wall at a particularly hard thrust, and the pair found themselves giggling, pleased that their children were out of the house and being treated to an early birthday treat with their grandmothers, and aunts.

Louis suddenly pulled Harry away from the headboard, flipping him over in one swift movement, ducking under his leg so he could lay on top of Harry, pressing their sweaty chests together, kissing him deeply, tangling their tongues together. Harry continued his moans, getting louder as Louis thrust harder, Louis enjoying the feedback and hearing how much pleasure he was giving Harry.

“You’re so beautiful love,” Louis spoke between thrusts, moving his hand to grip onto Harry’s. “Can’t believe we’ve been together nearly 14 years, and it’s just as good now as it was then.” He kissed Harry again at that point, the younger man reaching his own hand to tug himself to his much needed climax.

“God I needed this Lou,” Harry breathed deeply, as Louis started to lose the rhythm of his thrusts, getting more frantic as his climax approached. Harry screwed up his eyes tight as Louis’ thrusts became almost too much, until he heard “Open your eyes, look at me” being uttered at him. He quickly obliged, and the look of love that Louis was sending down at him sent him hurtling over the edge, covering his own stomach with his release.

“Come on love, your turn,” he moaned a few moments later in Louis’ mouth, tugging his husband down into another deep kiss, moaning low as he felt Louis finish inside of him. They laid there for a while, kissing softly until Louis slowly pulled out of Harry. They grinned at each other, settling together on the bed until Harry to get up to fetch a cloth to clean himself up.

“I’m glad our mums took the kids out today. It’s been a rough week, feel like we haven’t stopped,” Harry spoke into the silence. He rolled over, snuggling back into Louis’ side, both still naked and sweating from their exertions. Louis kissed him softly on the temple, rubbing his fingers up and down Harry’s knobbly spine. Harry whined at the touch, relishing the alone time with his husband.

It had been a tough week for the pair. Mia had ended up staying in hospital for two nights after her bout of sickness due to a temperature, the doctors wanting to keep an eye on her for infection. Thanks to this, they’d had to postpone her fourth dose of chemo for a week, something Louis and Harry were relieved about since the twins’ sixth birthday was tomorrow, and they had worried Mia would have been too poorly to celebrate if she’d had the treatment on schedule.

Olly had been playing up for his parents due to the sudden change in his schedule again, and it had taken Louis having a stern word with his son to make the young boy calm down. Both Harry and Louis understood why Olly was misbehaving, but still, they needed him to behave while they were trying to sort Mia out and get her better. Harry had taken him to the cinema to see the latest Minions movie once Mia had come home, and the boy had thoroughly enjoyed some time with his Papa, the pair sharing a big tub of sweet popcorn and a sickly sweet Coke, which had him bouncing off the walls when they returned home.

Mia continued to be pretty lethargic, and the steroids the doctors were giving her made her constantly hungry, a huge change from the lack of appetite she’d suffered with when she was nauseous before. She didn’t want to go outside as much as she used to, choosing to sit and read or watch films rather than run around in the sunshine with her brother. Olly had been pretty accommodating, sitting with her and colouring in, or helping her fill in a sticker book until he got bored of course. So when their grandmothers announced they were treating the youngsters to a birthday day out, they both reacted excitedly, Mia’s face filling with a smile Louis and Harry felt they hadn’t seen for a while. Their mums also knew that after Louis had his shouting fit, their sons needed their own time together, to talk, to just be Harry and Louis again without the worry of their sick daughter, even if she never left their minds. Louis had been much more open with Harry about his thoughts and feelings, the pressure of feeling like he had to be the strong one lifting as he told Harry his deepest fears, sharing the burden with him easily. He still occasionally apologised to Harry for his outburst, Harry dismissing him quickly with a peck on his lips and a hug.

They’d been collected early by Jay and the girls, before they went on to pick up Anne, heading off on their trip out. They were being taken to a local fairground, then for Pizza Hut for lunch, and then to Build-a-Bear, somewhere they always begged Louis and Harry to take them, always receiving the same answer – “Maybe for your birthday”. Consequently, Louis and Harry had the day to themselves, and had enjoyed a leisurely breakfast in their boxers, before going to change and ending up in bed, something they hadn’t had a chance to do for too long.

Harry reluctantly rolled out of bed, stumbling as he tripped on Louis’ boxers which had been thrown on the floor when he’d stripped his husband earlier on, walking into the bathroom as Louis laughed from the bed. He switched the shower on and stepped under the warm stream, smiling as he heard the door open mid hair-wash, feeling Louis join him. The pair chatted as they washed, kissing softly under the spray before stepping out, wrapping each other in warm towels and dressing slowly, admiring each other as they did so.

“Wanna meet Li and Niall for lunch? They text me last night saying they were free if we were?” Louis questioned, knowing Harry would agree, The boys had been so kind to them since Mia had been ill, taking care of Olly at a moment’s notice, stepping in when Jay and Anne were busy and couldn’t collect the boy from school, and trying to make him feel like he wasn’t being ignored. Harry nodded with a smile, pulling his socks onto his feet. He straightened up afterwards, kissing Louis once more (for luck of course), grabbing his hand and walking downstairs.

**********

They enjoyed a leisurely lunch in the warm June sunshine with Niall and Liam, only being disturbed by a couple of fans as they made their way in. The men snapped a few pictures with the girls (and their mums), and spent a few hours eating, drinking beers and discussing everything from Mia, to Niall’s tour, and even Liam’s thoughts on the latest Avengers movie.

Harry had noticed for a while that Louis had been fairly quiet throughout the meal, certainly not his usual chatty self that he usually was with the boys anyway, and was a bit concerned. He didn’t want to push Louis in public, instead laying a gentle hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly, telling Louis without words that he was there for him. Louis turned his head slightly, catching Harry’s eye and smiling at him. Harry mouthed “You okay?” at him, Louis just continuing to stare at him.

“Lads...” Louis began, sliding his hand under the table and grabbing Harry’s in his own. Harry’s breath caught in his throat, wondering what Louis was going to say, but feeling proud nonetheless that Louis seemed to want to open up. “Did you see my tweet the other day? To Zayn?” Harry knew that hearing from Zayn after all this time had thrown Louis, the pair having spoke about it the following morning after he’d sent the tweet in reply to Zayn’s. Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about it himself, but wanted to support Louis in whatever he wanted to do, if there even was something that might come from it.

Niall and Liam nodded from across the table. They hadn’t had much contact with their former bandmate either, and were just as puzzled at Zayn reaching out to Louis all of a sudden. “Yeah mate we saw. Didn’t wanna bring it up though until you did,” Niall answered.

“I’ve talked to Harry about it. I don’t know how I feel really. Why, after all these is he getting back in touch? It’s not like he knows Mia or anything...” he tailed off, fiddling with the wedding band wrapped around Harry’s finger under the table. Harry flipped his hand over, taking Louis’ small sweaty hand in his, reassuring him. “I missed him for such a long time. I’m over it now, it’s been too long now, I don’t hold a grudge. But I dunno, the fans are going mad over it, and I kind of hate him for doing it so publically, you know?” he continued.

“Ball’s in your court Lou. If you don’t wanna have anything to do with him, that’s your choice. You’ve got H, you’ve got your kids, you’ve got us. But I remember how close you were. You were the unbreakable team. If part of you wants to see him, then go for it.” Liam spoke. Louis vehemently shook his head this, sure he was nowhere ready to come face to face with his former best friend just yet.

Their chat continued for a while longer, Harry and Louis sharing the pictures of the twins having fun at the fairground and in Pizza Hut with the lads, laughing at Lottie’s unamused face in a photo where Olly was sticking his finger right in the middle of her bowl of icecream. Harry’s heart was filled with a pang of longing for his children then, despite the fact they’d only been separated for half a day or so by now. Their conversation came to a natural end and they paid for their bill, Louis and Harry picking up the tab to thank their friends for everything they’d done lately.

They went their separate ways, Louis and Harry lacing their fingers as they slowed walked towards their car to head home. They slid into their car, driving back to their home and walking into the garden, dropping down into their comfy garden chairs, enjoying the early summer air and sunshine wash over them. They both sat on their phones for a while, checking their social media, sending a few fans thanks for their well wishes to Mia.

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)   
[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)   
[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)   
[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)   
[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)   
[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

*******

The dads were woken up at the ungodly hour of 5am the next morning by 2 excited and very awake young children bouncing on their stomachs. Harry and Louis quickly grabbed the children, not wanting them to jump on any delicate areas, smiling as they flicked on the bedroom lights. The grins on their children’s said it all – it was their birthday!

“Daddy! Papa! Wake up!” Olly shouted into Louis’ face, causing his dad to laugh at his excitement.

“We’re 6 today, that means we’re big kids now!” Mia screamed back, this time at Harry who pulled the two children close to him. Part of him couldn’t believe time was flying by so quickly. It was only 6 short years ago that his and Louis’ lives were completed by the arrival of their beautiful babies. They were tiny, helpless little things, and Harry had never felt more protective that when he held his newborn children in his arms in the hospital room that day. Now, those 2 two babies were big, loud, excitable 6 year olds, and he couldn’t be prouder. He watched on fondly as Louis dove into the hug as well, the family sitting together for a few seconds before the twins pulled back, eager to find their birthday presents.

Harry and Louis hauled themselves out of bed, laying a quick good morning kiss on each other’s lips while the twins raced downstairs to the living room. “Can you believe our babies are 6, Lou?” Harry said, as pulled on a stretched out t shirt over his head. He shook his head as his eye was caught by the picture of his swaddled newborns on his dresser.

“I know, it’s flying by isn’t it love?” Louis answered, stopping to stare at the picture himself. “I miss our babies, but I’m so proud of the little people they’ve become.” He grinned at that, tugging his husband downstairs to the chaos that was to come.

******

Mia had been allowed to go into her class for a short while with her brother earlier so the other children could wish them happy birthday, and hand out the cards they’d made. A few close friends were coming over to their house later on for some birthday cake (much to Niall’s dismay, who had hoped he’d be taking a chunk of it home for later), and Harry was thrilled to see his daughter so happy. Soon though, she was tired out and had to be reluctantly dragged away by Louis, who promised her she’d be seeing her friends later that afternoon.

Harry, Louis and Mia spent the afternoon preparing the house for the small party. Mia stuck up banners around her bedroom, then Olly’s and finally on the fence panels in the garden, although the blu-tack she used was pretty ineffective on the wood. Harry and Louis blew up what felt like a thousand ballons but was in reality probably only two dozen. They littered them around, laying out some paper plates, cups and snacks on the kitchen table, alongside the delicious looking chocolate cake Harry had baked for the twins.

Fast forward a few hours, and the Tomlinson house was full of fun, laughter and joy. The twins had been thoroughly spoilt by everyone, and the garden was jam packed with children, friends and family. Harry and Louis sat off to the side, watching their children run around happily with their friends, their family and friends mingling together with ease. Liam stood talking to Dan, Louis’ stepdad who had Doris and Ernie wrapped around his thigh, apparently shy at the noise all around. Niall was chatting to Gemma and Anne while stuffing his face with numerous sausage rolls, party ring biscuits and hula hoops.

They slipped into the kitchen, sticking 12 candles into the cake, 6 on each side so each twin could blow out their own. Louis pulled a lighter from his back pocket, Harry signalling out of the back door to Niall and Liam to start gathering everyone together on the patio. After Niall shouted “ready for ya, dads!” back to them, Louis led the way with the cake, Harry not trusting himself not to fall flat on his face clutching his creation.

The twins faces lit up at the cake and candles, and the entire clan sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to them at the tops of their lungs. Mia and Olly stood side by side, clutching on to each on others hands, wide smiles on their faces. They each had a ‘I’m 6!’ badge pinned to their chest, and leant over together, taking a deep breath before blowing out all of the candles, being cheered on by their family. They ran over to Harry and Louis, wrapping their dads in big cuddles, before asking eagerly for some cake. What they didn’t see was Niall standing in the background, snapping some photos on his phone of the family.

“This has been a pretty perfect day, hasn’t it love?” Louis spoke softly, as he started helping Harry clear away some of the mess that was left behind. Piles of scrunched up wrapping paper sat in the corner of the kitchen, along with a pile of paper plates and cups. They’d sent everyone home a short while ago, before tucking their tired but happy children into bed, both wanting to snuggle up in Olly’s bed for the night.

“Couldn’t have asked for more Lou. Love you so much,” Harry uttered as he cleared away. He locked gazes with Louis, shocked when he realised he hadn’t thought about Mia’s illness for much for the day. The little girl seemed to have enjoyed every moment, and appeared happier than she had for a while. She was, of course, exhausted from her two days of fun, but Harry was just grateful he’d been able to give his daughter this special day. He stepped over to Louis, pulling him into a tight embrace, feeling nothing but contentment settle in his veins.

****

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

A tear slid down Louis’ cheek as he laid in the dark in the early hours of the next morning, the room only lit by the phone screen in front of him. Niall had posted the tweet, complete with a photo of Louis, Harry, Mia and Olly he had taken earlier. The twins had their arms flung around their dads necks, and were both pressing kisses to their grinning parents cheeks, looking happy beyond all measure. Harry and Louis’ faces were lit up with the biggest smiles too, eyes locked on each other. It was the perfect photo to sum up their day, and Louis’ heart broke slightly as he hoped desperately that the four of them had many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tomorrow, please leave a comment and let me know you think it's going!
> 
> Bit of a time jump in the next one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping forward 3 months now, Louis and Harry have enjoyed their summer, but the news isn't good when they return. Louis struggles and as usual, Harry's always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoy it :)

September 20th 2024

A few months had passed since Mia had completed her first round of chemo. She’d continued to be unwell on and off, a few overnight hospital visits taking place here and there. For the most part, Harry and Louis felt they were dealing with it well enough. They were communicating, both of them being honest with each other about how they were feeling, Louis in particular struggling with this at first but relishing in the comfort he found in Harry’s arms once he started opening up. Their mums had continued to be their rocks, taking the children off them for the odd weekend so the pair could have some time together to relax, to have a date night and just be a couple and forget the worries of home for a short while. They took advantage of these days and nights, enjoying every second, although their children didn’t leave their minds for too long.

The family had enjoyed the twins’ summer holidays from school together – they’d taken a few short holidays, travelling to a few places in Europe, and staying in Liam’s villa in Menorca, the perfect antidote to the hectic lifestyle they’d been living lately. The kids loving having a private pool, choosing to spend most of the day in there, bathed in the sunshine while their dads watched on from the sidelines, often unable to resist the temptation of the cooling water. They’d explored the island in Liam’s car that he left there in the garage, discovering some gorgeous hidden beaches and restaurants that served them delicious food. It had felt like heaven, and they’d enjoyed every moment of it together.

Louis and Harry loved the evenings here too, enjoying the privacy of the pool once the children had gone to bed, making love beneath the warm water, kissing deeply on the pool steps most nights. They felt they’d really reconnected in a special way, and were even more relaxed they had been in a long time once they boarded the plane back home with their children snuggled in between them, sound asleep and tanned from the Spanish sun. It had been easy to forget that Mia was sick, until they’d arrived home to a message from the oncologist when they’d arrived home, requesting that Louis and Harry come back in to see them as soon as possible.

They had done, Anne taking the children for the morning while Harry and Louis nervously drove across town, wondering what was so urgent that they needed to be called in. They’d sat in the waiting room, hands laced together, not speaking, the only sound being the ticking of the wooden clock on the wall, and the steps of the nurses that walked by every now and then. Eventually, they were called in, shook the hand of the doctor opposite, and dropped down into the seats next to the desk.

“Hello Louis, Harry,” the doctor greeted, now on a first name basis with the men due to how often he popped in to see Mia when she was admitted to the ward. They had a short conversation before turning back to the topic in hand. “How do you both feel Mia has been lately?” he questioned.

Louis and Harry looked at each other, Harry responding first. “We’ve been on holiday, and it seemed like we’d got our little girl back,” he’d smiled, memories thundering back into his brain of Mia splashing around with her brother, attacking Louis with the pool noodle, and shoving Harry himself into the pool, coughing and spluttering as he’d broken the surface when he swam back up, watching as Mia laughed so hard she’d had to run in to the toilet before she had an accident. Good times, he thought. Louis squeezed his hand ever so slightly then too, echoing Harry’s thoughts.

“She seemed so carefree, it was lovely. I mean, she got tired after all the swimming, but she ate well, she smiled, she laughed,” Louis continued. “I think we just needed that time away, for her, for our son and for us. But she was so thrilled to be going back to school with her brother, she literally skipped into the classroom on the first day back,” he grinned, remembering how proud he and Harry had felt they watched their children confidently stroll to school on the first day of the new academic year, Mia over the moon to be going back to her friends, shiny new school bag in hand, along with her unicorn lunchbox and water bottle, a little present from her Uncle Niall and Uncle Liam. Olly had been treated too, of course, a Power Rangers one clutched in his own small palm, filled with healthy lunches courtesy of Harry. Louis flatly denied sneaking in the chocolate biscuits the children had found that lunchtime, avoiding Harry’s glare when he found the wrappers after school.

“I don’t mean to be rude Doctor, but why did you call us in?” Harry cut in then, keen to find out why they’d been summoned to the hospital all of a sudden. The doctor tapped at his keyboard, opening a new window, and leant forward to check a few things before he sat back in his chair, clasping his hands over his stomach. Butterflies fluttered in Harry’s stomach, an uneasy feeling settling there.

“You know we did some bloods on Mia a while ago? Well, we have the results back and unfortunately the numbers weren’t what we were hoping for at this point,” the doctor said softly into the room, Harry and Louis sitting tensely forward in their chairs. “The initial figures were promising, but after the third week of Mia’s chemotherapy, the improvement started slowing down, to the point where we feel it would be more beneficial to her to start a second round sooner rather later.”

Louis felt sick. He had truly thought Mia was getting better, that everything was looking promising for their future. She hadn’t been overly sick, her hair loss had slowed down and she’d enjoyed a wonderful summer with her family. But now, now that was all shattered. He didn’t want to think about what was to come, watching his daughter back in hospital, poison being shoved through her veins again, making her sick, tired, nauseous. For all that he knew he couldn’t do it again, he knew somehow he had to, that he had to be strong and fight once more. He grabbed Harry’s hand tighter, feeling his husband shaking next to him.

“What...” he cleared his throat before continuing. “I mean... so the treatment hasn’t worked?” He lifted his eyes up from where they’d been focused on his lap, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Harry’s head was still hung low, not having spoken since the doctor had told them the news.

“I wouldn’t say it’s not working, Louis, just not as effectively as we’d like.” The doctor replied with a soft tone, understanding how hard this news must to be to hear for the parents sat in front of him. “We’re going to change up Mia’s regimen slightly, go in with a more vigorous course of chemo that will really attack it hard. Unfortunately, this means it might make Mia quite poorly after each session, but we have to do this for her now, this really is the best way.”

Louis nodded silently, trying to wrap his head around it all. Time seemed to stand still then, and he felt himself going through the motions of standing up, thanking the doctor before leaving the room, Harry trailing behind him, seemingly in a world of his own. They sat silently on the car ride back to their home where Anne was sat at the table with the children, feeding them lunch. She immediately noticed the expressions on their faces, sending the children off to play upstairs while she made tea for her sons, hugging them both as she set down the warm mugs in front of them, sitting down next to Harry, opposite Louis.

“So?” she asked, unable to wait any longer to hear the news. She could tell from Harry’s tense shoulders and Louis’ serious expression that they didn’t have good news, and she felt a bit sick as she waited for an answer.

“The treatment hasn’t worked as well as they’d wanted it to.” Harry said lowly, not wanting Mia or Olly to hear before he and Louis had had a chance to talk to them both. “She’s got to have more chemo soon, a stronger dose or something, it’s gonna knock her for six,” he sighed, slumping back into the chair, reaching out for his mums hand. Anne felt devastated, she’d hoped, like everyone else, that Mia was doing well and that the results were going to be positive. This felt like a huge step back, something they’d all secretly dreaded and not voiced aloud for fear of it coming true, which it had just done.

“I’m so sorry love,” she said sadly, locking eyes with Harry, then Louis. Louis got up then, harshly scraping his chair across the floor as he pushed it back under the table, slamming his mug on the worktop before stalking out of the room, and up the stairs. Anne hugged Harry’s shoulders then, telling her she’d leave him to it before heading out to the garden to entertain her grandchildren for a while. She jumped as she heard the front door slam moments later, watching as Harry yanked it open and ran out after Louis, the door slamming for a second time in under two minutes. She sighed, turning back to Olly who was trying desperately to show his Nanny how he was learning keepy-uppies from Uncle Liam.

****

“Louis, for fuck’s sake, slow down!” Harry shouted at Louis who was walking so quickly ahead of him, even Harry’s long legs were struggling to keep up. Louis’s shoulders were set, his hands clenched in fists at his sides as he paced quickly down the pavement, heading in god knows what direction. He didn’t slow down at his husband’s shout, if anything, he sped up.

Harry jogged then, trying to catch up with Louis, grabbing his wrist in his big hand, trying to force him to slow down.

“Harry, I love you, god I do, but please leave me alone right now,” he spoke through gritted teeth, wrenching his arm back from Harry’s grasp. Harry was shocked at the coldness in Louis’ eye, his usually sparkling blue ones dull and dark. “Please.”

“I can’t do that Lou. You know what we said – that we wouldn’t leave each other alone, that we’d talk it out.” Harry grabbed him again, this time Louis slowed, spinning around to face Harry. Harry’s heart fell as he saw the tears streaming down Louis’ face as the pair locked eyes. A sob burst from Louis’ mouth at that moment, filling the silence of the street, Louis’ palms flying up to cover his face. Harry quickly stepped forward, wrapping his long arms around Louis, holding him close. He felt his t shirt soak through to his skin with Louis’ tears. The pair stood there, in the middle of the street, embracing for what felt like hours. Louis just let himself be held, feeling the tension leave his body as he sobbed into Harry’s chest.

“Why Harry, why is this happening again? Why does she deserve this? I don’t know if I can do this again, I feel broken, I can’t do this again” he wept, feeling Harry’s hand stroke up and down his back, calming him slightly. Harry pulled him down to sit on the kerb then, the pair knotted together on the pavement, Harry’s arms not leaving Louis’ body. Eventually Louis calmed down, shuddering breaths the only sound leaving him.

“We did this once, Lou, we can do it again,” Harry reassured him, wishing more than anything he didn’t have to be saying these words. He hated what this cancer was doing to his daughter, to his husband, and he knew they had no choice but to stand up together and fight it once more. “It’s the worst thing they could have told us, but our little girl is nothing if not a fighter. I’m so proud of her Lou, and I know she’ll fight this like she fought it before. You’ve got me, you know that, but she needs us. She needs us to be brave, to be strong. So I need you to be her Daddy, the one she looks at to protect her, the one she needs when she’s sick, the one she needs to rock her to sleep. And I’ll be your person. I’ll hold you while you sleep, I’ll be your shoulder to cry on, the one you talk to whenever you need to.” He looked down then. “I’m yours¸Lou, for whatever you need. But...” he broke off then.

“But what love?” Louis sniffed, looking up at him from under his wet eyelashes.

“I need you too.” Harry whispered, words being carried away on the wind.

******

They’d spoken to Mia together that evening, explaining in child friendly terms that her medicine wasn’t as good as they were hoping, and that sadly she’d need more of it. She’d been upset, crying as she begged her daddy’s to not make her do it, saying she’d be good at school and at home if she didn’t have to go to hospital again. Their hearts broke as they told her they didn’t have a choice, that she needed to have more medicine to make her better. She’d cried herself to sleep in Harry’s arms, while Louis had gone to tuck Olly in and try to explain things to their son before Mia could tell him anything in the morning. The little boy had been upset, worried about his sister of course, pondering what Louis told him quietly as he lay in the dark.

A few hours later, Louis and Harry climbed into bed together, pulling each other close under the covers. Louis laced his fingers through Harry’s, stroking his thumb across the thin skin on the back of his hand. He felt Harry’s breath tickle his cheek as he pulled his husband in for a soft kiss, the pair gently touching lips for a few moments.

“Thank you for being there H,” he whispered. Harry responded only with a kiss. “I wanna be the husband you deserve.”

“You are Lou, you already are. Even if you were broken, I’d be there, putting your pieces back together again. I fell in love with you when I was 16, and I’ve loved you every day since. I loved you when we came out, even though I’ve never been so scared in my life. I loved you more when I married you, I loved you when we became parents together, when we walked through that front door with our babies in our arms. And I love you now, more than ever if that’s even possible. I live for you Lou. I don’t work without you, remember?” Harry smiled at him, Louis sensing the movement more than seeing it in the darkness. Harry brought his left hand up from under the covers then, holding it in front of Louis’ face, Louis feeling Harry’s fiddling with his wedding ring before laying a soft kiss on his finger. “This means forever, it means I love you, and it means you’re mine and I’m yours. You’re my home Lou.”

Louis breathed in deeply, pushing the lump that had come up in his throat back down. “Always, Harold,” he muttered, finally succumbing to a deep sleep in Harry’s arms.

It was the next morning as he scrolled through his phone at the table as Harry dressed the twins that he saw Harry’s latest tweet, uploaded in the early hours of that morning along with a new profile picture.

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sob*
> 
> Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment and kudos, thank you!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia returns to hospital for her second round of chemo, and Harry and Louis realise what amazing friends they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one, love writing Niall and Liam into this story.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you do, it makes me smile and encourages me to keep writing!

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Mia continued to go to school, Louis and Harry desperate to keep Mia’s life as normal as possible for as long as they could manage. The little girl was beginning to become self-conscious about her illness now. Her classmates had asked her lots of questions, particularly about her portacath, which she answered shyly, but eventually Harry had had to go in and speak to their new teacher after Mia came home in tears 2 days in a row, overwhelmed at the questioning and remarks from the other children. They weren’t being mean exactly, just honest as 6 and 7 year olds often were, and Mia was fragile. Olly on the other hand had turned into a protective big brother (he insisted he WAS the big brother, even if he was older by just 12 minutes), and kept threatening to hit anybody who upset his sister. This made Louis feel insanely proud of his son, although Harry had to keep reminding Olly that using his fists wasn’t the answer, although he understood why Olly was reacting to this how he was.

Before they knew it, the second course of chemo was booked in, and Harry and Louis were solemnly packing their hospital bag again once the children had fallen asleep. Mia had had her last day at school for a while, and had been upset that evening when her dads had tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. 

“It isn’t fair Daddy, I love school and I hate stupid hospital, I don’t wanna go back,” she whined stubbornly, arms folded and a pout on her face. Louis couldn’t help but smirk at how similar she looked to Harry when she was in this mood. Harry caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and couldn’t resist mimicking his daughter’s expression over Mia’s head, making Louis chuckle quietly as he held his daughter. 

“I know love, we don’t like taking you there you know, but we want you to get better more than anything. This is the only way baby, I’m sorry,” he spoke honestly to the little girl, needing her to understand that this wasn’t something they were choosing, instead being something that was most definitely a necessary evil. He pulled Mia’s duvet up to her chin, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, watching as Harry repeated the action after him. The pair stood in the doorway, watching as Mia closed her eyes, rolling onto her side, clutching a teddy she’d selected from her shelf a short while ago.

“Wish this wasn’t happening again,” Harry muttered. “She’s just a kid Lou, I hate this whole thing.” He left Louis standing against the doorjamb on his own then, sloping off down the corridor to his own room.

They’d put enough underwear, tops and pyjamas in the bag to last them a few nights, unsure how long they’d be in there this time. Harry fetched their washbag from the bathroom, still stuffed with the things they’d taken back in the summer when they’d last made the stay in hospital. It contained razors, shower gels, hair gel (for Louis), deodorant and a few other items, and Harry rifled through it quickly to check it had everything they needed. He slid it down the side of their bag, pulling the zip around and putting the bag down on the floor by their bedroom door. He sighed as he realised this was the last night in their comfortable bed for a few nights. He hated the hospital bed, the mattresses always too soft for his tricky back, and blankets nowhere near as cosy as the ones he and Louis had chosen for their own bedroom.

They got ready for bed together, slipping off their clothes and putting them into the hamper in the corner of the room. They brushed their teeth and climbed into bed, laying flat on their backs next to each other, touching feet and hands, before drifting off.

********

“Mia, love, you have got to calm down,” Louis said firmly to his daughter, who was becoming hysterical at this point. She had been sobbing for about 20 minutes now, and was seemingly inconsolable. At her dad’s words, the little girl just cried harder, pushing him away. Harry had stepped out of the room a few minutes ago to get a breather, struggling to see his daughter like this, even if they didn’t understand the reason why she’d suddenly reacted like this after a fairly peaceful morning in their hospital room, waiting for the nurses to come around and start the chemo.

“Mia Joanne Tomlinson, listen to me.” Louis said, crouching down in front of his daughter on the floor, taking her sweaty and tear-wet hands in his own. She didn’t look at him, so Louis hooked 2 gentle fingers under her chin and tilted her head until her eyes were focused on his. “If you don’t tell me what’s wrong baby, I can’t help you. Papa is really worried about you, so am I, we don’t understand what’s going on Mia,” his voice softening as he saw the anguish in the 6 year old’s eyes. 

She sniffed then, sobs slowly subsiding. Louis swung his head around as he heard the click of the door behind him, letting out a sigh when he realised it was just Harry returning. He stepped over to the bed, sitting next to Mia and pulling her onto his lap. Louis noticed Harry’s eyes were now red-rimmed. He’d evidently been crying, and Louis hated that he had to ignore Harry’s upset for the time being to sort out their little girl.

“It’s – it’s - it’s” she stuttered, hiccupping between cries. “I’m scared, I don’t want the needles, I don’t want it to hurt me,” she said, sobs resuming in Harry’s chest. Harry looked helplessly down at Louis from the bed, the two connecting eyes, feeling completely useless. There was nothing they could do to stop Mia feeling this way, they knew she had to have the chemo no matter what, and wished more than anything they could take the pain away for her.

“We know love, we really do. But we are so proud of how brave you’ve been so far, and if we get this done we can go home soon, yeah?” Louis said, stroking her sweaty forehead with his fingers, feeling his shoulders relax slightly as the little girl began to calm down. She was sweating profusely now due to her small tantrum, so Louis unlaced the hospital gown at the back, slipping it off her shoulders until she was just sat in her underwear on Harry’s lap. Harry just cradled her close, shifting until his back rested again the headboard of the bed, Mia sucking her thumb, resting bonelessly against her papa.

Louis took the opportunity to slip out of the room while his daughter was distracted, and walked over to the nurses station, catching the attention who thankfully was on shift that day. Mia had been pleased to see her favourite nurse when the family had arrived earlier that morning after dropping Olly off at Anne’s.

“Is she okay?” Megan questioned, concern filling her face. She’s seen how hysterical the little girl was earlier, quickly leaving the room as the tantrum escalated, knowing Mia didn’t need an audience. While she loved her job, she hated this part of it – seeing sick children and the struggle of their parents as they watched helplessly while various illnesses ravaged their children’s bodies.

Louis sighed deeply, bringing up a hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Yeah, she’s calmed down a bit now thank God,” he uttered. “Harry’s got her now, giving her a hug. She’s just scared, and it’s horrible cos I can’t do anything you know? I can’t have the chemo for her, I can’t stop her hurting and honestly? It feels like shit.” He rested his elbows on the counter then, staring off into the distance. “And on top of that, I feel like a shit husband as well as a shit dad. Couldn’t even hug Harry when he came back in the room,” he slammed his palms down on the counter then, causing a few nurses to turn and look in his direction.

“Louis, you know you aren’t a shit husband, and from what I’ve seen, you’re an amazing dad to that little girl. She loves you and Harry so much, I can see that, she’s just going through a rotten time right now,” Megan uttered softly, laying a palm on top of Louis’, trying to calm the man down. They continued talking for a while until Louis felt better, and he eventually went back into the room.

Harry and Mia were still sat on the bed, but this time Mia was looking at something on Harry’s phone, tears having completely dried up by now. Harry shot his husband a questioning glance, trying to ask wordlessly if he was okay. Louis sent him a smile, ensuring Harry he was okay for now, as he settled back on the bed next to the pair. 

****

48 hours later, and things weren’t good. Mia had been throwing up much of the night again, the stronger chemo hitting her hard. Louis and Harry had barely slept, were completely exhausted and struggling with the whole situation. The staff at the hospital had been amazing, quickly changing sheets and cleaning the floors while they had sorted their daughter out in the bathroom. Louis could see that Harry was absolutely dead on his feet, and knew if he didn’t get his husband to get some sleep soon, he’d have 2 sick people on his hands.

“Love, go to bed. I’ll stay with her, and when you wake up, we’ll switch,” he said to Harry as he combed Mia’s wet hair out, after her third shower of the night. She had already dozed back off again after another set of anti-nausea meds from the concerned doctors. He adjusted the towel he’d laid on the pillow to soak up some of the moisture from her hair, ensuring there were no lumps or bumps in it that would disturb Mia’s sleep. 

“But Lou..”

“But Lou, nothing. Go on, off you go.” He followed Harry across the room, laying a soft hand on Harry’s cheek as he kissed him gently. He sat in the darkness then, gazing out of the window. Minutes later, Harry had thankfully fallen asleep. Louis picked up his phone, texting Niall, knowing his friend was a night owl and might be up watching another show he’d become obsessed with on Netflix.

**Louis: Nialler, you awake?**

**Nialler: Of course Tommo. Only got 3 episodes left, not giving in now! Everything alright, bit late for you isn’t it?**

Louis checked that his husband and daughter were sound asleep before he quietly left the room, pulling the door closed behind him with a soft click. He passed the nurses desk, telling them he’d just be in the break room if they needed him. They nodded, turning back to their hushed conversations in the low light. Although it was the middle of the night, a hospital never truly sleeps and Louis could see people wandering around, quiet conversations, machines bleeping and lights flicking on and off up and down the corridor. He took a seat on the sofa in the room after making himself a much needed cup of tea, pulling his phone out of his pocket again before dialling Niall’s number. Luckily, his friend picked up on the second ring.

“Yo Tommo, how’s it hanging?” the Irish man questioned, crunching on something or other down the line.

“Shit Nialler, honestly. Fucking night from hell,” Louis said lowly into the handset, sipping on the too-hot tea, curling up in the corner against a soft squishy pillow. “Mia hasn’t stopped throwing up most of the night, I haven’t slept since yesterday morning, Harry and I look like shit, I’ve been puked on more than I care to count, and my daughter is sick. I don’t know if I can do this much more Niall, it’s awful.” He looked down then, hating admitting anything like this but he knew he could trust his best friend to understand what he was saying.

“Oh god mate, I’m so sorry,” Niall spoke down the phone. Louis could hear some rustling and a door closing as Niall moved around his home. “Is it the chemo making her so sick? Can’t they give her something for that?”

“Yeah, she’s had 2 lots of nausea meds but it’s taken so long to kick in. It breaks my heart every time she’s sick, she just looks to us for help and there’s fuck all we can do about it.” He sighed deeply, rubbing at his exhausted eyes.

Niall stayed silent, unsure what he could do. “I don’t know what to say Lou, I’m just so sorry you guys are doing this shit again. Lemme know if there’s anything I can do, yeah?” 

Louis chuckled under his breath, a dark laugh rather than anything else. “Not a lot you can say to this, is there? Just wanted to rant really, Harry’s finally got to sleep but I’m too restless, too much going on.” Niall nodded before realising Louis couldn’t see him, instead murmuring in agreement down the line. The pair chatted for a while longer, Louis eventually hearing Niall was tired too and letting his friend go. He walked back down the corridor and walked over to his daughter, who was thankfully still asleep. He kissed her softly, careful not to jostle the catheter in her small hand, and pulled the blanket up over her cool shoulders. He then crossed the room, toeing off his Vans by the side of his bed, and climbed in under the covers. He startled as he felt a hand snake its way around his waist then, Harry pulling him back against his own chest, a reversal of their usual sleeping position.

“Okay, love?” he murmured, voice even lower than normal, addled by sleep.

Louis nodded, turning his head around to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. “I’m okay love, just had a quick chat with Niall. Anyway, need to go sleep, love you.” He said into the dark, not receiving a reply as Harry had once again drifted off, exhaustion claiming him into the world of dreams.

******

The next morning, Mia seemed to have improved slightly. She still wasn’t at all hungry, refusing everything except the small sips of water her dads kept encouraging her to take. They were all sat in Mia’s bed, sharing a story when the door to the room flung open with a bang. Liam and Niall stood grinning in the doorway, clutching a shiny pink balloon and a glittery bag between them.

“How’s our favourite goddaughter?!” Niall called as he crossed the room, wrapping the little girl up in a tight hug. Louis and Harry just sat stunned on the bed, not understanding why their friends had made a surprise arrival at the hospital. Liam stepped closer then too, brushing a loose hair away from Mia’s forehead before giving it a gentle kiss, followed by a soft hug.

“I’m okay Uncle Niall, I wasn’t very good last night, I was sick lots, even on Daddy,” she said, eyes wide as she delivered the news. Liam and Niall made appropriately understanding faces, trying to hold back their smiles as Louis cringed.

“Not that it’s not lovely to see you lads, but what are you doing here?” Harry questioned, as Niall started to tie the balloon to the head of Mia’s bed much to the small girl’s delight. Liam emptied the gift bag onto the bed then too, dropping out lots of small treats for his goddaughter. There was a new colouring book, some glittery pens, a Disney sticker book, some fluffy socks along with a few other things. Mia picked each of them up with excitement, grinning as she noticed something new.

“We’re here to give you guys a break,” Niall said, walking the tired parents over to the other side of the room. “We’ve cleared it with the nurses. We’re gonna stay with her for a while today, let you two go home, have a shower and a snooze, and get some proper food in ya, none of this hospital crap,” he said with a grin. “I’ve even bought a change of clothes, just in case!” he laughed, pointing at the rucksack he’d dropped on the floor by the door.

Harry and Louis were stunned. They couldn’t believe how lucky they were to have such thoughtful friends. Louis began to protest, starting to say that they couldn’t possibly leave Mia right now until he felt Harry’s hand on his forearm.

“Thank you so much,” Harry said softly, looking at Niall and Liam in turn. “I can’t tell you how much that means to us.” He stepped forward, hugging his friends then, smiling at Louis, telling him it would be okay to leave for a few hours. Mia was in a hospital surrounded by medical professionals, and their friends loved their daughter almost as if she were their own. He knew they couldn’t be leaving her in safer hands.

He and Louis quickly slipped on their shoes and jackets, kissing Mia goodbye. She didn’t seem too upset at her dads leaving, instead completely immersed in her new sticker book, eagerly chatting to Liam about each of the characters she could find. Harry turned back quickly as they left the room, watching from a distance as Niall settled at the foot of Mia’s bed, stroking her foot through the blanket.

He took Louis’ hand in his own, the pair waving at the nurses as they walked out of the ward towards the car park. They got to their car in the special section of the car park reserved for the parents of young patients, climbing in wearily behind the wheel, Harry deciding to drive since he’d got more sleep than Louis the night before. He swung the car out of its space, heading for home.

Soon enough, they unlocked their front door, stumbling down the hall and straight upstairs. They quickly pulled off their hospital stained clothes, kicking them into the bathroom and slipping between their own sheets completely naked, relishing the comfort of their own bed, familiar smells and for Harry, a mattress that didn’t feel like it was trying to paralyse him. Louis rolled over, quickly setting an alarm on his phone, knowing if he didn’t, they probably wouldn’t wake up until the next day. While he was there, he quickly opened the Twitter app.

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

He flicked it off and put it down on the bedside table next to him, plunging the room back into its semi-darkness, the daylight only seeping in under the curtains that Harry had pulled shut after he’d undressed. He slipped up close behind Harry then, pressing his bare chest again Harry’s back, holding him close.

“What a shit few days love,” he whispered, feeling Harry’s chest rumble as he hummed in agreement. “Love you, proud of how amazing you’ve been.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s shoulder blade, feeling Harry squeeze his hand in return.

“Love you Lou.” Harry mumbled. “I love you but if you don’t let me sleep I might kill you.” Louis laughed, unable to imagine Harry ever being able to do anything remotely violent – he couldn’t even kill spiders, instead trapping them under glasses until Louis could come and remove them back to the garden, to “live a long and happy life” (Harry’s words, not his).

He’d just dozed off when his phone began to buzz insistently on the bedside table. A low chime filled the room as a text lit up the screen. Louis quickly opened it, fearing the worst. His worried expression soon turned to a grin as he took in the picture that filled the screen. It was Liam, face covered in glittery Disney princess stickers, a grinning Mia stood behind him on the bed.

**Nialler: As you can see, all is well! Mimi is fine, has even had a bit of toast with us and given us a tour of the ward. Hope you and H are sleeping right now, love ya both. See ya soon x**

He smiled, setting the phone back down on the side. Harry rolled over then onto his bed, so Louis threw a leg over Harry’s bare ones, pressing himself up against Harry’s hip, only for comfort. He drifted off once more into a deep sleep, feeling more grateful to Liam and Niall than he’d ever be able to put into words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, more tomorrow!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos and let me know what you think, and what you want to see!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed. Harry and Louis decide to publicly talk about Mia's illness, and Mia gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a softer, happier chapter. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Comments are always welcome, I love to hear your thoughts!

By the end of October, things were settling down somewhat in the Tomlinson household. Mia was still having her chemo every week, and unfortunately it was still make the little girl very poorly. She was quite violently sick the day after the treatment, meaning she had to go through a 2 or 3 day stay in the hospital each week. Harry and Louis had gone back to taking it in turns to stay with their daughter, with Anne and Jay popping in on the days after the chemo, to give their sons a break, and to give Mia a fresh face to chat with. 

Olly loved having his sister at home in between her doses of chemo, but found it hard to comprehend why his sister couldn’t or didn’t want to run around the house with him like she used to, instead choosing to play quietly in her room on her bed, or watching some telly in the living room. Harry and Louis were making sure to make an extra effort with their young son, treating him to time on his own with the pair of them, and Niall and Liam were stepping up, making sure the boy always made it to his footie practice, or the Beaver’s group he’d joined excitedly last week. Harry and Louis were eternally grateful to everyone who was helping them out, knowing they just couldn’t cope with everything on their own.

They’d been approached by quite a few magazines and newspaper to do an article about their daughter, the press attention having hotted up again once the family were spotted back at the hospital. They had decided, however, that the best thing would be to go on TV or on the radio, knowing that their words couldn’t be twisted if they were broadcast out live. After spending days going through the offers, they agreed to go on Nick Grimshaw’s Radio 1 Breakfast show. Nick had always been respectful to the pair, not mentioning the family after Harry had text him once the news had broken to ask him to not drag their family through anymore hell than they were. Nick was shocked but pleased by Harry’s later text, asking if they could come on his own to make their only statement about what was happening.

It was nearly the end of October by the time Harry and Louis made it to the breakfast studios. They’d chosen to leave the children at home with Anne and Gemma, staying overnight in Liam’s flat in London, rather than getting up at an ungodly hour to drive down for their 8am broadcast. They woke up blearily at 6am, sharing a quick shower before dressing. They were aware they’d be filmed for their segment, as many guests on the show now often were, so Harry ensured to pick a smart floral button up with skinny jeans and his usual Chelsea boots, Louis going slightly more casual in a band t shirt and jeans, but the pair wanted to show the side of themselves everyone had come to know and love.  
Harry felt Louis’ leg moving restlessly against his own as they sat in the waiting area of the studios. A few familiar faces had come up and greeted the pair as they’d made themselves a cup of tea while they waited for their slot to roll around. Harry placed a calming hand on his husband’s thigh, Louis’s head flicking up at the touch. He gave Harry a tight smile before pulling his phone out of his pocket, replying to yet another text.

“Who’re you texting Lou? Your phone hasn’t stopped buzzing since we got here,” Harry asked curiously, not at all worried, just being nosy. He glanced over as Louis tilted the screen over so Harry could read the messages he’d been sending his mum about Mia, and what they’d be discussing. From Louis’ texts, Harry could see that Louis was really nervous about what was to come, and just took Louis’ smaller hand in his own. “It’s gonna be okay. Nick knows what we wanna talk about and what we don’t. I’ll do most of the chatting if you want love, don’t worry,” Harry reassured him.

“Thanks Haz,” Louis muttered, looking up as the door to the room creaked open. Nick stepped in then, causing both men to stand up from their seated positions. He drew Harry into a quick hug, followed by Louis before he smiled at the pair.

“Nice to see the pair of ya. How are you doing?” Nick questioned, sensing from Louis’ expression he wasn’t entirely happy with the set up.

“How do you think Nick? I’m here to tell the world how sick my daughter is and I hate that,” Louis spat out then, feeling guilty almost as soon as he’d done it. Harry looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and that was all Louis needed to quickly send Nick an apology. “Sorry Nick, sorry. Just been a shit few months, and I hate that we have to do this sort of shit about our kid, you know?”

“I know Louis, I’m sorry. But I promise, I’ll make this as easy as I can. Harry called me yesterday and told me what you are both willing to say, and I promise I won’t go against any of that. Are you ready?” He cocked his head towards the studio then, leaving the room quietly. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand as he started towards the door, not letting go as they walked through into the studio, popping a set of headphones on their own heads, and shuffling around in their chairs until they were both in front of the large black microphone. Nick began to fade out the song, and introduced the pair. “I’m delighted to welcome two of my friends in the studio this morning, please welcome Louis and Harry Tomlinson! 

"Good morning boys, how are you doing?” Nick questioned, smiling at the pair across his mixing desk.

“Apart from the god awful early start you mean? We’re not too bad thanks Nick, yourself?” Harry chuckled into the mic, prompting a small smile to creep across Louis’ lips. They chatted mindlessly for a while, about music, current affairs and Niall and Liam, before they moved on to more serious topics, and the reason for their visit. Louis shot his hand over to Harry’s again, holding on while the discussion he’d been dreading began. He hadn’t said a lot so far, and was aware of that, so decided he would answer Nick’s first question.

“So, you’re here today to chat about your gorgeous daughter Mia, lads. How is she doing? For anyone that doesn’t know what’s going on there, can you fill us in?” Nick looked hesitantly at the boys, hoping he’s gone about it in a way that wouldn’t upset his friends. To his relief, Louis sent him a half smile and began to talk.

“Yes we are Nick, we have 2 kids as you know, Mia and Olly. They turned 6 earlier this year, they’re amazing,” he said, grinning at Harry as he spoke. “This year’s been a bit tough for us though, personally speaking. We, um,” he cleared his throat with a small cough, glancing down as Harry laid his hand on his thigh in a gesture of comfort. “We found out this spring Mia has Leukaemia.” He went quiet then, looking down at the desk in front of him.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I assume she’s having treatment at the moment? How has she been coping with that?”

Harry decided to speak up then, giving Louis a moment to gather himself. “Yes, she started chemo quite soon after we initially got a diagnosis, and that ended this summer. But we’ve now moved on to her second cycle which began a few weeks ago. She’s been a bit poorly, but she’s been so brave, and is doing okay now.” Harry took a breath as he finished speaking, hating the fluttering he felt in his belly as he spoke about Mia like this.

“The doctors and nurses at the hospital have been fantastic,” Louis continued, keen to acknowledge the amazing help they had had so far. “They’re nothing but kind and caring towards us and Mia, and they’ve made this whole nightmare somewhat more tolerable. We can’t thank them enough for everything they’ve done so far.” Harry nodded in agreement then, murmuring into the microphone that he seconded everything that Louis had said.

“And your son, Olly, how is he coping with everything? It can’t be easy for him, having his sister poorly, and his dad’s out at the hospital every so often.” Louis felt a bubble of anger pool in his stomach then, knowing it was a fair question but hating the insinuation they weren’t being good parents. 

“He’s an amazing kid. We’re so proud of how he’s doing. Our mums and family and friends have been looking after him a lot when we’re not able to be with him, and we try to take it in turns to stay with Mia in hospital so one of us can be home with him.” Harry spoke, feeling pride in his chest as he spoke about their amazing little boy. “He’s only 6 so he’s had his ups and downs, but considering what he’s dealing with, he’s brilliant.” 

Their conversation continued for a few more minutes, Harry and Louis making sure to take the time to thank the fans that had tweeted them get well wishes for Mia since they had released their statement all those months ago. Things took a lighter turn when the pair told Nick about their upcoming Halloween plans, and played a few silly games with the DJ, lifting both of their spirits for a while. Once the interview was over, both men hugged Nick, thanking him for being so respectful and thanked the other staff in the studio too. They had decided to exit the studios from the main entrance so they could interact with the fans who had been gathered there since early this morning.

The air filled with screams as the pair stepped through the doors, hand in hand, behind two burly security guards. They squeezed hands gently, before dropping their hold and stepping towards the people behind the barriers who were holding out various things for the pair to sign. They happily did so for a short while, taking numerous selfies with people’s phones, signing album covers and shooting small video clips if requested. As they gave everyone gathered there a final wave, one little girl caught Harry’s eye. She was stuck at the corner of the barriers, being jostled by the adults around her, and she looked quite uncomfortable. Harry pulled Louis towards her, steering him away from the direction of their waiting SUV. 

“Hey love, you okay?” Harry crouched down and spoke softly to the small girl, noticing she was clutching something in her left hand, trying desperately to protect it. “What’s your name?”

The man standing behind her picked her up at that point on to his hip, making conversation with the pair far easier, much to Harry’s relief. 

“I’m Ellie and this is my dad. I’m 8,” she said, cheeks pinking up as she realised she was having a conversation with Louis and Harry Tomlinson in the middle of the street! “I, uh, have something for Mia.” She held out her hand then, passing Harry a piece of glittery card. It was a handmade get well soon card, covered on the front with various stickers, blobs of glittery glue and some bubble letters. Harry’s grin widened as he opened it, reading the child’s messy scrawl, her get well message to Mia. He handed it over to Louis, who took it eagerly.

“Wow, love, this is amazing, she will love it!” Louis said, sending the girl a delighted smile. “Thank you so much.” He leant forward and gave her a quick hug, before Harry did the same thing. Harry asked her if she wanted a photo, and when she nodded eagerly, held his arms out to the little girl. She happily jumped into them and Harry settled her on his hip, between him and Louis. They faced her father and smiled while he took a few photos.

“Thank you very much,” Ellie’s dad said then, offering his hand to both Louis and Harry to shake. “Ellie has done this for a reason, I don’t know if she’ll tell you, but please ask her.”

Louis looked puzzled, turning to the little girl and asking her why she’d brought such an amazing card for them to give to their daughter. She looked shy, before her dad nodded at her. This was all the encouragement she needed, because she started to speak then, looking up at Louis and Harry from under her lashes. The two men didn’t want her to be uncomfortable, so quickly squatted down in front of her. She was still their side of the barrier, and Harry took her small hand in his own.

“I had leukaemia too, when I was 7. I had chemo in hospital, and I hated it, but now I’m in remission. My hair just grew back last year, and I wanted Mia to know that you can get better and it can all be okay. I brought it here today cos I have my check up with the doctors with my dad, but I wanted to make sure she got it, and Daddy said she might not if I posted it to your managing people.” She smiled at the pair, tugging self-consciously on her short hair, styled into a pretty bob, a floral alice band cradling the top of her head.  
Harry’s eyes filled with tears at this – it was the last thing he’d expected the little girl to say, but it was so touching that she’d been thinking of Mia, enough to make her an amazing card, and to send her such a positive message. Harry grabbed the little girl in a tight cuddle, aware of the clicks of the paparazzi cameras surrounding them, but not caring in the slightest.

“Thank you so much,” he whispered in her ear. “I’ll make sure to tell her, I promise.” Louis also hugged the girl, thanking her again. Harry rummaged in his pocket for a scrap of paper and a pen, relieved when he found one. He scribbled down his email address on it, and passed it on to Ellie’s dad, who looked at it in confusion.

“That’s my personal email address, nothing to do with management, just me. I know Mia will want to say thank you to Ellie for this, perhaps we could arrange a Skype chat between the pair or something?” he asked quickly, aware he needed to get in the car soon and head off home with Louis. The man looked stunned but nodded, thanking Louis and Harry again with a shake of their hands, the little girl stood proudly at his side now, waving at them with a big smile. They finished their conversation and slid into their vehicle, which had been brought around the front of the building for them.

After sitting quietly in the car for a short while, they began to talk. 

“That little girl – that could be Mia in a year’s time, free of this disease, being a normal kid again,” Harry said quietly, almost afraid to voice the thought, as if it might not come true if he did. Louis slid a hand over to grab Harry’s, nodding.

“It WILL be Mia in a year Harry. She will get better, she will go into remission, and live a long and happy life, get married and make us grandad’s!” he said with a laugh, as Harry threw him a funny look. “Mia’s gonna love that card, can’t believe Ellie took the time to make it and bring it down to us. What an amazing kid.”

They drove on for a few more hours, keen to get home to their children. They’d only been apart a night, but that was enough for the pair, they missed their children like mad. They soon arrived home, grinning at the smiling faces that had appeared at the window once they’d heard a car arrive. The front door flew open and Olly ran through it, bowling heavily into Louis’ stomach, the taller man picking up his son and swinging him round.

“Hey big guy! Missed us?!” he said, laughing at Olly’s kisses all over his stubbly cheeks. He smiled as saw Mia walk slowly out on the front door into Harry’s outstretched arms. He carefully picked up his daughter, carefully nestling her against his chest, kissing her cheek.

“Of course I missed you Daddy, and you too Papa!” the boy shouted, making both parents chuckle at his enthusiasm. “We had a great time with Nanny Anne and Auntie Gemma though, we made pizza for tea and watched a movie! Then we came home this morning, and they played with us all morning!”

“Well, aren’t you lucky?” Harry answered with a smile, closing the front door behind him. He toed off his boots, Louis doing the same with his Vans. They walked through to the sitting room, where he saw his mum and sister sat on their sofa. He smiled at them, setting his daughter down on the floor softly before leaning over to hug the pair. They all sat for a while, chatting about their day, Anne and Gemma questioning them on how they’d felt the interview went. 

After a little while, Anne and Gemma decided to leave the family to it, and after kissing everyone goodbye, made their way home. Louis walked back in then, smiling at seeing Harry snug on the sofa, his children snuggled in to his sides. “Hey Mia, we have something for you.”

Louis walked closer, kneeling on the floor in front of his husband and children. Harry’s eyes widened as he realised what Louis was about to give her. The little girl sat up then, looking at her father. Louis handed over the card wordlessly, Mia running her fingers over the stickers and glitter lumps littering the front of the card. Harry watched as she carefully opened it, puzzling out the writing inside.

“Here, let me read it for you,” he said, pulling the card closer so he could see it a bit easier. 

_“To Mia. You don’t know me but my name is Ellie and I am 8 years old. I know you have been sick, and I was sick too, like you. But I got better, even though I hated being in hospital. I just want to tell you I hope you feel better soon, and I hope you are like me and get better and make your daddy and papa and brother smile. Love from Ellie Hopkins”_

Mia just sat, staring at it in Harry’s big hands. “She was sick like me? She had cancer too?”

“Yeah love,” Louis breathed out softly. “She was very poorly, and had the same medicine you did. But now she’s all better, she doesn’t need her medicine anymore. Papa and I met her outside the radio studio earlier, she was lovely. Wanted to let you know you will get better too.”

Mia grinned at that, grabbing Louis’ neck in a tight cuddle. At that point, Louis had no doubt that his daughter was strong enough to fight this, that she could be like Ellie in a year and free of leukaemia. He locked eyes with Harry over their daughters head, smiling as Olly clambered into Harry’s lap, wrapping him a tight hug too. The Tomlinson family sat there for a while, enjoying their moment of peace, happiness washing over all of them. 

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, more tomorrow of course :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are HUGELY appreciated! <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween fun, until it all turns into a nightmare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments so far, hope you enjoy this one!

The next week flew by in a blur for Louis and Harry. Mia was nearing the end of her course of chemo, with only a month or so left until she had a rest, just in time for Christmas. Louis and Harry had been excitedly planning the Halloween party they promised Mia and Olly they’d be holding, and with the day just a day away, preparations were in full swing. They’d taken their kids to the local costume hire shop and let them pick out anything they’d wanted. Olly had picked some complicated looking Frankenstein costume, complete with comical feet and green body paint, so every inch of his body would be green, much to the delight of the little boy, and horror of Harry and Louis. Mia had hung back a bit, unsure what she wanted. Eventually, Louis had taken Olly down the road to the milkshake shop as he was getting antsy and bored, and Harry had patiently waited with their daughter while she browsed the rails.

“Any ideas love? Or just want to see what takes your fancy?” he questioned, watching her touch some of the fabrics, a contemplative expression on her face. He turned around, choosing to look at the adult costumes, seeing what he and Louis could dress up as. He loved dressing up, embracing it as often as he could, even though he knew his husband wasn’t as much of a fan of it as he used to be. He took a few pictures on his phone, sending them over to Louis, wondering which he would prefer. In the mean time, it seemed Mia had made a decision.

“This one please Papa,” she said with a nod, holding out a costume in front of her. It was a little Wonder Woman outfit, not exactly one for Halloween that fitted with her brother’s awful choice, but Harry couldn’t bear to say no to her. And honestly, it felt quite fitting that his daughter had picked out a costume of a superhero who represented strong females all over the world. He grinned as he took it from her, making sure it had all the bits with it. The pair made their way hand in hand to the cash desk, where a young girl sat with a bored expression.

She jumped as Harry put the costume on the desk, hanger banging on the glass top. Her eyes widened as she realised who it was, cheeks filling with a pink blush, making Mia giggle. 

“That’ll be £17.99 please,” she said, putting the costume into a paper bag and handing it over to Mia with a smile. “You’ll look great in that, is it for a party?” she asked the little girl.

“Yes, my Papa and Daddy are having a party at our house. We’re going to choose our pumpkins after this, I’m so excited!” The little girl jumped on the spot as Harry continued to pay, pulling his card out of the card machine before slotting it back into his wallet. 

“Wow, lucky you! Have a great time!” the girl said to Mia as she watched her skip over to the door. “Your daughter is beautiful,” she then said to Harry as she passed him his receipt. He smiled back at her.

“Yeah, she is. Thank you so much,” Harry spoke softly, reaching out to shake the girl’s hand before he walked over to Mia, taking her hand in his own and walking off to meet Louis and Olly, sure he’d be forced by his husband into sharing some sugar filled sweet milkshake he had no say in choosing.

*****

“Wait for me to turn the engine off before you take off your belt, Olly,” Louis chastised, as he saw his son quickly remove his seat belt, eager to jump out of the car before he’d even fully stopped the car. “You know the rules about the car. You need to be safe.”

“Sorry Daddy,” Olly said, still jumping around in his seat, too excited to get to the pumpkin patch and choose his own pumpkin. Louis chuckled then, getting out of the car himself and walking back to open Olly’s door, the little boy jumping quickly into his dad’s waiting arms. Harry had done the same with Mia, carefully lifting her down from the car before she could jump at him though. She still had the port in her chest, and Harry didn’t want to risk hurting her any more than she needed to be. The children quickly stood between their fathers. Mia grabbed Olly’s hand in her right, Harry’s in her left and started walking. Olly shrieked, and pulled Louis close to him, grabbing his hand too until the family were one line, the children chomping at the bit to get in and pick a pumpkin.

They started pulling at their parents hands, so Harry and Louis let go, watching on with big smiles as their children ran ahead, not going too far but running widely in the aisles, bending over to look at pumpkins, quickly dismissing them before running off to another.

Half an hour later, it seemed like the pair had each chosen a pumpkin. Harry was holding the large one that Olly had chosen, and Louis had Mia’s smaller one balanced on his hip, free hand handing the cash over to the older man sat in the hut at the entrance to the patch with a grin. He opened the boot to their car, popping his own pumpkin in before walking over to Harry and grabbing it from him. He stumbled slightly, not expecting the pumpkin to be as heavy as it was before he lumbered over to the car, depositing that one in there too. Harry just laughed, Louis sending his a scowl over his shoulder.

All the way home, the children chattered in the back seat, trying to decide what they were going to carve into their pumpkins, with their dads help of course. Harry had passed his phone to the pair earlier on, with a page open showing lots of different designs on, and it had kept the pair amused for ages now. As they arrived home, the children ran into the house, going to change into some older clothes, wanting to start carving as soon as possible. Harry had scooped up both pumpkins in his arms, and Louis admired his biceps as they bulged under the weight, making Harry blush slightly.

“Like what you see, Lou?” he asked with a smirk, hitching the heavier up, making his arms strain even more.

Louis blinked quickly, coughing lowly before smirking back at Harry. “Er, yeah course I do,” he laughed, putting a kiss on Harry’s lips. “Might have to have a closer look at those muscles tonight.” He laughed as he walked off down the hallway to the kitchen, leaving a stunned Harry stood in the doorway, clutching 2 pumpkins.

******

The kitchen was covered. There were pumpkin seeds all over the table and the floor, strings of pumpkin were all over Harry’s arms and the bowl containing the innards of the pumpkins was overflowing on the sides. Pieces of paper that Harry had used to sketch designs on lay littered on the chairs, and the twins were stood next to their fathers as they carved carefully into the skin.

“Okay Ol, carefully push the piece out,” Louis said, as he helped his son reach his hand in, and push out the slimy piece of pumpkin. Olly laughed loudly as it shot out across the table before falling to the floor. Louis looked up at grinned at Harry, who was helping Mia with her own. Soon enough, they were all done and children scrambled to the drawer to get their battery powered tea lights to put inside. Harry drew the curtains across the patio doors, making the room slightly dimmer. The children quickly shoved the lids on and stood back, gasping as they looked at their creations.

“Wow!” Mia said, as she eyes her pumpkin glowing, the design she and Harry had come up with lit up from inside. He’d helped his daughter carve an Olaf face into the side of hers, the little girl still being obsessed with Frozen. Olly on the other hand had created a minion design with Louis, and it looked great when it was lit up. Harry and Louis high-fived each other over the twins’ heads, before sending them upstairs to wash their hands and change their clothes.

They quickly set about cleaning up the kitchen. Harry took both pumpkins and put them outside the front door, flicking off the tea lights before he went back inside. He mopped the floor while Louis scooped up the worst of the mess, dumping it all in the dustbin. The whole place smelt like floor cleaner by the time they’d finished, but it finally looked like they’d got their kitchen back after an afternoon of fun.

****

“I can’t get the pumpkin stink out of my nose,” Louis whinged, as Harry flicked off the kitchen light later that night. The pair snuggled closer on the sofa, finishing off the glasses of wine they’d been slowly sipping throughout the night. Louis lifted his legs until his feet rested on Harry’s thigh, the younger man placing his hand gently on Louis’ ankles, softly caressing the bone there. 

“That was fun though, wasn’t it? So nice to see the kids being kids again for a while,” Harry said, sipping on more of his wine, frowning when he saw that his glass was nearly empty. Louis hummed in agreement, sliding further down on the sofa, his shins now across Harry’s thigh. He felt his husband shift under the weight, bending his leg at the knee until his foot sat across his crotch.

Louis grinned at him then, pressing his foot further down into Harry’s crotch until he felt his husband’s cock begin to twitch at the feeling. Harry grabbed hold on Louis’ socked foot then, beginning to press it into him further in a rhythm, moaning softly as he did so. 

“Can’t stop thinking about how you looked at me earlier,” Harry said, dark eyes locking with Louis’ own. Louis pushed himself up onto his elbows then, smirking at Harry. 

“Oh yeah? And how was that?” Louis cheekily questioned.

“Like you wanted me there and then.” Harry answered honestly, shifting until his body was on top of Louis’ on the sofa, pressing their chests and crotches together. He leant down and took Louis’ lips in a deep kiss, their tongues massaging each others, hands roaming their bodies like they hadn’t had the chance to do for the past few days. Their kiss deepened, and as they did, Harry started grinding down further into Louis, feeling his husband’s interest as he did so. Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth, pulling at the hem on his husband’s top, encouraging him to sit up quickly and pull it over his head, before he did the same with his own.

They laid on the couch for a while, kissing passionately, the only sounds filling the room being their own moans, and the sounds of their kisses. Louis reached down and began to wriggle out of his own jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. Harry’s hand snuck down, playing with Louis’ cock outside of his boxers, elicting louder moans from the older man.

“Louis, sshhhhh,” he whispered, not wanting to move but knowing they’d have to if Louis couldn’t keep quiet. “The kids are upstairs, but I really don’t wanna move.” He carried on kissing Louis, lifting his hips slightly to take off his own jeans and boxers. Louis suddenly produced a bottle of lube from under the sofa, much to Harry’s shock, giggling slightly as Harry took it from his hands and coated his own fingers in it. “I wanna top tonight,” he said huskily into Louis’ mouth, his husband groaning as he nodded into the kiss. 

Louis let his legs fall open on the sofa as Harry sat back on his knees between them, kissing his knees as he did so. Harry slowly moved his hand down, working his husband open, kissing him in distraction. Louis usually preferred to top, but Harry knew he liked it the other way on occasion, and that he would have told him if he wasn’t up for that night. When Louis felt ready, he told Harry so, and Harry sat up, lining himself up. As he pushed inside slowly, Louis moaned, not as used to the intrusion as Harry was. They moved slowly together for a while, allowing Louis to stretch and feel more comfortable, Harry desperate to move faster.

Once he was comfortable, Louis nodded, pulling Harry down into a deeper kiss, encouraging him to move inside him faster and harder. Harry was quick to oblige, hands clutching onto Louis’ slim hips as he thrust in and out of him at a rapid pace, trying to keep his moans to a minimum, not wanting to draw attention to what they were doing in the middle of the living room. 

“Harry, Harry, stop, Harry, I’m gonna...” Louis cried out, pushing Harry off of him so rapidly, he slipped out of Louis. Harry frowned, moving to push back inside as Louis pushed him backwards until he was sat against the back of the sofa. Louis stood up, moving until he was straddling Harry on the sofa, and put his hands on Harry’s cheeks, kissing him deeply. Harry reached an arm around Louis’ back, guiding himself back in, and the pair continued their movements, this time, Louis feeling more in charge.

They carried on like this, Louis’ thighs burning with the exertions but enjoying every minute. As he felt his climax approach, he started to still and relied on Harry to move his hips up into Louis, enjoying the feel of Harry inside him, feeling deeper as he pounded harder against Louis. Louis’ climax flooded him with pleasure, and he grunted as he felt Harry reach his, warmth filling him inside as Harry released. He cringed as he lifted himself up, quickly turning to lay down on the sofa again so he didn’t drip come onto the sofa.

“Fucking hell love, didn’t quite expect that” he moaned slowly, grabbing his boxers in an attempt to clean himself up a bit. Harry chuckled as he swiped his t shirt over Louis’ chest, mopping up the strings that were spread across it. He bent back down, pulling Louis into another kiss. 

“I love you Lou. So much, that was so good.” He smiled at his husband, laying there on the couch, completely exhausted, hair a mess and lips raw from all their kissing. He stood, putting an arm under Louis’ knees and one around his back before hauling him, carrying him bridal style up the stairs.

“Oi, I can walk you know,” he said stroppily, as Harry placed him down on their bedroom floor. He took a step towards the bathroom and winced at the sharp pain that flooded through him in that moment. Harry smirked at him, knowing he was the reason for Louis’ pain.

“Sure about that?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Louis threw him a glare as he walked gingerly off to the bathroom for a quick shower, Harry just collapsing on the bed, relishing the feeling of tiredness as it swept through his body.

*****

24 hours later and the party was soon going to begin. Mia was in her shiny Wonder Woman costume, the gold headpiece cradling her forehead, and Harry couldn’t stop smiling when he saw her. Olly was charging around, growling as Frankenstein, refusing to speak in anything other than his own version of Frankenstein’s voice. He’d put the green face paint on his hands and neck, so not a slither of his own skin tone could be seen. Harry had warned him several times not to go near any furniture with it on, but knew by the end of the night he’d find green streaks everywhere anyway.

As the clock ticked nearer 6, and the children had eaten their tea at the table, he took Louis upstairs and pulled their costumes out of the cupboard. They’d purposely not told the children what they were going to wear. Olly had begged them to please dress up as his favourite superheroes, and Harry hadn’t wanted to deny him, especially after he’d been so good for them lately, happily going to Anne or Jay’s when the dads had needed to take Mia to the hospital for her chemo. Harry slipped on his Iron Man costume, Louis next to him trying to yank on the Captain America one. Harry laughed as he watched Louis struggle to pull it up over his butt, stepping over to help his husband. He gave him a quick slap on the ass then, laughing as Louis shrieked. 

“Bloody stupid spandex stuff, too tight,” Louis grumbled as Harry finally worked it up and helped him get it over his shoulders. He smoothed out the creases on his thighs, catching Harry eye him as he did so. “Didn’t entertain you enough last night, huh?” he said, winking at a blushing Harry.

“Can never get enough of you Lou,” Harry murmured as he pulled Louis into a kiss, enjoying the feel of their bodies being pressed together with just the thin material separating them. Louis pulled away quickly, realising that his arousal would show far too easily in the unforgiving outfit, and stuck a hand down to adjust himself. Harry whined, pouting over at Louis. “Don’t do that on my account.”

“Love, if it were up to me I’d leave it for you to sort out. But we have a party to host, and I really don’t think our mums need to see our boners, do you?” he laughed, watching as Harry adjusted himself at that. The pair snapped a quick selfie before stumbling out of the room, Olly shrieking as he saw what his fathers were wearing. They managed to persuade their children to stand still long enough to take a photo, Harry and Louis eagerly posting them to their Twitter accounts with pride just before the doorbell rang.

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

Mia ran down to answer it, shouting loudly as she greeted Liam and Niall, who had arrived together. Liam was dressed in a Batman outfit, his favourite superhero, and Niall was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. He scooped up the little girl, walking through to the kitchen with a bag of drinks in his hand, putting them down on the worktop as Liam crouched in the doorway with Olly as the little boy talked him through their pumpkins which now had real candles inside them, lighting up the designs they’d made the day before.

The doorbell didn’t stop ringing after that, numerous friends and family arriving to have fun with the family. Harry had put on a few Halloween themed party games, Louis had sorted a playlist of themed songs that rang through the house all night, everyone laughing as Mia and Olly treated everyone to their own version of Michael Jackson’s Thriller dance. The night passed by in a flash, Mia looking absolutely dead on her feet after just an hour and a half of partying away with her brother. Harry decided he needed to put her to bed, so whispered in Louis’ ear what he was doing, before walking the exhausted little girl up to her room.

He helped her carefully peel off her new favourite dressing up outfit, and put her into her soft nightie. He brushed her hair out, cringing as yet more hairs came away in the brush. He could see she was getting very thin on top now, and it was getting harder for him and Louis to cover up. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Mia started noticing too. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, and Louis entered the room, feeling disappointed he hadn’t had a chance to kiss his daughter before she fell asleep.

The guests stayed for a short while longer, before seeing even Olly was beginning to tire, and seeing themselves out. Niall and Liam hung back after the family had gone, helping Harry to clear up the house while Louis put their son to bed. They’d just finished wiping down the worktops, and taking the bins out when Louis tiredly stumbled in.

“Oh you timed that just right Tommo,” Liam laughed as he put the bin lid back on, clapping him on the shoulder as he walked past. Louis chuckled, secretly pleased he didn’t have to help out with the cleaning, his least favourite thing to do at the best of times.

“Haha, hope you had fun though lads,” he said, chucking each of them a beer as they sat at the table. They sat for a few hours, laughing and joking the night away. Niall played them a few new tracks he’d written that he’d stored on his phone, and the boys had helped him with a few lyrics he’d been struggling with. Eventually though, they’d had to leave, and after Harry and Louis had managed to wriggle out of their skintight outfits (much to Harry’s dismay), they’d climbed into bed in their boxers.

The house was quiet and still after a fun evening, and it didn’t take them long to slip into sleep. 

*******

They were woken a few hours later by a piercing scream, making both men shoot out of bed and towards the door in a hurry. It had come from Mia’s room, and both of their hearts were pounding as they slammed her door open, walking in and flicking on the light. The sight in front of them made Harry want to vomit. 

Mia was sat up in bed, blood covering her duvet and sheet in front of her. The little girl was violently coughing, spraying blood everywhere as she did. Harry stood stunned in the doorway as Louis ran to his daughter, hauling her into his lap, trying to calm her down.

“Harry! HARRY! Snap out of it!” Louis shouted, needing his husband to wake up and help him out. He saw as Harry shook his head, waking himself up and realising he had to do something. He noticed Olly peek his head out of his room, so quickly told his son to stay where he was. “Harry, go and call an ambulance, now.” Louis spoke assertively, knowing he needed to take control of the situation.

Harry nodded, running back to his bedroom to grab his phone before dialling 999. He explained what was happening to the operator, telling them his address before hanging up and helping Louis out. He was stripping the bedcovers at that point, and Harry grabbed Mia, taking her into the bathroom. He stood her in the bathtub, pulling off her ruined nightie and knickers off before showering her down as the little girl sobbed. He could hear Louis on the phone in the other room, wondering who he was talking to. His heart was thumping. No one had said anything to them about Mia coughing up blood, and he was scared for what it meant. Seeing Mia was clean, he grabbed a warm fluffy towel from the radiator and wrapped her in it, holding her close to his body. He could hear a siren in the distance then, the hallway filling with blue lights as the ambulance arrived outside their home.

He stood up, ready to call Louis to go and answer the front door. But at that moment, he heard a key in the lock and the door flew open. Footsteps pounded on the stairs and Harry just saw a flash of red jumper as they moved towards him.

“Oh my darling girl, are you alright?” Niall questioned, taking the little girl from Harry, cringing as he noticed the blood stained on Harry’s bare chest. Harry looked down, noticing it himself as Louis stepped out of Mia’s room, clutching the stained bedlinen in his arms.

“Lou, leave that there, I’ll sort it. Both of you, go get some clothes on and get ready to go,” Niall directed, taking over at that point, knowing the men needed someone to tell them what to do. He noticed Olly standing in the doorway, looking scared, his eyes wide. “Hey my favourite boy. Do me a favour bud? Go and sit on your bed and find your favourite story, and I’ll read to you in a moment, okay?” Niall reassured the little boy, giving him a thumbs up as he gestured the paramedics to come up the stairs. 

“Are you her father?” one of the paramedics questioned him then.

“No, I’m her godfather. Her dads are in there just getting dressed,” he nodded towards their bedroom as the door flew open, and Louis stepped out, wearing joggers and a soft hoody. He was clutching some of Mia’s clothes, a big baggy jumper and leggings, wanting to dress the girl before they left. Niall carried her downstairs to the sofa, letting Louis dress her as the paramedics asked him some questions, Louis doing his best to answer in his sleep-fuddled state. Niall noticed Harry hadn’t appeared, so darted upstairs. He knocked carefully on the door before stepping in, heart falling as he saw Harry sobbing on the side of his bed.

“Oh H, mate, I’m so sorry,” Niall pulled him into a tight hug then, feeling Harry’s tears streak down his cheek. “But mate, you gotta stop this now. You can come cry to me later, but Mia needs you. She’s scared, Louis’ scared, they need you. I’m gonna stay here and look after Ol, and Liam’s coming in the morning okay? But you gotta go be a daddy now, right?” Niall hated having to do this to Harry but knew he needed to pull himself together and go and be with his husband and daughter.

By the time he’d got downstairs, Louis and Mia were already in the ambulance. Mia was sat shivering, strapped in on the bed, and Louis’ eyes filled with relief as he saw Harry step inside, noticing his red rimmed eyes as he sat down, clutching Mia’s hand. Louis grabbed his other free one, kissing it softly, as the doors slammed behind them, the sirens started to blare and they were driven away across town to the hospital through the black of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :( More tomorrow. Please leave a comment if you feel inclined to do so.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY. I posted Chapter 19 instead of 18. I'm sorry. I will post 19 in the morning. So sorry, I feel stupid :(
> 
> Anyway, this really IS Chapter 18
> 
> The aftermath of the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be good, thanks! :)

Their stay at the hospital had been very stressful for the entire Tomlinson family. Mia had been blue-lighted to hospital in the middle of the night, and Harry and Louis had felt completely out of control as the little girl had been wheeled into A&E, and examined by countless doctors. Thankfully, she’d soon stopped being sick, but was admitted to the children’s ward within an hour of their arrival. She’d undergone several tests when she’d woken up that morning, numerous scans and blood tests that had her left her crying, and screaming out to her parents that she just wanted to go home.

Jay and Anne had arrived in a flurry of worry mid-morning, both boys collapsing in tears into their mums’ arms when Mia had been taken off for yet another scan. They had sat crying in the quiet room, just letting the emotion of the night wash over them. They’d been in auto-pilot until that moment, running on adrenaline, going through the motions of being there for Mia, for each other and not stopping to think what it all might mean.

They’d also taken the time to call Liam and Niall, who were still at their house with Olly, who was on half term from school. Their son was of course worried about his sister, and the pair were quick to reassure him that Mia was okay but that she’d be in hospital with them for a few more days, just to make sure all was okay. Niall had said he was fine to take the boy home with him, and they were relieved at that, knowing he’d be in safe hands with their best friend.

Later that afternoon, Mia had fallen asleep, and Anne and Jay encouraged their sons to go home for a while, take a shower and grab some clothes, since they’d left the house with just the clothes on their backs. Harry still had Mia’s dried blood on his chest under his t-shirt, and they both gratefully accepted the offer. When they arrived home, they stumbled into their house, straight into the shower together, doing nothing but standing and holding each other under the stream of warm water, letting it wash the awful night away from their skin.

“Fucking hell H, what a night,” Louis sighed into Harry’s chest, before using the bodywash on the side to wash the blood from his husband’s chest. “I can’t believe that happened, that she got sick so quick.” He mumbled in gratitude as he felt Harry’s hands begin to wash his hair, enjoying the feeling of his fingertips on his scalp. The shower was what they both needed, and they slipped into clean boxers and clothes when they came out after drying themselves off. They then walked into Mia’s room, seeing Niall had cleaned everything up for them, going so far as to put fresh bedding on there for the little girl, ready for her return. Harry grabbed her suitcase from the top of her wardrobe and began loading it with clean clothes, and things he knew his daughter would need. Louis took the chance to slip back to his and Harry’s bedroom, and started to pack their own bag. His phone vibrated then, so he quickly picked it up in case it was his or Harry’s mum.

**Liam: Hey mate, just letting you know we’re at Niall’s with Olly. Ordered pizza for tea, and wer’re watching footie. Hope Mia is okay, send her our love, and to H as well. See ya soon mate. X**

**Louis: Cheers Li , we really appreciate it . We’ll call Olly later when we find out what’s going on with Mia . Hope he’s okay . Tell him we miss him and love him loads . Have fun, enjoy your pizza . xx**

“Who’re you texting babe?” Harry said as he stepped into the room, finishing off the packing that Louis had started. He walked into their bathroom, grabbing their filled washbag and stuck it on top of the pile of clothes in the bag.

“Just Li, he said Olly is at Nialler’s place with him and Niall. They’ve got pizza for tea and they’re watching footie, so Olly will be happy.” Harry smiled at that thought, pleased his son was happy. He noticed his phone light up out of the corner of his eye, so he quickly answered the call after noticing it was his mum.

“Mum? Yep, okay we’ll be right there, tell her we’re just leaving. Yep, okay, love you too.” He hung up, picking up his and Louis’ bag before making his way out towards the stairs. He grabbed Mia’s suitcase too, and ran downstairs, throwing both bags into the boot of the car and climbing into the driver’s seat. He tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel as he watched Louis leave the house, locking the front door behind him, coats slung over his arm. He took a seat next to Harry, and turned to his husband and began to talk.

“What did your mum want love? You didn’t say before you rushed off without me!” he said with a light-hearted tone, although he felt butterflies in his tummy while he sat, watching the road now. 

“Just that Mia’s woken up and was asking for us. Just want to get back to her Lou, sorry,” Harry said, indicating and pulling out onto the motorway. They cruised down it then, soon arriving at the hospital, and parking once more in the patient’s area of the car park. Between them, they managed to collect the bags and coats, and made their way back up to the ward. A nurse caught them coming in, and fixed a new hospital band onto each man’s right wrist, so any staff around knew which patient they were with, and had permission to be on the floor.

Louis walked into the room first, grinning at his daughter who was sat up in bed and reading a book with her Nanny Anne. She waved over then, and Jay grabbed Louis’ bag from him, putting it on the bed the pair would be sleeping on that night.

“The doctor came round about 15 minutes ago, said he’d be back when you were here,” his mum said softly, grabbing her son in a quick hug, before turning to Harry and doing the same. Louis walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead, pleased to see her looking less pale and much brighter than she had last night. She still had an IV in her hand, and looked tired, but seemed far perkier.

The family sat chatting for a while, and before they knew it, the doctor had come into the room, asking Louis and Harry to step outside to talk. Anne and Jay waved them off, saying they wanted to hear how Mia’s story ended. Harry clutched Louis’ hand tightly as they pulled the room door close behind them, softly clicking as it shut. They shook the doctor’s hand, nervously standing together, their thighs pressed together waiting for the verdict.

“Sorry to see you here again like this Louis, Harry.” The doctor continued. “I’m pleased to see Mia is looking much better than she did than when she was admitted last night. As you know, in the early hours of the morning we administered some tests on Mia, and we’ve got those results in now.”

Harry and Louis stood and nodded intently as the doctor continued to talk, using lots of medical jargon before Louis interrupted him, asking him to please speak in English, which made Harry chuckle. The doctor did then, explaining Mia’s bleeding was a side effect of the chemo, and the scans revealed there was nothing big to worry about, no tears or haemorrhage’s that were concerning at that time. Harry sighed in relief at that. After he’d sat in the hospital room last night when Mia had been wheeled off and Louis had dozed on his shoulder, he’d made the mistake of googling Mia’s symptoms, and the results hadn’t been pretty. After that, he vowed not to do that again, instead promising himself to ask the doctor if he ever wanted to know something.

“Okay, so are we carrying on with the chemo as normal next week then? I assume she’ll have to miss this week’s round?” he questioned, hoping this episode would mean she got a break from her treatment. She seemed to suffer more and more after each session, and Harry hated every second of it.

“I’m afraid not Harry, we think it’s best we continue with the regimen for now, really hit this Leukaemia hard and hopefully the results will show a massive improvements in her cells at the next round of bloodwork in 2 weeks,” the doctor said, sending the men a sympathetic look. Harry felt Louis squeeze his hand at that news, reassuring him. “She can stay in here tonight and we can give her the next dose tomorrow if she’s up to it, get it out of the way to save you all coming back again in a few days.”

“Okay, thanks Doctor, we understand,” Louis spoke, seeing Harry was still looking upset. They carried on chatting for a few minutes, breaking off when the doctor’s bleeper went off, calling him away to another sick child. Harry released a big sigh as he walked away, Louis seeing the tension in his husband’s shoulders. “I know this is what we wanted love, but I’m pleased the scans were all clear and there’s nothing of concern going on.”

“I know Lou, but I wish she could catch a break from all this shit, I’m sick of it,” Harry said in a low voice, looking completely wiped out as he walked back in to see their daughter.

****

The end of the week rolled around, and Mia was finally discharged from the hospital. Her chemo had gone fairly well, her sickness was at a minimum and doctor’s were pleased enough to release her into Louis and Harry’s care. On the way home, they swung by Niall’s place, picking up their son who they’d both missed hugely while they’d been stuck in hospital. They’d thanked their friend, telling them to pop over later once they were settled back home, and Niall nodded eagerly, keen to come and see his goddaughter now she was home. 

Harry carried his daughter in to the house, laying her gently on the sofa. She was still weak after the chemo, and Olly just went and snuggled up to his sister, pulling her princess blanket up to her chin, and slotting her slippers carefully onto her bare feet. Harry smiled as he watched his son’s caring nature, motioning to Louis to look at what was happening. Louis muttered to Harry that he was going to take Olly for a kickabout at the weekend, treat him a bit since he’d been such a good boy for Niall while they’d been away.

Harry cooked the family a delicious dinner which both he and Louis devoured, after having lived on hospital food for the past few days, not enough to sustain 2 grown adult men. Mia picked at it, but Olly munched it down eagerly too, telling his dad’s that Niall’s cooking wasn’t a patch on his Papa’s. That statement made Harry’s eyes light up to Louis’ delight, and he took his husband’s hand in his across the table. “Love you,” he mouthed, smiling wider as Harry mouthed it back.

Mia asked to go to bed a bit earlier that night, wanting her own comfortable bed after a few nights in the never silent hospital, somewhere she was never comfortable. Olly asked to stay with his sister in her bed for the night, and Louis didn’t have the heart to say no. So Louis and Harry dressed the pair in fresh pyjamas, helped wash their faces and brush their teeth before tucking them in and settling them down for a story. They all squished on the bed together, Harry along the outside of the bed, reading aloud, and Louis at the foot of the bed, holding Mia’s outstretched hand. It felt like a perfect moment, like the past 6 months hadn’t happened, and Louis desperately wished this could be their reality, rather than the hell they’d been living in.

****

Thankfully, the next few weeks passed by fairly uneventfully. Mia continued with her chemo, but other than that, everything felt fairly normally in the Tomlinson house. Olly had gone back to school after his week off, and was excited because the parts for the nativity play were going to be given out soon. This had upset Mia but luckily, the doctors gave her the all-clear to return to school since she was doing well, and her numbers on her bloodwork were staying steady. Louis and Harry knew they had to be careful because of the amount of germs in school, but they couldn’t deny their daughter a chance to be back with her friends, excited for the upcoming Christmas preparations.

Mid-November saw the children running out of the classroom into their dads arms, each clutching a piece of paper in their small hands. Mia waved it in Harry’s face, until he had to grab her hand so he could begin to read it.

“I’m the Angel Gabriel Papa!” she shouted, jumping around excitedly on the floor.

“And I’m Joseph!” Olly grinned, hands on his hips as he stared up at Louis.

“Awesome guys, we can’t wait to come and see you with everyone,” Harry replied, grinning at the smiles on his children’s faces. Their eyes were sparkling with joy, their cheeks rosy with the late autumn wind whipping around them. He bent down to zip up Mia’s coat, not needing her to get a cold on top of everything else, and Louis did the same with Olly’s coat. They walked hand in hand to their car, the children eagerly chattering away about their day. 

They arrived home, and the twins ran off to their playroom, keen to start practicing for their roles with each other, rifling through their dressing up box to see if they had any fitting costumes. Harry and Louis moved around the kitchen together while Harry made dinner, Louis eventually hopping up on to the counter out of the way so he could talk while Harry worked, knowing he’d just burn anything he touched – he knew his limits.

Harry stepped over then, surprising Louis with a kiss to his lips, before nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck. 

“What’s that for love? Not that I don’t love your kisses, but you okay?” Louis asked, circling Harry’s waist with his arms, letting them rest on his hips. 

“Just feel happy today Lou, the kids are happy, we’re happy, it’s all good,” Harry spoke softly into his husband’s neck, holding on tightly. They stood hugging for a while, until Harry realised the dinner would burn if he didn’t turn around and pay some attention to it. They all sat together at the dinner table, enjoying the lovely meal of shepherd’s pie that Harry had cooked them, Louis offering to clean up the kitchen while Harry went and bathed the kids. Nights didn’t really get better than this.

*****

“Papa?” Mia said as Harry tucked her into bed. “Why is my hair coming out?”

Harry stopped dead still as he pulled her blind down, hearing the blood pulsing through his ears at his daughter’s words. Yes, he and Louis had been waiting for this conversation but the fact it had come so out of the blue had taken him by surprise.

“Errr...” he tailed off, unsure what to say. He walked over, taking a seat next to her on the bed. She didn’t look upset, simply curious. “Why do you ask that sweetheart?”  
“At school, Amanda’s Velcro on her coat got caught on my hair at playtime, and when she pulled it away a big lump of my hair came out too,” she said, tilting her head so Harry could see. He winced when he saw the bare patch of skin, where just a few hairs were nestling. He reached out a hand and gently stroked it, quickly running through what he was going to say in his head, wishing Louis was in the room with him.

“Well, the medicine you have can make your hair come out love. It’s because the medicine to make you better is very strong, as well as getting rid of the bad bits in your body, it can make the good things are bit weaker too,” Harry tried making it as child friendly as he could, but not wanting to worry his daughter any more than he had to.  
“So is all my hair gonna fall out?” she asked, running her fingers around her head, looking slightly worried now. 

Harry felt a huge lump in his throat, grateful when he saw Louis walk into the room then. He had a serious expression on his face, and had clearly heard what they’d been discussing up until then.

“Love, we don’t know. It might do, but it might just be a few bits. But it doesn’t matter to us either way, you know that. You’re beautiful to us, you’re our daughter and we love you, we are so so proud of you,” Louis said as he pulled Mia into a hug.

“I don’t wanna be bald Daddy, I like my hair even if it’s short like this,” she said, a tear crawling down her face. “Please make it not fall out.” Louis’ heart broke as he felt her small fingers grab onto his t shirt, Harry quickly scooting closer and wrapping his arms around the pair of them, holding on tight.

“I know love, I know,” Louis uttered, continuing to stroke her back, hugging him and Harry close.

“Love you Mia, so, so much,” Harry followed, before the pair kissed their daughter, tucking her in and walking out the room, pulling the door closed behind them.  
“Well that fucking sucked,” Louis cursed as he made his way downstairs. He stomped into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of whiskey before taking a glass from the cupboard, pouring himself a shot and downing it in one gulp. He winced as it burned his way down his throat, but soon poured another. After he’d downed that too, Harry reached over and took the bottle, putting it back in the cupboard.

“Oi, I was drinking that,” he called over to Harry, who shrugged and turned around, moving to the doorway of the room.

“Just come and sit Lou, getting pissed isn’t gonna help anything,” he said, walking through to the sitting room.

Louis followed behind, slumping down onto the sofa when he arrived in the room. The pair sat in silence, staring into the low light of the room. Thoughts flew around their minds, wondering what was going to happen now. They hadn’t expected Mia to ask them so blatantly about her hair, and had both felt completely unprepared to answer the little girl’s questions. It had been a bit of a rubbish ending to what had been a day full of joy and excitement, and Harry wondered what more was to come. Surely they were due a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cross I've spoilt the next chapter so I've put it up already. Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've probably read it due my idiocy of posting it instead of Chapter 18, so here's 19 as well.
> 
> Hair, it's all about the hair.

After Mia’s questions about her hair had continued, Harry had decided it was time to do something about it. He’d gotten back in touch with their oncologist and asked a few questions – primarily whether or not Mia would indeed lose all of her hair or not, and if so, how long it would be until that happened. Harry explained to him how the loss had seemed to be speeding up, and while the doctor hadn’t been able to confirm it would all fall out and when, he had broken Harry’s heart when he said that it looked likely Mia would experience full hair loss within the next few weeks judging by what had happened so far.

Louis had arrived home from dropping the kids off at Jay’s for the day to find his husband sobbing in the bathroom. He knew what Harry had wanted to do when he had left the house this morning, and judging by this reaction, it wasn’t the news the pair of them had hoped for.

“Oh love,” he spoke softly, stepping towards his husband and encircling his waist with his arms, pulling him close. Harry’s sobs continued to wrack his body, leaning his body weight on Louis’ shoulders as he let the stress of the past few days out at last. Louis knew this had been coming – he’d felt the stress radiate from Harry since their conversation with Mia the other evening, and the little girl hadn’t seemed able to drop the subject since then.

“He – he – he” Harry stuttered out, trying to speak through his cries. “He said – she’s, she’s gonna lose it Lou.” Harry continued to cry while Louis rubbed his back, knowing there was nothing he could say that would make it any better. His own heart was breaking too, but he had to be strong in that moment for Harry, knowing he could cry about it later when he saw his mum and picked the kids up.

“Love, we gotta be strong for her. I think we’ve got to think about what to do here, the best way to handle this for,” Louis said gently. An idea had been brewing in his mind for the past few days, but he hadn’t known how to approach it with Harry, let alone Mia. Personally, he felt it was the best option, even if it would be quite harrowing for them all for a short period of time.

Harry threw him a puzzled look, grabbing a few sheets of toilet roll to wipe the tear tracks from his face. He threw the used tissue in the bin, and took hold of Louis’ hands as he lowered himself onto the edge of the bathtub, Louis now leaning against the edge of the sink.

“What do you mean Lou?” Harry asked, puzzled as to what his husband could possibly mean.

“Well. I hate the idea of seeing her upset every day as she has been when we brush her hair and see how much comes out. She’s freaked out Harry, and it’s only gonna get worse. I know there’s only 2 more rounds of chemo left in this cycle but there’s the steroids and everything else. We can’t stop this, so we have to make this as easy on Mimi as we can.” He stumbled around exactly what he wanted to say, unsure about Harry’s reaction when he revealed his plan.

“So you have an idea then?” Harry starting fiddling with Louis’ wedding band then, his nervous tic making an appearance once more.

“Yeah love, but I don’t know if you’re gonna like it, or if she’ll even go for it. I hate myself for suggesting this...” he trailed off, stomach suddenly filling with butterflies, and nausea creeping in. Harry squeezed his hands then, prompting him to carry on.

“Oh God, I can’t believe I’m saying this but what about...” he stopped then, taking a deep breath before continuing, his gaze falling to floor as he didn’t want to look at Harry as he said it. “I was thinking we, erm, well we perhaps shave her head?”

What happened next Louis didn’t expect. Harry rapidly dropped his hands and stormed out of the bathroom, out of their bedroom and into Mia’s, the door slamming loudly behind him. Louis sat shell-shocked, not quite believing how that had just gone down. He knew Harry wasn’t going to necessarily be happy with it, but he hadn’t thought his husband would walk away from him in such a way. Gathering his thoughts, he stood up straight and walked off towards Mia’s room, lightly knocking on the door as he arrived outside.

“Go away Louis. I am NOT talking about this.” Harry said through the door, his voice flat and low. 

“Harry, listen to me. I was thinking I could-“ he cut off then as the door flew open, Harry stood tall, his eyes full of rage and he stood opposite Louis, utilising his entire height and looking down into his husband’s face.

“You think shaving my daughter’s fucking head is a good idea Louis? Really?! You’ve said some stupid shit in our marriage but this is the fucking worst,” Harry spat out.

“Our daughter Harry, OUR daughter. Not yours. And yes, I do think this could be a good idea, if you just listen-“ he stopped again, seeing Harry struggling to hold himself together, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“Not. Fucking. Happening.” Harry shouted, not dropping Louis’ gaze for one second. He turned on his heel, stomping back into Mia’s room and once again slamming the door behind him. Louis knew when to leave it. He hadn’t his husband this angry from a long time, and thought it best to give him some time alone to think about it, he wasn’t in a place to be even listening to Louis’ suggestions right now.

****

3 hours had passed, and Harry had only emerged to move from Mia’s room to his and Louis’ bedroom, once more slamming the door as he went in there. Louis had played on his phone, tried to watch TV and even attempted to clean the children’s playroom before realising that was a pretty thankless task and giving up. He’d managed to eat a sandwich for lunch, and had gone upstairs, offering through their bedroom door to make something for Harry but was met with silence. He didn’t know what to do now.

Just as he was about to head out to collect the children from his mums, he heard their door open, then footsteps on the stairs. He didn’t dare to turn around, worried that if Harry saw him, he’d turn around again and the silence between them would continue. Louis sat still as he felt the sofa dip as Harry slowly sat down, sighing as he did so.

“I’m sorry Lou.” The words came quietly, filling the otherwise silent house. Louis paused, unsure whether Harry had more to say or not. When he didn’t continue, Louis took his phone from his pocket, sending off a quick text to his mum asking her to keep the kids for a while longer as he and Harry needed to talk.

“I didn’t deserve that Harry.” He chanced a glance at Harry then, saw the man sitting with his hands clasped together over his knees, looking keenly at the floor in front of him. “I know this situation is complete shit. I hate it too, just as much as you do believe it or not. But I have thought this through. This isn’t a spur of the moment thing I suggested to you. I wouldn’t even talk about it with you if I didn’t think it was a feasible idea, that it could make things easier for Mia in the long run.” He sat back, running of steam. He wasn’t angry at Harry really, more frustrated with the situation, but needed Harry to understand how he was feeling. 

Harry snuck a tentative hand across the cushion then, stroking his pinky finger down the back of Louis’ hand. “I know Lou. It was just, I guess it was the last thing I was expecting you to say. It took me by surprise and I just overreacted. I didn’t mean to swear at you, I really am sorry.”

“Okay, I get it love. I’m not angry, I just wish you’d listen.”

Harry sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I didn’t think this was something we’d ever have to talk about. If I’m honest, I don’t want to hear it but I know I have to, right? This isn’t about me.” Louis took his hand then, knowing how much it had taken Harry to be able to admit that, and to want to listen to him.

“I hate this idea too, H, I really do. But think about it. Once it’s done, it’s done. She doesn’t have to worry about waking up every day to more hair on her pillow, to having her hair brushed and seeing clumps of it in the hairbrush. And, well –“ he stopped again, hesitant about the next part of what he was going to say. “I was going to, er, do it with her. Shave my head, I mean. So she’s not scared.”

At that final comment, Harry turned quickly and pulled Louis into a tight hug, and Louis could feel his husband’s silent sobs. He felt a tears of his own at that point, the emotion of the situation becoming too much for both men. They sat like that for a while, just holding each other.

“You’d really do that for her Lou?” Harry asked, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his jumper.

“Without even thinking love, of course.”

“Then I will too. We’ll do it together, for our daughter.” Louis was shocked at that, knowing how precious Harry was about his hair. It had finally grown back to its full glory after he’d cut it off to donate it to a charity years ago, and Harry loved having his curls back.

“Wow, er, yeah okay then,” Louis said through a shaky breath. He and Harry pulled back then, sending each other small smiles, realising that talking about this was just the first hurdle of many.

**

The next evening, Liam and Niall had come over, much to the delight of Mia and Olly. Niall had brought his guitar, and the family had sat around, singing some songs, eating a lovely dinner cooked by Harry, and the twins then sat and eagerly read their school books to their Uncles, eager to show off their improving skills. Both Uncles had the reading record books shoved under their noses afterwards, each being begged to write comments in them by the children, Harry and Louis laughing at the whole situation. 

Niall decided he wanted to put the children to bed, so Liam, Louis and Harry got some drinks and snacks and sat in the lounge, watching something on Netflix while they waited for Niall to come back down. After a while, the Irishman came back into the room, grinning as he sat down. 

“God, those kids are a menace,” he laughed softly, taking the beer from Louis’ outstretched hand. “Amazing kids, but menaces! They really are Tomlinson’s, huh Lou?”

Louis laughed, unable to disagree. The four men sat laughing together, as Niall told them how Mia and Olly had begged him to sing, read stories, change their pyjamas, and get them blankets before he realised they were stalling and playing him. Louis was pleased to see Harry laughing along too, the stress of the earlier situation seemingly forgotten for now. However, they’d both decided to disclose to their closest friends what they were going to do, and Louis cleared his throat nervously, getting the attention of the others in the room.

“Erm, lads, we have something to tell you.” He began, feeling shift closer to him on the sofa before placing a hand on this thigh, gripping softly. “Mia’s been asking about her hair, and well, the fact she’s losing it.”

Niall and Liam looked serious then, nodding as they knew the little girl had been troubled by it, and how much it had been upsetting Louis and Harry as well. Louis took a breath before continuing. 

“Well, Harry and I, well, we’re gonna discuss it with Mia first, but-“ he cut off, suddenly not wanting to voice it out loud again. Harry surprised him by picking up where Louis had left off. 

“We’re going to talk to her about shaving her head. And Lou and I are gonna do it too.” Harry smiled at his husband then, noticing Liam and Niall’s gaping faces opposite them.

“You’re gonna shave your heads?” Niall said, a stunned expression still sat on his face. Liam collected himself together quickly.

“That’s amazing lads, do you think she’ll go for it?”

“I have no idea,” Harry shrugged. “Lou and I had a huge fight this morning when he suggested it but now I see where he’s coming from. She’ll be in charge of this, it’s something she can have control over and while it’ll be scary, we’ll be there with her doing it too, and she can see it’s okay, that there’s nothing to be frightened of.”

Niall surprised both men then by suddenly standing up, leaning over and grabbing them around the shoulders in a tight hug.

“I am so fucking proud of you both, you know that?” he whispered in their ears, pulling them closer. Liam snuck over then, sitting on the sofa next to Harry and joining in the hug. 

“When are you gonna talk to her about it?” Liam questioned, knowing sooner rather than later would ultimately be best.

“Tomorrow. Then if she wants to, we can do it next weekend. Gives her time to think about it,” Harry spoke, sitting back on the sofa again now the other boys had sat back down. He kept hold of Louis’ hand though, needing the connection with his husband after earlier. He still felt guilty over how he’d spoken to Louis, even though Louis had assured him multiple times it was fine and he didn’t hate him for it.

A contemplative silence settled in the room then, all the men thinking about what they’d said, and what would happen next.

****

“Well that went well,” Harry scoffed as they left Mia’s room, the little girl asking to be left alone after her fathers had had the dreaded conversation with her about shaving her head. They’d showed her pictures of celebrities that had shaved their heads, female ones in particular, trying to show her that it wasn’t hugely unusual and that she’d still be beautiful.

“She didn’t say no H, that’s the main thing. She’s still only 6, this is a big thing for her, remember. You know how hard she found having her hair cut into that bob?” he laughed, remembering how proud she had looked stepping out of the car with Fizzy months ago, the pair with their new matching do’s. 

“I know. Thank you for talking to her, I don’t know if I could’ve done it. I had a lump in my throat hearing you suggest it as it was,” Harry chuckled lowly. He’d sat in silence in the room as Louis had explained everything to their daughter; how they felt it was a good idea that perhaps she shave her head rather than lose her hair bit by bit, that they wanted to do it with her so she wouldn’t be alone. He’d felt useless but knew his silence was the only way he’d hold himself together in that room.

The pair sat down in the kitchen, glancing at the clock. Harry stood up then, moving around the kitchen as he prepared lunch boxes for the children for the morning, Louis packing their PE kits before putting them by the front door. Harry zipped up the bags, popping them in fridge, but turned around when he heard little footsteps on the bare tiles. Mia stood there in her nightie, goosebumps on her arms, clutching her unicorn teddy, the favourite this week.

“Hey love, what are you doing down here?” he said, moving quickly over to his daughter and pulling her up into his arms, trying to warm her up. Louis stepped in the room then, surprised to see his little girl in her Papa’s arms since they’d put her to bed an hour ago now.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said to me,” she started, Harry walking them all through to the sitting room. He sat their little girl down between them, Louis passing him a blanket from where it was laying on the arm. Harry stretched it out across all three of them, each man holding one of Mia’s chilly hands.

“What have you been thinking, sweetheart?” Louis asked, glancing up nervously at Harry then, anticipating a less than positive response from Mia.

“I wanna do it.” She spoke so quickly and quietly Harry thought he had misheard. She glanced up at her Papa, then her Daddy, and buried herself further into Harry’s side. Harry’s eyes filled with tears at that, finally realising that this would be happening, that he couldn’t avoid it anymore.

“But Papa...” the little girl began, pulling away from Harry slightly. Her watery eyes looked up at him as she gently wiped a tear from his stubbly cheek. “I don’t want you to do it too.”

Harry tried not to look shocked but failed, not quite believing Mia had said that to him. Louis just looked puzzled, wondering what his daughter was thinking. She hadn’t mentioned him not shaving his head, only Harry, and he couldn’t fathom why.

“Love, I want to do this for you-“ Harry started to say before the little girl clambered away from him into Louis’ lap. Harry felt upset then, like he’d done something to upset his daughter and reached for her hand. Mia held it tight, looking straight at her father as Louis wrapped his arms around her.

“Me and Daddy can shave our heads. We can be brave. But, if you shave yours, I won’t have any long hair to play with. I want you to leave yours so I can still brush it and learn to plait it for when mine comes back.” The little girl spoke with the softest voice, and Harry couldn’t help it as more tears began to fall then. He moved closer to Mia and Louis then, feeling Louis reach a hand across to stroke his arm. 

“Are you sure sweetheart?” Harry asked nervously.

“Yes Papa, please don’t shave your hair off. I love it and if I have to lose mine, I don’t want you to lose yours too. Please Papa.” Mia crawled across to his lap then, flinging her arms around Harry’s neck. He couldn’t speak, only nodding in agreement. Louis sat back, allowing Harry and Mia to have their own moment. He entirely understood where Mia was coming from, why she wanted Harry to keep his hair, and nerves fluttered in his tummy now his suggestion was going to become a reality. He wasn’t bothered at the thought of losing his hair, sure, he hadn’t had it that short since he was in primary school, probably. He’d always chosen to keep it long, at least in the fringe so he could swoop it over, but he knew it’d be easier for him deal with a buzzcut than his young daughter. But this was something he had to do, and something he wanted to do for Mia.

Harry felt her body soften against his, realising his daughter had now fallen asleep. He stood up carefully, Louis gently pulling the blanket away from the pair as Harry stepped towards the staircase. He flicked the lights off behind him as the pair made their way upstairs. Harry gently laid his daughter down, pulling the soft covers up over her. Louis stepped closer then, smiling at Harry as he laid the stuffed unicorn she’s brought downstairs with her next to her on the bed. Both fathers kissed her forehead, and moved away, standing in the doorway, watching her sleep.

“She’s so fucking brave Lou,” Harry whispered into the dark.

“I know love, I couldn’t be more proud of her. I understand what she said too, about you keeping your hair. Are you okay with that?” he asked, not wanting Harry to feel left or anything.

“Of course. I didn’t mind either way, you know that. But if she needs me to keep it, then I will,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist as the pair stared over at their sleeping princess, contemplating all that was to come.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets out some of his stress with Louis, and a very emotional scene with Mia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did actually cry as I wrote this, it was very emotional to put myself in Louis and Harry's shoes. I hope you find it interesting to read, if a little emotional. I hope I did this justice.
> 
> Enjoy! Please leave a comment with your thoughts :)

The week passed quickly, much to Harry’s dismay. He’d been quiet all week, choosing to spend lots of time at work, or in his office writing. Louis knew why, and while he didn’t want to disturb his husband, he knew he had to get Harry talking before his feelings started to overwhelm him and he started to struggle again. Mia had luckily seemed pretty matter of fact about the whole thing. She’d sat and told her brother over breakfast one morning she was going to cut all her hair off, making Louis cough into his cereal, and Harry stood silent, back ramrod straight at the counter. Olly had just looked up over his toast, said “Cool!” and carried on eating. Kids.

They’d dropped the kids off at school, and once again, Harry had snuck off to his office for some peace and quiet. Louis had made the decision that that morning enough was enough, he was going to get Harry to talk. He quickly made them each a cup of tea, and took them carefully upstairs, nudging the door open with his toe. It creaked, causing Harry to glance up as he entered the room. He smiled slightly as he saw what Louis had brought him, and indicated to his husband that he should sit in the armchair alongside him.  
They sat in silence for a while, Louis gently blowing on the top of his tea trying to get it to cool, Harry reading through something on his MacBook. 

“Lou, what do you want?” he asked softly, knowing that Louis had indeed had another motive when he’d brought him up the tea, feeling something had been brewing since earlier that morning.

“You need to talk about this Harry. It’s Friday, this is happening tomorrow and you’ve barely said a word all week, to me or the kids. I’m shitting myself about this, you must be too but you aren’t talking to me love. I’m worried about you. Please, H, talk to me.” Louis begged, catching Harry’s eye over the top of his mug. 

Harry sighed deeply, putting the mug down on his desk next to the computer, and turned to face Louis.

“I don’t want this to happen Louis, and if I’m being honest, I don’t know if I can watch her do this.” He continued to stare straight at Louis, determined not to get emotional, actually wanting to talk his feelings through with his better half for once. “I know I have to be brave. I know I’m the parent, and I have to be strong, show her it’s all okay. But it isn’t, is it? In what universe is it okay that my 6 year old daughter has to shave her head before her hair completely falls out? No matter what she says, this is gonna devastate her and I really don’t think I can do this.” His head slumped into his hands at that point, prompting Louis to stand up and crouch in front of Harry, placing his own hands on Harry’s knees, rubbing in circles softly.

“Thank you for telling me love. You’re right. This is shit. This whole thing is shit. But Mia made this choice. We asked her and she chose this. And we have to be brave for her. And I know you don’t want to Harry, but you need to be there. She’s gonna need to see you, gonna need you to tell her she’s beautiful, that she still looks like your Princess, no matter how much it’s gonna kill you inside.” Louis’ heart broke as he watched a silent tear trail down Harry’s cheek. He lifted his thumb and lightly brushed it away, pressing his lips against Harry, feeling his husband kiss back almost immediately.

Harry wrenched him up then, pulling Louis suddenly into his lap. He deepened the kiss easily, opening Louis’ mouth and moving their tongues together. Louis knew Harry craved intimacy when he was emotional, when he was going through a tough time, and he knew what his husband needed from him. He quickly stood onto his feet, pulling Harry along behind him as they walked into their bedroom, hand in hand. 

As he closed the door behind him, he gasped as Harry pushed him hard against the door, pressing their bodies close and grabbing Louis in a deep kiss. The ridge of the door panelling was digging into Louis’ back but he couldn’t bring himself to move, just allowed Harry to take the control he needed, kissing back, hooking his thumbs through the belt loops on Harry’s jeans. Harry slid his hands down Louis’ sides, coming to rest on his hips, before he suddenly hauled him forwards, and hitched up him, lifting him up under his thighs. Louis quickly wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, breathing heavily into his mouth as they kissed, tongues fighting for dominance with each others.

Harry stumbled backwards towards the bed then, turning and laying Louis down gently before pulling his own top over his head, and leaning back down to kiss his husband. There was a chill in the air due to it being November, and as Louis ran his hands down Harry’s bare chest, he could feel his nipples hardening, pinching softly making Harry groan. Harry pulled roughly at Louis’ jumper then, ripping it over his head and flinging it off the side of the bed, landing clumsily somewhere on the floor. He then went straight to the button of Louis’ jeans, yanking them down over his thighs. Louis was a bit taken aback by Harry’s rough movements, he hadn’t quite expected Harry to be this aggressive with him, thought that perhaps he’d needed it to be loving and caring at that moment. 

Harry roughly shoved his hand down, palming at Louis’ half hard cock through his boxers, Louis toying with Harry’s own jeans. The damn things were so skintight he couldn’t work them down the way he wanted, and Harry quickly stood up, shoving them down his own legs, along with his boxers, kicking them off as they reached his shins. He fell back onto the bed, grinding his hips down into Louis’, the pressure driving both men mad. He continued to roll his hips, enjoying the moans it prompted out of Louis then. After a few minutes of teasing, Harry used his hands to push Louis’ boxers down, leaving him bare on the bed beneath him. Harry bit his lip above him, staring down into Louis’ eyes, his usually green eyes blown black with arousal. Harry bent down then, and latched onto Louis’ neck, sucking a love bite into his neck. Louis moaned at the pleasurable pain, fingers grabbing at any flesh he could reach. Harry pulled back quickly, admiring the deep purple bruise he’d left there, marking his husband.

Harry leaned down again, so slowly Louis was tempted to just grab him by the hair and crash their lips together. But instead of kissing him, Harry bent further, resting his lips against Louis’ ear. Louis felt shivers go down his spine at the contact, feeling Harry’s hot breath caressing his ear. As Harry whispered, Louis just laid there, stunned, letting the words sink in.

“Fuck me Louis. Make me yours. I need you.”

Louis quickly nodded, flipping the pair over. After the way Harry had behaved since they’d got in the bedroom, he’d been fully prepared for Harry to take charge, to want to be on top, to take control. But it seemed what Harry wanted was actually the opposite. 

“Make me forget Lou.”

Louis crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, reaching over to the bedside table for the bottle of lube, which had sadly been neglected as of late. Neither had been in the mood for anything more than a kiss and cuddle in bed, so this was much needed by both men, even if it had come about in a slightly unconventional way.

Louis began to open Harry up with his fingers, continuing to kiss him, following Harry’s lowly muttered instructions, giving him more when he needed it, and slowing things down when he thought it was going too fast. Harry continued to writhe about underneath him, exactly how Louis liked him, and Louis wanted to make this good for Harry, to let him not worry about Mia, about what was happening tomorrow, to just enjoy what they had in that time, in their room, alone.

“I’m ready Lou, god, just get inside me,” Harry breathed out heavily, letting his legs fall open against the sheets as Louis shuffled closer. He grabbed Louis’ chin, angling it so that they were looking into each others, eyes locked as Louis pressed in slowly. “Don’t go slow. Don’t...” Harry trailed off as the feeling became too much. Louis knew what Harry wanted, so began to thrust inside his husband, working up to a fast and unforgiving rhythm.

“Don’t be quiet love, let it out,” Louis encouraged, taking Harry’s wrists in a gentle hold above his hand and holding them down, Harry’s eyes boring into his own as their bodies moved together. Harry wrapped his legs further around Louis’ sides at that point, his feet pulling their bodies closer until there was barely a gap between them. Harry moaned then, and Louis decided to just go for it.

He pounded relentlessly into Harry, enjoying the noises it was prompting out of his husband, and could feel his own orgasm rapidly approaching. He could feel his own grip on Harry’s wrists tightening, and quickly released it, muttering an apology in Harry’s mouth as they kissed.

“Don’t, don’t let go, I like it,” Harry murmured, and Louis raised an eyebrow at that comment, putting more pressure into his hands again. They continued, the only sound in the room the slapping of skin and their shuddering breaths, and soon Harry reached his own climax, arching his back, almost screaming Louis’ name into the silence of the room. Louis made to pull out, worried that Harry was getting oversensitive but Harry quickly grabbed his head back down.

“No, inside me, make me yours” he growled lowly. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and lost himself in the rhythm, Harry encouraging him as he thrust harder and faster until he reached his own finish, releasing inside Harry. As he did, he collapsed on top of his husband, both of them breathing heavily. He smiled as he felt Harry reach a hand down and lace his fingers with Louis’ own, kissing him softly as he did so.

“Thank you Lou. I just, I can’t explain-“ he cut off, Louis quickly pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips.

“I know love, you don’t have to explain anything to me okay? I think part of me needed that as much as you did.” Louis smiled up from where he was resting heavily on Harry’s sweaty chest, carefully pulling out, wincing slightly as he did so, oversensitive now. Instead of moving to clean Harry up, he snuggled further into Harry’s side and the pair laid there, catching their breaths and coming down from their unexpected highs.

****

The next morning came, and was a bit of a quiet affair in the Tomlinson house. Mia had woken fairly early and climbed into bed with her parents, the pair of them cuddling up close to her, Harry stroking his hand through her hair. Louis knew why he was doing it, so let him just carry on, watching his husband over their daughter’s head as they laid there in bed.

After they had heard Olly stirring and making his way downstairs, no doubt looking for his sister, the three climbed out of bed and went downstairs for some breakfast. Luckily, Olly kept up an insane stream of chatter while they ate, none of the others feeling particularly chatty, knowing what was coming. Louis tried his best to keep up the conversation with his son, nodding as Harry gestured to him after they’d finished eating that he was going upstairs with Mia. He started to clear away the breakfast things, Olly chattering away as he did so.

Harry walked into Mia’s room behind the little girl, sending her a glance as she handed him her hairbrush and sat on the edge of her bed.

“Will you brush my hair one more time please Papa?” she asked so softly, Harry only just caught the words before they disappeared. She was nervously clutching her toy unicorn again, watching as Harry slowly sat down behind her, carefully combing through her dark curls with the brush.

“Are you sure about this sweetheart? You can still change your mind you know, no one will be cross or disappointed. You are completely in charge here, you know,” he said, continuing to brush even though all her knots had long since disappeared. He felt a lump in his throat, desperately trying to swallow it down, knowing Mia needed him to be strong then. He quickly pulled a lump of hair that had collected in the brush out from the bristles and shoved it in the pocket of his joggers, knowing Mia didn’t need to see that then. 

“I still want to do this Papa. I’m scared, I am but I know you and Daddy and Olly are gonna be there. I just don’t-“ she started crying then, and Harry hurriedly pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her small arms around his neck, and held on tightly as she cried.

“You don’t want love?” he asked, wanting her to talk and open up to him.

“I don’t want you to think I’m ugly without my hair,” she sobbed into his chest. Harry could feel his heart breaking, hearing the words come out of his daughter’s mouth broke him and he couldn’t hold back his tears anymore.

“Oh my love, my beautiful, beautiful girl. You will never ever ever be ugly to me. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I am so proud of you right now. I love you more than you know Mia, I hope you know that.” He kissed her softly, and he held her until he could feel her sobs subsiding. When she calmed down, he pulled back and gazed into her green eyes, so much like his own. “I love you, gorgeous girl.”

She gave him a watery smile, and they sat, not speaking, just holding on to each other, wishing more than anything they could both stop time.

*****

The afternoon came. They had decided they were going to do the haircuts at home, with a set of clippers. Their old hairdresser from the band days, Lou, had come round to help out. Harry had messaged her a few days ago, and knowing Mia wouldn’t want to go through this in public, asked her to come and do it at their house, in private, where Mia could react however she needed to. 

Louis had prepared the kitchen, shoving the table over against the wall, and setting a chair in the middle of the floor, with a couple of gowns on top of it. He’d got dressed into some old comfy clothes, something he wouldn’t mind getting covered in bits of hair. Lou had arrived an hour ago, and had set the clippers up in the kitchen. Olly had eyed them eagerly, until Louis had reminded him quietly what they were for and what they were doing. The little boy had gone quiet after that, choosing to go and read a book in his room for a while. Louis let him, knowing his son probably needed some time to process what was happening. He’d asked if he’d wanted to go his granny’s for a while, but he’d been insistent on staying for his sister.

Louis was nervous, he couldn’t deny it, not for himself, but for Mia. Harry and Mia came downstairs then, hand in hand. They’d been sat upstairs for a while now, just chatting and Mia finally looked more comfortable than she had this morning. She hugged Lou as walked in the room, and walked over with the older woman to where the clippers sat, listening carefully as she explained what all the equipment was for. Louis caught his husband’s eye, and Harry beckoned him over, wrapping Louis up in his arms as they met.

“Thank you for this Lou, she’s happier doing this with you, you know,” Harry said quietly, not wanting Mia to hear their conversation. 

“Harry you don’t have to thank me. I want to do this for her, you know that. It’s only fucking hair, if she’s having to go through this, the least I can do is do it with her.” He stood up on his tiptoes then, giving Harry a quick peck. 

“Right Louis, are you first?” Lou called across the room, raising her eyebrows at him. The doorbell cut into the silence then, and Harry threw Louis a puzzled glance, knowing they’d asked their family to stay away for the afternoon. Everyone knew what day it was and what was happening, so Louis quickly jogged to the front door, pulling it open.

Standing there on the doorstep, under a huge golf umbrella, were Liam and Niall. The weather was awful behind them, rain falling in sheets down from the sky, somehow fitting in with the mood of the day.

“Not that we don’t love seeing you lads, but what are you doing here?” Louis asked, ushering them into the hallway and out of the rain. Mia came through then, hearing the door close, wondering who it was.

“Uncle Ni, Uncle Li!” she grinned, running up to each man and giving him a quick hug and kiss. They both greeted her warmly, and stood up.

“We wondered if we could have a quick chat with you all,” Niall said, pointing to the living room. Louis called Harry over then, and the 4 men and Mia went through to the sitting room before making themselves comfortable on the sofas. Mia sat on Harry’s lap, with Louis next to them, Niall and Liam opposite.

“We had something we wanted to ask Mia,” Liam began. “It’s fine for you to say no sweetheart, but this is something we want to do for you.”

Harry threw a puzzled glance at Louis, not having a clue what their friends were on about. Louis looked equally perplexed.

“We wanna shave our heads with you Mia. We know you don’t want your Papa to do it because you love his hair, but we want to show you how brave you are, and we want to do it too, with you,” Niall said, a small smile on his face. The little girl didn’t move on Harry’s lap, seemingly stunned.

“Errr-“ Harry began, not quite knowing what to say. Mia leapt up then, and ran across the room, throwing herself into Liam’s lap, and pulling Niall across too. She gripped both men so tightly, both just sitting slightly shocked as the little girl refused to let go. Eventually, her grip waned and she sat up on Liam’s thighs.

“Really? You would do that for me? But Uncle Niall, you love your hair!” she said with a grin.

“I love you more,” he answered simply, pulling her over onto his own lap and hugging her close. Tears filled Harry’s eyes as he watched the scene in front of him, and he stood up, walking out of the room before anyone could see him cry. He’d just stepped into the kitchen when he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him round.

“Hey, is this okay?” Liam asked carefully, wondering if they’d stepped on Harry’s toes by volunteering to do what they’d done.

“More than okay. You will never know what this means to me. Not ever,” Harry spoke quietly, unable to look at Liam. “I can’t believe you are willing to do this for my little girl.”

“Well, believe it Harry. You know Ni and I love these kids as if they were our own. We’d do anything for them, you know that. And if this makes Mia even just a tiny bit more confident with her own haircut, then it’s worth it.”

Harry just pulled Liam towards him, and said everything he couldn’t put into words through that hug. Niall joined in too, and all 4 men just stood hugging in the kitchen. Harry pulled back only to wipe his eyes, and smiled at his daughter, who was now standing next to Lou.

“So, who’s first?” the little girl said to the men with a big grin, pointing eagerly at the clippers.

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

****

“Say cheese!” Harry laughed as all 5 heads squished closer together, trying to fit into the frame. He couldn’t help the wide grin that crossed across his face as he snapped a few photos, pride filling his heart.

Louis, Liam and Niall stood at the back of the shot, Mia and Olly grinning at the front. The three men had buzzcuts, but they all managed to pull it off. Niall hadn’t stopped running his hand backwards through his now shorn locks, still seemingly shocked at what he’d done, Louis finding the action hilarious. The focus of the photo though was his beautiful daughter. Her face was glowing, eyes showing even more now her hair wasn’t distracting your eyes from them. She had been so brave. She hadn’t cried. She had sat nervously, not speaking until Lou had finished. When she’d finished and passed Mia the mirror, the little girl was silent. Louis and Harry had gripped hands so tightly, Louis thought Harry might actually be stopping the blood flow to his fingers, but he didn’t dare move.

“I like it,” she said, looking up and smiling at the similarly shaven people around her, Harry releasing the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. They’d cleaned up, and proceeded to take lots of photos, the dads keenly sharing them to social media, after asking Mia if she was okay with it. The little girl had agreed happily after laughing at a few of the photos.

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

“Hey love, where’s the Styles bit of your name gone on Twitter?” he heard Louis call across the room, as they all stood liking and retweeting each other’s tweets on their phones. 

“I’ve never been prouder to be a Tomlinson than I am right now,” Harry said, smiling over to Louis. “I want the world to know I’m a Tomlinson and damn proud of it.” Louis stepped over, grabbing Harry’s cheeks and pressing a heavy kiss onto his lips. 

Harry clicked his phone off as he felt Mia’s small arms hug him around his waist. He looked down, tilting her chin up so she was looking at him.

“More beautiful than ever,” he said, his smile reflected in the one beaming back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the smut was okay - eek! Also, I hope this was well written and did the subject justice.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry rediscovers his skill for headscarves, Niall surprises the boys and Mia and Olly get geared up for the nativity play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a bit more light hearted after the emotional last chapter! Enjoy, I love writing their family time together :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! <3

Soon after Mia had her haircut, she finished her second cycle of chemo. It was now the end of November, and Christmas was rapidly approaching. Harry and Louis were so relieved that they wouldn’t have to worry about hospital appointments and chemo in the run up to Christmas. While Mia had her hair shaved close close to her scalp, the small bits left continued to fall out, and soon enough she had been left with a completely bald head. Louis had kept his hair shorn close to his scalp too, so Mia wouldn’t feel too left out.

Harry had spent hours in front of the computer late into the night working out how to tie headscarves for his daughter, and had taken his little girl on a shopping trip the day after her hair cut to buy some pretty scarves, buying far too many but he couldn’t help but spoil his daughter. He used to wear scarves himself when he was in the band, many years ago when he was a teenager, but it was different learning how to do them so they fully covered his little girl’s whole head, wanting it to look perfect, something she could be proud to wear. Mia had eagerly showed them to Louis when they’d returned home, and he’d watched with quiet awe as she and Harry sat together on the sofa, him tying them around her soft scalp, her eyes lighting up as she looked in the mirror at her reflection. 

“Papa, you did amazing! I love this one, the sparkles are so pretty,” she said through a grin, smiling at Louis’ phone camera which was now pointed directly at her. She then picked up another one, swirls of blue, pink and green and asked him to put that one on instead. Harry did so, but Louis asked him several times to slow down, keen to learn himself how to put them on his daughter in case Harry ever wasn’t around and she needed one on. Mia had decided she didn’t want to wear them around the house, unbothered by her bald head around her family, but it was for school she wanted to wear them. Olly had told their classmates about his sister to prepare them, but the little girl was nervous about returning to school like this.

She’d been thrilled about the response she had gotten online to the pictures Harry and Louis had posted of her, and the one of her, Olly, Louis, Niall and Liam. That one, in particular, had gained a lot of press attention and had had the hashtag #MiaisBrave trending worldwide for 24 hours after it was posted. Harry and Louis were proud, and still extremely grateful to their friends for stepping in like they did. Niall and Liam had shared their own selfies with Mia online too, and they’d been thrilled with how their haircuts had turned out. It turned out that it had actually been something the boys had been discussing for a while, and Mia telling Harry she didn’t him to cut his hair had made the decision 100% final for them. They knew Louis needed support through it too, and this was their way of being there for their best friend, and also doing something amazing for Mia.

****

Mia returned to school, and seemed happy enough with how things were going. Her friends had been very accepting – curious about her hair, or lack of, but in the typical way 6 year olds go about things. She’d happily showed off her head, and her collection of headscarves to those who had asked, and Harry and Louis had even popped in to the class to explain a few things to the children there, the teacher not wanting to get anything wrong. The twins had also started to practise their Christmas play, and had brought home lines that they had to memorise. Harry and Louis were a little sick of the songs they’d been singing in the car on repeat too, desperate to word perfect for the performance in a few weeks time.

Harry was bathing the children, loud singing reverberating from the tiled walls, and Louis chuckled as he made Olly’s bed, quickly putting away the toys his son had left on the floor, and popped the book he’d been reading back on his shelf, bookmark in place. He finished, popped his son’s favourite teddy on the pillow and went to Mia’s room to do the same thing. He heard the doorbell ring several times in succession, then the door open. Harry stuck his head of the bathroom, grinning when he realised who had arrived.  
“Hello Tomlinson’s!” Niall’s voice boomed up the stairs. The visitor walked through to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and preparing himself a cup of tea.

“Make yourself at home Niall, why don’t ya?!” Harry called down the stairs, watching as Olly ran down the hallway in his little boxer shorts towards his room, looking for Louis to help him with his pyjamas. He finished drying Mia off, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head and slipped her nightie down over her thin frame. Despite doctors warning them that she might put on weight due to the other medications she’d be taking between chemo treatments, the opposite seemed to be true for the little girl. She’d lost weight, despite keeping up a healthy appetite most of the time, and Harry couldn’t deny he was more than a bit concerned. He took her dressing gown down from the hook on the back of the door and helped Mia into it, then drained the bath, watching as she went downstairs to find her Uncle.

He bumped into Louis as he came out of the bathroom, swinging his husband round and grinning at him before laying a kiss on his lips, listening from the top of the stairs to the chatter between their children and their best friend. Louis snuggled in close to Harry’s chest, cringing a bit as he felt the dampness of the fabric from where he’d been splashed mid-song by the kids. Harry chuckled, quickly pulling the offending top over his head and flinging in the direction of their room. He pulled Louis close again, the small man laying a kiss on Harry’s chest, wrapping his arms around his middle and squeezing gently.

“Love you Lou,” Harry whispered into Louis’ hair, kissing softly. “Let’s go see what our crazy friend is here for tonight.” He chucked as he laced his fingers with Louis’, the pair chattering away as they walked into the sitting room and saw the three settled on the sofa, the twins with a hot chocolate each, and Niall with a cup of tea. Harry walked through to the kitchen to make one for him and Louis, his heart feeling full as he noticed Niall had already made them and left them on the side for the pair.

“So what are you here for tonight then mate?” Louis questioned as he smiled at Harry gratefully, who had handed him a mug of tea. Harry squished in next to him on the armchair, perching his bum on top of Louis’ thighs and letting his long legs drape over the other arm. Louis grunted under the weight, jokingly trying to shove Harry off until his husband wrapped his arm around Louis’ neck, pulling the pair ever closer.

“Just wondered if you guys had seen what’s been going on on Twitter,” Niall said, reaching for his phone in his back pocket. His fingers danced across the screen as he opened the desired page, passing it to Mia to look at. The little girl looked puzzled, and handed the phone over to Louis and Harry. Louis took it, holding it far enough away so they could both see the screen at the same time. As he read, his jaw dropped and he sat in shock. His eyes flicked up to meet Niall’s, where he saw a huge grin on his friend’s face. He felt Harry’s breath slow next to him, knowing his husband was taking it all in too.

“What? Are you kidding me? This is amazing!” he said, a huge grin taking over his face. 

“Daddy, Papa, what is it?” Mia screeched, almost deafening Niall in the process.

“Yeah Uncle Ni, tell us, please!” Olly begged, clambering into Niall’s lap, causing the man to quickly adjust himself before Olly put his knee in a very undesirable place. 

“Well, you know how your daddy’s, me and Uncle Liam posted the pictures of you guys on our Twitter, and everyone really liked them?” Niall started, the children nodding eagerly, wanting Niall to get to the point as quickly as possible. “They know Mia’s been poorly, and people who are fans of us, people who like us, have decided they want to do something to help.” Mia frowned at this, not sure how anyone except her parents and the doctors could help with her being poorly.

“They’ve set up a special page on the internet, one that raises money for children that are poorly like Mia, and it’s raised a lot of money!” Niall said as he noticed Harry and Louis grinning out of the corner of his eye.

“Like a billion million pounds?” Olly asked, eyes wide as he tried his hardest to think of the biggest number known to a 6 year old.

The adults laughed at this, loving the innocence of a child when it comes to money. “No, love, it’s a lot though, nearly £50,000!” Louis said from across the room, still seemingly in shock. He couldn’t believe that people who didn’t know his daughter were donating in her name, raising money for an amazing charity that helped other sick children like Mia, people were in less fortunate circumstances than they were themselves in terms of the care they could afford.

“Wow, this is just-“ Harry cut off, speechless at the kind act. With that, he pulled out his own phone, tapping out a tweet as he noticed Louis doing the same thing next to him.

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

“Thanks for telling us Ni, we aren’t on there enough at the moment what with everything else going on, but this is amazing. I know we say it a hell of a lot but our fans really are the best.” Louis smiled over at his friend and then leaned over to lay a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek. 

“I want to thank them,” Mia said then, quietly. Olly grabbed his sister’s hand then, understanding what she meant.

“Yeah, me too! I mean, I know it’s for Mia but she’s my sister, my twin and I love her,” he rambled on, hoping his dad’s would let him be involved in whatever it was that his sister had planned.

“Okay love, let’s do a quick video, yeah?” Harry said, flicking on the big sitting room lights and picking up his phone again. Niall stood up, letting the twins sit next to each other on their comfy sofa. Mia jumped up then and sprinted up the stairs, leaving everyone confused until she ran back in again, clutching her favourite headscarf. She walked over to Harry who popped a soft kiss on the top of her head before carefully tying the scarf around her head.

“Wow, you’ve got that down to an art, H!” Niall commented, surprised at how quickly and easily Harry managed to put it on Mia. Louis chuckled beside him.

“Yeah, he’s got too good at that! I can’t seem to get it right, looks lumpy and a right mess when I do it,” he moaned, prompting Harry to walk over and hug his husband close.

“We can’t all be good at everything Lou, must be all the practise from when I used to wear them years ago,” he comforted, smirking at Niall as he did so, knowing that really he was the expert when it came to all things with his daughter. He gave Louis a quick peck, one Louis happily returned, loving seeing the sparkle back in Harry's eyes again. He was the one who learnt how to do the intricate plaits she used to ask for, the one who had the patience to paint her nails for her in the school holidays, and it only felt right that he learnt how to do the headscarves for his little girl too. He’d leave the football, water balloon fights and pillow fort building to Louis and Olly, though.

“You know what you wanna say?” Harry asked, not wanting to tell his children what to say, instead wanting it to be natural, like it was truly coming from them, from the heart. Mia nodded, holding her brother’s hand in her lap, and Harry sat opposite on the coffee table, holding his phone as steady as possible. He counted down, nodding when it was time for them to speak.

“Hello!” the twins spoke together, giggling as they did so, waving enthusiastically at the camera.

“I’m Mia, and this is my brother Olly, you know our dads, they’re Harry and Louis from One Direction. We want to say thank you for giving all the money for the children who are poorly like me, it’s really kind,” Mia spoke, a big smile lighting up her face, the sequins on her headscarf glinting in the light.

“It’s very nice of you,” Olly continued. “I hope it can help make someone better like the doctors are helping make my sister better,” he said, causing Harry to tear up as he was filming. The twins waved goodbye, and Harry and Louis quickly watched the short clip back, smiling as they watched their lovely children on the screen. Harry attached it to a tweet, typing out a short message before sending it out to the world, Louis quickly retweeting it straight after.

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

“Right, best let you little bugs get to bed,” Niall said, standing up from the armchair and opening his arms, causing both children to run into them, pushing him back onto the chair again with a laugh. They kissed and hugged him more before standing at the door with their parents, waving him off as he drove home.

“Up you go!” Louis called to the kids as he shut and locked the door behind him. “You’ve got to the count of 5 or I’m gonna get ya!”

The last thing Harry heard was the screams of his children before his husband thundered up the stairs behind them, the screams and laughing becoming deafening in the otherwise peaceful house.

*******

Mia and Olly ran out of school the next week, each clutching a bright red envelope and thrusting them at their father’s, who looked down at them with curious expressions.

“You have to open them now!” Mia shouted, causing the other parents in the playground to smile over at the family. Harry grinned at the “PAPA” drawn on his envelope, glancing to see Louis had a matching “DADDY” one in his own hand. They smiled at each other, quickly pulling them open at the back and removing the small cards inside. It was an invitation to the nativity play that was happening in a few weeks. Mia and Olly had handwritten a message asking them to come and watch, with the date and time of the show on, and then a border of hearts on Harry’s from Mia, and a border of kisses on Louis’ from Olly. They both picked up a child each, kissing them on the cheek.

“This looks amazing! Did you make these today?” Harry questioned, smiling as he looked around and saw the other children in their class run out with similar envelopes, and lots of other grinning parents.

“Yep! It took us all day,” Mia said, wriggling to get down from her papa’s hip which surprised Harry. She grabbed her shiny school bag then and yanked the zip round, opening it up before bending over and rustling about. She suddenly stood up, clutching another 8 or 9 matching envelopes in her hand with a huge grin on her face. “Olly and I made LOADS Papa, Daddy, look!”

Harry laughed, taking them from Mia and stood next to Louis so the pair could see who the rest were for. The pair felt warm inside when they read the other names; Granny Jay and Grandpa Dan, Nanny Anne and Auntie Gemma, Uncle Niall, Uncle Liam, Auntie Lottie, Auntie Fizzy, one for Louis’ other siblings, and a few more, including, amusingly, one for each other.

“Well, we better get delivering these,” Louis said, putting them carefully back in Mia’s bag. “Looks like we’re gonna take up the whole of the hall when we all arrive to watch you two!” He took Mia’s little hand in his, Harry grabbing Olly’s and the family walked back to the chair, chatting away about the play, the invitations and Mia’s all important seating plan for her and Olly’s guests.

They’d just arrived home when Harry’s phone started ringing. Louis ushered the kids in through the front door and into the kitchen for a snack as Harry answered the call, setting down the children’s bags in the hallway by the front door, and hanging up their little coats. 

“Hello, Harry speaking,” he said, deep voice rumbling down the quiet hallway.

“Ah hello Mr Tomlinson, it’s Miss Seymour”, a quiet voice said down the line. It was the twins’ teacher at school. Harry and Louis had met the woman several times now and had liked her, she seemed to genuinely care for Mia’s well-being and had looked out for Olly too, knowing he was missing his parents and sister a lot.

“Hello, everything okay?”

“Yes, everything is okay with the twins. Hope you liked the invitations,” she laughed down the line. “They were both insistent on making so many, it was quite sweet actually.”  
Harry laughed, fully expecting that yes, his children had been completely insistent on making sure everyone they loved were invited to their big performance. “Haha, yes I’m sure they did,” he continued.

“Okay, so the reason for the call is one of the children was off sick today, and her parents called later in the day and said she’s actually come out in chicken pox,” the teacher continued. Harry’s heart dropped then, this was exactly the sort of call they’d been dreading. They knew that they couldn’t avoid it forever, the children being school age and children of course carrying lots of germs, but still, this wasn’t great to hear, especially so close to Christmas.

“I know the letter you gave us said we had to be cautious, so I’m just letting you know,” she carried on speaking then over Harry’s silence. “I know the incubation period is about a week before the spots come out, so there’s probably not a lot we can do about it now, but I just thought you needed to know.”

“Yeah, you’re right, not a lot to do with that now, but thank you so much for telling us,” Harry sighed as he walked into the kitchen. He quickly finished up their conversation, watching as his children ran off upstairs to play together. Louis stepped over, nudging Harry’s hip with his own as the pair stood at the counter.

“Everything okay love?” he questioned, unaware of who was on the phone to Harry, and was worried at his husband’s expression. He spun Harry around gently until they were facing each other. Louis stretched his hand up, softly stroking Harry's cheek. It was smooth, exactly how he liked it, and he trailed his finger across Harry's full lips, Harry kissing them quickly before Louis took them away to let him continue talking.

“Yeah, well, no, not really. That was Miss Seymour, she said one of the kids in their class has got chicken pox,” Harry said, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. Louis sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Oh Christ. Last thing we need,” he said. “She seems okay though, we’ll just have to keep an eye on her,” he spoke, pulling Harry into a hug then. It seemed that just when everything was getting back on track, something else popped up to drag them right back again.

“Let’s not worry about it until we have to though, hey?” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s hips with hands as he stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry. The pair began to kiss deeply there in the middle of the kitchen, and only pulled apart when they heard their kids screaming for them from upstairs.

“Come on Lou, let’s go sort these monsters out,” Harry laughed as he laid a final peck on Louis’ lips before dragging his protesting husband up the stairs behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was a fun read, more tomorrow hopefully!
> 
> Comments always make my day! x


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tomlinson's visit Santa, and Olly reveals his Christmas wish after Christmas tree shopping.
> 
> This one is a little more Olly-centric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't had this up before now, been a hectic few days. Another fun chapter, Christmas fun, yay!

With the nativity play just 4 days away, rehearsals were well underway at school for Mia and Olly. Harry and Louis had spent a few days collecting all the bits the children would need for their costumes, and they were delighted at the results. Mia had a stunning angel costume, complete with amazing wings that sparkled in the bright lights of the school hall, and Olly had a very authentic looking Joseph outfit, although he was most looking forward to Louis drawing a beard on him for the performance as he had promised the other night. 

Both children had been quite tired lately, the extra work at school had been wiping them out a bit, but Mia seemed to be hit harder than Olly. The little girl was very pale and thin, and it was concerning Harry. She fell asleep nearly every night she returned home from school on the sofa, Harry or Louis draping a soft blanket over her until they had to wake her again for dinner, after which she’d quickly want to return to bed. But, now it was a Friday night and neither of the children really wanted to go to bed. They knew what was happening tomorrow and were far too excited to sleep.

“Olly, if you don’t go to sleep, tomorrow won’t come then you won’t get to see Father Christmas, will ya bud?” Louis wearily pleaded with his son. He’d accidentally let slip the other evening that he and Harry were planning on taking the children to see Father Christmas, and he’d received an angry glare from Harry in return, since they’d been planning to make it surprise. Louis had been paying the price though, as Harry had been out for the evening and he’d had to try and get the over-excited Tomlinson twins to bed all by himself – no mean feat the best of times, let alone when they were super excited as they were tonight.

“Okay Daddy, but I am just so excited to see him and have a picture with him!” the little boy grinned at Louis through the half-darkness of his bedroom. Louis leant over, pulling his son into his arms and pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead. Olly burrowed down in the duvet, pulling it right up to his chin and shouted another loud “Goodnight Daddy!” to Louis as he pulled the door closed behind him as he made his way down the hallway to his daughter’s room. She’d clearly worn herself out with her excitement as she was sound asleep on top of the duvet, headscarf still wrapped around her head as she hadn’t wanted to take it off after school, unusually for her.

Louis smiled softly, picking up the girl in his arms, and nudging the duvet back enough to slip her inside. He gently lifted her head, and undid the knot at the back of the scarf, slipping it off and putting it on her dressing table, where the rest of her collection sat in a woven basket. He stroked the soft skin of her head, and sat next to her for a while, watching as she slept softly. He frowned when he noticed her forehead was quite sweaty despite the coolness of the room, and pulled the quilt back slightly to try and cool her off. He knew there’d been a bit of illness in the children’s class lately, and while it wasn’t a problem for the other children, including Olly, Mia was more affected to her compromised immune system thanks to the chemo.

He left the room and headed for the bathroom, where he collected the thermometer from the cabinet. Before he went back into Mia’s room, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Harry a quick text.

**Louis: Hey love , nothing to worry about at the mo but think Mia is coming down with something . She’s very hot , so I’m gonna keep an eye on her . Miss you and love you xx**

He walked into the room again, quietly so he didn’t disturb his daughter, and popped the thermometer into the girl’s ear carefully. He waited for the soft beep before he removed it and checked the screen. 99.8 degrees. That was hot. He knew if she got much hotter, they’d have to take her to the hospital as per the doctor’s instructions, since she would need antibiotics to help her fight off any infections. He felt his phone buzz again in his pocket, and took it out, opening the message on the screen.

**Harry: I’m coming home Lou, she’s been so quiet this week I did wonder if this was coming. Give her a kiss for me, I’ll be home soon. I love you. Xxx**

Louis went back downstairs, making himself a cup of tea and sitting down on the sofa. He flicked the channels on the telly until he found a football match to watch. He wasn’t that interested in the teams, but it beat sitting in the silence. 20 minutes later, the front door quietly clicked open, and he heard Harry hanging up his coat and pushing his boots against the skirting board where they usually lived.

Harry stuck his head through the living room doorway, greeting Louis. “Hey love, just gonna go check on Mia then I’ll come back down for a cuddle, ‘kay?” He blew Louis a kiss and padded up the stairs in his socks. Louis quickly got up and went to make Harry a tea too, returning with the cup just as Harry walked back into the sitting room and plopped down on the sofa, snuggling into the big cushions. Louis put the mug next to his own on the coffee table, and sat down in Harry’s lap. He turned his head enough to press a kiss to his husband’s lips and the pair smiled at each other.

“So glad you’re home Haz, missed you,” he breathed out, enjoying the feeling of Harry snaking his long arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Louis laid his head down on Harry’s chest, being lulled into a feeling of contentment by the steady beating of Harry’s heart, one he knew belonged to him and their children. 

Harry leant forward and kissed Louis again, deepening the kiss after a few moments. He slowly pulled away, and leant forward to reach for his tea, Louis going with him so he didn’t fall off the sofa. “Missed you too sweetheart. Had a nice time with Mum though, think she’s just lonely at the mo. I invited her round for dinner at the weekend, hope that’s okay?” He took a sip of the warm drink, smiling when he realised it was exactly how he liked it. Well – he and Louis had been together 14 years, and if his husband didn’t know how he liked his tea, there would be something wrong.

“Course it is H, you don’t even need to ask. You know I think of her as my mum too, and this is her home as much as it is ours. The kids love having her around too,” he murmured, reaching for the remote and flicking off the TV. The small corner lamps lit the room in a soft yellow glow, and the pair sat in silence, curled up together on the large sofa.

“So Mia had a temperature, I checked it before when I texted you. We’d better check it again before bed, just in case,” Louis continued, his daughter still playing at the back of his mind. She’d been doing so well since her last round of chemo finished, he didn’t want things to start going wrong again now, especially with such a busy few weeks ahead of them. Harry nodded as he drained the last of his tea, and pulled Louis close as he stood up, holding his husband tightly in his arms as he picked him up off the floor.

“Oi!” Louis said, laughing as Harry led him out of the sitting room and up the stairs. He put him back onto his feet as they arrived at Mia’s door, and Harry turned to grab the thermometer again. Louis went to check Olly was still sleeping soundly, and chuckled when he walked in to find his son with his head hanging off the bed, snoring like a champion. He lifted him back on and tucked him in, meeting Harry in the hallway again.

“99 now Lou, it’s gone down a bit,” he said with a small smile. Relief flooded Louis and the pair walked into their bedroom. The pair got ready for bed, pulling off their dirty clothes and flinging them into the laundry basket, and did their teeth, had a wee and climbed into bed. They played on their phones for a while, replying to a few messages and checked their social media accounts, which were still going mad ever since they’d both posted the video of Mia and Olly thanking everyone for their generosity for the charity donations just over a week ago.

Louis put his phone back down on the bedside table and frowned when Harry suddenly got out of bed, wearing just his boxers and crept round to Louis’ side of the bed, closest to the door. He flicked the lock on their bedroom door, sending Louis a small smile. Louis grabbed his hand as he walked past again, pulling the bigger man down on top of him, Louis grunting as he landed heavily. They laughed, and Harry ducked his head down into a kiss, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

“Mmmm, missed me that much?” Louis muttered when they came up for air. Harry just nodded, kissing Louis again, dragging his hands down Louis’ sides until they came to rest on his hips. The deep kissing continued for a while, both men enjoying the feeling, and letting themselves become slowly aroused as their bodies tangled together on top of the sheets. Harry’s hand continued wandering around Louis’ body, and Louis smirked as he felt his hands sneak below the waistband of his boxers, playing with the soft skin there before he started pushing them down off Louis’ hips, down his thighs until Louis could kick them off. 

Louis rolled the pair then, making it so he was on top, and did the same thing to Harry, hands trailing down his soft skin, lips following. He laid kisses all over his favourite tattoos on Harry’s body, the laurels that adorned his slim hips. He sucked a lovebite into the centre of each of them, Harry writhing around as he did so, letting out small moans of pleasure. Louis lifted his head, whispering into the dark “What do you want love?”. He continued kissing down, laying soft kisses on Harry’s thighs, hands playing with his cock, tugging him to full hardness. 

“You.” Harry breathed out, hips bucking at the feeling of Louis’ hands on his most intimate areas. He reached across and grabbed the nearly empty bottle of lube, making a mental note to grab some more when he went shopping the next day. He threw it down on the bed next to Louis, and the older man grinned up at him, lifting the cap and coating his fingers in it, trying not to spill any on the sheets. Harry moaned softly as Louis began to work him open, one hand inside him, the other playing with his cock, distracting him slightly from the burn he felt where Louis’ fingers stretched him carefully.

When Louis felt Harry was prepped properly, he sat back onto his knees, and went to push inside. Harry shook his head though, and pulled Louis so their chests were pressed together, kissing him deeply. “I wanna be like this Lou, I wanna look in your eyes,” he said between kisses. Louis returned them eagerly, and snaked a hand down, lining himself up with ease. After so many years of doing this with Harry, he didn’t need to look at what he was doing, they knew each other’s bodies inside out. He flicked his tongue into Harry’s mouth as he breached Harry, the pair groaning as he slid deep inside until his hips met Harry’s ass. They stayed there, unmoving for a few moments, kissing and welcoming the feeling of being connected.

“Move Lou,” Harry whispered, trailing a hand up from Louis’ hips until he found Louis’ nipple, something he knew his husband enjoyed every now and then. His fingers played there, sighing in pleasure as Louis began moving his hips back and forth, the drag feeling amazing for both. Things continued like this; loving, caring and gentle, Louis and Harry not letting up from their kissing.

“I’m getting close love, are you?” Louis breathed out heavily, wanting to start moving his hips at a faster pace, chasing his own release as he felt it bubble in his tummy. Harry nodded quickly, hitching his legs up so his feet rested on the small of Louis’ back, and encouraged his husband to start thrusting harder and faster. Louis took Harry’s cock in his hand, gliding up and down with hand still coated in lube from prepping Harry earlier, and he smiled as he watched the red flush creep across Harry’s chest and face as his orgasm approached. 

“I. Love. You. So. Much.” Louis spoke, punctuating each thrust with a word. That was all Harry needed, and he moaned loudly as he came hard, Louis slapping his free hand over Harry’s mouth, not wanting to wake the children. He thrust hard a few more times into Harry, pulling his hand and kissing Harry deeply as he finished inside of him, the feeling of pleasure flooding his whole body. 

“Oh god,” he said, voice low and deep, tiredness suddenly encroaching him. “That was amazing baby.” He rolled over until the pair were facing each other. He leaned forward, gently kissing him. “14 years and it still gets better. You’re my everything Harry, I’d be fucking lost without you.”

“Love you Lou,” Harry murmured back, lacing their fingers together. He couldn’t believe he’d been lucky enough to find his forever at just 16, and now, 14 years later, they were more in love than ever. “You have no idea just how much. I’m yours. Always have been and always will be.”

Louis smiled at the soppy words spilling from Harry’s mouth. “My home,” he whispered, the words wrapping around them as they drifted happily in each other’s arms into a deep and welcoming sleep.

****

“Daddy! COME ON WE’RE GONNA MISS FATHER CHRISTMAS AND I WILL BE VERY CROSS AT YOU” a stroppy Olly called up the stairs. He’d been up since 6am, had dressed himself at 6.15am, making Louis and Harry laught when they came out of their room at 7am to find the little boy head to toe in Christmas clothing, sat at the top of the stairs, bent over a clipboard, scribbling furiously. Now, the time had finally arrived to go and see Father Christmas, and the kids were beside themselves. Mia still had a temperature, so Harry had given her some calpol, wanting to feel well enough to enjoy the afternoon out together.

“Alright kiddo, hold your horses!” Louis laughed as he came downstairs, fingers fiddling with the collar of his shirt which was refusing to lay flat. It wasn’t co-operating today, and he was getting fed up with it.  


”Come here Lou,” Harry chuckled, taming Louis’ collar with his own fingers. He nodded in satisfaction as he smoothed it out, and Louis grinned at himself in the mirror as he checked out what his husband had done. He bent over to zip up Olly’s coat, and then pulled open the front door.

“Right, Tomlinson’s, let’s go see Father Christmas!” he shouted, laughing aloud as the children barrelled towards the car, Harry trying to keep them in check as he unlocked the car, watching as they strapped themselves in to their car seats. Louis locked the house and walked over to the car, sliding into the driver’s seat next to Harry. He leant over to peck his husband, groaning as the car suddenly filled with the sound of Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’. Harry laughed at his the look on his husband’s face.

“It’s not Christmas without Mariah and the other Christmas tunes, Lou!” He laid a hand on Louis’ thigh, enjoying the feeling of the strong muscle working there as Louis drove them off to the special Winter Wonderland village they’d found, to go and see Father Christmas, children singing along loudly in the back. In that moment, Harry felt complete.

****

“Okay , and smile!” a lady dressed as an elf called over to Mia and Olly who were sat on Father Christmas’ legs. Both were clutching a beautifully wrapped gift, and huge smiles adorned their faces. Harry and Louis stood to the side of the camera, grinning at each other and their children. “Dads, do you wanna get in the photo too?” The elf asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders, but Louis grabbed his hand pulling him over.

The pair crouched behind Santa, one each side, and smiled as they each felt their children wrap a small arm around their necks, Mia around Harry’s, and Olly around Louis. The flash went off, lighting up the room, and the twins jumped up, thanking Santa. As Harry and Louis thanked Santa, they felt Olly tugging at their coat sleeves. They looked at their son, who had a very serious expression on his face.

“Can I please talk to Father Christmas on my own, just for a minute?” he begged, biting his lip much like Harry does when he’s nervous about something. Louis looked at the long line, but he caught the eye of the man dressed as Father Christmas, smiling as the man nodded at him.

“Okay Olly, but just a minute okay? There’s lots of children who want to see Santa today,” Louis said, sternly enough for Olly to understand. The little boy nodded eagerly, running back over and standing in front of Santa. Louis walked over to stand with Harry and Mia, watching as his son continued his conversation.

“What’s he doing?” Harry asked, zipping up Mia’s coat once more, and pulling her purple beanie down over her head, the little girl pushing his hand away as he pulled down a little too far. Louis just shrugged back.

“Dunno. Just said he needed to say something to Santa on his own.” Louis watched on as Olly then stood on his tiptoes to hug Santa, and began running over to his parents and sister, turning around to give Santa one last wave. 

Mia was looking tired so Harry picked her up, popping her on his hip, smiling as Olly grabbed Louis’ hand in his as they made their way to the car.

“All done?” Louis asked, as Olly nodded, clambering into the car. 

“Right, we’ve got a surprise for you two now,” Harry began as the engine started again, himself behind the wheel this time. The kids sat up straight, leaning forward to hear more about their next surprise. “Who wants to go and choose a Christmas tree?”

Their excited squeals filled the car, and Harry grinned over at Louis, indicating and pulling out onto the road, heading for the Christmas Tree farm.

*****

It had taken an hour of trudging around in the muddy fields, but the Tomlinson’s had finally found their tree. They’d tied it on the roof of their car, the children by now looking exhausted but also excited at the prospect of getting home and decorating it altogether, one of their traditions.

Mia had nodded off at the long drive home, and Harry smiled as he turned around as he caught movement in the back seat out of the corner of his eye. It was Olly dragging a blanket over his sleeping sister, making sure he tucked her hands in too. 

“You’re a good boy Ol,” Harry smiled over at his son, who glanced down at his hands. Harry frowned, wondering what was on his son’s mind. “Everything okay love?” The small boy nodded.

“You don’t have to tell us kiddo, but what did you speak to Santa about on your own, when you went back?” Louis questioned, flicking his eyes back and forth to the rearview mirror so he could see his son.

“I just had something to ask him for, and I didn’t want Mia to hear,” the little boy spoke softly. Harry leaned forward to flick the music off, sensing Olly had something important to say.

“Okay, well are you happy with what you asked for?” Harry asked, glanced down as he felt Louis place a hand on his leg over the gearstick.

“Yes,” Olly nodded. “Can I tell you, and do you promise not to tell Mia?” His dads nodded, puzzled now at Olly’s thinking.

“I asked him for no presents,” Olly began, Harry throwing Louis a concerned glance.

“Oh. Well that’s okay love, if that’s what you really want-“ Harry started before Olly cut him off again.

“No Papa, I asked for no presents because there’s something I want more.”

“And what’s that love?” Louis pressed gently, sensing Olly did want to open up to them.

“I said to Santa that I want no presents, because all I want for Christmas is my sister to be better and not be sick anymore.” Olly leant over and grabbed his sister’s hand then, resting his head back and gazing out of the window.

Tears filled Harry’s eyes, and he felt one fall down his cheek. He could see Louis wiping at his own eyes with the edge of his own sleeve, and grabbed his husband’s hand tightly in his own, squeezing and rubbing his thumb over Louis’ knuckles. His heart filled with yet more love for the amazing little boy sat in the back seat, so selfless and caring, and Harry couldn’t be prouder.

There were no words that Louis or Harry could say that could put across how they felt at what Olly had done. They’d raised an amazing little human being, his heart bigger and kinder than Louis’ and Harry’s combined, and both hoped more than ever that Olly’s Christmas wish would come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, the emotional ending got me teared up!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nativity play is upon us, but Mia isn't at her best.

Harry and Louis sat in the semi-dark of their sitting room. It was lit simply by the clear fairy lights that were strung throughout the branches of the beautiful Christmas tree which was in the bay window of the room, glistening with tinsel, baubles and glittery stars. It was gaudy, crammed full but to them, it was perfect. They’d spent a fun afternoon decorating it with Mia and Olly, and the family had had an amazing time doing so together. The children loved hanging their personalised baubles on there, and Louis and Harry hung their own two special baubles, a ‘Our First Christmas 2010’ bauble, and a ‘Mr & Mr Tomlinson 2017’ one, reminders of the most special dates in their relationship. The other precious ornaments included ones with their newborn twin’s handprints on, and a few special mementos from the places they’d been lucky enough to travel to together. The twins always loved to hear about these, and this year had been no different, then family sitting together on the carpet while Harry and Louis carefully unwrapped them from their tissue paper and talked about their memories together. It had been a wonderful afternoon.

“I had a really good time this weekend love,” Louis said later that evening, wriggling around until he could kiss Harry softly on the lips. He picked up his half-empty glass of wine, taking a sip before offering the glass to Harry, who had just finished his own. Harry smiled to him, taking the glass and sipping at the cool red liquid. 

“Mmm, it was Lou. Love how excited the kids get about decorating the tree, and about Christmas in general. I mean, I know we’ve always loved Christmas but the kids just make it more magical, don’t they?” Louis hummed in agreement, pulling the blanket down from the back of the sofa onto his chilly thighs. Harry’s fingers stroked down the side of his neck, and they sat in the peaceful silence.

“Mia looked drained tonight H. You think she’s okay? She’s got the play in 2 days, she’s gonna be gutted if she isn’t well enough,” Louis spoke, picking at his fingernails as he did so, worrying thoughts running through his mind. Over the past few days, Mia hadn’t seemed able to shift her temperature, and knowing how quickly she could go downhill, her father’s were being vigilant and keeping a close eye on their daughter. 

“I thought that too. If she isn’t better tomorrow I think we’d better call the doctor and see what they say,” Harry said, biting his own lip. He glanced at his watch, noticing the late hour and shifting Louis carefully off his lap. He picked up the now empty wine glasses and went through to the kitchen, placing them in the sink. He returned back to the sitting room, flicked off the Christmas lights and grabbed Louis’ outstretched hands and hauled him to his feet. He laced his fingers through Louis’ smaller ones, and the pair headed upstairs to bed.

****

“Mia, come on, up you get love!” Louis called out from his own bedroom, where he stood pulling on his own skinny jeans. Olly had been up a while, and was downstairs with Harry having some breakfast before school. It was the dress rehearsal for the Nativity play today, and he was far too excited, his little costume packed in a rucksack ready to be worn. Louis still heard nothing from his daughter’s room, so he walked in, stopping as he saw his daughter sat on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands.

“You okay love?” he said, rushing over to her. She was warm, not burning up but warm enough to concern Louis. She looked up at her dad, and he was shocked by how pale she looked. “Maybe you should stay home today if you feel rough?” Mia shook her head vehemently at that suggestion, slowing herself pulling herself to her feet and grabbing her school uniform. Although he knew she was 6 and more than capable of dressing herself, Louis decided to help her today. She looked at him gratefully, lifting her heavy limbs as he slipped her pinafore dress over head, and sat down as he helped her wriggle her tights up her thin legs.

“I can’t miss dress rehearsal Daddy, I have to know my lines and I want it to be perfect for you and Papa when you come to watch tomorrow,” she said quietly. Louis kissed her head, watching as she walked over to her dresser and the basket of headscarves. She pondered over her choices for a moment, before picking a navy and white swirly one. Louis went to take it from her hand, but she giggled, pulling it away. “Daddy you know Papa does my scarves” she smiled at him. Louis pretended to cry into his hands, causing the little girl to wrap her little arms around his middle.

“Come on munchkin, brekkie time,” he said, leading her downstairs to join her brother and Papa in the kitchen. They all ate breakfast together, Olly munching on a piece of toast despite having polished off a bowl of his favourite Coco Pops, much to Harry’s despair and Louis’ delight. After, they loaded the kids into the car, bags flung into the boot and drove to the school, Harry watching a tired Mia in the rearview, concerned at the lack of life coming out of his daughter this morning. She couldn’t be acting more differently than her over-excited brother, and Harry wished she could feel well enough to enjoy the day like Olly clearly was.

9 o’clock arrived, and Louis and Harry waved their kids off, watching as they confidently strode into their classroom, greeting their teacher and classmates as they did so. 

“Christmas shopping time then Lou!” Harry said eagerly, laughing as Louis groaned. They’d realised they hadn’t actually bought the kids or their families much for Christmas yet and were going to take the day off to go and shop til they dropped. It wasn’t Louis’ favourite thing to do, but Harry was clearly excited about it. He loved spoiling everyone he loved, and spent ages drawing up lists of thoughtful gifts he knew is loved ones would be grateful for and appreciate. He skipped over to their car, grabbing the keys out of Louis’ back pocket, slapping his butt as he did so, and hopped into the car, cranking the Christmas tunes on the car stereo up to full volume, singing at the top of his voice as he drove towards the out of town shopping complex.

*****

They were in the middle of a very busy shopping centre, and were completely laden down with bags. Harry was browsing a book store, hunting down a book Gemma had mentioned wanting to read, and Louis was slumped on a bench outside, feet aching and arms stretched from the weight of the bags he’d been lumbered with as Harry darted from shop to shop. His phone started ringing in his back pocket, and he shifted so he could slide it out from his tight jeans. He frowned when he saw the caller ID on the screen. It was his kids’ school. He hurriedly swiped the screen to answer the call, holding it up to his ear.

“Louis Tomlinson speaking,” he answered, keen to find what was wrong.

“Hello Mr Tomlinson, it’s Julie here from school. Don’t panic, it’s nothing serious. It’s just Miss Seymour popped in at breaktime and said Mia has been really under the weather today, and since they’ve finished the dress rehearsal, we wondered if you’d be able to come and take her home?” The kind voice came down the phone and while she was trying to reassure Louis, he still felt his heart plummet. He knew he shouldn’t have let Mia go to school today, but the little girl had been so keen to go and attend the rehearsal like her friends and brother.

“Of course, not a problem, we’ll be there within 30 minutes, we’re just out Christmas shopping,” Louis spoke quickly, standing up and trying to grab the rest of the bags in his free hand. He shoved the phone between his ear and shoulder, leaning over to grab the bags he’d missed at the first attempt. The lady at the end of the phone continued speaking as Louis dashed into the bookstore, eyes sweeping around frantically looking for Harry. He soon spotted him, and Harry caught the motion of his husband out of the corner of his eye.

Harry threw him a puzzled look, and when Louis jerked his head quickly, mouthing ‘Mia’ at him, he dumped the book back onto the shelf and walked quickly over to Louis, grabbing a few bags from his husband’s hand.

“Thanks again, we’ll be there soon,” he ended the call, putting his phone into his jacket pocket, and started striding to their car, Harry beside him.

“What’s wrong Lou?” Harry asked, worried now.

“That was the school. They said she’s just not well, and that she should come home,” Louis replied. “I knew I should’ve made her stay at home today, I knew it. Damn it!” He pressed the button on the keyfob which opened the boot of their car and he dumped his shopping bags in, cringing as a few items clinked together as he did so.

Harry put his bags in too, and turned around, putting his hands on Louis’ tense shoulders. “Lou, you know much she wanted to be there today. At least she’s got to do that bit, and now she can come home and rest with us, yeah?” He pulled Louis into a hug, and grabbed the keys from him as he did so. “I’ll drive love, you’re too stressed.” He laid a final peck on Louis’ lips, guiding his husband into the car. He started the engine, pulling out of the space and headed off to the school for the second time that morning.

****

“She’s asleep,” Harry said softly to Louis, who was sat on their bed, back against the headboard. He climbed on next to him, resting his head on Louis’ lap as he laid down on the soft duvet. He smiled as he felt Louis begin to drag his fingers through his curls, relaxing into the touch.

“I think we should ring the doctor H. She isn’t right, and doesn’t seem to be getting any better.” Louis said, looking down as Harry rolled onto his back, gazing up at his husband. He nodded gently, pulling his hand to his lips and laying a gentle kiss on it. Louis grabbed his phone, and dialled the number in his contacts.

Harry lay quietly on the bed, listening to the conversation as Louis chatted with the doctor. The doctor advised that they keep an eye on her, but if her temperature hadn’t gone back down by tomorrow, or she hadn’t seemed to improve in herself, she was going to have to be taken back to hospital for bloods and antibiotics if there was anything found in her system. Louis looked drained as he finished the call. He had expected all of that but to hear it was rubbish, especially as he knew how devastated Mia would be if she had to go back into hospital right before the Nativity play, missing her starring role.

He shuffled down the bed until he found himself in Harry’s arms. Harry pulled him close, resting Louis’ head on his bicep, and kissing his husband’s short hair. “Let’s hope she can hang on until after the play tomorrow, yeah?” Harry murmured quietly, rubbing a soft hand up and down Louis’ back, lulling the smaller man into a light sleep. Harry rolled over then, grabbing his phone and setting a quick alarm, not wanting to miss the pickup of their son while they dozed, their daughter doing the same thing in her own room.

*

Mia continued to sleep most of the day, and Harry had stayed at home with her while Louis went off to pick Olly up from school. The little boy had chatted all the way home about the rehearsal, about how little Jodie had frozen on stage and forgotten all her lines, and Adam had dropped the triangle right at the key point in the “Little Donkey” song, making Louis chuckle. It seemed like everything was ready for the show tomorrow, and Louis couldn’t wait.

They’d fed the children a bit earlier that night, having homemade pizzas as a treat. Mia had enjoyed making them, but merely picked at her food, eating no more than half a slice. Harry hadn’t wanted to force her, instead taking her upstairs and changing her into her pyjamas and tucking her in. He read her 2 more chapters of their bedtime story, calling Louis up for a kiss and cuddle before she drifted off again. 

Olly had gone to bed about half an hour later, and it had taken the excited little boy a while to settle down. He had sat on his bed next to Harry under the covers, while Louis read their book to him. After the story had finished, Louis slipped out of the room, letting Harry finish his own goodnights with their son. Louis pushed open Mia’s bedroom door quietly, stepping into the darkness of the room. He crouched down at her bedside, stroking her cheek gently, not wanting to wake her. She felt warm, so Louis pulled her duvet down slightly. He kissed her forehead and left again, leaving his children to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, both children were up early, and dressed before Louis and Harry had even woken up. They’d snuck into their parents and woken them up with gentle taps to their cheeks, Louis and Harry groaning as they woke up, and saw that it was only 6 in the morning. Reluctantly they’d dragged themselves out of bed, and made a hearty breakfast for the children. Even Mia had seemed perkier this morning, managing more than a couple of mouthfuls of her favourite scrambled eggs. Despite protests from his Papa, Olly had munched on another bowl of his favourite Coco Pops, but had also accepted the half a bacon sandwich Harry had offered him.

“So is everyone coming?” Mia asked, sipping on her orange juice.

Harry swallowed his food, nodding at his daughter. “Yes sweetheart, they’re meeting me and your Daddy there since the show doesn’t start until half past nine. Everyone’s really excited to see you both!” He smiled at Olly then, the boy sipping on his lukewarm tea. Harry loved how much he was like Louis, the pair loving a cup of tea in the mornings when they had time. 

“Try and sit on the front row yeah Papa?” Olly instructed, giving Harry a stern glare at that point. Harry tried to keep a straight face as he nodded at his son. 

“Right, time to get in the car then,” Louis jostled the family up from the table, watching as the children ran down the hallway, pulling on their little black school shoes, followed by their cosy winter coats. He made sure to grab Harry’s camera bag from the banister where he’d put it the night before, keen to capture his children’s starring roles. He loaded the family into the car, listening with a big grin as his children sang ‘It’s Nearly Christmas’, the song from the end of their play all the way to school, not stopping until Louis had parked the car, ready to pull his hair out, Harry laughing from his place next to him, harmonising happily along with the children.

****

“Hey Nialler, over here!” Louis called as he noticed his Irish friend make his way into the school hall. He greeted a few familiar parents as he made his way up the centre aisle, a now familiar face on the playground since Mia had been poorly. Luckily, most people at the school had quickly gotten over the fact Louis and Harry Tomlinson, Niall Horan and Liam Payne were often in the playground, instead soon seeing them just as Mia and Olly’s dad, and Uncles. Harry was always grateful for that. Louis stood and grabbed his friend in a hug, letting him step past, hugging Harry before he sat down next to him.

“Oh yes, prime seats lads, well done,” Niall said, shrugging off his jacket. He popped his own camera bag down on the floor, admiring Harry’s piece of kit which he was setting up in his lap. Over the next few minutes, a few more of their guests arrived. First was Jay and Dan with Lottie and Félicité, the younger twins were of course at school. They took seats along from Louis after greeting Harry and Niall with cheek kisses and handshakes. Anne and Gemma arrived next, shuffling along and sitting beside Niall. The last one to arrive was Liam, taking the final seat on the end of the row next to Dan. Everyone looked thrilled to be there, and all made sure their phones were set up to take the best photos, Niall and Harry endlessly chatting about their own special cameras, lenses and whatever came with all that. Louis lost interest after about 2 minutes of listening to it.

He leaned out, trying to catch Liam’s eye. “Oi Li, thanks for coming mate,” he called down the row, grinning as his mate stuck his thumbs up at him.

“Wouldn’t miss this for the world you know. Had the invite stuck on my fridge since you and the kids brought it round a few weeks ago! Even turned down an interview with Radio 1 to be here,” he chuckled.

“Good man,” Louis joked back. “Knew we picked you for godfather for a reason!”

They all sat back in their seats as the audience lights dimmed and the school’s head teacher stepped onto the stage. She welcomed everyone, giving her usual thanks to everyone for attending, and giving the brief fire drill and safety talk. As she left, everyone clapped politely, and the play began.

The show ran for 45 minutes, and everyone sat, laughing along, singing when needed and clapping in all the right places. As Mia and Olly came onto the stage for their own bits, Harry and Niall snapped many pictures, and Louis shot a few short video clips on his iPhone, watching on with pride in his eyes. He teared up as Mia sang her solo lines in one of the songs, her small little voice ringing out through the hall. Everyone there knew the little girl was poorly, and there wasn’t a dry eye in the house among the Tomlinson guests as she finished. She had a special silk headscarf on that Harry had bought her especially for the play, and it sparkled in the stage lights, making Mia look more of an angel than she already did.

Olly had delivered his lines as Joseph loudly and emphatically, causing the audience to laugh at his jokes. Louis felt proud, his son was just like him and he loved it. He turned and grabbed Harry’s hand as the rest of the class came onto the stage for the final song, and the pair sat there, clutching each other, the proudest parents in the world for those few minutes. They stood up and cheered wildly as the children took their bows, Niall whistling with his fingers, the ear-splitting screech echoing around the hall, and Liam gave both kids a thumbs up as they locked eyes with him. The rest of the family blew lots of kisses, and all the children on stage had grins from ear to ear.

Afterwards, the head teacher stood up again, saying the parents could have a few minutes with their children before they had to go back to the classroom, and Mia and Olly quickly flew off the stage into their parents waiting arms. Harry grabbed Olly tight as Louis hauled Mia up, the little girl quickly wrapping her legs around her daddy’s waist. They kissed their kids, telling them how well they’d done before passing them over to their grandparents for more hugs. Louis turned to Niall. “Well, I’m the proudest bloody Dad in the world after that,” he chuckled over to his friends and husband.

“You don’t have the monopoly on that, Tomlinson,” Harry joked, nudging Louis with his shoulder. They smiled as they watched the kids with Anne and Gemma, the pair busy admiring Mia’s beautiful headscarf and golden wings, and Olly’s fake bearding, which, to everyone’s amusement, he kept pretending to stroke.

“She sang beautifully boys,” Niall said, slapping Harry’s shoulder several times.

“Yeah, she got her singing voice from you two, definitely. Olly’s certainly got his stage presence from you Lou,” Liam agreed, grabbing Olly as the little boy ran at him.

“Did you think I was good Uncle Li?!” he asked loudly. “What about you Uncle Ni, did you laugh at my jokes?” Niall couldn’t help but laugh at the serious expression on his godson’s face. Both men quickly agreed with him, Niall reaching for Mia as Gemma passed her over. The little girl looked absolutely drained, and sank her head onto Niall’s chest. He glanced worriedly at Harry and Louis, checking everything was okay. Harry shook his head subtly at his friend, and Niall understood they’d talk about it later on.

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

Soon enough, the children were being called back to class by their teacher, and after kissing his parents, grandparents, aunts and Uncles, Olly ran off, joining the back of the line. He began chatting with his friend, not noticing his sister hadn’t yet joined them. Niall put her down carefully onto the floor, stepping away and giving her a few minutes with Louis and Harry, turning to pack away his and Harry’s cameras into their bags. 

“If you feel poorly love, get your teacher to call us, okay? You can come home whenever you need,” Louis spoke, kissing her softly. Mia nodded, and kissed her Papa too, before walking off to join her classmates. As Louis turned around to speak to his mum, he heard a gasp and a thud. The hall fell silent, the only sound being the teachers rushing the children out of the room to their classroom. His heart fell as he had an awful gut feeling what the noise was. He’d sensed Harry run from where he’d stood next to him, and span around himself to see Mia in a heap on the floor, Harry knelt next to her.

“Oh my god, is she okay?” Louis gabbled out as he reached his daughter and husband, both on the hall floor. Harry had pulled Mia into his lap now, and the little girl was beginning to stir, her eyelids fluttering and a few moans escaping her lips.

“Hospital, Louis, we need to get her to hospital. She’s fainted, that’s not right.” Harry whispered, worrying filling his face. Niall had jogged over and was talking to their teacher who had walked back in, Liam trying his best to distract Olly from what was happening. Things happened quickly after that. The other parents had quickly left the hall, wanting to give Mia a sense of privacy, and Harry and Louis were beyond grateful for that. Niall disappeared with the teacher then, as Harry pulled Mia into his arms. The little girl felt too hot to the touch, and he wriggled her so Louis could take the wings off her back, and her halo from her head, leaving her headscarf in her head.

Liam approached then, an upset Olly in his arms. “Daddy what’s wrong with Mia?” he asked through his tears, Liam holding him close for comfort.

“She’s just not well sweetheart, don’t worry okay? Papa and I are going to take her to the doctor and get some medicine.” He leant over and kissed his son. 

“I’ll pick you from school mate, you can help me decorate my Christmas tree yeah? I haven’t gotten around to it yet,” Liam said to Olly, and the distraction worked as a smile lit up the boy’s face. Louis sent him a look of gratitude, mouthing his thanks to his friend.

“Yeah thanks Uncle Liam, that sounds cool!” Olly spoke, wiping away his tears. “Daddy, look after Mia please and tell her I love her? And Papa too.” Olly blew a kiss to Harry then, who blew one back, sending his son a smile, Mia still perched in his arms. Niall came back then, Mia’s clothes and school things in his arms. Louis waved as Liam took Olly back to class, and he took the things from his friend.

“God thanks Ni, what would we do without you?” he said, following Harry out to the car park where he put the small girl in her car seat, draping her coat over her rather than making her wear it since she was already burning up. Their family had already left, Louis promising to call them with news as soon as they had some.

“Don’t thank me Lou, you know I’d do anything for you and these kiddo’s,” Niall spoke. “Do you need me to do anything else? Need me to get Olly for you later?”

Louis shook his head. “Nah, Liam said he’ll get him, gonna get him to decorate his tree or something. I’ll call you and let you know what’s happening okay?” He watched his own hands shake as he fumbled with the car keys Harry had handed over as he’d climbed in the back seat next to Mia.

Niall leant over and took the keys from Louis. “I’m driving.” As Louis started to protest, Niall just shook his head and pushed Louis towards the passenger seat. “Anne said she’ll come and get me later and run me back here for my car. Don’t be scared to let us take care of you as well, okay?” Niall grabbed Louis in a quick hug. Louis nodded, his eyes filling with tears as he slid in and clipped his seatbelt into place.

“Thanks Niall,” Harry murmured from the back seat, where Mia was drifting off to sleep again, her Papa’s hand clasped in her own.

“You’re family guys. I love you all,” Niall said as he started the car, and began the short drive to the hospital, Louis and Harry sat in silence, praying everything would be okay.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia's hospital stay happens, Olly and Louis make a surprise, and Harry and the twins get busy baking for a certain someone's birthday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this so far! A little bit of a fluffy chapter :)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you would be so kind, it makes my day!

“Mr Tomlinson?”

Louis grunted as he felt someone nudge at his arm, and buried his head further into the pillow. He felt the nudge again and heard the voice once again speak his name, and it dawned on him where he was. His eyes flew open, and he sat up in the bed, dragging the blanket along with him. He glanced across, noting Harry still sleeping next to him, and rubbed blearily at his eyes. The room was still shrouded in darkness due to the heavy blinds at the window, and honestly, Louis didn’t have a clue what time of day it was.

“I’m so sorry to wake you sir,” a woman’s voice said softly. He could only make out her shadow, but could see a stethoscope glinting in the small strip of light creeping into the room from the ajar door. He swung his legs around, shaking his head at her, trying to assure her that it was fine.

“No, no, not at all, I didn’t mean to drift off,” he said to the woman, feeling more awake now. He stood up and made his way over to Mia who was sound asleep in bed.  


It had been a trying time since she had been readmitted to hospital earlier that day. Harry had carried the exhausted little girl into the Children’s A&E department in his arms, followed closely by a concerned Louis and Niall. They’d been seen quickly, and doctors had made the decision that Mia needed to be admitted to the ward for more fluid and antibiotics, as they suspected she was fighting a minor infection. She hadn’t fully managed to shift the temperature she’d been carrying for a while now, so it was better safe than sorry. Niall had left once they’d settled in the room, and returned with a few bags of their things, much to Louis and Harry’s relief. Mia was pleased too – she always hated being in hospital gowns, far preferring to be in her own warm pyjamas.

Liam had taken Olly back to his after school, and now he was safely back with his Nanny Anne, who was looking after him until Louis, Harry and Mia were back at home. His parents had both called him before he’d gone to bed, telling them how proud they were of him earlier on in the play, and they’d all chatted on FaceTime, Mia loving talking to her brother. She was in pain after having a cannula inserted into her hand after they’d been given a room, and it taken both Louis and Harry a while to calm her down. Once she settled, however, she was fine and had drifted off into a much needed sleep, giving her dads some time to relax and settle back into the routine of hospital life. They’d ran a lot of bloods from Mia, and had quickly administered both the fluids and antibiotics through the cannula. She hadn’t been up to eating much, but Louis and Harry had grabbed a few bites to eat from the cafeteria, hardly the end to the day they’d envisaged after seeing their children’s first nativity play.

Louis shook himself out of his stupor once more, and followed the doctor as she led him out of the room, leaving Harry and Mia sleeping in the room.

“Everything okay?” he questioned, watching around as nurses milled quietly around, one helping a small boy to the toilet in his wheelchair, the others sitting at the nurses station filling in numerous piles of paperwork. The doctor nodded, flipping a few pages over on Mia’s chart, eyes scanning over the figures there.

“Yes, her temperature has come since the antibiotics started which is great news, and the fluids have certainly helped perk her up a little bit. I’m hoping if she continues like this, you’ll be able to go home in a few days,” the doctor said, smiling at Louis. He returned the smile, flooded with relief. “We also ran her cell counts and so on when we did the bloods earlier, and the early figures are positive at the moment.” Louis bit his lip. This was the news he and Harry had been praying for for so long, and he was secretly hopeful this would mean she wouldn’t need further cycles of chemo. He couldn’t stop himself voicing the thought.

“So does this mean no more chemo?” His heart fell as he saw the serious expression on the doctor’s face, but she was quick to rearrange her features into something slightly more positive. Louis noticed a nurse slip past them into the room, no doubt going in to do Mia’s nightly observations, something he’d soon become used to after so many nights in the hospital.

“I can’t say for certain at this point, there’s a lot of factors that will go into making that decision Mr Tomlinson-“ 

Louis cut her off then. “Please, call me Louis”

“Sorry, Louis, yes. We’ll have to keep a close eye on her figures, particularly her cell counts and so forth, and it’s ultimately up to the oncology doctors, but I think if she carries on in this vein, it’s looking positive. Now, it’s late but I just wanted to let you know we were pleased so far with her progress tonight. If there’s anything you need, you know where to find us. Goodnight Louis.” She shook his hand, patting his shoulder as she walked off to the next room, no doubt on her nightly rounds. As he turned to re-enter Mia’s room ,the nurse came out, nodding at him as she went past.

He padded over to the bed in his socks, kissing his daughter’s forehead softly, and pulling the sheet back up over her torso. The hospital was never warm, too much heat would mean a breeding ground for yet more germs, and Louis hated for her to be cold. He tucked her favourite teddy in beside her, grateful Niall had remembered to pick it up when he’d collected their other things earlier.

As he pulled back his own sheet to get back into bed, he felt Harry grab him around the waist and pull him closer. “What was that about, everything okay?” he mumbled sleepily, kissing the back of Louis’ neck as he settled in bed next to his husband. Louis slid a hand down, covering Harry’s with his own and squeezing gently.

“Yes love. The doctor was just telling me they’re pleased she seems a bit better since the antibiotics have got into her system. Oh! Her bloods are all looking good, she seemed pleased with her cell counts too which is great news,” Louis whispered into the darkness. He felt Harry try to roll him around, and helped out, shuffling around quietly so as not to wake up their sleeping daughter.

He saw Harry’s grin in the shadows of the room, and smiled as he moved in for a soft kiss. Harry sighed deeply afterwards, nuzzling his head into Louis’ neck, the pair cuddling closely from head to toe. “Fucking finally Lou, we need some good news.”

**

Luckily, Mia continued to improve so much that the doctors decided she’d be fine recuperating further at home, and 2 days later, was let back home with her parents. It was the weekend, and Louis went home to collect Olly early that morning, deciding to surprise Mia with her brother’s arrival before coming home. He pulled into the driveway at Anne’s, and knocked on the front door before pushing it open. He knew Anne was expecting him, and treated it like his own house, much like she did their home too. He walked through to the dining room where he saw Olly, Anne and Gemma sat eating breakfast. Olly’s eyes flew open at the sight of his dad and he jumped up from the table, crashing into his dad’s open arms. Louis cuddled him so tightly, he felt Olly desperately wriggling to get away after a few seconds.

“Daddy! It’s too tight, I can’t breathe!” the little boy shrieked, giggling as Louis released him and kissed him all over his face. “Why are you here? Where’s Papa and Mia?” The little boy frowned as he peered around Louis, not seeing either Harry or Mia lurking anywhere behind him.

“They’re at the hospital still love. But Mia can come home today and I wondered if you want to come to the hospital with me and surprise her and bring her home?” Louis smiled as Olly nodded eagerly, shoving the last piece of toast in his mouth before running off to his room to dress himself.

Louis took the cup of tea Gemma was offering him and sat down at the table with his mum-in-law and sister-in-law. He let out a sigh, resting his elbows on the table and relaxing slightly. He hadn’t slept well that night. Alarms had blared through the ward in the middle of the night, a number of nurses and doctors running down the corridor and into a child’s room. There was lot of shouting, beeping, crying and noises Louis knew he wouldn’t forget in a hurry. It turned out a little boy had crashed, and had luckily been brought back to life by the skilled medical staff, but it had been a stark reminder to where they were, and how easily things could take a bad turn.

“You okay love? Want any breakfast?” Anne offered, clearing away Olly’s things from in front of Louis, rubbing his shoulder as she walked by. He shook his head, smiling gratefully at her and sipping at the tea.

“Good tea Gems, thanks,” he said, smiling at her over the rim of her cup. “Hospital tea is complete shite. Can’t wait to get Mia home and have some proper food and a proper sleep.”

Olly barrelled back into the room then, his little Minions rucksack swinging from his shoulders, and his cardigan buttoned unevenly. Gemma laughed, stepping over to her nephew and straightening out his clothes, helping him slip on his trainers and zipping up his coat for him. She gave him a tight cuddle, and he ran off to the kitchen to find Anne to say goodbye. She stepped closer to Louis then, wrapping her arms around her brother-in-law.

“You okay Lou? Is H okay too?” she asked, always concerned about her brothers. She released him, holding him at arms length and gazing at him. Louis always felt a bit like she was staring into his soul when she looked like that, like she knew all of his secrets, that he couldn’t hide anything from her.

“Had a shit night really. Some kid was really sick, and it kept me and Haz awake, couldn’t sleep after that. It was horrible Gemma,” he said, voice low, not wanting Olly to overhear. Gemma looked back with a solemn expression.

“Well thank God you can bring them both home tonight,” she said as Anne walked back into the room, clutching a big cool bag. Louis threw it a puzzled look at Anne put it into his hand.

“Dinner’s for the next few nights, thought you might be too tired to cook,” she said, hugging Louis. Louis’ eyes filled with grateful tears as she held him. He whispered his thanks into her ear before taking his son’s hand and walking to the front door. He used the key fob to unlock the car and watched as Olly ran over, hopping up into his car seat and waving at Anne and Gemma from behind the window.

“Thanks again for having him, don’t know what we’d do without you two,” he said, kissing them both on the cheeks. He waved as he got to the car, checking Olly was properly strapped in, and put the bag of food on the floor behind his own seat. He threw the car into reverse, swung out and headed back on the all too familiar route to the hospital.

***

Harry grinned as he heard small little footsteps running up the corridor towards the room where he and Mia sat. He knew who the footsteps belonged to, and kept his eyes on the doorway. Mia ignored it, thinking it was yet another child on the ward, and Harry loved the look of shock on her little face as she saw her brother fly into the room, door banging against the wall as he forced it open.

“Olly!” she shrieked, jumping off the bed and into her brother’s arms. They hugged for a few seconds, and Louis joined Harry, pulling his husband into a similar hug, pecking his lips as they parted. Olly jumped into Harry’s arms at that point, and Harry picked him up, feeling Olly’s little legs wrapping around his waist.

“I’m bringing you both home!” Olly said eagerly into the room, grinning at Mia, and he grabbed her suitcase, starting to shove her clothes in, keen to get his family back home. Louis laughed and told Olly to stop, that Mia had to change into her clothes before she could leave, and he stopped for only a moment, throwing out her leggings, jumper and some clean underwear before ramming everything else back in.

After she’d changed, the Tomlinson children left the room, Mia keen to show her brother off to the nurses, and Harry and Louis watched from the doorway as their children, hand in hand, walked up the corridor, smiling at the adults they came across, waving at some of the children who were stuck on their beds, kept there by various wires and IV lines. Harry slung his arm around Louis’ shoulders and kissed his temple, pulling him back into the room they’d finally be leaving behind again.

“Can’t wait to get you home Lou,” he muttered. “So sick of this place, just want to put it all behind us again.” Louis nodded, watching as Harry laid the final few things in their suitcase. Harry stepped into their small bathroom, picking up their razors from the side of the sink, and Mia’s toothbrush and popped them into the washbag, putting it into their overnight bag and zipping it up, laying Mia’s suitcase next to it by the door. Louis’ eyes swept the room, checking they hadn’t left anything behind and picked up the bags, followed out by Harry.

They couldn’t see their children, so Harry went off, hunting them down. He found them on the end of a bed of a little boy, bald like Mia and he was showing them his new colouring book. It was really just full of scribbles, but his heart was filled with pride as he overheard his children telling him what a good job he’d done, and how they liked the colours he’d chosen. They noticed Harry then, hopping off the bed and waving goodbye to their new friend. They each took one of Harry’s hands, and with a wave at the nurses and doctors, finally left the ward for what Harry and Louis hoped was the final time that year.

***

The final week and few days of school passed by uneventfully, thank goodness. Mia managed to return to school for the last 2 days, enjoying the class Christmas party and the treat afternoon, consisting of a festive movie and popcorn for the children. On the last day, both twins ran out to their dads clutching a small present from their teacher and TA, waving goodbye and shouting “Merry Christmas!” to many of their friends across the playground.

Christmas was now just 2 days away, and Louis’ birthday was only a day away as well. The twins were ramping up in their excitement for Christmas, and had spent lots of time after school in their rooms, drawing lots of festive pictures Harry had eagerly stuck on the fridge, along with the cards from the kids friends that were blu-tacked to their bedroom doors, and littered across the windowsills and mantelpieces. Harry was keen that their home looked like a family home, like children lived there, and hated when it was too pristine. Yes, he liked it to be clean, but his family meant everything to him, and he loved the constant reminders of it around the house. He’d also put the family photo they’d had taken with Santa a few weeks ago in a new frame on the mantelpiece, and it made him smile every time he saw it.

He had a few things organised for Louis’ birthday, always keen to make sure Louis felt celebrated due to his birthday being next to Christmas. He and the children had wrapped gifts for both celebrations, his birthday ones in a shiny blue paper Olly had chosen, and Christmas ones in appropriate paper too. He’d hidden Louis’ birthday ones in Olly’s wardrobe, knowing that if Louis had spotted them in their own room, he wouldn’t have been able to resist shaking and touching them. Honestly, Harry sometimes felt like he had 3 children, especially at Christmas. Harry also had a secret gift he’d sorted the other day when Louis had popped around his mums with the kids, and he couldn’t wait for Louis to receive it.

He’d convinced Liam to take Louis out Christmas shopping the next day, left at home with the children. They were going to make Louis’ birthday cake, and do a few other things for him too. The children had gone off to change out of their pyjamas and into something more suitable for cooking their dads birthday cake, and Harry spent that time weighing out ingredients and cracking the eggs into a bowl. He remembered the last time they’d decided to bake, Olly had dropped the entire box of eggs onto the kitchen tiles and they’d had to make an emergency dash to Sainsbury’s to grab some more. As soon as he’d swept the shells into the bin and put all the bowls in a row ready for baking, his phone vibrated. Harry wiped his hands on the tea towel and picked up his phone, smiling as he saw Louis’ name on the screen.

**Louis: Miss you all love ! Liam is a Christmas shopping nightmare – god help me ! Why did you volunteer me for this torture ?! Love you xxx**

Harry smiled again, quickly replying before pocketing the phone, not wanting it to get covered in cake mix. Just as he did, the children barrelled into the kitchen, grabbing their aprons from the kitchen table as they went past. They both had ‘Papa’s Little Helper’ adorned on the front, Mia’s in lilac and Olly’s in red, and both twins wore them with pride whenever they were allowed to help out in the kitchen. Olly had a piece of paper clutched in his hand, and as Harry finished tying the bow on Mia’s apron, Olly shoved it in Harry’s face. Harry took a step back, trying to look at the picture in front of him.

“What’s this then Ol?” he questioned, noting the big smiles on his children’s faces as he took in the artwork.

“We drew a picture of what we want Daddy’s birthday cake to look like!” Olly shouted out, pointing out the various colourful pictures on top of the brown circle. Harry frowned slightly, thinking this wasn’t exactly how he had pictured Louis’ birthday cake to look, but also trying to plan how he could help make it look exactly how they wanted it to. He set it aside, promising to think about it after they’d made the cake itself. Harry started up some music on the houses’ sound system, and the trio of Tomlinson’s began.

Lots of laughter was heard as they all took it in to turns to add ingredients to the bowl, then mixing it slowly with the wooden spoon. Harry did stop laughing when Olly dumped the entire bowl of flour in the mixing bowl in one go, causing a huge cloud of flour to fly up into their faces, but soon saw the funny side when he saw the expressions on Mia and Olly’s faces. He quickly snapped a photo of the three of them, knowing they looked ridiculous but happy. Harry helped them even out the mixture into the two waiting tins, and then made the twins stand back as he slid them into the oven, setting the timer so they wouldn’t forget.

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

He gave them both a quick shower while the cakes were in the oven, since they were both covered in flour and various other ingredients, realising he’d have to wait to shower himself, choosing to try and shake the flour of his hair in his own bedroom while the kids redressed themselves.

He glanced down to his and Louis’ shared dressing table, where they kept their various after shaves, rings (Harry’s of course), wallets and other things that they didn’t want to leave lying around the house. His eye was caught on their wedding picture, and he couldn’t help the big smile that crept across his face as he remembered the amazing day he finally became Louis’, and Louis became his. They both had wide smiles on their faces, crinkles by their eyes which were sparkling with happiness, and gleaming bands around their ring fingers. He remembered the feeling he felt as the officiant proclaimed them to be “husband and husband”, and how he felt when Louis finally pressed his lips against his for the first time as a married couple. They’d been lucky and had an amazing marriage so far. Harry felt like he had married the best, most beautiful man in the world, and in a way couldn’t believe he still got to call Louis his. 

Yes, things had changed slightly since they became parents 6 years ago, but Harry felt it was for the better. He’d always known Louis would be an amazing dad, had seen how good he was with his own younger siblings, and the young fans who used to come to their shows. Louis was always the first one heading over to them, putting them at ease, and making them smile. He was the same with his own children, Harry’s heart filling with love every time he watched Louis cuddle them, kiss better their scrapes and grazes, and tuck them in a night, reading them bedtime stories. And now, he was about to see his husband turn 33 years old, another year having passed them by. Sure, it had been a bad year with Mia’s illness, but Harry felt it had made them stronger as a couple, completely united in helping their daughter fight, and being there for each other throughout everything. Harry knew Louis was his rock, and he’d be floundering, lost at sea without him. Being without Louis was a thought that caused shivers to go down Harry’s spine, and he quickly shook it off, hearing the children call for him, saying the oven was beeping.

After going downstairs, he opened the oven and slowly pulled the tins out onto the cooling trays he’d already set out. The children cheered as they saw the chocolate sponges had risen nicely, and were eager to start decorating, although Harry quickly reminded them it had to cool down. He set about preparing the three of them a lunch, and enjoyed a bit of time just chatting to the kids as they ate, listening to the tales of what happened at the Christmas party, and what they were hoping to get from Santa this year. He also asked the children about the homemade they always made him and Louis for their birthday, and smiled when both children reassured him the cards were nearly finished. He didn’t like to get too involved, he wanted it to reflect the children and how they were at that time of their lives.

The afternoon passed quickly, Harry having come up with a brainwave while he was eating lunch. They’d make chocolate icing and smothered the cake in it before rolling out 2 colours of thin fondant icing, red for Olly and white for Mia. He’d laid out their cookie cutters and let the children press out various shapes, from stars to small dinosaurs, cars and hearts, and then they’d draped them all over the cake as they pleased. It wasn’t the most beautiful cake, but he knew Louis would love it because they’d made it with love, and it was obvious how much input the children had had in it.

Just as he was putting the lid onto the cake tin, he heard the front door swing open and Louis’ laughter as the children crashed into him in the hallway, Liam following behind him.  
“Uncle Li!” Olly screeched as he ran at his Uncle, Liam luckily catching the small boy as he jumped at him.

“Hey mate! Hi Mia, you look gorgeous today, I love that scarf, it’s very pretty,” Liam said, rubbing Mia’s shoulder as he came up to her. Mia blushed, still a bit shy when it came to compliments about her headscarves, and she turned around, heading back to the sofa and the TV programme she and Olly were watching. “Hi ya H, hope you don’t mind me popping round,” he called to Harry who he could see moving about in the kitchen.

“Mi casa, su casa Liam,” Harry laughed as Louis wrapped his arms tightly around his husband, kissing him softly on the lips. Liam could hear the two murmuring to each other, Harry’s deep voice rumbling through the divide of the room. Liam kept chatting to the children, letting Harry and Louis have a much needed few moments to themselves. Mia and Olly quietly told Liam about the birthday cake they’d made, promising to show Liam before he left, as long as Louis wasn’t about of course. 

Louis walked back into the sitting room and collapsed into the armchair there, shifting slightly as Mia clambered into his lap, settling her head on his chest and wrapping her arms loosely around his waist. He placed his arm on her back and lightly stroked up and down, knowing she loved her back being rubbed.

“Had a good day with Papa, guys?” he asked the children, knitting his eyebrows when he saw the twins eyeing each other, and smiling slyly. “I don’t wanna know, do I?” he asked with a smile. The twins shook their heads, giggling to themselves, knowing the secret they were keeping from their dad. Mia leant up and kissed Louis’ cheek then, making him feel all warm inside.

“I was thinking, takeaway tonight?” Harry called from the kitchen, popping the final few bowls away into the cupboard. “I honestly can’t be bothered to cook, Li, you can stay for some if you want.” Liam stuck his thumbs up, grinning as Olly and Mia cheered at that news. Louis took out his phone and made the call to their usual takeaway choice, the local pizzeria and placed an order, making sure there’d be something for everyone.

“This is just what I need after a stressful day out with Liam,” he said, nuzzling back into Mia. He watched as Harry sat down next to Liam and Olly, the little boy resting his feet on his papa’s thighs, Harry quickly tickling the bottom of his feet. 

“Oi!” Liam grunted at Louis. “I am an excellent shopper thank you. I am just very efficient.”

“Sorry?! I got dragged around the same shops, looking at the same things. I was bored out of my brains Liam! Harry, next year it’s your turn,” Louis moaned, sticking his tongue out at Liam across the room, making Olly and Harry laugh. 

The doorbell went then, signalling the arrival of dinner, and Harry pulled himself up, heading to the door with his wallet. Before he did, he turned around, glimpsing at his family and best friend, happily at home in his living room, and wondered how he ever got so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you would be so kind, it makes my day!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter dedicated to the birthday of Louis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter, steering away from Mia's illness for a bit. Harry gives Louis his birthday presents, and the family come over for birthday cake. We need a bit of happiness after the sadness and worry of the past few chapters!
> 
> I'm nervous about the Louis and Harry scene, I hope I wrote it okay! Eek!
> 
> Comment please, makes me smile every time I see a new one! Do you like the fic so far? What do you want to see? Thoughts? Ideas? Always open to new things!

“Wakey wakey birthday boy,” Louis heard in the distance as he came to from a most satisfying sleep. He felt a warm body press up close to his then, and a soft pair of lips on his own. Even in his sleep addled state, he warmly responded to the kiss, murmuring lowly as Harry worked his tongue into his mouth, playing with his own, hands wandering all over his body.

For as long as Louis could remember, Harry had woken him up this way for his birthday. When they were much younger, it was with birthday blowjobs (the best way to wake up in Louis’ opinion), but now, he enjoyed nothing more than a little while alone with his husband before the children woke up, and he was going to take full advantage given it was his special day. If there was one day in the year Louis loved (except for Harry’s and their children’s birthdays of course), it was his own birthday. While he sometimes got frustrated when he was younger that he would constantly get given joint gifts from people for both his birthday and Christmas, Harry had changed all that 14 years ago, and ever since, Louis had loved his birthday.

Louis brought his hands up to Harry’s hair, frowning as he realised his husband was still wearing the old band t shirt he’d gone to bed in last night. As he slid his hands down and tugged at the hem, indicating to Harry that he wanted it off him, Harry grunted ‘nuh-uh’ under his breath and wriggled it back down again. Louis sighed and let himself get lost in the kiss once more. While he loved having sex with Harry and the other things they indulged in together, there was something special about kissing. There was something special about the fact that he was the only man Harry had kissed since he was a 16 year old boy, that he was Harry’s first time in so many respects, and that Harry knew how to kiss him just how he liked it – teasingly soft at times, hard and deep when he felt like it. Louis felt Harry was the world’s best kisser, and he knew he never needed to kiss another person in his entire life, Harry was it.

“Harry, take it off,” he murmured again as Harry’s own hands slid up to Louis’ nipples and playing around with them, causing Louis to shift around next to him on their sheets. Harry laughed softly, one hand now wrapping around the back of Louis’ neck, deepening the kiss. They laid there kissing like this for what felt like an eternity, until Louis felt Harry’s arousal pressing insistently into his hip. Louis pulled at Harry’s top, pulling him on top of him, enjoying the sensation of Harry’s long body laid out on top of his. “Take. It. Off.” He said again, punctuating each word with a kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry sat up then, on Louis’ thighs, straddling him. He had a smirk on his face, lips swollen and red from the early morning kissing. He bit his lip then, drawing it between his teeth, something he knew Louis loved seeing, especially in bed. He fiddled with the hem nervously, and Louis couldn’t deny he felt puzzled. Since when had Harry been shy at exposing his body in front of his husband? They slept in boxers pretty much every night, what was going on?

“Erm, well, I would Lou, but it’s hiding something,” Harry leant over and whispered into Louis’ ear. Louis felt his dick twitch in his boxers then, mind lighting up with ideas as to what Harry had been up to. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen his husband without a shirt for a couple of nights now, and he was certainly curious now. “Happy birthday Lou,” Harry spoke as he slowly lifted his shirt after flicking on the bedside lamps. The room was bathed in a soft yellow glow, and Louis thought Harry looked positively ethereal sat there on his thighs like that.

As Harry pulled the top off and over his head, Louis’ eyes raked up his body, taking it all in. He’d always loved Harry’s body, from when he was a 16 year old with love handles and a little puppy fat around his middle, and now, a lean, toned man, his own man, his husband. Louis felt his heart start to beat faster when he saw a clingfilm covered dressing on Harry’s left pec, over his heart, below the swallow tattooed there. Harry started picking at the edge of the sticky tape, but Louis knocked his hand out of the way. 

“No, let me,” he breathed softly, kissing the skin surrounding it. He felt Harry groan lowly at the touch, and smiled as he ran his hands up Harry’s sides, up to his chest. He carefully pulled at the tape until it started to give, and folded back the dressing. What was underneath was soon revealed, and Louis’ jaw dropped. Almost immediately his eyes began to fill with tears, and he felt Harry’s hands clasp at the back of his neck, causing Louis to look up into a gorgeous set of green eyes.

“I hope you like it love,” Harry muttered, kissing Louis’ lips softly. His present turned out to be another tattoo. Louis and Harry had always had a habit of tattooing things on their bodies that were important to each other, and had many matching tattoos, as well as a few secrets ones that were for each other’s eyes only. This one, however, was one Louis would be pleased to show the world. It was a small rectangle, what looked like a jigsaw puzzle above his nipple. Inside each of the 4 pieces, was an initial: M, H, L and O. In the middle of the whole thing, over each of the overlapping joins was a T. Louis lifted his fingers to graze against the skin, Harry flinching ever so slightly as it was still a bit raw, the skin ever so slightly pink around the area. Louis lifted his eyes to meet Harry’s and saw the tears in his own mirrored in Harry’s.

“Oh my god Harry. It’s amazing. I love it, thank you so much,” he leant forward and pressed a hard kiss to Harry’s lips then. “When did you do that?” he mumbled into his lips, the pair still lazily kissing.

“The other day. Wanted to get something for a while, and after this year, wanted to get our family on me somewhere. Thought it’d be a nice surprise,” Harry said, pushing Louis back down into the bed again and kissing him deeply. He slid his hands down, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Louis’ boxers and pulling them down over his thighs, eventually nudging them onto the floor with his foot. “That wasn’t all though.”

Louis’ eyes widened at Harry’s last comment. That tattoo was enough, a declaration to the world of Harry’s love for his family, the permanent image on his body never to be removed. Louis loved it, and wasn’t sure Harry could top it, no matter what other gifts he would receive that day. Harry sat back up then, standing his feet onto the floor at the side of the bed, causing Louis to roll onto his side. He swiftly pulled his own boxers off, leaving him standing naked in the light, and Louis had never felt happier. He noticed another dressing on Harry’s right hip, and Harry removed it himself this time. Louis couldn’t see in detail, so leant closer to Harry. There, he noticed 3 letters and a few numbers tattooed. LWT 28.2.17. Louis’ own initials and their wedding date. Louis said nothing, just sat staring at his husband.

Louis got up onto his knees at that point, and just pulled Harry back down on top of him, their dicks rubbing together as Louis pulled them ever closer, kissing deeply. “Show me I’m yours Harry,” Louis gasped into a deep kiss as Harry’s hand wrapped around his cock, tugging it to full hardness swiftly. Louis wriggled around, keen for Harry to move things along, aware the kids would be up soon, and he needed Harry inside him before they did anything else that day. The tattoos had made him want Harry more than ever, he was incredibly turned on by the fact Harry now had his initials in 4 separate places on his body, and knowing 3 of them were secret between only them was really sexy in Louis’ eyes. Harry reached for the lube, and soon began to work Louis open with his big fingers, Louis moaning and groaning below him on the bed. It had been a few weeks since he’d bottomed, but it was what he craved today – to be loved, to be made Harry’s once more, for Harry to show Louis how much he loved him.

Before he knew it, Harry was on his knees between Louis’ splayed thighs, and had a hand around the base of himself, guiding his cock into Louis. Louis let out a deep breath as Harry breached him, a slight burn giving way to waves of pleasure as Harry began to move. Harry grabbed Louis’ leg then, throwing one over his broad shoulder, the angle making everything a hundred times better for Louis. Harry bent further down to kiss Louis as he continued to move his hips back and forth, and the pair enjoyed the feel of each other, shutting out the world around them, wanting nothing more than to express their love for each other.

“All yours, aren’t I Haz? And you’re mine. You’ve got me all over you, for everyone to see if I wanted. But I don’t. Those tattoos are for me. For my eyes. I’m the only one who will ever see them,” Louis gabbled on as Harry continued to thrust into him, letting his fall shut at the pleasure radiating through him. As Harry approached his own climax, his thrusts became more erratic, harder and faster, and Louis loved it. He slid his leg down off Harry’s shoulder, and pushed Harry off him, Harry slipping out and causing him to moan out loud at the sudden emptiness. He flipped the pair over, Harry’s back hitting the warm sheets and Louis quickly moved on top of his husband, reaching back to guide Harry back into his body. As he started to move, Harry moaned as Louis put his hand down hard onto the new tattoo on his hip bearing Louis’ initials and their wedding date, the touch making it sting slightly.

“Fuck Louis, you feel so good,” Harry murmured, hands on Louis’ own hips. “All yours Lou, forever.” Louis’ own movements became frantic then, his thighs burning with the exertions of lifting himself up and down on top of Harry, and he felt his release get closer as Harry wrapped a hand around Louis’ cock, helping him along. Louis struggled to hold back his noises as he climaxed, his come spilling out all over Harry’s stomach, Louis guiding some of it over the tattoo with his own free hand then, smiling as he did so. Harry planted his feet on the bed and thrust up hard, and finished inside Louis, biting his lip to keep his screams inside. The pair slowed down, Louis leaning over to kiss Harry deeply. Before he pulled off, he reached over and grabbed his phone, snapping a photo of the come-covered tattoo on Harry’s hip. 

“Truly mine now, huh love?” he smirked, as a red blush covered Harry’s face.

****

An hour later, Louis sat in the middle of the sitting room surrounded by wrapping paper, balloons and 2 very excitable children. They’d eagerly come bursting into Louis and Harry’s room after the pair had shared a shower together, indulging in a few more activities together. They’d just managed to pull on some boxers and a t shirt each, kissing as the children ran in, clutching homemade birthday cards and big smiles on their faces. Louis picked them both up, kissing and cuddling both, grinning at the wonderful cards he was given.

They’d then made their way downstairs where they’d given Louis more presents and cards. Louis and Harry’s families, Niall and Liam were coming over later for a birthday lunch so Harry was relishing the quiet time for the four of them. He had shown the children his new tattoo, and they’d loved it, as he’d expected. Louis had loved his gifts too. Harry had made sure to choose a few things he knew Louis would love. There was a new game for his Xbox One, one he knew Louis and Olly would enjoy playing together, a subscription to a magazine he knew Louis had been contemplating buying, a new pair of Vans and an Adidas hoody. Louis’ favourite presents were still his tattoos though, he knew nothing he got today would top those.

Mia and Olly ran off then, running back into the room each holding a shiny blue giftbag. Since the children were four, Harry and Louis had had a tradition regarding presents from the children. They gave each of the twins £10 each, and let them buy their dad or papa whatever they wanted. It was their choice, and while they usually ended up with bags of useless things, it was chosen by their children so it meant the world. Olly handed his bag over first, and Louis grinned as he unwrapped a ‘Best Daddy ever’ ribbon, a mug with ‘I Love Daddy’ on it and a couple of packets of Haribo.

“Thanks love, I love it,” Louis said as Olly wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, squeezing gently. He kissed Olly, and smiled as Mia handed over her own bag. Her presents were wrapped in tissue paper, but there was a small gold envelope at the side. He opened that first, biting his lip at what was inside. It was a thank you card from Mia, thanking him for being there with her through all her hospital stays, and Mia quickly produced an identical one that she handed over to Harry. Louis lifted her into his lap, hugging her. “You never have to thank me or Papa for being there for you love. You’re our little girl, we love you to the moon and back.” She hopped off and over to Harry, so Louis opened the other little present. There was a bar of Dairy Milk chocolate, a ‘Number 1 Daddy’ keyring – “I’m gonna put it on my keys in a minute, I promise!’” – a pair of blue ‘Best Dad’ socks and oddly, a pack of AA batteries. Louis threw Harry a puzzled look, holding the batteries aloft.

“You’re always moaning your controller for the Xbox is dead Daddy, so I got some new batteries for you,” Mia said earnestly, grinning at her own genius. Louis laughed out loud at that, a proper belly laugh, prompting the rest of his family to laugh with him. He glanced over at the mantelpiece where Harry had stood the kids’ homemade cards, and his own ‘To my wonderful Husband’ card, a typically soppy message written inside, and then opened his arms, his family all falling into them. Louis felt like the luckiest man alive.

“Right. As per our tradition, birthday boy chooses the breakfast! What can I get you Lou?” Harry asked, pecking Louis before standing up, and pulling Olly up next to him.

“Well,” Louis said, a wicked grin on his lips. “Coco Pops all around then!”

****

“Happy birthday dear Louis, happy birthday to you!”

The singing rang out loudly in the kitchen, Louis sat the table, a twin perched on each leg, their grinning faces lit by the 33 candles Harry had somehow crammed on the top of the cake. Louis closed his eyes tight, took a deep breath in and exhaled, blowing out all the candles in one go to Olly and Mia’s surprise. They’d spent the day lazing around at home, Louis and Olly playing his new game on the Xbox while Harry and Mia watched for a while until they got bored, and went off to make lunch together, Mia recently showing an interest in learning how to cook like her Papa. There’d been a lot to get ready, since they were expecting a lot of guests, and Harry was grateful for his daughter’s help, limited as it was. The guests had arrived just after 2, and Harry knew they’d be there for the rest of the day, a thought that had put a smile on his face. He loved nothing more than family time.

“Wow guys, this cake is amazing!” Louis said, smiling down at the various icing shapes embedded in the chocolate icing. He lifted his eyes to meet Harry’s, and they shared a secret smile. 

“We made it with Papa, we used our cutters and stirred the mix!” Olly said, jumping up and down on Louis’ thigh, causing him to hold the little boy around the waist, settling him. Louis had been given lots more lovely gifts and cards from his family, and felt very lucky. Harry lifted the cake away, ready to cut it into enough pieces for everyone to share, and Louis stood up, holding a twin on each hip. 

“God you two are getting heavy!” he exclaimed, Mia and Olly looking affronted at that comment. They wriggled down and ran off, pulling Niall and Liam behind them. Jay and Dan, Lottie, Fizzy, Anne and Gemma made their way back into the living room and Louis walked over to Harry. He slid his hands over his waist, one of them dipping down to where he knew the tattoo was on his husband’s hip, the reminder of what they did this morning filling his mind. “Amazing lunch, and fantastic cake love, thank you,” he whispered into Harry’s ear. He saw the shivers down Harry’s neck at their proximity, and grinned as Harry shoved his away with his butt.

“Lou, I’m cutting the cake, don’t distract me,” he smirked, leaning around to kiss Louis. He nudged Louis’ lips open, putting a piece of cake between them, Louis sucking the fingers into his mouth before Harry could pull them away. Harry giggled and withdrew them, wiping them on the tea towel.

“Mmm, yummy,” Louis mumbled, reluctantly pulling away from Harry then. He grabbed the stack of plates from the side and moved them closer to Harry. Harry slid pieces of cake onto each of them, and Louis took them through to the living room, a few at a time, everyone tucking in to the cake. Louis and Harry carried their own pieces through and sat on the floor, Louis between Harry’s long legs, smiling at their families. Olly was sat on Niall’s lap, Mia on Liam’s and everyone was chatting happily.

Louis felt happy. When he’d met Harry and the pair had started dating, he’d always hoped for this, for a big family that would love and care for each other. He’d hoped they’d get married, that they’d be parents, that they’d grow old together. When he’d proposed to Harry on the beach in Jamaica, he’d thought he’d never feel happier. Then when he saw Harry walk up the aisle towards him, a wide smile splitting his face in half, green eyes glinting and hands shaking, he thought he’d topped that happiness. It happened again when their babies were born, and Louis had stood to one side and watched as Harry sat in a hospital chair, a swaddled newborn baby being placed into each of Harry’s long arms, tears falling down his cheeks as Harry looked down at his children, love radiating from his eyes. That was a completeness Louis had thought he’d never be lucky enough to have. And now, 14 years later, his world was entirely complete. His and Harry’s family moulded easily into one happy one, the other boys slotting in as if they were brothers too, and everything was perfect. 

Louis placed his plate at his side on top of Harry’s and rested his head back against Harry’s chest.

“Did you make a wish love?” Harry whispered into his ear, keeping the conversation between the two of them amidst the other chatter in the room. Louis nodded lightly, Harry picking up on the movement against him. “Well?” he questioned, cocking an eyebrow down at Louis.

“Not telling you that. If I do, it won’t come true,” Louis said, winking at Harry. Deep down though, this was the one thing he wanted to come true more than anything else he’d ever wished for. There was only one thing he could have ever wished for as he blew those candles out, and he was sure that everyone in the room would have known what he wanted.

“It’ll come true love. It has to.” Harry pressed a kiss on the top of Louis’ head then, lacing his fingers through Louis’ own against his stomach. He watched as Mia itched her head through the headscarf then. She sat huffing and puffing, Liam asking her if she was okay. She turned around and muttered something to Liam, and Louis stared in shock as Liam fiddled with the knot at the base of the scarf, helping Mia take it off. She was happy to be bald around just her dads and brother, or in small groups of family, but had yet to brave a bald head among so many people. Louis glanced around, noticing no-one was making a fuss, and he felt grateful at that. 

Mia leant back then, cuddling up to Liam, and he snaked a hand up, rubbing her head softly causing Mia to giggle. Niall leant over too, and kissed her head, the little girl smiling at the action. Louis mouthed ‘thank you’ over to Liam, who just grinned back at him in reply.

“I can’t believe my baby is 33,” Jay said suddenly into the room, causing everyone to laugh.

“Mum, I’m not a baby anymore. I’m married and I’m a dad of two,” Louis laughed along.

“And you did some decidedly adult things this morning,” Harry smirked into Louis’ ear, Louis hitting him quickly on the arm for that comment. Niall had clearly heard though, and winked over at the pair. Louis felt himself go red. He looked over to Gemma on his other side and saw that she was stifling a laugh too, making him groan. Harry just chuckled behind him, pulling Louis closer to his body, his backside fully against Harry's crotch now. 

“Shut up H,” he mumbled, shivering as he felt Harry pull his hand down to his hip again, where the tattoo was sat. Clearly this was going to be a thing between them for the next few days at least. Louis rubbed gently at the area above on Harry’s jeans before reaching across and grabbing his phone. He quickly wrote a tweet, sending it out and smiled when he saw Harry’s own that he had sent out that morning, along with others from his friends and family. He retweeted a few, and settled back against Harry.

“Happy birthday Lou. I love you,” Harry said once more, their family smiling at their open affection for each other. They’d never been shy about their declarations of love, or quick kisses in front of everyone, and they loved how happy it made their mums to see them settled and in love, knowing that all parents ever wanted for their children. 14 years later, and Harry telling him he loved him still sent butterflies to Louis’ tummy.

“Love you too H. Always.”

"Are we not doing seconds in this house anymore? A man needs cake!" Niall shouted out then, everyone exploding into laughter. leaving big smiles on everyone in the Tomlinson house. Life seemed pretty damn perfect, and with Christmas coming in a few hours, Louis didn't know it could get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, felt we needed a bit of respite from the worry and sadness! I love family fluff :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day arrives, not without it's dramas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one. A bit more drama I'm afraid.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated. Thank you x

Harry smiled as he sat on the sofa, watching Louis on his knees with Olly, helping his son rip the latest toy from its hideous packaging, pieces of cardboard and plastic ties flying everywhere. It was Christmas morning, and despite the fact they’d been up since the hideous hour of 5am, both Harry and Louis were in great moods. The children had snuck into their beds, kissing their parents awake before begging them to please please please go downstairs with them to see if Santa had been. Harry loved this part of having children. He loved the fact it made Christmas magical again, he loved looking at their little faces on Christmas Eve as they eagerly set out a mince pie and cup of milk for Santa, and a carrot for the reindeer. He loved spending late nights awake with Louis in the sitting room, wrapping the presents they’d bought for the children from Santa, and putting them into their personalised sacks. They’d finally got to bed at 1am after making everything perfect for the kids, and Harry had barely slept, he was so excited.

“Awesome, thanks Daddy!” Olly called out, now running around the room with his helicopter in hand, wrapping paper being kicked around by his little bare feet as he zoomed around, laughing away as he did so. Harry tried snapping some photos of him on his phone but Olly was too quick and he just ended up being a blur on the screen. He shuffled closer to Mia who was perched at the opposite end to him on the sofa, and ran a hand up and down her little leg. He noticed a few bruises on her shin and frowned. She was happily ensconced in the new journal that Santa had given her, with a pretty purple to wrap around it and she was already scribbling something inside using her new glittery pens she’d been given too.

“You okay love? Happy with all your presents?” Harry asked, watching as Mia lifted her eyes from her book and locked onto his. She grinned and nodded.

“I can’t believe that Santa got me the exact set of pens I wanted! They looked so cool, can you see how the glitter sparkles in the light Papa?” She tilted the book towards Harry then, and he nodded as he noted the sparkles as Mia had said. He stood up, tightening the belt on his dressing gown around his waist and padded through to the kitchen to grab a black bag, wanting to start on the clean up. He knew Olly and Louis would be opening every single item they’d been given within the next half an hour or so, and therefore the mess would just pile up even more if he didn’t make a start. He billowed the bag a few times, opening it and starting picking up the wrapping paper littered around. Mia grabbed a few bits that were on the sofa next to her and shoved them in the bag as Harry walked by. Within a few minutes, most of the paper was stuffed in the bag, and Louis was now working on yet another cardboard box, a screwdriver in hand this time, unfastening a toy car Olly had received.

“Why the hell do they feel the need to screw damn toys into the damn packaging?” he muttered angrily as the screwdriver slipped out of its slot once more. He growled, and handed it over to Harry. Harry laughed softly, taking his time in unscrewing the car before handing it over to an excited Olly. “Smart arse,” Louis mumbled under his breath.

“Chill out love, it’s Christmas,” Harry said, running a hand through Louis’ short stubbly hair. It was starting to grow back again, and Louis had mentioned last night when they’d changed for bed that he needed to get it shaved again, Mia’s still showing no sign of growing back any time soon. “Look how happy the kids are Lou. We did good. Love you.” He leant forward and pressed a soft kiss onto Louis’ waiting lips, and smiled as a hand came up to stroke his face. They sat together for a while, and Louis shuffled back against the front of the sofa between Harry’s legs, watching as they delved into their piles of new gifts, examining each one.

“Can’t believe how much is still left under the tree though,” Louis said, eyes flitting to the pile of wrapped gifts still sat under the tree in the main window of the room. He shook his head, glancing at Harry’s phone to see the time. “Christ, it’s only half six” he groaned. “I need tea.”

Harry complied, and walked back in with Louis’ tea, and a glass of milk for each of the kids, knowing none of them would be willing to sit down and each just yet. Mia climbed into Louis’ lap, showing off her glitter pens to him, and the pretty bracelets she’d now stuck on her wrists, and Louis ummed and ahhed in all the right places. Olly was still running around making various noises with the new toys he had.

“Come upstairs with me a minute Lou?” Harry said softly into Louis’ ear, pulling him up carefully from the sofa. “Kids, I’m just going up with Dad for a minute, we’ll be back okay? If you need us, come find us.” The kids shouted okay and Harry held Louis’ hand as they went upstairs. He led him into their bedroom and sat him down on the edge of the bed, turning around to grab something out of his drawers. He bit his lip, hoping Louis would like the present. He turned back to his husband, handing him the beautifully wrapped box, a silver silver bow perched on top of the festive paper. 

“Harry, you didn’t have to get me anything else,” Louis mumbled, kissing Harry softly as he sat back down beside him. They’d already exchanged their small gifts downstairs in front of the children, and were happy with what they’d received. It was nothing big, more token gifts than anything but neither of them were particularly materialistic. Louis picked carefully at the edge of the wrapping paper, peeling it back from the black box underneath. He opened it slowly, gasping as he saw the watch nestled in the box.

“I, um, I know you smashed the face of your watch in hospital a few weeks ago,” Harry started. “And well, I-“

Louis cut him off with a hard kiss to his lips, his hands grasping the sides of his dressing gown as he deepened the kiss for a few moments. “It’s gorgeous Harry. Thank you so much.” He picked it up, and started to fasten the leather strap around his wrist, but Harry laid a hand on it, stopping him. He looked up as Harry started pulling it off his wrist and turning it over. He noticed an inscription on the back of the dial.

_“I will love you until the end of time. H.”_

Tears filled Louis’ eyes then, and he pushed Harry back onto the bed, and shuffled into his arms. He tilted his head up to kiss Harry and they laid there for a few minutes, lazily kissing and enjoying each others company. Louis eventually sat up and put the watch back on his wrist, securing it and looking at it proudly, full of fond. “Thank you Harry. Merry Christmas sweetheart.” He kissed Harry once more, then stopped as he heard Olly screeching for them from the bottom of the staircase.

He sighed, pulling himself up off the bed, watching as Harry stumbled around the bed towards the door. “Let’s go sort out these monsters,” he laughed, ambling down the corridor, watch on his wrist, Harry in his hand and in his heart.

****

The rest of the morning passed by in a flash. Harry and Louis had invited both of their families around for Christmas dinner, and the guests had arrived a while ago. They’d all exchanged more presents, and the children were now playing with Louis’ siblings, the adults preferring to lounge on the sofas and chat. Harry was busy in the kitchen with Anne and Jay assisting, smoke was billowing from various pans on the stove, an enormous turkey was cooking in the oven, and Louis was trying to set the table. They’d had to bring over a separate table from Anne’s in order to seat everyone together, but it looked good.

Lunchtime rolled around and Harry proudly served the meal to his family, everyone helping to bring dishes to the table. Anne and Gemma took charge of making sure Olly and Mia had a bit of everything on their plates, and Louis loaded up Harry’s own plate, not wanting his husband to miss out since he was still carting things in to the dining room. Once they were all seated, the popped crackers, telling the awful jokes to each other aloud to lots of groan and a few giggles, and then devouring the meal. It was delicious – once again Harry had outdone himself, and Louis felt so proud of him. Mia, however, hadn’t eaten much. She was sat next to Harry, and he kept turning to her, checking on her.

Eventually, she put her knife and fork down, pulling Harry’s ear down to her mouth, whispering in it. “Papa, I don’t feel good. Can I go lie down please?” Harry looked at her with concern, pushing his chair away from the table and picking Mia up. He glanced over to Louis, telling him with his eyes to stay where he was, not wanting to draw more attention to himself. He walked Mia into the lounge and laid her out on the sofa, pulling a blanket down to cover her. He ran up to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer, returning to find Louis holding Mia’s hand, sat next to her on the floor.

“Lou...” Harry muttered as he took her temperature.

“Don’t Haz, everyone understands, don’t worry. Dan’s sat with Olly, he’s fine. Is she okay?” 

“101. Bit high. Can you grab the –“ But Louis was already up, heading off to grab the calpol. He returned and gave Mia a dose. 

“I’ve finished my dinner H, go and eat yours. I’ll sit with her,” Louis said, stroking Mia’s head over her headscarf she’d chosen that morning. Her cheeks were pink and her forehead was sweaty. He sat her up slightly, slipping her thick cardigan off her shoulders before laying her back down. Harry reluctantly listened to Louis and slipped off to join their families again, sitting back down next to Anne.

“Is she okay, sweetheart?” Anne questioned, noting the sombre expression on her son’s face. Harry gently shook his head, picking at the food he no longer had an appetite for. He put his knife and fork together on his plate, and started clearing the table, seeing everyone else had finished eating around him. The other adults stood, assisting him. The mood had turned a bit more serious now, but Harry was keen to keep it light-hearted for Olly, Doris and Ernie who were still only young and should be enjoying Christmas. He brought the deserts in and everyone tucked in, Olly grinning at his dad with a chocolate gateaux covered mouth.

“HARRY!”

Everyone fell silent at Louis’ yell, and Harry’s chair clattered to the floor as he shoved back from the table violently, sprinting to the lounge. What he found made him want to be sick. Mia was convulsing on the floor on a blanket, Louis next to her pale as a sheet.

“Fuck,” Harry said, dropping to his knees next to Louis. Gemma had walked into the room behind her brother, and seeing what was happening, stepped outside, calling an ambulance on her phone. Jay and Dan were busy getting the children, including Olly into coats and hustling them out of the front door. Jay ran over to Harry.

“Harry, we’ve got Olly. You look after that little girl. She’s strong like her daddy’s, she’s gonna be fine sweetheart.” She kissed him and sent a worried glance to her own son who was clutching his daughter’s hand, helpless as her body continued twitching on the floor. Anne and Gemma hung back, not having any children to remove from the situation and started to clear up, knowing there was nothing else useful they could do. Anne heard the siren of the ambulance and ran to the front door, throwing it open and calling the paramedics up the driveway.

****

It was 8 o’clock on the evening of Christmas Day. This was not how they had wanted to end what had been a great day. Mia was laying still on the hospital bed, a small hospital gown drowning her slight frame. She had an oxygen mask over her face, a cannula in her arm and looked pale. Harry thought that for the first time, she looked really, properly sick and he hated it. They’d removed her headscarf when they’d arrived in an attempt to cool her down, and her bald head made her illness obvious.

Louis and Harry were sat on chairs either side of the bed, a small hand in each of theirs. Louis was resting his forehead on the blankets covering his daughter, and Harry was slumped against the back of his own chair. He looked up as the door creaked open, and a nurse stepped in to the room then.

“Sorry to disturb you,” she whispered, Louis straightening up as he heard the voice. “Just need to do her obs, won’t be too long.” Harry and Louis stepped away for a few minutes, allowing the nurse to do her work. Harry tugged his phone out of his pocket, checking for messages. There was a new one, from Niall.

**Niall: Gems text me. I hope Mia is okay H. If you guys need anything, and I mean anything, text me. Night or day. Give her a cuddle from Uncle Ni. Love you both.**

Harry tapped out a quick reply, then showed Louis the message, who smiled softly. He felt Louis shuffle around next to him, and he held up his own phone screen then. He’d received a similar message, but from Liam.

**Liam: I’m so sorry to hear about Mia, Lou. Are you and Harry okay? If you need anything, call me. Love to you all x**

They were lucky. They had such good friends and family. They’d called Olly a while ago, wanting to apologise for cutting his Christmas day short with the drama, but the little boy had been amazing, understanding his sister needed their dads at that point. Dan had taken him back to Harry and Louis’ house to grab a few of the new things Olly had been wanting to play with, and he sat on the floor with Phoebe and Daisy, showing them his presents while he facetimed his parents. He’d asked after Mia, and they’d reassured him she was fine, although she’d yet to wake up after her seizure earlier.

The doctors had assured the pair that it was a fairly common thing in children. It was called a febrile convulsion, and occurred when a child’s temperature got too much for their body to handle. By the time the paramedics had arrived, Mia’s temperature had rocketed to 103.5, and the seizure was her bodies way of reacting to it. They’d administered something to her, got her on to the stretcher and blue-lighted her to hospital, Harry and Louis in the back with their daughter. It had been a horrible time since then. Mia had been poked and prodded, stripped then dressed by the nurses, but hadn’t stirred throughout it all. The nurses had tried to reassure them that her body was just exhausted and it was resting, the best thing for her, but Harry had hated it. He just wanted to look into his daughter’s eyes and check she was okay.

The nurse slipped out of the room quietly, and Louis and Harry took their places by the side of Mia’s bed again, neither wanting to move into the bed on the other side of the room to sleep themselves. They’d just started to drift off themselves when Harry felt his hand being squeezed gently. He stirred, but when he heard a whimper, his eyes flew open.  
“Louis, she’s waking up,” he said into the silence, dragging Louis out of his own sleep. They both sat up, and Louis flicked on the bedside lamp, bathing the room in a soft glow. Mia continued to whine softly, pulling at the mask on her face until Harry gently removed her hands, Louis stepping out of the room to grab a doctor. He soon returned, concern etched on his face.

“Hello Mia, glad to see you’re waking up. How are you feeling?” The doctor, yet another face Harry and Louis didn’t know, stepped towards Mia, flipping through the top pages of her chart.

“I don’t like this, take it off,” Mia whimpered, pulling again at the mask. The doctor complied, pulling it carefully over her head and hanging it back on the wall behind them. “My head hurts.” She started crying then, and Harry rushed off, sitting down on the edge of the bed, pulling her into his arms. Louis stood to the side, fiddling with his fingers, not knowing how to help.

“We’ll get you some medicine for that Mia, you will feel sore for a while after what happened today.” The doctor scribbled something on his pad and left the room for a moment, returning with a syringe of cloudy liquid. He popped open the cap on the top of the cannula in Mia’s hand and pressed down until the liquid was seeping through Mia’s veins.

“This will make her a bit sleepy, but will take away her pain for tonight,” he said, talking to both Louis and Harry. “I assume you are both staying tonight with her?” The pair nodded at him, suddenly realising they had nothing with them at all bar the clothes on their backs. 

“I’m gonna text Li, see if he can grab us a few things,” Louis said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and tapping out a quick message.

An hour later, there was a soft knock at the door. Louis stepped over, pulling Liam into a hug as he stepped into the room. He was clutching a big black overnight bag, and a small sports bag in his other hand.

“Hey lads. How is she doing?” he asked, glancing over the once again sleeping girl in the hospital bed. He cringed at how poorly she looked, and put the bags on the floor, stepping over and kissing her sweaty forehead gently. “I think I got everything for you guys. Had to go through your drawers though to find the stuff, sorry,” he said.

“Li, nothing you haven’t seen all those years ago on tour mate,” Louis spoke, rifling through the bag to find something comfy to change into. He pulled out some joggers and a soft blue jumper and crossed the room beside his and Harry’s bed, stripping down to change. Harry then followed, slipping on his own joggers and long sleeve t shirt, thinking the room felt quite warm.

Liam indicated to the sports bag. “I grabbed Mia a few things too. I didn’t know if she was awake enough or not, but I bought a few changes of pj’s for her, and a few books, her new journal and pens, and a couple of headscarves.” Harry smiled in gratitude at his friend’s thoughtfulness. They hadn’t asked him to grab Mia anything but he’d done it anyway. 

“Can I get you guys a coffee or tea?”

“Li, you’ve done plenty mate, thanks so much,” Louis said to his friend. Liam shook his head.

“Lou, let me help you. You and H have enough to worry about, let everyone take care of you for a while. Please?” Liam clapped his hand onto Louis’ shoulder, and he smiled as the smaller man reluctantly nodded. 

“A tea would be good, thanks. And a coffee for Haz please.” Liam nodded and stepped out, heading towards the break room he’d been to several times before when he’d visited Mia on the ward.

He’d stayed for another hour or so, eventually realising it was late and slipping off after kissing Mia and hugging his best mates. He’d made Harry promise to text him if they needed anything at all, even if it was just to ask for him to bring them some food in. After he’d left, they’d reluctantly gone over to their own bed and slipped under the sheets. Harry hadn’t been happy about that, wanting to spend the night in the chair next to Mia’s bed, but Louis had thankfully talked him out of it, telling him he’d ruin his back even more if he did that. He knew neither of them would be able to sleep deeply and so would hear if Mia so much as stirred. He felt Harry pull him close, and rested his head against his husband’s chest. He held his hand on top of Harry’s stomach, and fell asleep to the gentle thrum of Harry’s heartbeat.

****

Mia looked better when she woke the next morning, Harry already sat by her bed. He’s been awake at 6 and hadn’t been able to stay asleep, so had gone off to make a tea before returning to sit by his daughter’s bed, Louis still dozing in their bed. 

“Papa?” she said with a raspy voice. He leant over and kissed her gently, stroking her soft cheek, frowning at the slight indentations in her cheeks from the elastic strap of the oxygen mask.

“I’m here love, you need anything?” He watched as she licked her dry lips. He leant over and took the glass of cool water he’d got her earlier and lifted a pink straw to her lips, watching as she sipped slowly. She gently pushed it away when she’d had enough and nestled back down against her pillow.

“I hate this stupid gown, it’s so uncomfortable,” she moaned, pulling at the stiff cotton around her neck.

“Uncle Liam bought you some pj’s in last night. When the nurse or doctor comes in, I’ll ask if you can put them on,” he answered, pointing at the bag on the floor. She closed her eyes again, but as she did so, the nurse from last night came back in, causing her eyes to open.

“Good morning Mia, Mr Tomlinson,” the nurse said, nodding at Harry.

“It’s Harry,” he said, smiling at her. She nodded quietly, taking Mia’s temperature, writing a few things on her chart. “She’s had a few sips of water, I hope that’s okay?”

“Perfectly fine Harry, it’s a good sign. Are you hungry Mia? We can try some toast if you are.” The little girl shook her head, burying her face in Harry’s hand. “Well, her temperature is down to 100 which is better than yesterday, but she’ll be staying here today at least I’m afraid.” Harry nodded, having expected to hear that.

“Yeah, we had thought so. Erm, is it okay if Mia wears her own pyjama’s now she’s awake? Our friend brought her some over last night, and I think she’d be more comfortable in those if it’s okay?” 

“Not a problem at all. If she wants a shower or quick bath, she can do that too. Just be careful that the cap of the cannula is closed and you’ll be fine. Do you have toiletries for her?” Harry nodded, knowing Liam had been so thoughtful as to pack those bits for her too. The nurse smiled back at them and left the room.

“Papa, can I have a bath? I feel all sticky and yucky from yesterday.” Mia looked up at him with big eyes, and Harry couldn’t say no. He left her there on the bed with his phone while he ran a bath for her, popping in a few bubbles from the travel sized toiletries Liam had taken from their bathroom. They weren’t particularly girly smelling but he knew Mia would love them anyway. He walked back into the room, picking up his daughter and carrying her through to the bathroom. She sat shakily on the toilet seat as he took her hospital gown and knickers off and gently sat her down in the bath. He hated how thin she looked, and when she was naked in the bath or shower, it was more noticeable. When she once had a small pot belly like her brother, she now had a slightly sunken stomach, her ribcage prominent and her thighs and arms looking very thin.

He knelt down on the floor next to the bath, and the pair chatted away for a while. Harry heard a soft tap on the door, and stood, opening it carefully. It was Louis, hair sticking up in all directions from where he’d just woken up.

“Jesus Harry, I woke up and you two weren’t here. I nearly had a bloody heart attack.” He stepped into the room, smiling at his daughter in the bubble bath. He sat down on the toilet seat, Harry dropping down next to him back on the floor. “Good morning my gorgeous girl. How are you feeling today?”

“I feel sore Daddy. My head and my back hurts, but it feels a bit better in the warm bath,” she said, reaching out a wet hand to hold Louis’. He grabbed it, and the three sat there talking, Harry gently washing Mia with the flannel and shower gel from their toiletry bag. His top was soaked by the time it was time for Mia to get out, and Louis told him to go get changed while he sorted Mia. 

Harry stepped out of the room, and Louis took hold of Mia under her armpits, gently lifting her out of the bath and onto his lap, which he’d covered in a towel. He wrapped another towel around her small body, holding her close for a few minutes. It had been a while since Mia had let them do this with her, and he relished the times his little girl let him care for her like this. He carefully dried her off, reaching over to grab the clean knickers and pyjamas Harry had set on the side of the sink for her. He dressed her and carried her back to bed.

“Can I have a scarf please Daddy?” she asked, biting her lip. Louis nodded, handing Harry one from the bag. He swiftly tied it in place, and Louis was pleased that the early bath seemed to have perked her up a bit, and she thankfully had a bit of colour back in her cheeks. “I feel a bit hungry now too. Can I please have some toast?”

Louis laughed. “Got your daddy’s appetite you do, sweetheart. Jam or butter?” Mia quietly said “Strawberry jam please” and Louis went off to the break room to make some for Mia, and himself and Harry too, aware neither of them had eaten since the Christmas dinner yesterday lunchtime. He groaned as he thought about the mess they must have left behind. His phone buzzed while he waited for the toaster to pop.

**Mum: Morning love. How is she this morning? Do you need anything? Liam text and said he’d taken you some stuff, he’s a good boy. Olly is fine, Dan’s taken him to the park with his remote control car. Love you, and Harry too. Xx**

**Louis: Hey mum, she’s okay . Woke up and had a bath , and is asking for food so that’s a good thing . Gonna be here today though . Me and H are okay, used to this by now . Give Olly a big kiss and hug from us . We’ll call later . Love ya xx**

*****

The day passed slowly. Anne and Gemma popped in with some takeout for Harry and Louis, and a few bits and pieces for Mia too to cheer her up. They’d sat with the little girl while Harry and Louis had gone to the break room to eat their dinner, aware that Mia wouldn’t want them to eat in front her given she wasn’t allowed much to eat just eat. When they’d left, Mia was sleepy, and managed another piece of toast before she fell back asleep, nurses popping in intermittently to give her more medicine through her cannula.

The parents had again FaceTimed Olly, who was sat between Lottie and Félicité on the sofa, watching the Minions film again. They’d been spoiling the little boy for being so brave, and Harry was grateful to his family for taking such good care of his little man. He made a mental note that he and Louis should take him out on his own when they were home, perhaps leaving Mia with Jay or Anne for a few hours. He was sure she’d understand. Olly told him all about his morning with Dan at the park, how he’d help Jay bake some cupcakes after lunch and then how he’d spent a while teaching Auntie Lottie how to play his new boardgame from Santa. He spoke with a constant smile on his face, and Harry felt so proud of him. 

Mia’s temperature had continued to come down, and had seemed to settle at 98, pleasing the doctors. They’d said if it continued to stay down tomorrow, then they’d think about letting her home the day after. Mia was excited at that, and had even managed to eat some of the sandwich Anne had brought her in, which was a good sign. She’d fallen asleep shortly after 7, and Louis and Harry decided to have an early night too. They’d updated friends and family by text again, and spent a while replying to the many texts they received in reply, full of well wishes, and offers of help.

“I know this is a completely shit situation, but it’s showed me what amazing friends and family we have,” Harry whispered to Louis, keen not to wake Mia up. 

“I know. Never gonna be able to thank everyone for what they’ve done for us,” Louis agreed. He flicked his phone off, shoving it on the table next to his bed and curled into Harry’s side. “Thank you though, for being so amazing. Mia’s so lucky to have you for her Papa.” He kissed Harry gently, murmuring as Harry responded, moving his own lips against Louis’. 

He pulled away reluctantly, knowing they couldn’t do anything in the hospital. He laced his fingers with Louis, and kissed his forehead. “And she’s got you Lou. You’re amazing, and I love how much she loves you. I always knew you’d be an amazing dad, but you exceed my expectations each and every day. Love you.” He kissed Louis’ lips again before he felt his husband reach down and stroke the tattoo on his hip, still his favourite present from his birthday.

“I didn’t get a chance to give you my gift,” Louis mumbled sleepily. “Was give it to you Christmas night when we went to bed.” Harry smirked down at him and Louis giggled. “No. Not that. Dirty mind, you’ve got. It’s at home, you’ll get it when we get home.”

With those words, Harry rolled around, making himself the little spoon and Louis snuggled his chest up tight to Harry’s back. He felt Harry grab his hand in his own, and they fell asleep, tangled in each other as they always had been. _HarryandLouis. LouisandHarry._ Exactly how it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tomlinson boys enjoy a day out, Louis loses a bet much to Harry's delight, and they celebrate New Year together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, smut and family fun <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Comments are always very welcome, thank you! :)

“Yes! Strike! My boy is a bowling genius!” Louis called out, causing the other patrons of the bowling alley to throw him a few glances, Harry shaking his head at his husband’s enthusiasm. Louis gave Olly a double high five and pointed up to score board to show him how he was now only a few points behind his Papa. Louis was also keen to point out, however, that he was still in the lead by 18 points. Olly stuck out his bottom lip in a pretend pout, laughing as Louis stuck his tongue out in reply. Olly wriggled away, running towards the Blueberry slushie they’d bought him to drink while they played, shivering as the icy liquid travelled down his throat.

“Your turn Papa!” he shrieked eagerly, running over to where Harry could collect a ball. Harry stepped over, picking up a large orange ball, and pushing his slender fingers into the three holes. He watched as Louis folded his arms over to the side, popping out his hip.

“Your distractions won’t work Tomlinson. I’m gonna kick your arse now. No more Mr Nice Guy,” Harry said, focusing on the lane and the middle pin where he was hoping the ball would eventually end up. He lifted the ball in front of his eye, carefully swung his arm back and released, holding his breath as the ball stayed on its trajectory, smashing into all the pins, sending them flying. Olly cheered him on and Harry smirked over to Louis, who was now looking a bit cross.

“Told ya,” Harry muttered as he brushed past Louis, a hand lingering on his backside as he did so. 

“A fluke,” Louis spat out. “I’m still gonna beat you.” He stomped over to the ball collection area and picked a blue one, smaller than Harry’s, and lined up. Olly ran over and stood next to Harry, a frown identical to Harry’s on his own features. 

“Daddy’s a bit competitive isn’t he?” Olly said out loud, causing Harry to laugh. He slung an arm around his son’s shoulders, watching as Louis’ ball collapsed pathetically into the gutter. Louis had a face like thunder when he turned around, and it took all of Harry’s control to keep his face straight and not laugh, knowing that would make everything infinitely worse. Louis roughly grabbed another ball, red this time, and lined up. This time, it wobbled down the lane and knocked just 3 pins over. Harry sent him a sympathetic glance, laughing aloud when Louis sent him a middle finger in return when Olly turned his back.

Harry helped Olly out with his turn this time around, and the boy scored 7 points, with the aid of the metal ramp he used to push the balls down. Louis happily cheered him on, but his face became serious when it was Harry’s turn. This was the last ball of the game and if Harry got a spare or a strike, he’d beat Louis. It was unlikely, he knew, but there was a small part of him that really wanted to beat Louis at this. He knew how badly Louis wanted to win and that just made him want it even more, wanted to see Louis throw a strop and make Olly laugh.

“Styles,” Louis called, sat over on one of the alley’s beige plastic seats. Harry frowned at him at that name, one he hadn’t heard for a long time from his husband’s mouth.

“Styles? Excuse you, I’ve been a Tomlinson for nearly 8 years, thank you very much. It’s as much my name as it is yours,” Harry retorted. Louis stood then, arms folded against his chest.

“It’s Styles when we’re at war.” He retorted, stepping closer then, and leant towards Harry’s ear, out of listening reach of Olly’s innocent young ears. “You get a strike on this round, and I’ll do anything you want later in the bedroom.”

Harry flushed as he took in Louis’ words, and tilted his head slightly so he could whisper back. “Anything?” he breathed out, feeling Louis encircle his wrist with his own small fingers.

“Mmm hmm” Louis replied, kissing his ear softly as he pulled away. He smirked at Harry before walking over to Olly, and picking the boy up. The pair stood watching Harry, and he felt a tremble in his hands at the pressure. He now not only wanted to win to beat Louis, but to make Louis his for the night, to make Louis have to submit to his every desire. There was a lot riding on this one ball. What had started off a fun outing for Olly had turned into full out war between the Tomlinson men.

Harry stepped up to the line, closed one eye and lined up carefully. He swung back, released and closed his eyes. He couldn’t look. He heard the clatter of pins and then cheers from Olly (although that didn’t really mean anything, Olly cheered whether his dads knocked down 1 pin or all 10) and Harry spun around. He took in Louis’ shellshocked face, and grinned, glancing up at the screen hosting their scores.

“You’re mine tonight,” Harry muttered as he strutted past an increasingly red Louis, wiggling his hips causing Louis to let out a low frustrated moan..

*****

Olly slurped up the last piece of his spaghetti, and Harry leant across the table, wiping his son’s face off with a clean napkin. Louis’ knife and fork clattered into his own bowl as he finished his own meal, rubbing his full tummy. Harry finished munching on the last few salad leaves in his bowl, watching as Olly carefully lifted his glass of lemonade from the table and sipped it slowly from the straw. The little boy had rosy little cheeks, a new baseball cap Louis had treated him to pride of place on his head, and a happy expression on his face. They’d had a fun day with their son. He’d been such a good boy while Mia had once again been in hospital, and Harry and Louis had been eager to spend some time with their son when she had come home the day before.

Gemma had come round armed with make-up and nail varnishes, determined to distract Mia for a day while her brother and brother-in-law had a fun day out with her nephew. They’d taken Olly to the park first of all where they’d fed the ducks with a few leftovers crusts of bread, then made their way to the Bowling Alley, perhaps not such a great idea in hindsight, given how competitive Harry knew Louis was. They’d had fun regardless, and Olly had been a bit hyper from the slushie he’d drunk far too quickly. Now they were out for a late dinner together, and were all happy if a little tired.

“Had a good day, little man?” Louis asked, holding Olly’s hand under the table, smiling down at his son.

Olly nodded eagerly, putting the glass back on the table, Louis pushing it a little further away from the edge. “Yeah I have, it’s been fun, thanks Daddy and Papa,” Olly said, kissing Louis’ cheek before jumping out of his cheek and running round to Harry, where he clambered into his Papa’s lap. Louis signalled to the waitress to please bring the bill over, and Harry smiled as Olly cuddled in to his chest. The boy wouldn’t admit it but he was tired, and Harry could feel him becoming boneless against him. 

They drove home quietly, Olly dozing in the back seat in his car seat. They’d kept the radio off, enjoying the quiet snores Olly was letting out and they held hands over the centre console, Harry rubbing small circles into the top of Louis’ hand. 

“So,” he began, glancing at Louis out of the corner of his eye. Louis’ eyes were of course focused on the road, but he drifted them over to meet Harry’s momentarily. “Your offer still stands, then?”

Louis huffed before replying. “I’m not a sore loser Haz. You won fair and square. I meant what I said.” His eyes stayed steady on the road until he pulled into the driveway. He quickly leant over and pulled Harry into a deep kiss. As Harry went to grab Louis around the back of the neck, Louis pulled away and opened his door, going round to lift Olly carefully out of his seat, keen not to wake him. “Later.”

****

“Fuck. Are you serious?” Louis asked as Harry walked towards the bed, black silk tie in his hands. “Haven’t done this for a while.” Harry smirked down at him when Louis lifted his hands up above his head, then shook his own head in response. Louis’ eyes lit up then, realising what Harry wanted, and quickly sat up, pushing Harry down into the mattress. “I guess I said anything you wanted...”

He weaved the material around both of Harry’s wrists before securing it around the metal slat of their bed head. He put his finger between the tie and Harry’s skin, checking it wasn’t too tight. “Okay?” he asked, Harry nodding in response, biting his own lip. 

Louis leant over to kiss Harry deeply, pushing his tongue into his husband’s mouth, quickly taking control. He teased him like that for a bit, hands running up and down the soft skin of Harry’s torso, pinching as he reached the new tattoo on his hip. Louis still couldn’t believe Harry had done that, and enjoyed touching and kissing it as often as he could. The photo he’d taken of it on his birthday morning was one he liked to look at fairly often too.

His fingers played with Harry’s nipples, causing a moan to escape his husband’s lips, disturbing the silence of the bedroom. Louis shushed him, knowing it wouldn’t wake their kids, but wanted to keep Harry as still and quiet as he could. His fingers dragged down until they caught at the waistband of Harry’s navy boxers and he slid them down slowly, kissing the tip of his dick as it popped free from his boxers, already hard from the teasing. Louis reached over for the lube, and pushed Harry’s thighs apart with his hands, noting the red flush on Harry’s cheeks as he did.

“Oh come off it Harry, don’t get shy on me now,” Louis laughed softly, causing Harry to giggle too. He tried in vain to pull his thighs back together but Louis placed his splayed hands on the soft skin of the inside of both legs, forcing them apart again. “Don’t think you’ve got anything to hide from me, do you?” Harry shook his head, dark eyes sparkling in the moonlight of the room. Louis ran his hands back up to his hips, letting them rest near the laurels. “I love you so fucking much you know. I might not say it enough, but I do. I love you so fucking much it hurts.”

“Then show me.” Harry breathed out, straining again the tie holding him down, and gasped when Louis gently pressed one finger inside him. While he did that, he took him in his mouth, and Harry wriggled around from double stimulation. Louis continued to work him open, kissing and licking around the area as he did so, making Harry moan and groan on the sheets, Louis trying to shush him every now and then, although it didn’t seem to work. 

“Lou, please, I’m ready, just-“ Harry whined, desperate now to feel his husband. Louis leant over and kissed his lips, Harry tasting himself on his lips and moaning at the sensation. Louis lined up carefully and pushed in, taking a deep breath and slowing down, not wanting to come too soon, not before they’d had enough of each other. “Move Lou, come on,” Harry said, wriggling his hips, trying to feel Louis deeper.

At that, Louis began rolling his hips forward, groaning at the sensation. “God I will never get tired of this Harry,” he whimpered, hands clutching onto Harry’s thighs as he moved in and out slowly. He locked eyes with Harry then, and they stared there, staring at each other for the next moments. “I love you Harry Tomlinson,” he gasped out as he did a particularly rough thrust to surprise Harry, who moaned loudly at the feeling. Louis began to thrust harder then, muttering obscenities under his breath, picking up the pace as he felt his climax nearing. Harry pulled at the restraints again as his own orgasm approached, and Louis slid a hand up, pulling at the knot, releasing him. He pulled out of Harry and kissed him quickly.

“Hands and knees” he muttered, watching as Harry eagerly rolled over, drawing his knees up near his chest, exposing himself fully for Louis. Louis quickly pressed back inside, enjoying the change in angle and sensation. He began to thrust harder and faster, watching as Harry’s hands grabbed at the sheets, desperate for something to hold on to. He slid his own hands up, placing them on top of Harry’s, lacing his fingers through Harry’s longer ones and holding on for dear life as Harry started to rock back into the thrusts.  
It only took a few more minutes for both men to reach their finish, and as they did, Harry shouted “God Louis I love you” as he came all over their bedsheets. Louis leant down and bit down on the back of Harry’s neck at those words, his own orgasm washing over him, releasing deep inside of Harry’s body. He moaned at the pleasure, and stayed there for a few moments afterwards, wanting to stay close to Harry. 

“Now who came out on top?” he smirked as he pulled out of Harry, watching his husband roll away from the wet patch, pulling Louis down onto his chest. Harry laughed out loud at the comment, chucking the tie that was still lying on the bed onto the floor. Harry tilted his head down to kiss him then.

“Love you Lou, thank you,” he whispered between kisses.

“Never have to thank me for sex, Harry,” Louis laughed. Harry shook his head, kissing him again.

“No, not for sex. Although, yeah, thank you for that too, and the great orgasm. But seriously. Thank you for that, for being you, for never making me feel stupid for wanting what I want, for always going along with it for me,” Harry blushed as he always did after they did something in the bedroom he had asked for. He wasn’t shy exactly, but always found it a bit nerve-wracking to ask Louis for sexual things, even if he knew his husband would never turn him down. Louis kissed back then, hugging Harry’s naked body close to his own.

“Not like we haven’t done that shit before is it? But you know me love, I’ll try anything once,” he smirked, wincing as he rolled back into the wet patch on the sheets. “Gross H. Couldn’t have caught it in your hand or something?”

Harry raised his eyebrows then, moving to stand up to change the sheets. “Err, you kind of had my hands pinned down at that point, so that one’s your fault I’m afraid.” The memory must have caught in Louis’ brain as he stood up and shrugged, helping Harry rip the soiled sheet off the bed, the pair making quick work of putting a new one over the mattress. Louis flopped down on top of it, watching as Harry’s bare backside wandered into the bathroom.

“Back in a sec Lou, just gotta shower,” he called, not bothering to shut the door behind him. 

Louis was asleep before Harry even returned to bed.

*****

It was New Year’s Eve, and it was Mia’s second day at home after her last hospital stay. She’d ended up in there for 4 nights, the doctors not wanting to let her home until they were sure she could maintain a normal temperature by herself, and she was climbing the walls by the time they finally decreed it okay to discharge her. She was still tired and under the weather in herself, but was pleased to be back home in her own bed with her parents and brother.

Due to Mia still not being 100%, Harry and Louis had decided not to have a big party to celebrate, instead asking Niall and Liam round for the night. Anne and Gemma had made their own plans with friends, and Jay and Dan were having a quiet night in with their own kids. Luckily, neither Liam or Niall had plans, and were pleased to come round. They hadn’t seen Mia since before Christmas, well apart from Liam’s midnight flit to the ward, and they were eager to see the little girl. 

The doorbell rang at around 4pm, the door knocker incessantly ringing at the same time. Louis tutted, walking down the hallway to open it. “Does that Irish prat know our doorbell works perfectly well?” he shouted to Harry as he pulled the door open, Niall pulling a silly face at him in response to the remark. He hugged Niall quickly as he stepped into the hall, kicking his trainers off by the door and slinging his coat over the banister, Louis quickly relocating it to the coat rack before Harry saw and went mad. Niall plonked himself down on the armchair, greeting Harry who was sat on the sofa.

“Where’s me godkids then?” he asked, eyes swinging around, trying to locate the children.

“Upstairs, doing god knows what,” Louis replied. “They’ve been a bit loud this morning so we’ve told them to have a bit of quiet time if they wanna try to make it until midnight.” Harry scoffed at that comment, knowing full well the kids wouldn’t have the stamina to make it to the New Year, especially Mia being how she was at the moment. She’s thrown a strop this morning when Harry put the wrong scarf on her head, and Harry had had to leave the room before he shouted at her. It was a tense 15 minutes until Mia had plodded quietly downstairs and apologised to him, handing over the scarf she wanted before running off to join her brother again. It would've been easy to let her get away with it, but while Harry knew she was poorly, he was still keen to instill manners in both his children and wouldn’t tolerate disrespect at any time, something Louis was proud of him for.

The doorbell went again, this time Harry stood up and got the door, Liam on the other side of it, a bag of something in his hand. “You know me H, don’t like to come empty handed,” he said as he stepped inside, handing Harry the carrier bag. Harry peered inside, seeing a few packets of snacks, sweets and drinks. 

“Cheers Li, but you didn’t have to you know. Kids! Uncle Liam and Uncle Niall are here!” he called up the stairs. “Slow down, you’ll fall down the stairs if you run around in your socks,” he hollered again as he heard their little feet thundering along the corridor above them. The children sprinted past him into the living room, landing heavily on Liam and Niall’s laps. 

They ended watching up a couple of films, Mia dozing off against Liam’s chest during the first one. Harry offered to take the little girl upstairs but Liam shook his head, seemingly content where he was. Harry brought out some snacks, preparing a plate for Liam since he couldn’t move.

“Erm, where’s my plate Harry?” Niall questioned as Harry perched it on the armrest next to Liam. He leant over and handed Niall a paper plate, waving his hand at the spread on the coffee table. “I have to make my own plate?” He scoffed, grabbing a few things and stroppily dumping them on the plate.

“Uncle Niall, don’t be a baby or Papa won’t let you have any more snacks,” Olly scolded, making Louis laugh at his son’s sass. Niall stuck his tongue out at the boy, Olly blowing a raspberry back in return. 

After the movies, they ate a delicious dinner of fajitas made by Harry, his way of trying to get his family to eat a bit healthier, putting out a good variety of healthy contents for them, although Louis avoided as many of them as he could. By the time they’d cleared the table and washed up, Niall and Liam had got the children changed into their pyjamas and were sat on the sofa, listening as Niall read a story aloud to them from Olly’s new ‘Stories for 6 year olds’ book he’d got for Christmas. Harry pulled Louis close to him in the doorway, watching on with a smile.

“He’ll make a great dad one day,” he said softly into Louis’ ear, feeling his husband nod in agreement. Liam must have noticed the moment as he looked up at the pair and smiled over at them, wincing as Olly wriggled around on his lap, sitting heavily on his thigh with his bony bum. 

By 10 o’clock both children were sound asleep and Harry and Niall lifted them both up to bed. They tucked them in, kissing their foreheads and wishing them a Happy New Year as they pulled their doors closed behind them. They padded quietly through to the sitting room, closing the door a bit behind them, wanting the children to stay asleep despite their earlier protestations of needing to see in 2025. They sat down and Niall began talking.

“So, how is Mia doing? Do you know if she’s gonna need any more chemo?” he asked, sipping on the cup of tea Louis had handed him as he sat down. It was certainly a change from last year when he was drunk by 9 o’clock in a club in his home town, but he had to say he rather preferred this at this moment in time.

Harry sighed deeply at the topic of conversation, hating having to talk about it, but knowing his friends were only asking out of concern. Louis glanced at him, wondering if he should speak but Harry began instead. “Well, last time they did her cell count and stuff they said it was looking good, but not to hold our breaths since things can change so quickly. They said the fact she’s been poorly isn’t necessarily related to the leukaemia, more because her immune system is shot due to the chemo, but we have to wait and see.”  
“We’ve got another appointment with the oncologist in the New Year, the 4th isn’t it H?” Louis asked, Harry nodding in confirmation. Louis, truth be told, was dreading the appointment. He kept putting on a brave face everytime Mia or Harry spoke about it, but his stomach filled with dread every time it was mentioned or he even thought about it. The date was filled with a purple circle on his iPhone calendar, and he hated looking at it, knowing what it signalled. He was praying so hard that Mia wouldn’t need to go through more chemo, but daren’t get his hopes up. He felt Harry slide a hand over to hold his own, and gripped back gratefully.

“They’re gonna do some more blood work, have a look at her and chat to us about what’s been happening,” Harry continued. “It’s total shit if I’m honest. I hate going there, I hate seeing the other sick kids going through this, I hate Mia seeing them too. I hate her being poked and prodded with needles, I just want to put this whole fucking thing behind us.” Niall nodded at that, sort of wishing he hadn’t brought it up now, knowing Harry only started cursing like this when he was really fed up.

“Right, let’s change the subject for tonight,” Liam said, clapping his hands together as he did so. “Who’s up for a round of the post-it game?” he said, reaching over into his bag and producing a new packet of post its, complete with a sharpie. Everyone groaned but reached out to grab one, game play soon commencing.

*****

Nearly midnight saw all 4 men sat on the sofa watching the BBC coverage of the celebrations in Central London. As the countdown ticked down in the bottom corner, they sat forwards, Harry shuffling closer to Louis.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year!” they all called as Big Ben began chiming through the speakers dotted around the room. Harry stood and pulled Louis up, kissing him on the lips, pressing their lips together firmly. Their eyes were open as they kissed, and they both smiled into the kiss. “Love you Lou, more each year,” he mumbled into his husband’s lips.

“Love you more H, you’re my everything,” he kissed back. They separated begrudgingly, pulling their friends into tight hugs, wishing them a happy new year too. It had been a quiet evening but a good one, and Harry and Louis were grateful their friends had wanted to spend it with them.

“Back in a sec,” Harry called as he left the room and jogged up the stairs. He walked into Olly’s room first, stepping quietly over to his sleeping son and kissing him, stroking the sweaty hair away from his forehead. “Happy New Year Olly, love you, sweet dreams. Hope all your dreams come true this year.” He closed the door behind him as he left and then went into his daughter’s room. 

How things had changed in a year. He had never expected when he saw in 2024 with their family that the year would see him get the worst news he’d ever gotten in his life, see his daughter in hospital battling cancer. It had been a horrible year, but he took a deep breath and thought of some of the positives. His marriage had become stronger, stronger than he thought possible and his love for Louis had grown as he watched how amazing Louis had been through everything. He knew he couldn’t have done this alone, drawing so much courage and strength from Louis every day, relying on Louis to guide him through the choppy waters to safety, his own lighthouse in the dark storms they’d sailed through so far. And his son had been amazing, making Harry proud every day, mature beyond his 6 young years. His family and friends had supported them unconditionally, stepping in at a minute’s notice to make life easier on them, to care for Olly, to bring them fresh clothes, takeaway in the late hospital nights, there for the late night phone calls when Harry had sobbed down the line to Anne or Jay, unable to sleep and fraught with worry.

And then there was Mia. His strong little fighter. His ray of sunshine. The person who made him want to fight too, made him want to be strong for her, made him want to protect her, to go through this in her place. He was in awe of how she handled the rigors of chemo, the trauma of having her head shaved, dealing with not being able to go to school with her friends, the sickness, nausea, pain and everything that came with battling leukaemia. He only hoped 2025 would be easier on his daughter, and his whole family. She hadn’t deserved this, and had fought so bravely, and Harry only prayed they would get good news in just a few days time.

“Happy New Year my darling girl,” he whispered into her ear, kissing her head gently. “It’s gonna be your year, I can feel it. You deserve nothing but happiness. I love you so much, and I am so proud to say you’re our little girl,” Harry said through his own tears. He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her face in the dark. A shadow appeared in the doorway, and Louis walked over to him, crouching down next to Harry.

“2025. Year of the Tomlinson’s, hey love?” he said, kissing Harry softly.

“I’m just so relieved she’s-“ Harry cut off, starting to cry. He cried into Louis’ head, leaning over to rest his forehead on the crown of Louis’, tears dripping into his hair.

“Relieved at what love?” Louis asked, lifting Harry’s head off his own and locking his green eyes with his blue ones.

“Relieved she’s made it to this year,” Harry whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks at the confession. Louis inhaled sharply, tears filling his eyes as he pulled Harry into a tight hug. He didn’t want to say but the same thought had been running through his own mind that evening as they’d talked about Mia with Liam and Niall.

“She’s a Tomlinson love, and she’s made of strong stuff, just like us,” he said, wiping away Harry’s tears with his thumbs. They both sat, staring at their little girl, now sleeping soundly. Both prayed for a better year, for good news, for health and happiness, and most of all, for everything to be okay.

[](https://ibb.co/eXraax)

[](https://ibb.co/cFz08H)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry breaks. Louis tries to put his broken pieces back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A painful one, but necessary. I'm sorry.
> 
> Comments and kudos make me smile. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this so far! x

New Year’s Day was spent quietly in the Tomlinson household. The children were still fairly tired, and wanted to play board games, do colouring and puzzles all day, something Harry and Louis were fully on board with. They all had an early night, and it was what they needed. The next day, however, things felt different, and Louis couldn’t put his finger on why. He’d woken up to a cold bed, Harry not next to him in the sheets as he usually was, and Louis rolled over to check the time on his phone, frowning when he saw it was only 5.30am. He dragged himself out of bed, pulling Harry’s lavender jumper over his head to fight off the chill in the air. The radiators had only just kicked in, meaning the house was still cool, full of winter air, and Louis hated it. He grabbed a pair of socks too, perching on the edge of the bed to put them on his feet before quietly walking down the corridor, sticking his head in the children’s rooms to see that they were both still sleeping.

He padded downstairs, noting the telly glowing in the sitting room. He walked in, seeing Harry splayed out on the sofa and walked over to him. Harry dragged his eyes away from the TV, looking at Louis before looking back to the TV.

“Well, good morning to you too,” Louis mumbled out, lifting Harry’s legs up and sliding underneath them, before placing them back on top of his thighs. He played with the light dusting of hair on Harry’s calves, running his fingers up and down the long bone, circling his ankle bones with his fingertips. Goosebumps popped up on Harry’s legs at the touch, and Louis shifted his body so he was angled more towards Harry, wanting to talk to him. 

“Why are you down here love? Could’ve woken me up, we could have cuddled or whatever,” Louis said, gazing worriedly at Harry. He still hadn’t spoken, or even moved to touch Louis which felt odd. Normally, Harry was the tactile one, always trying to touch Louis somehow, even just a fingertip on his arm, or a brush of a foot against his leg, but today? Nothing. “Harry. Look at me.”

Harry refused to co-operate, mindlessly staring at the television. Louis sat still, not wanting to upset his husband but this was a Harry he didn’t know how to deal with. They’d been lucky in their relationship to date, really. They both knew that. Apart from their forced closeting during the early days of One Direction, the other aspects of their relationship had gone smoothly. From the moment they met, Louis knew Harry was it for him, knew that the feeling of completeness in his soul was because he’d been lucky enough to find the other part of him, the part he didn’t know he was missing until Harry had shown up and filled it. They’d never been shy in expressing their love and want for each other from the beginning. It had only been natural when Louis had proposed after years of dating, sharing a home, a life; marriage being something they’d always happily discussed, a certainty rather than a possibility, even from a young age. Putting a ring on Harry’s finger closed the circle for him, made them infinite.

People often told them they were the picture of happiness. That everyone would be lucky if they could find a love like Louis and Harry had found in each other. And Louis knew, he truly did, that they were right. People often said that Louis looked at Harry like he hung the stars. But Harry? He WAS the stars to Louis. He was the stars, the sun, the moon. His armour. His everything. As long as Harry was around, Louis was strong, he was whole. He was what Louis revolved around, all Louis needed to survive. When Harry pulled away from him, which rarely happened, Louis struggled. He needed Harry like he needed oxygen, he couldn’t function fully without him, and now, more than ever, he needed Harry.  


“Harry please. Talk to me.” Louis reached a hand over to touch Harry’s, and felt stung when Harry pulled away, pulling his legs up and off Louis’, shaking his head as he stalked out of the room. Before Louis could comprehend what was happening, he heard the keys being lifted from the bowl and the door slam, the engine revving in the darkness of the early hour, and the headlights flashed through the glass either side of the door before Harry was driving away from him, away from Louis. Louis sat, stunned. He grabbed his phone, banging out a text to Harry he knew he’d regret within seconds of sending it.

**Louis: What the fuck was that ? You don’t need to run away from me . Come home Harry , sort this out .**

***

3 hours later, Louis still hadn’t heard anything from Harry. His phone constantly rang out. The messages he had continued to send had delivered and were read, but obviously not important enough to be replied to. The children had stumbled downstairs at 7, and Louis pasted a smile on his face, preparing them breakfast, making small talk, though his heart felt like it was breaking. They’d asked where their papa was, and Louis fumbled through an excuse about him spending the day with Anne as she was feeling under the weather. He hated lying to the twins, but knew he was protecting them at the moment. While they went off to get dressed, he decided to bite the bullet and send out a text asking if anyone had seen Harry. All of them quickly wrote back saying they hadn’t seen him or heard from him, and that filled Louis with a dread. His phone buzzed again, and Louis snatched up.

**Liam: Let me come over and stay with the kids. Go look for him Lou. I’ll be there soon.**

**Louis: Thank you . I need him Liam .**

Louis jogged up the stairs himself then, throwing on a pair of jeans, keeping Harry’s jumper on, loving how Harry’s scent enveloped him, how the baggy arms hung down past his hands, made him feel safe, loved.

“Daddy?” Louis walked into Mia’s room as he heard her small voice calling for him. She sat at her dressing table, a purple headscarf in hand. “Can you help me?” she asked quietly, glancing up at Louis from her seat.

“Of course love, I might not be as good as Papa but I’ll give it a go,” he smiled softly, taking the material in his hands, moving it around until it was in position and then securing it as Harry had patiently showed him countless times before. He stood back, admiring his handiwork and met Mia’s eyes in her mirror, grinning at the smile she was shooting back to him. She jumped off, hugging him quickly before racing off to Olly’s bedroom then, and Louis turned, deciding to make her bed before he left. He’d just finished straightening the duvet and was putting her many cushions in place when he heard the front door swing open.

His breath caught in his throat as he stilled, listening out for Harry’s low voice but let it out when he heard Liam shout up the stairs to him and the children. He took a breath, released it and put another smile on his face as he stepped out of Mia’s room, watching as his children eagerly greeted Liam, dragging him into the living room.

“Hang on guys, I’ll be back in a sec okay? You set the game up while I just chat to your dad,” Liam said, rustling Olly’s hair as he walked out of the room, stopping before Louis in the hallway where he was pulling on his Vans. “Jeez mate, you don’t look good,” he said, taking in Louis’ pale complexion, heavy grey bags under his eyes, and shaking hands. He stepped over, gathering Louis into his big, strong arms and held on tight as he felt Louis tense up, breathing in deeply, holding back his tears. He released him then, watching as Louis fixed a cap on his head.

“I don’t know what the fuck he’s playing at Li, I really don’t. He seemed okay yesterday, a bit quiet maybe but I just thought he was tired. But this morning, he just ignored me, then ran away. He never fucking talks, just runs away like that’ll make whatever it is better.” He shook his hand, rubbing his hands over his stubbly face, dropping the keys on the floor. “Anne and Gemma haven’t heard from him, I don’t know where to even start looking.”

“Well, Nialler and I have been texting him too and we haven’t heard anything but if we do, you’ll be the first to know. Just pop out, see if he’s about. If not, come back and we’ll wait it out together mate. Don’t worry about the kids, just go find Harry okay?” Liam slapped a hand on his shoulder, watching as Louis went to kiss his kids goodbye.

“Oh, er just gonna get a bit of shopping and pop in to see Grandma Jay and Grandad Dan for a bit, Uncle Li is gonna stay with you though, that okay?” he heard Louis say as he hugged Mia.

“Course Daddy! See you later, love you,” Mia called, Olly too engrossed in setting up Monopoly Empire to pay that much attention to his dad leaving. Louis stood up, taking another final backwards glance to his children and sent Liam a tight smile before heading out of the door, into their second car, a smaller Mercedes they rarely used. 

****

Louis had been driving for an hour and a half now, and had found no sign of Harry anywhere they usually went to. He’d stopped several times to send texts out to Harry, again seeing that they were read but not replied to and in frustration, he thumped the steering wheel, a shooting pain flying up his wrist at the impact. He’d texted Anne and Gemma again, neither having heard from Harry either. Louis was starting to worry now, but he didn’t want to let on to anyone.

He was sat in a car park, the wind blowing all around him, sun breaking through the clouds occasionally to light up the park around him, casting shadows of tall trees onto the short grass. He opened the twitter app, wondering if anyone had posted about seeing Harry anywhere before an alert flashed up that Harry had tweeted.

[](https://ibb.co/mYRQsc)

Louis’ hands shook as he quickly turned the ignition on, throwing the car into reverse, gravel flying up behind the car as he roared off. He knew where Harry was.

*****

Despite having had to stop for petrol after realising he’d nearly drained the tank just another hour into his drive, Louis was finally at his destination. He slowed down, eyes raking around, looking for any sign of his husband. The streets were quiet, fine rain now falling from sky, echoing his own sadness and despair. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw a car he recognised, and sighed with relief as he pulled up closer, recognising the number plate as their own. He swung into a nearby space, parking the car haphazardly before stepping out. He frowned, realising he hadn’t thought to pick up a jacket or an umbrella, the weather fine when he’d left home earlier that day.

He shoved the car keys into the back pocket of his jeans, and head off, stepping off the kerb, glancing around him to look for any sign of Harry. He wandered around for a while, heading towards the beach. As he climbed a particularly steep set of steps, the rain now becoming a heavy, relentless drizzle, he saw a silhouette sat atop a bench in the distance. With shaking hands, Louis pulled his phone out and sent out a group text before shoving it back in his pocket, protecting it from the rain.

**Louis: I’ve found him .**

*****

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t speak, he didn’t reach out to touch. He just sat down carefully at the other end of the bench. He watched as the rain ran down Harry’s face, droplets cascading down his smooth skin, running through his rat-tailed hair, soaking his t shirt and jeans even more. Harry was trembling from the chill and lack of protective clothing. He hadn’t acknowledged Louis at all, and Louis knew he was going to be the one to break this stalemate of sorts.

“I’m ready to talk when you are,” he said softly, watching as Harry lifted a wet hand up from his thigh to rake his hair back from his face, tilting his head to the sky, letting the rain wash over him as if it was cleansing him. They sat there in the rain, the only sound the crashing of the waves, an occasional engine rolling by. 

“I’m sorry.” The words came so softly Louis might have missed them if he weren’t listening carefully. He sat silently, knowing Harry needed time to collect his thoughts, to form them into words he wanted to say aloud. “I just-. It’s too much. I can’t do this anymore.” Louis saw rather than heard Harry’s sobs, watching as his body shook with them, his shoulders hunched, tears mingling with the raindrops still falling from the sky. Louis bit his tongue, holding back his own tears. He tentatively slid across the bench, stretching out a hand, a fingertip catching on the soft skin of Harry’s hand.

In one movement, Harry twisted his body, burying his head deep into Louis’ chest as if to climb inside, and he clutched the sodden fabric of the jumper on Louis’ back, anguished wails falling from his mouth. Louis could do nothing but sit and hug him, comfort him and let him cry, let the tears fall. It felt cathartic somehow, like Harry needed to release it all, let it wash away with the rain, an absolution of sorts.

“Can’t do what Harry? You have to talk to me. Please.” Harry refused to speak, pulling away again and hanging his head to the floor. “Harry I was scared shitless today. I’ve never been so scared. You ran away. You left me. You promised me you’d never leave me. You promised. You broke your promise-“ he cut off then by a sob, his own tears falling by now. Harry tilted his head up, red eyes meeting Louis’.

“I didn’t leave you Lou. I left the situation. I tried to leave my pain behind. I tried to walk away but it didn’t stay behind me, it’s come with me. I can’t escape it, I need this to stop, it’s suffocating me-“ Louis took his trembling hand then, squeezing tight. “I feel broken Louis. I’m scared. I am so scared of losing our little girl, of her not being strong enough to beat this evil fucking thing. I’m scared that I’m not strong enough to watch this happen. I’ve never been more scared in my life, and I can’t get away from this feeling that I’m gonna lose her Lou.” Harry started sobbing again, Louis quickly standing and wrapping his arms around Harry’s shaking body. They sat there in the rain, not speaking for a while.

“Oh sweetheart. Why didn’t you talk to me?” Louis questioned. Harry didn’t answer. “You don’t have to be strong alone, you know? Even the strongest, bravest person needs someone sometimes. Don’t ever be afraid to lean on me. To talk to me. She’s my daughter too. I’m feeling this pain like you are. I wake up every day and look for her, then say a prayer, thanking whoever it is up there that she’s woken up another day. That she hasn’t been taken away from me.” He cried silently, saying the words he hadn’t had the courage to let escape before. “But I am here for you Harry. Always. Don’t run away from me. Talk to me. Let me be there for you. Let me hold you up, support you, love you. Let me love you Harry.” 

Harry grabbed his face then, pressing his lips firmly to Louis’. They kissed as the rain fell down around them, their drenched torsos pressing together. The kiss didn’t go any further. It was all they needed to ground each other, to bring each other back to reality.

“I’m scared Louis. I’m scared that in 3 days we’re gonna get bad news. We’re gonna be told her cancer hasn’t gone, that we have to do this shit all over again. And I don’t know if I can watch this all over again. Watch her cry, see the fear in her eyes, see the life drain from her. I’ve put on a brave face, but I’m fucking terrified,” he admitted, pressed into Louis’ side, shivering now in the cold breeze.

“Me too love. But we have to be strong for her. In front of her, you need to be her brave, fearless Papa. The one she relies on to do her headscarves, to tell her she’s beautiful, to comfort her when she’s at rock bottom. But with me, you can break, and I promise I’ll always put you back together, I’ll mend your broken pieces forever and always. Just don’t, don’t leave me again Harry. I don’t think I can do this without you.” They kissed again, pulling away and noticing the darkness starting to surround them.

“Do you want to come home?” Louis asked tentatively. Harry nodded next to him, Louis letting out a sigh of relief. The pair stood, holding each other, looking out over the expanse of ocean in front of them. It was grey, miserable looking, and rough, the water crashing together drowning out any other sounds. Louis reached down and took Harry’s hand. “I’ll never let you drown.”

******

[](https://ibb.co/duAwyH)

*****

When they got home, they ran upstairs, changing out of their sodden clothes before the children saw them. They came back down, seeing Liam had cooked them dinner, leaving the kitchen a bit of a bombsite but Harry couldn’t care less. His friend had been there for his children when he couldn’t, and he couldn’t put into words how grateful he was. Instead, he leant over the sofa, laying a kiss on Liam’s head, hugging his shoulders, trying to convey his emotion through the touch. Liam just patted his hands, shifting on the sofa to face him.

“You okay?” he asked. Harry nodded in reply, taking Louis’ hand as he stepped up next to him. Louis smiled, taking his hand in his free one, pulling it up to his lips and kissing the wedding band wrapped around Harry’s finger. A shiver ran up Harry’s spine at the touch.

“I will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise....
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been coming, and now it's here. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you as always for the amazing comments, you have no idea how much they mean and how much they encourage me to keep going. 
> 
> The last bit is for Laura, I hope you like it xxx

After a very emotional day yesterday, both Louis and Harry were worn out when they woke up the next morning. Louis felt drained after a day spent in the car or the rain, but he was pleased to roll over and feel Harry’s warm body in bed next to him, unlike the previous morning when he’d woken to cold sheets. Harry snuck an arm out, letting Louis know he was awake, and to come and snuggle into him, something Louis was more than happy to comply with.

“How are you feeling today love?” he asked, sure Harry wouldn’t try to escape this time. The taller man sighed next to him, kissing Louis gently on the head before answering him.

“Still feel scared Lou. But I feel glad I am here with you and the kids, I feel glad that you were there for me, that you didn’t push me away after what I did. I love you, and I’m so so sorry.” Harry rolled closer then until they were chest to chest, his arms resting on Louis’ bare back. “ Thank you for coming to find me yesterday.”

“Always love, always.” Louis kissed him softly, running his fingers up and down the knobs of Harry’s spine. “Just talk to me, yeah? Don’t bottle it up, please don’t do that to me again H. I love you too much for that.” Harry nodded, and the pair laid there, almost drifting off until they heard the dulcet tones of their children singing happily in Olly’s bedroom, clearly wide awake.

****

**Liam: Don’t hate me Louis.**

Louis frowned at his phone screen later that morning when he saw the message Liam had sent him.

“Harry, c’m here” he called, Harry walking into the living room and leaning over to see the phone screen Louis was holding out. He shrugged his shoulders, going back to his cleaning. While he was grateful to Liam for looking after the twins yesterday, it seemed the man had used almost every oven tray and pan that Harry and Louis owned in order to make fish fingers, chips and beans. The mind boggled. Harry rinsed the final tray, setting it on the draining board before calling to Louis who was still sat on the sofa, the kids colouring at the coffee table.

“What does he mean by that then?” Harry asked, listening as the children started bickering, and a small slap echoed through the house.

“Olly James Tomlinson! Up to your room, now!” Louis shouted, and the little boy burst into tears, dashing up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. Harry darted into the lounge, keen to find out what on earth had happened. He found Mia with tears in her eyes, perched on Louis’ thigh, a red mark on her left forearm.

“What’s happened?” he asked, standing in the doorway, wondering if he should go and see Olly, but wanting Louis to explain first. 

“He hit her Harry,” Louis said in a low voice, holding out Mia’s arm as proof. The little girl sniffed, and cuddled more into her dad.

“I took his blue crayon, and he said it was his, but I said I was only borrowing it and he tried to snatch it but when I didn’t let him he hit me,” she blurted out, still rubbing the red skin. Harry sighed, and went to kiss Mia’s head.

“You stay with Daddy okay, I’ll go talk to your brother,” he said, leaving the room and climbing the stairs. He took a deep breath as he stood outside Olly’s door, knowing that shouting at the boy wouldn’t make things better. Louis had already chastised him, now he needed to be the calm parent. He pushed the handle down and the door creaked open. He saw his son tummy down on the bed, his face mushed into a pillow, little sobs coming from the small boy. Harry took a seat on the edge of the bed next to him, rubbing a gentle hands up and down the t shirt on his back.

“So, gonna tell me what that was about hey?” Harry asked, wanting to give Olly a chance to explain himself before he told him off.

He sniffed, turning over to look at Harry, his eyes red from crying, tears drying on his pink cheeks. He used the sleeve of his t shirt to wipe them away. “She took my crayon and wouldn’t give it back,” he sniffed out.

“But that doesn’t mean you hit your sister,” Harry started, keeping his voice quiet and calm. “We mustn’t ever use our hands like that Olly, you need to tell me or Daddy if she, or anyone else, upsets you. You know Mia isn’t well anyway, but you must never, ever hit anyone. What do you think you need to do now?”

“Go and say I’m sorry to Mia,” the little boy said, hanging his head. Harry handed him a tissue from the box on his bedside and he sat up. Harry pulled him into a hug, holding him for a few minutes.

“Off you go then. And if you hit your sister again Olly, there will have to be a punishment.” Harry watched as Olly sloped off down the hallway, following him at a distance. The pair walked into the sitting room, and Olly went straight over to his sister and hugged her tightly.

“I’m sorry Mimi, I didn’t mean to hit you. I shouldn’t have hurt you and I’m really sorry. You can use all my crayons, I don’t mind,” Olly said, reaching over for his bucket and passing it to Mia. She smiled at him, and they sat down again, happily colouring, their fight soon forgotten. 

Harry slumped down next to Louis. “So, that text. Did you ask Liam what he meant? Seems a strange thing to say.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, I asked him but he hasn’t replied. I would think it was for someone else but he put my name on it. Why the heck would I hate him? He was amazing yesterday.” Harry shrugged again.

“No idea Lou, I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.” He picked up a crayon and started helping Mia with her princess picture.

“Papa! I don’t need your help, I’m 6 now and I can stay in the lines,” she said, throwing him a stroppy look, causing Harry to drop the crayon and hold up his hands in surrender making Louis laugh.

“Jeez, sorry! Only trying to help,” he pouted at his daughter, and she blew him a quick kiss. The doorbell rang out into the silence of the living room as the children concentrated on their pictures. “Expecting anyone?”

“Nope,” Louis said, hauling himself up and over to the front door. He unlocked it as they hadn’t yet gone outside, and swung the door open. His jaw dropped in shock as he saw who was on the other side.

“What the FUCK are you doing here?”

****

Louis couldn’t move. He didn’t understand how he knew where he lived, or why he was here. What was going on? Why was Zayn of all people on his doorstep after all these years?

“Um, Liam gave me your address. We’ve been in contact. I just wanted to see you, he told me about your daughter,” Zayn began, nervously fiddling with the cuff of his jacket. Louis pulled the door to behind him, leaning against the doorframe as Zayn stood awkwardly. Louis didn’t know how to feel. Zayn was once the person in the band he was closest to (except Harry, of course), and he was beyond hurt when he abruptly left the band back in 2015. They’d had little contact since then, bar the few tweets between the pair over the past year. But that had been it, and the last thing Louis had expected was for Zayn to turn up at his home.

“Who is it Lou – oh holy fuck” Harry said as he joined his husband at the door. He was stunned, and wrapped his arm around Louis, not knowing how to greet his former friend. “Zayn, erm, what are you doing here? Do you wanna come in?”

“No Harry, he doesn’t want to fucking come in. Go and sit with the kids please,” Louis said in a low voice, his face like thunder. Harry kissed him on the cheek, raising a hand to Zayn as if to say goodbye and stepped back inside, pushing the door shut behind him.

“So, like my husband said, why are you here?” Louis spat out, still feeling entirely unsettled.

“I wanted to see you Louis. I wanted to clear the air from years ago. I am so sorry to hear about your daughter. How is she?” Louis noticed the genuinely concerned expression on his face and softened slightly, pleased that Zayn seemed like he cared about his daughter.

“She’s doing well, thanks. Had 2 cycles of chemo and we find out in a couple of days if she needs more. It’s all a bit shit to be honest, she’s only 6, she shouldn’t have to be doing this.” He sighed, watching as Zayn nodded at his words. “Do you um, no forget it, it’s stupid.”

“No, do I what Lou?” Zayn used the nickname without thinking, eyes flicking to meet Louis’ as he did so. He sent his former friend a small smile, trying to encourage him to open up.

“Erm, I was gonna ask if you wanted to meet her, and my son too?” Louis felt nervous for some unknown reason. Well, it had been 10 years since the pair last spoke properly, and this felt like a step in the right direction, albeit a decade too late. “Hang on, is this what Liam’s text meant this morning? He told me not to hate him. This is why, isn’t it?”  
Zayn nodded. “Yeah, I did pressure him Louis, please don’t hate him for it. And yeah, if it’s okay with you, I’d love to meet your kids, and see H too.” He smiled at Louis, watching as he opened the door again, and toed off his shoes as he stepped inside. “Nice place you have here mate.” Louis nodded at the compliment, walking off into the lounge, Zayn following a few steps behind. The children stopped what they were doing as they saw their dad walk into the room with a new person.

“Daddy, who’s that?” Olly asked, stepping closer to Harry. Both children could be shy around new people, so this wasn’t exactly unexpected behaviour. Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders, allowing Louis to take the lead.

“Well, you know how me and Papa were in a band a few years ago, before we had you?” Olly and Mia both nodded. “Well, it was me, Papa, Uncle Li and Uncle Nialler, but before that, we had another person in the band too, and this is him. Mia, Olly this is Zayn.” Zayn stood over to the side, waving awkwardly at the children. They smiled back, but suddenly Mia’s face dropped and she ran off upstairs.

Harry frowned, running after his daughter.

“Sorry about that,” Louis said, indicating to the stairs. “She can be a bit shy, they both can.” 

“No worries Lou, I’m a stranger to them, I get it,” Zayn said, looking down at Olly who had approached him, a piece of paper in his hand. “Wow, mate, that’s a good drawing. I like drawing too,” he smiled down to the little boy who was looking at him with curious eyes.

“Do you want to see my crayons?” Olly asked, watching as Zayn shrugged off his jacket, warm now he was indoors. Olly’s eyes widened as he spotted the tattoos littered on the new man’s arms.

“Wow! Your tattoos are cool, Daddy and Papa have tattoos too! I want one but Papa says I’m too young so I drew one on with a sharpie once,” Olly started but Louis cut him off.

“Yes, and we won’t be doing that again will we?” He muttered. “Took a bloody week to wash that off him.” Zayn chuckled as he stepped over with Olly before coming to a stop.

“Erm, is this okay?” he looked back to Louis with apprehension in his eyes. He stood nervously in the hallway, feeling oddly exposed in his socks and t shirt, waiting for Louis to give him the go-ahead or to kick him out of his house. Louis gave a small nod and Zayn sent him a small smile, following the small boy before falling onto his knees next to him at the table, admiring his colourful crayons and the doodles Olly had been doing.

Louis turned as he heard familiar footsteps coming up behind him, and smiled as he saw Harry, Mia trailing quietly after him.

“She okay?” Louis said quietly, watching as Mia went over to the table and carried on colouring in. He noticed she now had a scarf wrapped around her head.

“Yeah. She ran away when she realised she didn’t have a scarf on and Zayn could see her head. We had a quick chat and she’s okay now,” Harry said, rubbing Louis’ shoulders with both of his large hands. He could feel the tension in Louis’ rigid shoulders, hating how tense he was at the appearance of his former best friend. “What about you? Can’t be easy seeing Zayn out of the blue like this after all this time, you okay love?”

Louis sighed and shrugged. “He asked to meet the kids. I couldn’t say no really, could I? I’m not a kid anymore, gotta let things go, life’s too short-“ he started before rapidly cutting off, realising what he was about to say. He cleared his throat before he carried on. “Don’t actually know why he’s here really. Seems strange to see him with Mia and Olly. I’m so used to seeing them with Li and Niall that somehow this seems right, yet wrong at the same time?”

Harry nodding, understanding exactly what Louis meant. While Harry had let go of the anger and disappointment he held towards Zayn years ago, he knew that Louis had never quiet gotten over what he felt was a huge betrayal. He didn’t like to talk about it, but Zayn’s departure from the band, and from their friendship had hit him hard, and many a night Harry had spent mopping up his tears, or his vomit when Louis had overindulged in alcohol, trying to drink away his pain. He didn’t mind Zayn turning up at their house, although he did wish Liam had given them a bit of a heads up, the whole thing feeling a bit surreal. He slid a hand down, grabbing Louis’ smaller one in his own and dragged his husband off to the sofa, where they sat close to each other, thighs pressed against each others.

“So Zayn, it’s been a long time. How have you been?” Harry began, determined to make the best of the situation. He sat and looked on as Zayn glanced up from the drawing he was doing for Olly, smiling at the small boy as he handed him the pencil sharpener. He carried on drawing as he spoke softly.

“Erm, not too bad, I guess. Next album’s coming soon, bit stressful, you know how it is. Things with Gigi are good too, been together 18 years now. We live in LA but I’ve come to see Mum, Dad and the girls, and, well-“ he stuttered, seemingly unsure of himself all of a sudden. “I just heard about Mia, saw what you guys have said on Twitter and I wanted to check in, see if you guys are okay.” Harry nodded at him, his lip between his teeth, watching Louis’ reactions out of the corner of his eye.

“Glad to hear it. I guess you know about Mia? Sorry she ran off before-“ he dropped his voice before continuing. “She realised she didn’t have a scarf on and freaked out a bit, since you’re a stranger to her.” Louis squeezed his hand a bit tighter at that, hating that his daughter had felt self-conscious in her own home. 

“Don’t apologise H, I get it, I really do. So how is it going with her? Is she still having chemo? Liam didn’t want to tell me too much-“

“Our address was just easy info to give out then...” Louis muttered, rolling his eyes. Zayn decided to ignore the remark and carried on speaking. 

"We're seeing the Oncologist tomorrow, we'll find out more then," Harry said, not wanting to say too much, still trying to not think about what news he'd receive tomorrow, dreading it but at the same time, wishing it was over and done with already. 

“I can’t imagine what you guys have been through, how it’s hurting you. You two are like the nicest people in the world, and therefore you must have the nicest kids too, you guys don’t deserve this. I’m sorry it’s happened,” he mumbled, smiling as Olly started writing his name at the bottom, encouraging Zayn to do so next to his. 

“Daddy can I go pin this one on the fridge please?” Olly said, whisking it up off the table and running off. Harry called out of course he could after him, and saw out of the corner of his eye Olly grab a new magnet from the drawer, then him pinning it to the door. It hung proudly, and Harry knew that picture would somehow be there for a while. 

Drawing session over, Zayn sat somewhat awkwardly on the floor next to Mia, who had shuffled closer after her brother had left the room. Harry and Louis remained of the sofa, making small talk with Zayn for a while longer, Harry eventually noticing the time. He stood up, stretching out his long back as he did so, wincing when he felt his bones cracking.

“Erm, well, I’d better make a start on dinner. Did, um, did you wanna stay for some Zayn?” he asked, daring to take a look at Louis as he asked the question. Zayn quickly shook his head.

“I really should make a move but thank you anyway. I, well, it’s just been nice to see you guys again. I hope we can do this again sometime? Maybe take the kids out or something, perhaps see Niall and Liam too, all of us?” He looked nervous at the statement, as if he fully expected to be turned down. Louis was stood rigidly, and Harry knew he had better answer before Louis made the situation even more uncomfortable than it already was.

“Yeah, I guess we could do that. We’d need to speak to Liam and Niall first, of course, see if they were up for it, but the kids seemed to like you,” he started, watching as Zayn pulled himself up off the floor, dragging on his jacket. He waved at both of the kids, Olly giving him a particularly enthusiastic wave in return.

“I hope you come to do colouring again soon Zayn, bye!” the little boy called out, now zooming some toy cars around the floor, wooden garage set up on the carpet next to him. Louis and Harry walked out of the room, following Zayn as he pulled on his shoes.

“Thanks for being so nice about all this, Louis, Harry. You could’ve so easily slammed the door in my face-“

“I nearly did-“ Louis uttered under his breath.

“But you didn’t, you welcomed me into your home and introduced me to your amazing kids. I really do hope everything is okay with Mia, I truly do.” He stuck out a hand, Harry grabbing it in a handshake, Louis following. He stepped out of the door, turning back to raise and walked off down the driveway, stepping into a bright blue BMW parked on the road. Harry sighed and closed the door, watching as Louis retreated up the stairs. He left him, knowing Louis would want some time alone to process before he wanted to talk about it, even with Harry.

“Who’s gonna come help me make some homemade chicken nuggets and chips then?” Harry called out, laughing as the sound of footsteps thundered towards the kitchen, screeches of “IT’S MY TURN TO DO THE EGGY BIT OLLY, YOU ARE ON FLOUR!” echoing down the hallway.

******

Later that night, Louis had disappeared again after he and Harry had put the children to bed. Harry had made them cups of tea but Louis never came downstairs for his, and after the liquid had started to become lukewarm rather than hot, Harry poured them away down the kitchen sink and turned the lights off, going upstairs.

He found Louis on their bed, propped up against the headboard in his boxers. He had his phone in his hand and was furiously tapping on the glass screen. His gaze flew up as he heard Harry walk in, but quickly returned to his conversation. Harry threw him a questioning gaze as he undressed too.

“Liam. That bastard. He’s saying sorry but he isn’t. He isn’t Harry, or he wouldn’t have done it. Why did he think that would be okay? Why-“

He was cut off by Harry’s lips pressing against his insistently. He was tense, making to push Harry away but then he felt his phone being removed from his hand and heard the clunk as it hit the bedside table. Harry fell on the bed next to Louis, slinging a thigh over his husband’s, snuggling in closer.

“Lou, relax love. Liam did it out of a place of love, albeit a bit of a twisted one perhaps. You know he wouldn’t have wanted to upset you, he was just doing what he thought was right.” As he spoke, he trailed his fingertips up and down Louis’ chest and abs, goosebumps following the trail. Harry played absentmindedly with the hair below his belly button, leading into his boxers.

“God I know H, but I’m pissed off. I felt totally caught off-guard, and now I just feel angry.”

“At Liam? Or Zayn?”

“Both.” Louis huffed, wriggling around until he was facing Harry, sticking a cold foot between his husband’s much warmer calves. Harry flinched as he did so. “I’m angry at Liam for not warning me. I’m angry at Liam for giving him our address and the go-ahead to come around. I’m angry at Zayn for thinking he can turn up here. I’m angry at Zayn for thinking I can clearly forget how he broke my fucking heart 10 years ago. I’m angry-“ He drew in a deep breath then, trying to calm him downself down.

“Let me help.” Harry muttered, resting a hand on Louis’ hip. He leant forward slightly, kissing Louis’ soft lips. Louis didn’t immediately respond, so Harry slid a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in. Louis started to kiss back, letting himself get lost in the kiss, his breath hitching as he felt Harry’s hand sneak down his waist, stopping at the elastic of his underwear. He nodded as Harry’s fingers worked below it, soft fingers wrapping around his length. He wasn’t hard yet, but with the way Harry was kissing him, he knew it wouldn’t be long. 

They laid lazily kissing for a while, Harry’s fingers playing with Louis, working him until he became hard under Harry’s touch, groaning as Harry twisted his strokes, thumbing over the head and spreading Louis’ pre-come around, making the glide easier. He pulled away, causing Louis to moan at the loss of sensation but kissed him deeper in return. Louis let his eyes fall down at Harry’s movements on the bed, watching as his husband pushed his own boxers off, now laying naked next to him. Louis went to move his own down his thighs, but Harry caught his wrist, shaking his head.

“Relax. Let me take care of you.” Harry’s hands worked down, pushing Louis’ boxers down until his now hard cock sprang free. He groaned as Harry’s hand finally wrapped around it, now fully encircling it in the open air. Louis kissed Harry back deeply, their tongues playing with each others, their light groans the only sound in the room. Harry reached a hand behind him, grabbing the lube and drizzled a bit onto his free hand.

He moved his body closer to Louis’ then, chest to chest, thigh to thigh, until there wasn’t a millimetre of space between their bare bodies. Again as Louis moved a hand down to touch his husband, he was rebutted, Harry shoving his hand away. But soon it was clear why. Harry’s big hand pulled away from Louis, and Harry thrust his hips forward, their cocks brushing up against each other. Louis breathed heavily into Harry’s mouth, moaning and groaning as their hips continued to roll against each other.

“Fucking hell Harry, touch me,” he uttered. Harry complied, wrapping a big hand around both of their cocks together, the friction quickly becoming too much for Louis. He pulled back slightly, taking a deep breath. “Sorry, don’t want to finish yet, feels so good-“ he choked out as Harry’s fingers trailed up and down his length. After a few moments of deep breathing, he nodded, telling Harry silently to carry on. Harry’s hand resumed its movement, and Louis enjoyed the sound of Harry’s wet hand gliding up and down them both, the sensation almost too much to bear.

Harry continued to work his hand up and down, twisting near the base and gently pulling back up. Louis relished the feel of Harry’s cock resting against him, just as hard, and Harry soon propped himself up on one elbow, so he was angled ever so slightly above Louis. He kissed down deeply, eyes scrunched together in pleasure as his wrist movements became quicker and more frantic.

“Are you close Lou-“ he breathed out, a shiver running down his spine at one particularly good movement of his hand. His grip tightened as Louis nodded, feeling Louis rolling his hips, encouraging Harry to go faster. His hand stroked faster and faster, kisses becoming more like breaths into each others mouths as their climaxes approached. “Let it go Lou, come for me baby-“

Louis groaned loudly, biting down on Harry’s plump bottom lip, his release spilling onto Harry’s hand and between their stomachs. He thrust forward lightly to keep the sensation going, humming as he felt Harry lose it too, his own come joining Louis’ on his own hand. Louis started to whine at the overstimulation, and Harry released his cock, smirking at the trail of come that kept his and Louis’ dicks connected. Reluctantly, he dragged himself off the bed and into the bathroom, rinsing his hand before bringing Louis a warm washcloth to clean himself off.

“So. Stress and anger suitably relieved?” he smirked. Louis nodded, blowing Harry a kiss as he dumped the cloth into the linen bin. “I needed that too, needed to stop thinking about tomorrow for a bit,” he uttered as he collapsed back onto the bed, wriggling under the sheets next to Louis and rolling onto his side. He smiled as he felt Louis get into the familiar position behind him, warm chest against his back, arm flopping over his side, hand resting on his tummy.

“We’ll deal with whatever it is Harry, we always do. You’ve got me, I’ve got you, and we’ve got Mia, and Olly too. I didn’t mention it much today as I didn’t know whether you wanted to talk much about it.” He leant forward and kissed the back of Harry’s neck, slightly layered with sweat. “Love you babe, so much.”

“Thanks Lou, I’ve kind of just wanted to not think about it too much, you know? We can’t change anything now, what will be will be, as much as I hate that. I love you Lou, we’ll chat more about Zayn and that tomorrow, yeah? Think you need to have a proper chat with Li too. I know you’re angry but he only did what he thought was best-“ He was cut off then by a loud snore, indicating Louis had already nodded off. He rolled his eyes, lacing his fingers through Louis’, laid on his stomach. “Sweet dreams darling,” he whispered into the darkness, shutting his eyes, hoping he’d sleep before their day of reckoning came in the morning.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oncologist's visit looms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, finally back to the main story. I hope you enjoy this one everyone. 
> 
> Thanks as always for the comments and kudos. I can't believe I've made over 4000 hits now, that's insane. THANK YOU. x

They were all up far too early the next day, all dreading the hospital appointment later in the day. Annoyingly, it wasn’t until 12.30pm, so they had the morning to kill, and neither Harry or Louis were in the mood to play around, milling around in their own minds about what would happen later on. Harry had made Olly and Mia pancakes, each choosing their favourite topping and devouring them at the table, neither seeming to comprehend the seriousness of the day, which Harry was grateful for. They’d both retreated upstairs to play with their dressing up stuff, so Harry left them there, seeking out his husband.

He found Louis outside in the cold, washing the car. It was a clear and sunny morning thank goodness, and the hosepipe was laying curled on the ground, Louis elbow deep in soapy water, splashing it around the paint with a gigantic yellow sponge, much bigger than his own small hands. Harry walked over slowly, not wanting to make Louis jump. Louis often turned to meaningless tasks like this when something was bothering him, so Harry wasn’t entirely surprised to find him out here.

“Hey love,” he called over, causing Louis to turn around and give him a smile before carrying on with his washing. “You okay? How are you feeling about everything?” Louis just shrugged, still not speaking. Harry decided enough was enough and stepped over, taking the sponge out of Louis’ hand and flinging it into the nearby bucket, causing suds to fly over the sides. “Louis, talk to me. Don’t push me away, you know what happened when I stopped talking to you. Come on love.”

Louis sighed and started to speak. “I’m just nervous Haz. And then there’s everything that happened yesterday, that’s still playing on my mind. Li wants to come round later and talk, but I don’t know if I want to hear what he has to say, I’m still so angry. And I’m angry at Zayn for turning up.” He turned back around, grabbing the sponge and carrying on. Harry stepped away, not wanting to get wet, but carried on speaking, knowing Louis was listening even if he didn’t really want to talk at that moment.

“Lou, you’ve gotta let it go. It’s happened, it’s done. You can’t change it. And you know, Li has done so much for us, and he won’t have meant anything by it, his heart was in the right place, even if he went about it wrong. Come on love, worry about things that need worrying about. If you don’t wanna see Zayn again, you don’t-“

Louis cut him off with a loud shout. “But I fucking do Harry, that’s the problem! I miss him, and it all came flooding back yesterday, and I hate that. I hate that part of me wants to just let him back into my life, into our lives when he’ll only hurt us again!” He stomped over, grabbing the hosepipe and twisting it on, suds now flowing onto the pavement below the car. He carried on rinsing, moving around the car as Harry went back inside, knowing outside their home wasn’t the best place to be having this discussion.

The hours of the morning dragged by until soon, it was half eleven and time for the family to make a move. Neither Jay or Anne had been free to take Olly today, so for the first time, he’d be coming with them to the hospital. They were sure he and Mia could be taken off to play while they spoke to the doctor. Harry ensured they were all dressed and ready, Mia in comfy clothes she could easily get out of when the doctor wanted to examine her, Olly in skinny jeans and a sweatshirt like his dad. He made sure they had their coats on, and put them into the car, hovering outside, waiting for Louis. 

He came tumbling out of the front door, shrugging on his own jacket, giving the front door a push, making sure the house was secure before he came over to Harry. He stopped in front of him, popping up onto his tiptoes and pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. “Sorry love, just in a grumpy mood today. Stressful day, I’m fucking terrified H.” He twiddled his fingers around his wedding ring nervously, glancing at his twins in the back seat, chatting away to each other. 

“Lou, don’t apologise. Just talk to me, yeah? Let’s go get this over and done with, we’ve been dreading it for so long.” Harry held out the keys, Louis taking them with a smile before circling the car and climbing into the driver’s seat. He started the car, flicking on the stereo as he pulled out of the driveway and began the short drive to the hospital.

*****

Louis and Harry were sat on a blue sofa, side by side, tangled hands resting on Louis’ thigh. They’d checked in a while ago, only to be informed that unfortunately due to an emergency, the appointments were running half an hour late. Knowing the nature of the doctor’s job, they were accepting and led the children off to the waiting room, where they soon found the play area and had run off, smiling at the other children gathered there. There were a lot of other parents scattered around the chairs, and while they inevitably gathered a few stares, everyone left them alone, all realising they were in the same situation, fame status entirely irrelevant somewhere like this.

Olly had just begun to build a tower out of Lego bricks when a man in a crisp white shirt and grey trousers stepped out from behind a light wood door, calling out “Mia Tomlinson?” Louis took a deep breath and stood up, pulling Harry to his feet beside him, clinging on to his hand with a tight grip. 

“Mia, Olly, come on now please,” he called across the room, the twins poking their heads up at their dads voice, and coming straight over. Harry led the way, followed by the twins and Louis. They went into the spacious room, a wall of windows on one side, a hospital bed against one wall and the doctors desk on the other. The doctor stepped over, pulling across another chair and indicated to the family to take a seat. Olly grabbed the one nearest the desk, and Harry sat next to him, pulling Mia into his lap, Louis sitting down on his other side. The doctor tapped at a few keys and pulled up Mia’s record.

“Good afternoon everyone, I’m so sorry to have kept you all waiting,” he began, smiling across at the family sat in front of him. “Now, Mia, Louis and Harry I know, but I don’t think I’ve met this little chap before?” He looked quizzically at Olly, drawing a smile out of the unusually quiet little boy.

“This is Olly, our son, and Mia’s twin brother,” Louis spoke, Olly jumping up out of his seat and onto Louis’ lap at that. Louis chuckled softly, shifting around until Olly was comfortable.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Olly,” Doctor Masters said, reaching out to shake Olly’s small hand. “Okay. So let’s just started, I know you are as keen as I am to find out what’s going on and how it’s been. How have you been Mia?”

“I’m okay. I was poorly over Christmas and I had to go back to hospital but I have been better since. I get tired but I haven’t been sick which is nice.” Mia smiled at the doctor, leaning back against Harry’s chest. The doctor nodded, turning back to his screen and clicking up a new page of information.

“Yes, I can see she had a febrile seizure and a fever when she was last in here. But she was discharged after a few days, and I’m pleased to hear everything has been okay since. Now, we ran her bloods when she was last admitted and cannulated, and we have got those results here, just give me a few minutes to read over a few things.”

Harry and Louis nodded, jiggling their children nervously on their legs, Olly starting a quiet conversation with Louis about the football team he wanted to join when he went back to school, and Mia sitting quietly on Harry. 

“Okay, before we go any further, I’d just like to take a little look at Mia if that’s okay?” he asked, eyes darting up to Louis and Harry, the pair nodding in return to his question. Harry stood up, carrying Mia over to the bed and putting her down gently, helping her ease off her sweatshirt and leggings. Olly ran over then, standing at the side of the bed.

“Ol, I think you should go and sit back with Papa-“ Harry began, but the doctor cut him off.

“I’m okay with him standing there if Mia is,” he said, smiling at the boy’s curious eyes. He watched on as the doctor lifted Mia’s vest, examining her back and chest, before gently running his fingers around the port site, checking it was all still as it should be. The skin had settled nicely now, and unless you were looking for it, you wouldn’t know it was there, under her skin. He then laid her down, checking over her arms and legs, before smiling and saying she could get redressed. Olly handed Mia her jumper and Harry smiled, leaving him to it. Mia hopped carefully down from the bed and came back to sit on Louis’ lap this time, Olly on Harry’s.

“Right, well that all looks good. She still has some slight bruising which is to be expected, but I’m not overly concerned by that at this point. I see she’s wearing a scarf, I assume she’s lost her hair due to the chemo?” he asked, Mia nodding in answer. She shuffled the scarf on her head. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to take it off, it’s very beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she said softly, “my Papa put it on me.”

“Well, he did a great job. Now, Harry, Louis, I’m going to get a nurse to come and take the children to the playroom while we talk if that’s okay with you?” The men nodded, watching as the doctor opened the door and a young nurse stepped over, beckoning the children over to her. They leapt up from where they were sat and went off with nothing but a quick wave to their parents, who nervously sat back down. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand in his, knowing the news was coming, whether they were ready or not.

The doctor sat back down, clicking a few things around on the screen again. “Okay, I’ve had a chance to look over everything and I think it’s clear enough for me to give you a picture at the moment.” Louis took in a deep breath, and looked down when he felt Harry’s hand tremble in his own. He squeezed tightly, sitting up slightly straighter in his chair, readying himself for the verdict.

“As I said, we ran Mia’s bloods a week ago when she was in hospital. I would like to run some more today, just to check things haven’t changed hugely in the meantime. However, I’m making this decision based on what I can see in front of me. At this time, I do not see the need for Mia to have further chemotherapy.”

Harry sat in shock. These were the words he had been longing for, words he didn’t think he would be lucky enough to hear, but words he had prayed for night after night. He felt a lone tear tumble down his cheek, moving his hand up to roughly swipe it away. 

“So is it over?” He whispered out into the room, feeling Louis squeeze his hand even tighter.

The doctor cleared his throat, speaking again. “It’s too soon to say if she is in remission at this time. However, her numbers are very positive, and have certainly gone in the direction we want to see them go in. I’d like to request that she have some repeat bloods today, then in another 2 weeks, and then another 2 weeks after that before we make any final decisions. I would, however, like her to remain on the steroids and other medications as a precautionary measure.”

Harry nodded, shock still reverberating through his body. He looked over to Louis, seeing the tears in his husband’s eyes. He couldn’t resist turning and grabbing Louis in a tight hug, fisting his jumper in his own hands, feeling like he was clinging on for dear life. Louis hugged back, and he could make out the “Thank God, oh my god, thank god” Harry was uttering under his breath. He couldn’t stop the tears that were now freely flowing down his face, the doctor gently nudging a box of tissues towards them. Harry eventually pulled away from the hug, grabbing a few tissues and passing them to Louis before wiping his own face.

“I just, I can’t believe it,” Harry said lowly, voice raspy with emotion. “I know this isn’t over yet but it’s the first really positive thing we’ve had since she was diagnosed back in May. I just can’t believe you are telling me this, we have wanted this for so long.” Louis nodded alongside him, unable to speak.

“I’m pleased you are happy with this news, but I want you to understand at this time we are still being cautious. Mia still has the potential to relapse, and we still have to remain vigilant. She still needs to stick to her mediation regimen, to avoid any further infections and will still feel the after effects of her steroids, which I will be increasing slightly to compensate for other things.”

“That’s fine, we understand. We just, this is the first bit of hope we’ve been given, and sorry but we need to hold on to it with everything we have,” Louis spoke at last, still grasping Harry’s hand.

“Okay, well I’ll sort you out the forms for Mia’s blood work today, so I’d like to send you down there before you go home. Then if you book an appointment for 2 weeks time to have them repeated, and you can rebook when you come back for a fortnight after that.” The doctor tapped at his keyboard, printing out several pieces of paper, handing them over to Louis. “We can do the bloods via Mia’s port so that’ll hopefully make it quick and easy for you.” He stood up then, offering a hand to both Louis and Harry. “I know I cannot afford to be optimistic as you can, but I really am pleased for you. It seems that everything is going the right way, and Mia is a wonderful little girl. I’ll look forward to seeing you in a few weeks, just make the appointment with the desk as you leave.”

Louis and Harry stumbled out of the door, still in a stupor. It still didn’t feel real, that Mia wouldn’t need a third cycle of chemo, at least not at the moment anyway, that they might finally be starting to beat this. They wandered over in a daze to Mia and Olly, who saw them and ran over.

“Daddy? Papa? Is everything okay?” Mia asked, holding her brothers hand as Louis and Harry pulled them into a sofa opposite themselves. They watched as their dads held hands, eyes locking on each other.

“Yeah, love, we’re really good,” Louis breathed out, smiling at this nervous looking children. “Mia, the doctor had a chat to us, and-“ he sniffed, wiping away a rogue tear.  
“Mia, the doctor said at the moment, you don’t need any more chemo love.” Harry said in a shaky voice, smiling as he took in the big toothy grin on his daughter’s face.

“I’m better?” she said with a grin. Harry’s face fell at that, not wanting to get her hopes up but trying to get her to understand the situation. She was only 6, he could see why she would think that.

“Well, not yet sweetheart. But you’re getting there. The medicine is finally making you better, getting rid of all those nasty bits in your body that have made you poorly.” Mia climbed into his lap then, hugging him. He glanced over to Olly checking he was okay.

“I’m really happy Papa, my Christmas wish that I asked Santa for is coming true,” he said softly, kissing his sister on the cheek. Harry stood them all up then, grabbing Olly’s hand as Louis took Mia’s, the family walking off to the desk to book their next appointment before they went down to the blood clinic.

“I think a celebration lunch is in order, don’t you?” Louis said aloud, causing the children to cheer, a few other parents smiling over at them, hearts happy with another family finally receiving some positive news.

****

They’d had a family lunch out, and had stopped over at Anne’s, and then Jay’s on the way home to deliver the news in person. They’d understandably been thrilled, hugging Mia and Olly tightly, trying to keep their tears of joy hidden. Everyone understood that this wasn’t over yet, but had to take every bit of positivity that was thrown their way. 

They’d arrived home, bathed the children and had a few sandwiches before they went to bed early, knowing they were back at school the next day. They’d just settled on the sofa together, flicking on the latest episode of ‘Game of Thrones’ when the doorbell rang.

“I swear to God if that’s Zayn again, I’m gonna fucking scream,” Louis muttered as Harry climbed over the back of the sofa, going to open the door. Throwing it open, he grinned as he saw Niall and Liam stood there. He stumbled back as Niall threw himself into Harry’s arms, clinging on tightly.

“Oh H, I am so fucking happy for you,” he said, rubbing a hand over Harry’s head, watching as Liam went into the lounge, hugging Louis in a similar fashion. Harry patted him on the back, returning the hug keenly.

“Thank you Niall, it still hasn’t sunk in.” He smiled as Niall pulled away, marching over to the now free Louis and giving him a vigorous hug too. After, he jogged up the stairs as quietly as he could, undoubtedly going to see his godchildren, even if they were asleep. Liam pulled Harry close, and once the hugs had been distributed, Liam and Niall, who by now had come back downstairs, collapsed into the armchairs opposite Harry and Louis, Louis flicking off the TV as they sat back, preparing to talk.

“How did Mia take the news? And Olly?” Liam asked, curling up on the chair, bringing his socked feet up underneath him. 

“Yeah good, thanks. She thought it meant she was all better, but we explained that it was good news but it didn’t mean the nasty things were gone for good yet. It’s a lot for a 6 year old to get her head around, you know?” Louis said from where he was snuggled into Harry’s side, his husband’s long arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“So what happens from now then? Do you still have to go back to the hospital to see the doctor?” Harry felt grateful that his friends truly cared, and were asking such questions, keen to get a grip on what was happening with his daughter.

“She had her bloods done today, and we’re back in 2 weeks to have them redone, and we’re seeing the Oncologist then too. Then we’re back again 2 weeks after that and hopefully he will have more news for us then. She’s still on the steroids and other bits, but she’s pleased she can go back to school tomorrow with Ol, it’ll be nice to get back to normal,” he said, resting his head against Louis’.

Liam and Niall nodded, taking in all the new information. Niall stood suddenly, declaring to the room he was going to make them all a cuppa before he plodded off, comfortable enough in Louis and Harry’s home by now to help himself.

“You know, we’re so proud of you both, right?” Liam said, causing Louis and Harry to lift their heads from where they were resting on each other’s, to look at Liam with puzzled expressions.

“It’s Mia you should be proud of-“ Louis began, cutting off when he saw Liam shaking his head at him.

“Well, of course we’re proud of her but you two should feel proud too. You’ve been amazing through this whole thing. You’ve been so strong for Mia, for each other, and Ni and I admire you both so much. You deserve this news, we love you guys,” he said, smiling over to the pair who were blushing now.

“Thanks Li,” Harry said softly, hugging closer to his husband. “We haven’t always been perfect though. You know what I did the other day, and that’s not the first time. But I think we’re gonna be better now, we’re gonna try to talk it out, rather than bottle it up or run away. I didn’t think this time last year my daughter would be battling cancer, but somehow, we’ve got through it, well, we’re getting through it. I just want it all to be over.” 

Louis turned his body against Harry’s, holding him close. They parted as Niall bought in their teas, setting them on the coffee table in the middle of the room. They sat back, changing the subject and chatting about anything and everything for a while until Louis realised what he hadn’t yet approached with Liam. It seemed Liam must have sense what he was going to say because he dropped his head, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“So we had a visitor yesterday...” Louis began, trailing off to give Liam the opportunity to speak.

“Louis, fuck, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I-“ Louis abruptly cut him off, much to Niall and Harry’s surprise.

“Li, forget it mate. I get it, okay? Sure, I was pissed when he rocked up, and that you told him where we lived before telling us about it. But I get why you did it. I’d never have been up for it, and in a way, I’m glad he came round to clear the air.”

“And, um,” Harry began, nervously biting his lip until Louis reached across to pull it out from between his teeth. “He mentioned us lot perhaps getting together again sometime soon, maybe with the kids?” Niall and Liam looked a bit stunned at that revelation, quiet settling over the room as they let it sink in.

“Well, yeah, I’d be up for that,” Liam began, Niall nodding next to him. “I mean, it’ll be a bit weird, like, but what with all the other shit that’s gone on this year, it might be nice to put the past behind us and see him again. Did you get his number Lou?”

Louis shook his head. “Okay, well I’ll get in contact with him and sort something out, I’ll text you lads okay?” Their conversation continued until it was almost midnight, and Harry had practically dozed off against Louis. Niall and Liam took that as their cue to leave, and hugged both men, waving as they walked off together, Niall giving Liam a lift home.  
Harry and Louis wearily climbed the stairs and quickly stripped when in their room, climbing between the sheets in their boxers. Harry leaned over to kiss Louis before he drifted off.

“What a day,” he said yawned, curling up against Louis’ warm body. “I am so fucking relieved, I honestly didn’t think we’d be lucky enough to get that news today.” He smiled into the darkness, shivering as Louis stroked his side, over the LWT tattoo on his hip.

“I know love. Sleep well okay?” Harry didn’t reply, and Louis smiled as he felt Harry’s breaths against his neck, telling him he’d already fallen asleep. Louis reached out, grabbing his phone and sending out a tweet, unable to resist sharing his good news in a somewhat cryptic way, sure he and Harry would be saying some publically soon.

[](https://ibb.co/epWQsc)

Just as he had put the phone back on his bedside table, the screen lit up with a notification. He swiped clumsily, opening it, a smile creeping across his face as he saw what was there.

[](https://ibb.co/d9O25x)

He tapped out a reply before he could think about it. He knew it would send the fans into an absolutely frenzy but decided to send it before finally flicking off his phone and drifting into the first peaceful sleep he felt like he’d had since that awful day back in May. Things were finally looking up.

[](https://ibb.co/kP0MyH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you . More soon x


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family fun, and Louis and Harry publicly talk about their daughter's fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, a bit of family fluff here, and some more Louis and Harry fun.
> 
> Thank you as always for any comments and kudos :) Xxx

The next few weeks passed by fairly uneventfully, much to the delight of Harry and Louis. They got back into the rhythm of a normal life again, both children going to school, reading their reading books, doing homework, and running Olly to his Beavers meetings, and Mia to Rainbows, which Louis had relented and let her join just after the New Year. Both clubs met on a Wednesday evening at the same time, so Harry was tasked with the drive with Olly to Cubs, and Louis to Rainbows with Mia. While Olly had been invested as a Beaver months ago, it was Mia’s turn to make her promise, and both Louis and Harry had made it to the hall at the end of the evening, with Niall being roped in to collecting Olly instead for the night.

They stood at the back of the hall, watching as everything was set up. Mia’s hair still showed no signs of growing back, and instead, a rainbow coloured headscarf was proudly on top of her head, purchased by Harry a few days ago when he was out with Louis. Mia turned around, catching her parents’ eyes and smiled at them with a big grin, looking nervous yet proud. Harry couldn’t resist a small wave, and Louis elbowed him in the side, trying to stop him embarrassing their daughter. He pulled his own phone out then, keen to take a video to show his mum and sisters later, and stood still as Mia made her way in front of the leaders.

Harry and Louis were encouraged to step closer, Louis videoing as he walked forwards, and they watched on with proud eyes as Mia saluted and made her promise, the leader pinning her promise badge onto her shiny new jumper, and the pack applauding as the investiture was completed. She was given a certificate, and Harry was keen to snap a quick photo of the moment before Mia ran over to them eagerly.

“Daddy! Papa! Look, this certificate is awesome, and my new badge is so shiny, I’m a rainbow!” Her face lit up as she shoved the piece of paper into Harry’s face, clearly wanting him to take a closer look, Louis laughing at the way he stumbled backwards. He stood up again as the leader approached, greeting both of them.

“Now, Louis I’ve met before, but you must be Mia’s other Dad, Harry,” she said with a smile. “She talks about you both all the time.” They smiled at that, unsurprised as they’d heard it before. “She’s a lovely little girl, very kind and always takes part in all of our activities. She’s a pleasure to have in the group.”

Harry beamed with pride at that. No matter how many times people said his songs were brilliant, or however many awards they won, nothing came close to how he felt when people complimented his children. Knowing it was he and Louis alone who had raised them and made them into kind, considerate, caring little people filled him with such pride. “Thank you so much, she loves coming here every week, she’s been excited for tonight all week,” he said, watching as she ran off to rejoin her fellow Rainbows, showing off her badge. 

They chatted for a while longer until the other parents came to collect their daughters, and eventually made their own way home. They saw Niall’s car in the drive as they pulled in, Mia jumping out of her seat when Louis parked up, eager to see her brother and godfather. She ran in shrieking out at the top of her lungs, Louis laughing behind her.

“See? She’s a proper Tomlinson too,” he laughed. Harry just rolled his eyes as they walked into the living room to see Mia perched on Niall’s leg, Olly next to him, all of them admiring her certificate and badge. Louis plopped down next to them, pulling out his phone as he did so, Harry sloping off to the kitchen to make some tea.

“I took a video if you wanna see it,” he said, Niall and Olly nodding in reply. They sat in silence as they watched, and Olly smiled as he saw his sister finally become an official Rainbow.

“Wow, it’s just like when I became a Beaver, except we have boys and girls, and my jumper is blue, not red and grey,” he said. “But you did good Mia, well done, your certificate is cool!” He hopped off then, running off to find his papa and ask for a drink. Louis settled back against the sofa, resting his head against the plump cushion.

“You and Olly go upstairs and get into your pj’s, then Papa can bring your drinks in and we can have a quick hug before you go to bed,” he said, leaving no room to Mia to argue. She nodded happily, racing off to find her brother and he and Niall heard the thuds of their feet on the stairs as they sped up to their rooms. Drawers opened and shut, lights flicked on and off and before they knew it, the children were back, cosy in their pyjamas and fleecey dressing gowns.

They all sat talking for a while, asking Niall about the special small concert he will be playing in a few nights for charity, the children trying to suggest some songs for him to sing much to Niall’s amusement.

“Erm, I’m not sure Little Mix will like me singing their songs guys, thought I might just sing my own?” he asked, trying not to laugh. 

“Well what about some of the songs we sing in assembly at school? Those are pretty cool songs,” Olly carried on regardless, determined to make Niall see it his way. Harry shushed him, then sent them off upstairs to brush their teeth and wash their faces, before he and Louis went off to tuck them in. After the bedtime routine was complete and the children were sound asleep, they sat down, ready to talk to Niall.

“We’ve had an offer come through Niall, and we wanted to know what you thought,” Harry began, looking at Louis, uncertainty bubbling up again as they hadn’t discussed it for a few days now. “One of the talk shows has asked us to come on and speak about Mia, not a live interview, something pre-recorded so we can have a say over the editing and stuff, but I don’t know how I feel about it. I mean, I know people are interested cos of who we are and stuff, but it feels odd to go on telly and talk about it, you know?” He bit his lip again, fiddling with the cuffs of his plaid shirt, leaning forward to grab the fresh cup of tea Niall had made them while they were up with the children.

“What are you thinking Lou?” Niall questioned, eyes flitting between the pair. He could already see the pair were tense about the subject, and must have had differing opinions about it.

“I’m thinking we should go for it. Everyone’s been amazing about it so far, asking polite questions, and at least if it’s pre-recorded, we have a say in the questions, and what goes out in the final broadcast. Kills 2 or 3 birds with one stone,” he said, reaching across to hold Harry’s hand. Harry pulled him closer, and Louis all but ended up in his lap.

“Well, it’s obviously up to you guys but if it were me? I think I’d probably do it. I’d make sure they only asked the questions I wanted to answer, and stuff, but it could be a good way to talk about it in one place, without being asked everywhere you go. But I think you should ask Mia what she thinks as well, it’s her you’d be discussing after all.” Both Louis and Harry nodded to that, having already agreed they wouldn’t do anything unless Mia was okay with it. She obviously wouldn’t be on camera with them, but she needed to be okay with the fact her parents would be talking about her to millions of people. She was obviously used to being spoken about given who her fathers were, but this felt different somehow.

Harry sighed, rubbing his foot up and down Louis’ calf. “I just, I hate interviews anyway, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it, be able to talk about it without crying and making a prat of myself,” he started, seeing Niall and Louis shake their heads at that comment.

“And? It’s your daughter Harry, and she’s got cancer. You’ve every right to get emotional about it, people would probably think it was odd if you didn’t to be fair,” Niall said. He sipped on his tea, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over his legs, feeling slightly chilly now.

“Yeah, and you know if you aren’t up to answering things H, you know I will do it for you, just squeeze my hand or something,” Louis began. “I know it’s not gonna be easy to talk about, but so many people seem to care about her and about us, it might be nice to give a little something back, something we’re in control of. If we say yes, they’re keen to get it done in the next couple of days, so they want us to think about some questions we’d be prepared to answer, and let them know anything we won’t talk about, too,” he finished.

“That seems fair enough H, don’t you think? Seems like you’ll have a lot of say over it,” Niall shrugged, secretly hoping Harry would say yes as it seemed like the ideal opportunity. “Who would be interviewing you? Anyone we know?”

“Yeah, it’s Rachel, we’ve met her before when we did the Four and Made in the AM promo stuff, brunette, bit shorter than me, had the tattoos down her left leg?” Louis said, trying to jog Niall’s memory, seeing the lightbulb moment as it dawned on him who he meant.

“Oh yeah, she’s cool, she won’t make a hash of it. Go for it boys, if you ask me, it sounds like the best offer you’ll get,” Niall said, putting his cup down and making to stand up. “It’s getting late so I’ll let you get to bed. But let me know what you decide, yeah?”

“Yeah will do Ni, thanks,” Harry said, pulling him into a hug. “Thanks for getting Olly tonight as well, we really didn’t want to miss the thing at Rainbows.”

“Not a problem, anytime, you know that. He’s a cracking kid, was just like looking at a mini Louis when I turned up,” he laughed, remembering the silly things the boy was doing in the hut as he had arrived, watching him blush as he spotted his Uncle Niall out of the corner of his eye.

“Good luck tomorrow too mate, hope it goes okay,” Louis said, hugging him quickly as the front door before he made a move, sliding into his car and waving as he drove off home. Louis locked the door behind him, grabbing Harry’s hand and walking the pair upstairs. They kissed both children goodnight; pleased to see them both still sound asleep in their own beds and went to get changed themselves.

As Louis pushed his jeans down his legs, he turned to Harry, wanting to start up the conversation again, but Harry beat him to it as he pulled his own t shirt off over his head. “Let’s do it Lou. I really don’t want to but I understand this is probably for the best. I can’t say I’ll want to talk a lot if I’m honest, I’m sorry-“

Louis cut him off with a quick kiss, pulling him into bed beside him and wrapping his arms around his husband tightly. “I get it H, I do. I’m happy to take the lead if you’re happy for me to, I won’t pressure you into answering anything you don’t want to. Let’s spend some time tomorrow talking about what we do and don’t want to talk about, and send it over to them, yeah? Go from there.” He kissed Harry again, feeling proud of his change of heart. 

******

The following Monday afternoon saw Louis and Harry drop the children at school, then head over to the studios where the interview would be filmed, and then edited ready for broadcast the following evening. They’d been promised an early viewing, to make sure they were happy with it, and that certainly made Harry feel more comfortable about the whole thing. 

They took advantage of the long drive together, music playing quietly in the background but mainly chatting away, about everything, especially Harry’s upcoming 31st birthday, and their own wedding anniversary at the end of the month. They’d made it to 8 years of marriage, and always made sure to do something special to celebrate the anniversary of the best day of their lives (joint top with the birth of the twins, if you’re being pedantic), and wanted to this year, especially in light of everything they’d been through together. 

Louis pulled in to the car park, and grabbed their bags as he hopped out of the car. Harry grabbed their blazers which had been hung up in the back seats, and they walked hand in hand to the building, signing in and passing security. They were led to a small room, where they sat on a sofa, waiting for someone to come and greet them. It didn’t take long before the interviewer, Rachel, bustled in, greeting both men warmly with hugs.

“Harry, Louis, it’s a pleasure to have you both here. I really appreciate you taking a chance on me for this interview.” She smiled broadly at them both, and indicated the pile of paperwork she’d brought in with her. They were pleased to see she was currently as casually dressed as they were, just in a baggy jumper, some leggings and ballet pumps, hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, not too dissimilar from Harry’s own hair at that moment. “I’ve had a good look over the emails you sent, the things you’re willing to talk about, and those you aren’t happy with, and it all seems fine with me. If I do happen to take the interview down a route you aren’t happy with, please feel free to stop me and let me know. I understand this won’t be easy for you, and I want to make it the best experience it can be.”

Harry felt immense gratitude towards the young woman and her empathy for their situation. It seemed she really was on their side, and wanted to make it the best it could be, and he was grateful for that. He smiled, still holding Louis’ hand where the pair were sat. “Thank you very much, I really appreciate that. I’ll be honest and say that initially I really didn’t want to do this. Lou managed to talk me into it, but it sounds like this will be a good experience. Thank you again,” he said, standing up as she did.

“Right, well I’d better go and start getting ready, and leave you to it,” she walked over to the door, pulling it open. “We start shooting in an hour and a half, so I’ll see you there.” She walked off, leaving Harry and Louis alone in the quiet of their room once more. Louis stood up and began removing things from the bag they’d packed this morning before they left for the school run. He took out his own skinny jeans, and some black trousers of Harry’s. Louis had opted for a t-shirt under his blazer, but Harry had chosen a favourite floral print blouse, and Louis felt their choices perfectly reflected who they were as people, and as a couple. He was keeping his Vans on, and Harry had bought his best pair of Gucci boots with him. They swiftly got changed, tapping out a few replies on their phones to the family and friends who had sent them some lovely good luck messages.

“I’m nervous Lou. I know I shouldn’t be as we’ve told them what we won’t talk about and stuff, but I feel nervous anyway. I don’t like talking about this with Mum or Jay or Niall, let alone strangers,” he bit his lip, Louis hurrying over and pulling him into a close hug, not caring less about the creasing he was probably putting into their jackets. He kissed Harry’s cheek as he released his husband, smoothing down the front of his now slightly crumpled blazer.

“You’ll be fine love. Remember, I’m more than happy to do the majority of the talking if you want, and like Rachel said, if we’re unhappy, we can stop at any point. Just relax, okay? I love you Harry, and I’m really proud of you. You look really handsome too, by the way,” he kissed him then, lacing their fingers as he did so, stroking the back of Harry’s hands with his thumbs. He felt Harry relax under his touch, and ended the kiss, walking over to the door himself. “Time for your favourite bit,” he smirked over as he walked through the doorway. “Make up and hair time!”

*****

“Thank you so much to the pair of you for joining us today, it’s lovely to see you,” Rachel began, now dressed in a smart green dress, tan court shoes on her feet, legs crossed in the chair opposite Harry and Louis who were sat together on a sofa, holding hands. Harry could feel himself sweating under the studio lights and was itching to mop at his forehead, even though he knew he really shouldn’t. He felt Louis squeeze his hand gently, bringing him back to reality.

“Thank you Rachel, we are pleased to be here with you today,” Louis said, smiling over to the young woman.

“Now, we’re here today to discuss your daughter,” Rachel said, eyes flicking down to the notes in her hand. She looked to the camera then as she spoke. “Harry and Louis have two children, Mia and Olly, both 6 years old. Both had been happy and healthy until last May, when Mia was shockingly diagnosed with Leukaemia after a routine visit to the doctors. I can’t imagine how much of a shock that must have come to you as, can I ask you how you both took the news, and what made you suspect there may be something wrong with Mia?”

Louis cleared this throat, already hating the subject but he knew Harry wouldn’t be happy dealing with this part of the discussion. “To be honest, there wasn’t one thing that made us think she was poorly, it was more of a collection of little things that together seemed odd. She was always tired, she moaned her legs were aching at all times of day, and she was littered with bruises, never being able to tell Harry or I where she might have got them,” he said, taking a breath before continuing. “We were concerned that she might have a virus or something, so when we were sent for blood tests we became a little more worried. The doctors visit a week later confirmed she had Leukaemia, and honestly, we felt like our world had shattered.”

“There’s nothing like being told your child has an illness that might take her life,” Harry started softly, Louis’ eyes darting to him, surprised he was speaking already. “I just couldn’t take it, it didn’t seem real, it felt like it was happening to someone else. I have never been so scared in my whole life. If Louis hadn’t been there holding me together for few days after, I don’t know what I would have done.” He smiled to Louis then, prompting a small smile out of Rachel, who seemed happy enough to sit back and let them talk freely. “I think the worst bit though was telling Mia, I mean, how do you tell a 5 year old, as she was then, that she was really sick? We struggled with that a lot, it was awful.”

Louis nodded in agreement. “Our little boy Olly didn’t understand much either. I think it was just as hard on him as Mia in a way. It wasn’t happening to him, but he went from having a stable home with routine to being pushed around between our parents and our friends, staying the night everywhere while we attended various appointments, and sometimes ended up in hospital overnight too. He has been amazingly strong, and tolerant of everything, and a fantastic support to his sister.” They smiled at each other, filled with pride for their son. They had already given the station a collection of photos they knew they would splice in between the interview scenes, pictures of the twins, the whole family, Harry and Louis, and a few candid ones of them and Niall and Liam too, knowing that’s what the fans would like to see.

Rachel sat back as she began asking more questions. “You made a statement after her diagnosis, what prompted you to make that public? You usually tend to keep your family life private so I have to admit I was shocked when you put the statement out,” she said, clasping her hands in her lap.

“We were photographed taking Mia to the doctors and then at the hospital several times. The pictures were put online and of course, people began to get concerned, so we felt we had a duty to clear things up,” Louis said, looking to Harry for confirmation. “It wasn’t something we would have chosen to do, but it became apparent that it was something we needed to do. The public reaction has been amazing, and we are so grateful to everyone who sends us daily tweets or Instagram comments wishing us all well, and sending their prayers. It means a lot, and we’re really touched by how supportive every one has been.”

“I hear there’s been some fundraising going on as well?” Rachel continued to question, Harry nodding in reply.

“Yeah, Niall let us know that some of the fans had such up a charity donation page, and they’ve raised over £60,000 for charity now, all in Mia’s name. It’s so touching people are donating their own money for this, and we’d again like to thank everyone for what they have, it’s really humbling.” Harry smiled at Louis as he remembered the night Niall had eagerly told them about the donations, and Mia and Olly’s video too.

“So, can I ask how Mia is doing at the moment? Is she still having chemotherapy?” Harry went quiet again, so Louis took over.

“She is doing well thank you. We’ve just had some bloods done again and things are doing well, which is always a good sign. She’s not currently having chemo, but obviously we all know things can change quickly so we’re taking the positive where we can. Mia is back at school with her brother, and it feels like life has got somewhat back to normal, which is great,” Louis said, smiling over Rachel. She fiddled again with the papers on her lap.

“Can you tell us about her treatment, or her hospital stays? How does she handle having to undergo the treatment?” Harry swallowed heavily at that point, fiddling with Louis’ hand in his, not liking this line of questioning. 

“I don’t really want to talk about that,” he said softly, feeling Louis squeeze his hand in agreement. “That’s kind of personal, between us as a family if that’s okay. She’s only 6, we don’t need that sort of thing talked about.” He glanced over nervously to Rachel, relieved when he saw her grin at him.

“Not a problem at all Harry, I’m sorry,” she began, flicking through her notes once more. “I think we’re nearly done. Just a few more questions if that’s okay? I’ll move on from the questions about Mia, I think we’ve covered all of that. Your wedding anniversary is coming up soon, do you have any plans?”

Louis turned to grin at his husband, tapping the side of his nose jokingly at the question. “Well, 8 years, I deserve a medal right?” he joked, causing Harry to lightly slap his thigh in response. “No but seriously, it’s been a privilege to be married to this wonderful man for 8 years, and I’m excited for many more. As for plans... well I can’t tell you all my secrets.” He smirked to Rachel then, Harry catching his eye with a puzzled look on his face. This was the first he’d heard of any anniversary plans, and now he was curious.

“Even I don’t know the answer to that Rachel,” he laughed, smiling to Louis. “But I agree that I’m still so happy with my husband, and we’re very lucky to have each other, especially this past year. It’s been hard, we’ve fought, we’ve cried, we’ve shouted, but we’ve come out stronger. We’ve had to be strong for Mia, and I admire how amazing Louis has been through this whole thing. He’s kept me going, if I’m honest.” He felt his eyes start to feel damp as tears started to creep it, and he cleared his throat, willing them away.

“That’s so lovely. My last question then – any plans for a One Direction reunion any time in the future?! We know you see a lot of Niall and Liam from your Twitter posts, and we’ve even seen you Louis interacting with Zayn on there. Is there a chance of a friendship between the pair of you again?” Louis glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye, wondering how to answer this one, still unsure of the answer himself.

“Liam and Niall really are our best friends, they’ve been amazingly supportive of us this past year, they’ve been there for Olly a lot while we’ve been in hospital, and they’re great. As for One Direction... Lou and I are busy raising little humans at the moment, Niall is doing great things with his own music, and Liam is being successful with his producing and writing, so no, not at the moment. We’re all happy as we are.” Rachel groaned jokingly at that answer, making both men laugh along with her. She noticed that Harry had avoided the Zayn question, but didn’t want to push her luck.

“Well, you’ve just broken the hearts of millions of fans across the world, but there you go everyone, you’ve heard it from the horses mouths! Louis, Harry, thank you so much for talking to me today, it’s been a pleasure to have you here. Please give Mia all of our love, and we hope she continues to make a great recovery.” She finished with a short piece to the camera, and Harry sighed in relief, feeling pleased it was all over.

*****

Harry pulled the car into the driveway, pulling on the handbrake and removing the keys from the ignition.

“Thank you Lou,” he said softly, just as Louis was making to get out of the car. He stopped, swinging his torso around until he was facing Harry. “Thank you for pushing me into that, I’m glad we did that.” He pulled Louis into a kiss over the centre console, deepening it with his tongue, groaning as Louis tugged on his hair at the back of his neck. He pulled away before it could get out of control.

“I’m glad we did it too Haz, it’ll be interesting to watch back later on, but I think she did a great job, and so did you.” He kissed Harry again then, holding his husband’s hand in his own. “So proud of you H. I love you so much.” He pecked him a final time before climbing out of the car, Harry following his lead on the other side of the car. Louis unlocked the front door, stepping inside and toeing off his Vans.

“Right, let’s have a shower and go pick up the kids, yeah? Fancy making pizzas for tea?” He threw Harry a huge grin over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs, shedding his t shirt as he did so. “Gonna join me then?”

And if Harry nearly face-planted the bottom stair in his haste to follow Louis up to the shower, well, no-one needs to know.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday fun for Harry! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another family fun chapter before we get a bit more serious again! Enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks as always for the comments and kudos, you guys amaze me xx

[](https://ibb.co/mDstdH)

Harry’s birthday crept up on them slowly, and before they knew it, it was time for Harry to turn 31. They’d made a massive fanfare of the fact he had turned 30 last year – Louis and Anne had organised a huge birthday party in Holmes Chapel, inviting all their friends and family, people coming from far and wide to celebrate Harry. It was an amazing night, and Harry had loved every minute of being surrounded by his nearest and dearest. Even the twins made an appearance until they’d left at an appropriate time for 5 year olds with Aunt Lottie. This year, however, it was more of a quiet affair. 

He had been woken with breakfast in bed. Louis had carried in a tray laden with coffee, toast, and fruit, Mia followed with a gorgeous bunch of flowers, and Olly had carried a small pile of presents and cards from the three of them. They’d all bundled onto the duvet, ate a few things each before moving on to the presents. Mia and Olly had bought Harry a few vinyl records he’d been wanting for a while, a new Gucci blouse Louis had spotted him looking at online, and had made him a ‘Best Papa Ever’ certificate at school, probably the present Harry treasured the most, promising to pin it straight to the fridge when they went downstairs.

After Louis had sent them off to get dressed in their rooms, he shut the door behind them and took a seat on the bed next to Harry, leaning over to give his husband a proper birthday kiss. Harry smiled into it, loving the feeling of the love Louis was putting into the kiss, his soft lips against Harry’s own.

“‘Happy birthday love,” he murmured as he pulled away, reaching into the bedside drawer next to him as he did so. He pulled a thin blue envelope out and passed it over to Harry, who laughed when he read ‘Spouse’ scrawled across the front of it in Louis’ scruffy writing. He flipped it over, pulling at the flap until it fell open, and pulled out a piece of paper, unfolding it and gasping when he saw what it was.

“You’ve-“ he pulled back and kissed Louis roughly, cupping his cheeks in his large hands. “You named a star after me?” He grabbed the piece of paper, eagerly reading it through, his eyes sparkling with joy as he did so.

“Well, I’m always told I look at you like you are the stars, so now, you truly are a star to me,” Louis said, a blush covering his cheeks as he spoke. He was thrilled Harry loved his gift. Sure, they had the money to buy anything they wanted, but they always tried to get each other something that meant something, something thoughtful, and Louis had come up with this after their fight the other week, before Mia got the first bit of good news at the hospital. He wanted Harry to know how precious he was to him, that he really was the stars to him, and he felt this proved it.

Harry refolded the piece of paper, kissing it and putting it carefully back into the envelope. “I love it Louis, thank you,” he spoke softly, stroking the shiny envelope before putting it into his bedside drawer. “And thank you for breakfast too, it was delicious.” He rolled out of bed, pulling off his t shirt and pyjama pants, walking to his wardrobe to grab some clothes for the day. It might be his birthday but they still had a school run to do, and children to prepare for the day. He pulled out some skinny jeans, and then leant over to grab the new blouse he’d got, carefully pulling it on and admiring it in the mirror stood in the corner of their room. He felt Louis come up behind him, resting his hands on his hips and kissing the back of his neck softly.

“Looks good H,” he breathed out, hands gripping slightly tighter. He slid his hand round, lightly grazing the bulge now quite clearly present in Harry’s jeans, teasing him. Harry groaned as Louis then pulled away, pulling his own hoody on over his head and walking towards the door, wanting to get the children ready for school. “Later, yeah?” He winked as he walked out the room, leaving a frustrated Harry staring only at his own reflection.

****

They dropped the children off at school, and Louis drove them back home. They went inside, and Louis sat down on the sofa, watching as Harry padded into the kitchen and made them some tea. As Harry set the cups down on the table, Louis started to speak.

“I’m getting a tattoo today, and you’re choosing it.” 

Harry nearly choked on the sip of tea he’d taken and quickly set the cup back down, staring bug-eyed at his husband next to him on the sofa. He stared at the few tattoos he could see, the ones littering his fingers and wrists, the top of his chest piece sticking out from under his long sleeved t shirt now he’d removed his hoody. 

“Erm, where?” he asked, eyes lighting up at the possibilities.

“That shop we usually go to H,” Louis answered, sipping on his own tea.

“No you twat, I mean where on YOU,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. He raked his eyes up and down Louis’ body, wondering where his husband would like to be marked next, and what sort of marking he had in mind. 

“Oh. Up to you love,” Louis said. “I’ve booked the appointment for 1, so have a think. I’m up for pretty much anything anywhere,” he said with an exaggerated wink. Harry laughed in reply, leaning over to kiss Louis quickly before grabbing his phone to begin a search for something to inspire him.

Tattoos had always been their thing. A permanent way to tell the world and each other how much they loved each other, how committed they were. It started with their ‘Oops’ and ‘Hi’ tattoos, the first words they’d spoken to each other at the X Factor auditions, where they’d struck up such a quick and easy friendship, then moving on to little things, a star Louis had once drawn in Sharpie on Harry’s bicep, a ship and compass, a rose and dagger, the rope and anchor. When they were closeted, their relationship hidden by management, it was their way to rebel, to show each other they were serious, that nothing could separate them, that they’d wait for each other as long as it took.

Then, when they got engaged, Harry had got an ‘L’ tattooed at the top of his right thigh, a private tattoo for the two of them, somewhere Louis loved to suck love bites, Harry’s own little spot for Louis to mark over and over. Louis had responded with a H behind his ear, hidden by his hair, but a meaningful tattoo to show his then fiancé he would always listen to him, always treasure the words he spoke. Then after their marriage, they’d tattooed an L and H on each other’s ring fingers, hidden by their wedding bands but they knew they were there. They were scratchy, not the neatest as it was the first time they’d been let loose with a tattoo gun but it meant all the more since they’d marked each other in that way.

Then, of course, came Harry’s emotional birthday tattoo for Louis, his initials and their wedding date. That had meant a lot to Louis, particularly because it was a surprise, and the family puzzle on Harry’s heart was incredible too, their family over the part of him that kept them all tied together, his incredibly big heart. Louis had had a few ideas for a tattoo, but had decided that actually he wanted Harry to choose, to imprint something of his choice on Louis’ body, something permanent. It was going to be fun.

****

“Are you sure you don’t wanna see it first Lou, what if you hate it?” Harry stood to the side, biting his lip between his teeth, nearly drawing blood. He had made a decision about an hour after Louis had told him of his plans, but Louis had refused to look or even hear the suggestion, wanting it to be a complete surprise up until the point the tattoo artist finished the design on his body. Louis knew it was a risk, but at the same time, he knew Harry better than he knew himself sometimes, so he knew he wouldn’t do something Louis would hate.

“I’m sure love, chill out,” he said, wriggling on the soft black chair as the artist looked over the image on Harry’s phone, sketching away in his notepad to the side of the room, out of Louis’ line of sight. “Are you sure about where you want it on me?” He winked at Harry then.

“Stop it Louis, I will not let you tattoo your cock, I’ve told you before.” Louis laughed loudly at that, that was the last thing he had been expecting Harry to say, and the tattoo artist peered over at them, a smirk on his face. “That shut you up, didn’t it?” Harry giggled, kissing Louis quickly in the chair. He pulled the stool closer and sat down heavily on it, lacing his fingers with Louis’. Louis wasn’t nervous, he was too used to tattoos, the pain, the feeling for that, but he had butterflies in his tummy over the fact he didn’t know what was being etched onto his body forever. He was putting all his trust in Harry, and that was pretty special.

The artist called Harry over, showing him what he’d sketched, Louis watching as Harry grinned at the picture, uttering “perfect, thank you” under his breath. He locked eyes with Harry, loving how happy this was making his husband, and sat forward eagerly, waiting to be told where he’d be tattooed. 

“So, where are we doing this H?” Harry pondered, tilting his head to the side, still undecided about where he wanted this image on his husband. He tapped his fingers together, palms pushed against each other as his eyes moved up and down Louis’ body. 

“Your shoulder blade,” Harry murmured out. He slid his hand around to Louis’ back, hand running over the firm skin of his shoulder blades, his taut, toned back, one of Harry’s favourite parts of him, aside from his butt and his thighs. “Your right shoulder, please.” He leant over and pressed a gentle kiss there before Louis pushed him away, pulling his t shirt off and flipping onto his stomach, leaning over the back of the chair, arms draped around the back of it.

“You ready Sir?” the tattoo artist asked, preparing his equipment over to the side of the room. Louis nodded and smiled over to Harry, who just took Louis’ hand in his and kissed it. As the man got to work, Louis flinched early on at the pain, but soon got used to it, using his conversation with Harry as a distraction, the minutes whizzing by. They talked, laughed until they were warned Louis had to please sit still, discussed Mia’s upcoming appointment in a few days, another round of bloods to be taken from the young girl. She’d been lethargic but nothing bad enough to have Louis or Harry wanting to take her to the doctors.

Eventually, the artist wiped over the design, encouraging Harry to snap a photo on his phone before he began the aftercare, wrapping it up to protect the raw skin, something Louis and Harry were both well used to since they were both heavily inked. Louis flexed as the man pulled away, stretching out the arms and legs that had been stuck in one position for over an hour now. He smiled as Harry helped him put his t-shirt back on, carefully pulling the fabric over the wrapped up skin. Louis went to the desk and paid for the tattoo, shaking the artist’s hand, thanking him for his work even though he was yet to see the image on his back. He told Harry he wanted to wait until later, so Harry had complied. 

[](https://ibb.co/chpydH)

Louis had taken them all out to dinner, Anne and Gemma coming along too much to Harry’s delight. They’d gone to a local Italian restaurant, keen to eat somewhere the children would be able to choose something from the menu, and where they could relax a little bit too, not worry about Olly getting a bit over-excited or Mia getting sleepy. The meal had gone well, and Harry was full, managing to stuff down a shared piece of chocolate cake with Louis that was brought out with a candle, prompting the family to sing Happy Birthday loudly into the restaurant. Harry had hated it but smiled along anyway, thanking everyone for joining in before sending Louis a death stare, causing him to laugh out loud.

The children were getting sleepy now, and Harry knew it was time to be heading off home. Louis took care of the bill, ignoring Anne when she tried to contribute. Harry helped the children into their coats, making sure they thanked the waitresses who had helped them all night as they left, walking off towards their cars which were parked near each other. A puzzled look came onto his face when Anne unlocked her car and the children started climbing into the back, in their car seats that were always sat there, in case of her needing to pick them from school.

“Erm kids, home with me and Daddy please, wrong car,” he laughed, watching as Gemma leaned in and buckled up Mia, Louis going around the car to do the same to Olly. “Louis, Mum, what are you doing?” he nearly shouted into the night, the wind howling around them as Harry pulled his coat tighter around him, hair whipping around his face.

“Night Papa, we love you!” Mia called from the car, throwing Harry air kisses with her little hands. He leant in to the car, kissing his daughter and son, noticing the colourful rucksacks at their feet.

“Love you munchkins, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, hugging Olly one more time. “Thanks Mum, don’t know what’s going on but thank you for coming to dinner and for the present. Love you, and you Gems,” he said, pulling his sister into a hug. They waved as they got into the car, headlights driving off into the distance, hand waving out of windows as Anne drove off. Harry turned back to Louis then, who was heading over to their own car.

“Lou, what the fuck is going on?” he asked, hauling the door open and sliding into the passenger seat. Louis just smiled over to him, flicking on the radio as he started the car and pulled onto the main road, humming quietly to the tune playing. They laughed when that song ended and ‘Drag Me Down’ started playing. They couldn’t resist singing along, and before they knew it, they were at their destination.

It was a luxury hotel. While hotels used to be something they stayed in more often than their own homes, these days, it was a treat. It was fun to stay in another bed, somewhere they could be as loud as they wanted, could escape the pressures and stresses of parenting if only for a day or two, could just relax and sit around in their boxers all day and have food bought to their room as they watched movies all day long. It seemed Louis’ birthday plans included a night to themselves, and as he got out of the car, he grabbed their overnight bag where he’d stashed it in the boot while Harry had dressed the kids for their dinner earlier on.

“Come on love,” he said, holding out his hand for Harry to take as they stepped into the foyer. It was peaceful, gentle piano music playing in the background, and the desk was empty, except for a smartly dressed woman stood behind it, smiling at the pair. Louis and Harry stepped up to the desk, Louis fumbling for his wallet. 

“Hello, we have a reservation for Tomlinson please,” he spoke as he pulled out his credit card, sliding it across the desk.

“Of course sir, let me just sort that out for you.” She began tapping at the keys of the computer, eventually passing Louis a keycard in a black envelope, ‘Room 328’ in gold lettering across the front. “We hope you enjoy your stay.”

“I’m sure we will, thank you,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand again and walking him over to the lift. He was pleased that the woman hadn’t reacted to who they were, even though she clearly knew judging by her smile. He liked professional people, and decided he would leave a good tip when they left. He pressed the button for the third floor of the hotel and stood holding Harry’s hand. The lift dinged as the doors opened into a plush corridor. Harry stepped out first, noting which way to walk from the small sign on the wall opposite. They arrived at the door, Louis sliding the keycard into the lock, the light going green and the lock releasing. He let Harry walk into the room first, hearing a gasp from his husband’s lips.

“Louis...” he trailed off, taking in everything around him. The room was massive, a huge queen sized bed in the middle of it, draped in luxurious bedding, a small black jewellery box sat in the middle against the stark white sheets. On the table by the window was a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates, with the most gorgeous bunch of colourful flowers stood next to it in a vase. “Lou, oh my god, thank you, when did you do all this?”

“A man has his secrets,” Louis laughed, squeezing Harry’s hand gently, pushing him in the small of his back with the other, wanting him to get further into the room. He dropped their bag over to the side, a loud thud echoing as it hit the wooden floor. Louis kicked off his shoes, and pulled Harry over to the table, grabbing the bottle of wine. He pulled the cork out, filling the two flutes with the rich red liquid, handing one over to Harry.

“I’d like to make a toast,” he began, watching as Harry started to smile. “Happy birthday to you, my wonderful husband. I can’t believe you’re 31 now, and that I’ve known you since you were just 16. I’ve loved you every minute since then, and I promise to love you always. So, to you, Harry – the most amazing husband, father, best friend and soul mate I’ve ever had the privilege to know. Happy birthday sweetheart.” With that, he placed a soft kiss on Harry’s lips before pulling away and sipping at his wine.

Harry couldn’t help the tears that fell down his cheeks at the toast, and set his wine down so he didn’t spill his, his hands now trembling. Louis pulled him gently over to the bed and sat down on the side, patting the sheet next to him. As Harry sat down, Louis reached behind him to grab the small jewellery box and handed it over to Harry.

“Lou...” he breathed out again. “You’ve already given me too much.” 

“Just open it.” Louis smiled to him, encouraging Harry’s shaky hand to lift the lid. Inside was a platinum ring, a band with a black stripe running through the middle. Harry took it out from the cushion and held it up, immediately slipping it onto the ring finger of his right hand. “Hang on,” Louis laughed as he removed it again. He tilted it so Harry could see the inside of the band. Inside, the names ‘Harry, Louis, Olly, Mia’ were engraved.

That was it. Harry couldn’t stop the sobs leaving his mouth, and as Louis slid the ring back on, he hugged him fiercely, trying to press all the love he felt for his husband through that hug into Harry’s body. They sat like that for what felt like ages, just holding each other. As they pulled apart, Harry held his hand out, admiring the ring. 

“You have the ring I gave you, with all my love,” Louis spoke again, gesturing to the wedding band on Harry’s left hand. “The children and I picked this one, so you can have a ring given to you with all of our eternal love too. You mean so much to us Harry.” Louis felt his own eyes well up then, laughing as he wiped the tears threatening to fall away from his eyes. 

Harry pulled Louis into a standing position and slid his jacket from his shoulders, immediately following his own. They pooled on the floor in a heap, but Harry didn’t care for once. His shaky fingers started working at the buttons of Louis’ smart shirt, running his hair up Louis’ bare chest as it finally fell open, asking Louis to pull it off. When he did, he ran his fingers over the new tattoo, still covered up.

“I wanna see it now,” Louis whispered out, shivering from the ghost of Harry’s touch over him. He walked over to the bathroom, flicking on the light and standing it front of the mirror there. “Love, take it off please,” he said, as Harry carefully pulled at the dressing, peeling it away. Louis craned his neck around to see the image of his shoulder blade, feeling frustrated when he couldn’t get a good angle. Harry hurried over to the sink and grabbed the small mirror there and held it in front of Louis, using it as a two-way mirror. Louis gasped as he saw what it was. “What does it say?”

“Keeper of my heart,” Harry said, kissing Louis softly. He passed his phone over, open on the picture of the tattoo he had taken earlier so Louis could see it in more detail. The tattoo was of a key, an intricate looking old-fashioned key, with a heart shaped end to it. The detail was amazing, but Louis loved that at the end, an italic H was engraved, the key to Harry’s heart. 

“I love it Harry.” Louis started opening Harry’s own shirt as he kissed him, the kiss soon deepening as their tongues played together. Harry pulled Louis closer, their bare chests rubbing against each other. “Hang on, put the dressing back on so we can-“

“No,” Harry practically growled out. “I wanna see it, wanna see that you’re mine.” Louis slammed his mouth back against Harry’s at his words, and still kissing, started walking them through to the bedroom. They reached the bed, tumbling on them together before Harry quickly up again, fiddling with the buckle of his belt, undoing it and opening his trousers, pushing them down his legs before he returned to the bed to undo Louis’. 

Louis groaned as Harry kissed his thighs as he moved his trousers down, sucking a bruise to the inside of one, one of his favourite places to mark him, knowing Louis feel it the next day when he wore his skinny jeans and his thighs brushed together. Harry hooked his fingers in the waistband of Louis’ boxers, and raising his eyes to Louis’ to look for permission, pulled them down slowly, kissing each hip as he did so.

“Hang on love, it’s your birthday, I should be doing this for you,” Louis breathed out, pulse now racing at Harry’s actions. Harry shook his head as he circled Louis’ dick with his hand, enjoying the way it was responding to him.

“Please let me,” Harry said, rolling Louis over. “Hands and knees love.” Louis took in a sharp breath at that, surprised by Harry wanting to take control tonight, but soon realised why when Harry leant completely over, kissing around the new tattoo, the broken skin stinging at the touch. Louis hissed slightly at the pain, but then moaned, trying to convey to Harry that he liked it. “This is mine, you are mine,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. “Always mine, just mine.”

“Yours Harry, I’ve always been yours,” Louis writhed against Harry, feeling his now hard cock against his own backside, nestling nicely between his cheeks as they stayed pressed together. Harry rolled his hips slowly, the sensation sending shocks of pleasure through him. “The stuff... it’s in the bag, grab it.” Harry moaned then rolled over, fumbling through the bag and pulling out a new bottle of lube, ripping off the seal.

“Hmm, optimistic for more than one go were we?” Harry smirked to him as he clicked open the bottle and coated his fingers in the clear liquid. He leant back down, kissing the small of Louis’ back and slowly pushed a finger inside, feeling Louis clench around him. It had been a while since they’d done it this way, but Louis wanted to make it work for Harry. He tried to relax as Harry worked in and out of him, kissing his back, his hips, his cheeks, wherever he could reach with his lips. “Love you so much Lou, love doing this to you,” he spoke with a gravelly tone, ignoring his own cock now which was desperate for some friction.

“Another Harry, please,” Louis begged, moving his hips back as Harry pressed another in, stretching him out, not wanting to hurt his husband. The air was filled with nothing but their heavy breathing, the bed creaking slightly as they moved their bodies. Harry continued until Louis all but begged him to stop, saying he wanted more. Harry coated his own cock in lube, wanting to make the slide easier and lined up against Louis, slowly pushing him. He gasped as Louis suddenly pushed his hips back, Harry now completely inside Louis as deep as he could go.

“Fuck Lou,” Harry groaned out, up on his knees behind Louis. “Can I move?” Louis nodded, clutching the bedsheets in his hands by his head, blowing out through his mouth as Harry began to slowly thrust in and out, eyes locked on the new tattoo on Louis’ shoulder as he did so. He built the pace up gradually, until he was vigourously moving in and out of Louis, his husband now moaning loudly at the feeling. “Love being inside you, look at you, all mine, that tattoo is so fucking hot-“ he growled out, now clutching at Louis’ hips. Louis turned slightly, throwing Harry a look from over his shoulder, and Harry couldn’t help but thrust harder at the look of his face – sweaty, red-cheeked, pupils blown.

Louis shifted his position then, pulling himself up until his sweaty back was against Harry’s chest, causing Harry to change his angle, working in small motions rather than deep thrusts. “Touch me Harry,” he moaned, pushing Harry’s hand down until it touched his own hard cock, pre-cum dribbling down the side. Harry started to match his thrusts with the movements of his hand, and his undoing came when Louis tilted his head around again, pulling Harry into a kiss, holding him at the back of the neck. It wasn’t the best position, the angle a bit awkward, but god it felt good. They were touching in every possible way, Harry’s thighs against the back of Louis’, their torso’s, hands on each other, and of course, where they were so intimately connected. Harry managed only a few more thrusts before coming heavily, his body shaking with his orgasm, releasing into Louis, working his hand faster as he did so. Louis shouted himself then, spilling over Harry’s hand and the sheet below him. Louis collapsed back down onto the bed, wincing at the feel of Harry still inside him, feeling slightly sore now. 

Harry pulled out slowly, leaning forward once more to kiss the new tattoo, careful not to rub his own stubble against it as he did so. 

“I love you Louis Tomlinson,” he whispered as he curled up around Louis’ sweaty body, staring into his blue eyes, feeling Louis rub the new ring around his finger. 

“I love you too, Harry Tomlinson,” Louis grinned back at him, pulling Harry’s hand up and kissing the ring before letting go, Harry dropping his hand down to Louis’ hip. He reached across and grabbed his glass of wine, taking a sip before kissing Harry again. Harry moaned, slipping his tongue in to Louis’ surprise, kissing lazily for a few minute.

“Mmm, what was that for?” Louis mumbled.

“You taste of wine, it’s good,” Harry said, yawning into the back of his hand. “You’ve worn me out as usual. I’ve had an amazing birthday Lou, thank you so much.”

“You’re worth it H, love you,” he pecked Harry’s lips, lifting the duvet up over them, both too lazy to get up and shower, even as disgusting as they felt. Louis made a promise to himself to leave housekeeping a good tip as an apology for the inevitable mess that would be in the sheets in the morning. “Good night sweetheart, happy birthday again.”

“Thanks Lou, love you, night night.” He flicked off the light, but couldn’t turn off the smile on his face, and the happy feeling of home in his heart, wrapped in Louis’ arms.

***

They were woken the next morning by the insistent buzzing of a phone on the bedside table. Being more of a morning person than his husband, Harry groaned and reached out for it, frowning when he saw Gemma’s name lighting up the display. He cleared his throat before swiping to answer it.

“Gems? Everything okay?”

“Sorry to wake you up Harry, but, well, I have to. You need to meet us at the hospital please.” At that, Harry felt like the bottom of his world had fallen out as he sat up in a rush, disturbing Louis from his slumber as he did so. He flew up, dashing across the room to locate the clothes they’d discarded last night in a fit of passion, pulling on his boxers as he shoved the phone on speaker.

“Fuck, what’s happened? Is she okay? We’re coming, okay? Tell her we won’t be long,” Harry gabbled out, Louis now jumping out of bed in realisation and rifling through the bag he’d packed yesterday for some clothes that weren’t crumpled from a night on the floor.

“Harry, calm down, Louis, are you there?” Gemma said, aware she was now on speaker from the slight echo of herself she could hear as Harry stumbled around, yanking a plaid shirt on, shaky fingers making a mess of the buttons.

“Yes Gemma, I’m here, is Mia okay? We’re just getting dressed,” he said, pulling on a sock, looking around frantically for the other one.

“Louis, it’s not Mia. It’s Olly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger. Don't hate me.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis find out what is wrong with Olly, they attend yet another hospital appointment, and make Mia's dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this was emotional to write, particularly the last scene. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you as always for the hits, kudos and comments!! x

Harry sprinted through the automatic doors, turning sideways as the gap wasn’t quite wide enough for him to run through head on, and carried on, hearing Louis’ own footsteps on the floor behind him. He stopped at the desk, panting, eyes darting around looking for any sign of his mum or his sister. He stood there for a moment, Louis coming to a stop next to him and he finally spotted his sister walking towards them from the bank of elevators.

“Gemma! What the fuck is going on?!” He ran over, following her back into the lift, watching as she pressed for the fourth floor, where the children’s ward was. He bent over, resting his hands on his legs, trying to catch his breath. It certainly wasn’t the wake-up call he’d wanted after an amazing night with Louis, and he hated being back at yet another hospital. Gemma carried on walking down the corridor, stopping at the door of a room.

Louis pushed past the pair of them, bursting into the door, walking quickly over to the bed where his son lay under a white blanket. He had a heavy blue cast on his left arm, and looked quite sorry for himself. Mia was sat at the end of the bed, reading to Anne, and Louis quickly perched himself on the edge of the bed, stroking his son’s forehead.  


“Oh Ol, what have you been up to, little love?” he said, looking down at his son’s forlorn expression. He felt the bed move slightly as Harry sat down on the other side, holding Olly’s hand that wasn’t wrapped in a cast. Louis looked over to Gemma then with what Harry could only describe as a furious expression.

“Gemma, a word please?” he said in a low voice, indicating to the doorway. He followed her outside, and pulled the door closed behind him, leaving Harry with the kids and his mum. “You cannot just call us up at 7 in the goddamn morning and tell us our son is in hospital, you twat! You could’ve put it so much better, I swear to God, Gemma, I nearly had a damn heart attack!”

“Louis, I’m sorry okay?! I was so tired, I wasn’t thinking, I just wanted to get you guys here, I’m sorry,” she said, pulling him into a hug. Louis felt himself relax and wrapped his arms around her too, letting out a long breath.

“Sorry, I’m sorry love, I was just freaked out. Sorry I called you a twat,” he said softly. She rubbed his arm, and opened the door again, letting Louis step into the room in front of her, heading for Olly’s bed once more.

“So, Mum, what happened?” Harry asked as he smiled over to Louis. 

“It was a complete accident, Harry, it really was-“

Louis cut her off then, not wanting Anne to blame herself in the slightest. “Anne, we don’t blame you, we’re just asking what he did, that’s all.” He stood up again then, pulling Anne into a tight hug. She carried on speaking.

“He was sliding around in his socks this morning, said he’s seen Louis do it before and he wanted to try it. He was scooting down the hallway and went to use the banister as a turning pole, but swung around awkwardly. He grabbed it but then almost flew off, landing on his wrist. He screamed out, that’s when I knew he’d probably broken it. We brought him straight here, I’m so sorry.” She started to cry then, and Mia ran over to her Nan, hugging her close and wiping away her tears.

“It wasn’t your fault Nanny, Papa has told Olly not to slide around in his socks before, and he tells Daddy off for it all the time.” Everyone laughed at that, Louis looking a little sheepish now.

“I bloody TOLD you to stop that stupid sliding Louis, you’re not a kid for Christ sakes!” Harry shouted in exasperation. Tensions were running high, and Gemma could sense things were going to get out of control, and fast. Olly started to stir a bit more then, a bit hazy from when they’d given him something to make him sleepy while they put the cast on. He whimpered slightly as he moved his wrist, both Louis and Harry keen to calm him down and set him back against the pillows.

The doctor came in then, checking over Olly’s cast, and told them that all being well in a few hours, he could go home with them. Mia was getting bored now, sick of being back in another hospital, so Gemma decided she would take her back home to Harry and Louis’, everyone hugging the little girl and Gemma before they left.  


“I’m sorry Papa,” came a small voice from the bed.

“Hey love, don’t apologise,” Harry said, stroking his son’s head again. Olly leant forward carefully, wrapping his little arms around Harry for a hug. “You’re okay, that’s all that matters. That wrist will heal in no time, and in the meantime, you’ve got a cool cast that all your mates can sign, yeah?” Olly held his arm up, inspecting the cast, admiring it.

“Will you and Daddy sign it first?” he asked. “Did I break my wrist then?”

“Yes love, it’s called a fracture. It means you’ve hurt the bones in your wrist, but the cast keeps you from moving it so they can heal back together again. No footie for you for a while, I’m afraid!” Olly groaned, flopping back against the pillow.

***

Hours later, Louis had a still tired Olly in his arms and was stepping in to their house. He turned around, hearing another car pull into the drive, grinning when he saw Niall and Liam step out of Liam’s car.

“Uncle Li, Uncle Niall, look at my cool cast!” the little boy called out, holding up his broken arm with a big smile. He wriggled until Louis put him down on the floor, and watched as ran down the driveway towards his godfathers.

“Don’t run Olly!” Louis called, watching as Niall scooped him up to prevent further trips and falls. They all ambled into the house, Louis taking their overnight bags upstairs to put things out for a wash, Harry heading off to make drinks for everyone while Niall, Liam and Olly went to chill out with the little boy, and play some X Box. They could hear Gemma and Mia in her room, and Louis went in to see the pair after he’d emptied the bags.

“All good in here, girls?” he asked, stepping in. He saw Mia was trying to plait Gemma’s hair, headscarf still on her own head. Although she hadn’t had chemo for a few months now, her hair still showed no sign of growing back, and the little girl had been playing with Harry’s hair more and more frequently, whether it was mindlessly running her fingers through it while they sat watching TV, or asking to blow dry it after he’d been in the shower. He smiled at the messy braid Mia was now fixing with a hairband.

“Looks good love, well done!” He patted the little girl on the shoulder before he left, leaving the pair to it. It did Mia good to have some girly time once in a while, living in a house with 3 boys could be a bit dull for her sometimes. 

He walked downstairs, listening to some shouting from the living room, Niall protesting at a foul Olly had apparently made playing Fifa, Liam just chuckling along. He stood in the doorway watching for a bit, until he saw Harry wobble in trying to balance 3 mugs at the same time. He rushed over, taking one from his husband, putting it down on the table next to the others.

“I’ll get yours love, don’t worry,” he said, telling Harry to sit down and have a rest, since he looked worn out too, after their lack of sleep the night before and the early wake up call. “How you feeling, Olly?”

“Okay Daddy, a bit sore but it’s okay. And look! Uncle Niall and Uncle Liam signed my cast too!” He held it out, Louis looking at the names and drawings scattered in black sharpie over the boys blue cast, alongside messages from himself, Harry and Mia too. He remembered that he must ask Gemma to sign it before she left as well. 

The family spent the rest of the day together, eating lunch, playing games, and Olly even dozed off for a nap on the sofa, something he would never normally do. They managed a bit of an awkward bath with him later, Louis trying to keep the cast and arm out of the water while Harry washed him, somehow ending up pretty drenched himself. They finally got the children to bed much later than their usual bedtime, and collapsed into bed themselves, completely drained, emotionally and physically.

“God, if it isn’t one kid, it’s another,” Louis sighed out, laying down in his boxers and a t shirt on top of their duvet while Harry brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

“Yeah, and don’t forget we’ve got another round of bloods for Mia in a few days, then the appointment at the end of the week,” Harry said after rinsing his mouth out. “Don’t know how much longer they’re gonna want to keep doing bloods for, do you?”

“Til they get a clear picture, I guess,” Louis said, browsing Twitter on his phone. He uploaded a photo of Olly grinning with his cast on, sat on Harry’s knee in the hospital earlier on, before they were discharged. Luckily, the doctors said the fracture wasn’t too serious, and that it should heal perfectly well with the cast on. Louis did still feel guilty, knowing Olly was only copying his own behaviour, hating that his son had hurt him due to that. 

“Well, hopefully it’ll still be good news on Friday,” Harry murmured, climbing into bed next to Louis then. “She seems well to me, she’s got more energy, she hasn’t been sick or anything, surely that’s a good sign? I know, I know, I shouldn’t get my hopes up but I can’t keep thinking the worst all the time Lou, we have to be a bit positive, don’t we?  


“I hope so love, I really do. They’d have called in the past few times if there’d be an issue with the bloods, so the fact they haven’t is good.” He leant over and kissed Harry softly, cradling his cheek with his hand. “Now, I love you, but I’m shattered, so I’m going to sleep.” He pecked him again before shuffling down under the covers, flicking off his light.

“Love you too Lou, sweet dreams,” Harry whispered into the darkness, falling asleep himself minutes after his own head hit the pillow.

*****

Friday saw the Tomlinson men sitting nervously in the waiting room of the Oncology department, waiting to be called. They’d decided that they didn’t need Mia to be there, since the little girl was keen to be at school, and the bloods had already been done earlier in the week through her port anyway. They were chatting about how Olly was coping with his cast when the doctor stepped out of his room, smiling over the pair as they walked towards him.

They each shook his hand, taking a seat on the plush blue chairs alongside his desk. “Good afternoon Harry, Louis,” the doctor said. “How have you been? How are Mia and Olly?”  


“Yeah, they’re good thanks. Well, our little boy has managed to break his wrist sliding around the house, but he’s fine, enjoying everyone doodling on his cast I think,” Harry laughed, Louis smiling alongside him. “But Mia has been good, actually. Really good. She isn’t so tired at the moment, she’s eating well and hasn’t been sick for a long time. It feels good, I have to say.”

The doctor nodded, typing up Harry’s words into his own notes on the computer in front of him. “Okay, well we’ve been doing her weekly bloods for a month now, as you know. And honestly, it’s all looking really positive.”

At that, Louis let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding, and sat back in his seat, slightly stunned. Although he had hoped and prayed that would be the news they’d hear, it was still such a shock to hear it spoken aloud by the doctor. He felt Harry grasp for his hand, squeezing tightly.

“Oh my gosh, that’s amazing news,” Harry breathed out, a wide smile on his face.

“Again. This doesn’t mean she is completely cancer free just yet,” the doctor cautioned, Louis and Harry nodding in understanding. “But. It is a positive sign, definitely the direction we want things to keep heading in. This does of course mean no more chemotherapy at the moment, but the other medications will be carrying on as before. We’ll continue with the weekly bloods if that is okay with you, just to keep an eye on things, and we’ll meet again in another month, and call you if we are concerned with anything in the mean time. Do you have any questions?”

“Erm, I do,” Louis spoke up, sensing Harry looking at him out of the corner of his eye. “I just wondered if there’s a time scale for when her hair will start to grow back. I mean, she hasn’t said anything, but I know she thinks about it a lot. She’s always playing with Harry’s, and I think she misses it, even if she wouldn’t say it.”

The doctor smiled slightly at that. “I’m afraid it’s all an individual thing,” he began. “Some patients find regrowth starts soon after chemo ends, others will have to wait much longer. You’ll just have to be patient. Perhaps looking into a wig would be something to consider in the meantime if you think that would benefit Mia? I can recommend some companies that work with the hospital, and are specialists in wigs for young children like Mia.”

Louis looked at Harry who nodded, thinking it was something worth considering. Mia hadn’t mentioned it, but perhaps they had to be the adults, and raise the issue with her. The doctor printed out a couple of information leaflets, handing them to Harry who folded them and put them in the inside pocket of his coat.

“Well gentlemen, if there’s nothing else, I’ll leave you to the rest of your day. I’m pleased I could give you more positive news today.” He shook their hands again, waving them off. They held hands as they walked off down the corridor, stopping to chat to a few familiar parents that they’d bumped into before when they’d visited the department, pleased that they had also received some good news about their own children too.

“So, you wanna ask Mia about the wig thing tonight, then?” Louis asked. Harry shrugged, surprising Louis.

“I don’t know Lou, I’m surprised you mentioned it if I’m honest. Mia hasn’t said anything to me, I didn’t realise you were thinking about it.” Harry dropped his hand, and Louis frowned over, wondering if he’d upset Harry.

“Sorry love, I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just curious as I saw her plaiting Gem’s hair the other day, and then she’s always fiddling with yours. Look, forget it, it doesn’t matter,” he said, still walking towards the car. He felt Harry’s hand grab him around the wrist, stopping him before he could get into the vehicle. He pulled him into a quick kiss, hugging him tightly.

He sighed heavily, resting his forehead against Louis’. “Sorry Lou, I’m just a bit stressed out. I was so worried this morning I think I’m just letting the stress out now. I think a wig is a great idea, let’s ask her tonight. You’re such a great dad, you know, asking about stuff like that. Love you.” He kissed Louis again, letting go and walking round to the passenger side, climbing in. Louis slid in next to him.

“Right, home love.”

***

“Can we talk to you about something, love?” Harry asked as they tucked Mia in. Olly had fallen asleep already after a tiring day at school, and as Louis walked into Mia’s room, Harry sat down on the edge of her bed, holding her hand. Louis slid her desk chair over, sitting down on that next to Harry so Mia could see both of her parents as they spoke to her.

“Is everything okay? Did the doctor say things were good or bad?” she questioned.

“It’s good sweetheart, your blood work was all good, they’re pleased that you’re getting better,” Louis began. He was fiddling with his fingers again, nervous to bring the subject up with Mia after all his bravado earlier on at the doctors. “Your Papa and I, we were wondering – well, we thought that maybe, erm-“ he cut off then, really not knowing how to word it.

“Love, we wondered how you were feeling about still having no hair,” Harry said quite bluntly, surprising Louis. Mia looked over to Harry, pondering over her answer. 

“I guess I’m used to it,” she began. “But I do miss it. I loved plaiting Auntie Gemma’s hair the other day, and I love when you let me play with your Papa, but it’s not the same. I hope my hair grows back soon.” She gave her parents a small smile then, wriggling further under her duvet, feeling chilly.

“Well, Dad and I were talking, and we wondered what you thought about maybe going to get a wig to wear until your hair grows back?” Harry asked, watching Mia’s face as she considered it. It was a big thing to ask of a 6 year old, but she was clearly trying to understand.

“You mean like a pink one or something?” she asked in confusion.

“No, love. You can get wigs made out of real people’s hair that they have cut off, they look like real hair, people wouldn’t be able to tell it was a wig.” He pulled up a few pictures on his phone from one of the websites the doctor had recommended, showing her several, and how realistic the wigs looked. She smiled at them, nodding slightly.

“I think that might be good,” she said. “When can I get one?”

“We could go and look tomorrow after school, if you like. Olly can come too, and we can choose one. We can get one similar to your own hair colour, and have it cut like you want it to be as well.” Louis smiled as she beamed over, clearly imagining how she would look with hair again.

“Yes please! Thank you Daddy, Papa, I’m really excited, thank you for this.” She wrapped her arms around both of their necks, kissing their cheeks before getting back into bed. “Night Papa, night Daddy, I love you both.”

They both waved as they walked out of the room, big smiles on both of their faces, relieved it had gone well. Harry quickly replied to the email he’d sent earlier that day, confirming their appointment tomorrow now Mia had reacted positively to the idea. He kissed Louis then as they went downstairs, settling on the sofa.

“Thank you Lou. She seems so excited, and that’s all your doing. You’re amazing. Love you so much.”

Louis blushed at the praise, just pleased that things had gone well. “I’m excited for tomorrow love. Let’s watch the end of this, then get to bed, yeah?” Harry nodded, snuggling down into Louis’ lap, feeling happy and content in the arms of his wonderful husband.

*****

“Okay, we’re here,” Louis said, putting the car into park and removing his seatbelt. The small shop looked pretty nondescript from the outside, giving no clue as to what lay behind the purple door. Olly jumped out as Louis held the door open for him, making sure he walked straight around to stand on the pavement with Harry and Mia. Louis locked the car and took Olly’s hand as the family made their way inside, stopping at the reception desk as they arrived.

“Hello, we have an appointment for Mia Tomlinson,” he said to the young woman sat behind the desk. She smiled and booked them in, asking the family to take a seat over to the side. Mia sat on Louis’ lap, Olly plopped down on the floor between Harry’s legs, playing with an app on Harry’s phone to keep him amused for a little while. They chatted about school for a while, Mia eager to tell her parents that she’d finally moved up a book band, Olly moaning because he had had to sit on the sidelines for PE instead of joining in as he usually loves.

“Mia?” a kind voice came into the room then, belonging to an older lady with beautiful silver hair piled in a bun on her head. She smiled softly over to them, and to Louis’ surprise, Mia ran straight over to the woman, stopping in front of her.

“Your hair is beautiful,” the little girl beamed, reaching up to touch it. The lady leant over as Mia ran her fingers softly over the bun, loving the silky feel of it. 

“I’m Madeline, but you can call me Maddy,” the lady said, taking Mia’s hand and beckoning Louis, Harry and Olly closer. “You must be Mia’s parents and her brother.”

Harry stuck his hand out, already taking a shine to the woman in front of him. He was a bit stunned when she instead wrapped him in a quick hug, doing the same to Louis and then Olly. “Yes, hi, I’m Harry, this is my husband Louis and our son Olly. And you’ve met Mia, of course,” he chuckled, watching with amazement as Mia started removing her headscarf in the middle of the waiting area. Maddy walked off, and the family followed behind, Mia clutching her hand and chatting away. It turned out that Maddy was a cancer survivor, having beaten breast cancer twice in her youth, and now she was passionate about helping young girls (and boys too, of course) like herself with their confidence.

“Now, did you have something in mind Mia, or did you want to look at what we have?” The lady pointed to a display full of wigs, explaining that they had many ready-made for all age children, and hopefully Mia would find something that she would be able to take home today. Mia stepped over, running her fingers through some of the wigs, noting the different colours and styles, eyes wide as she took it all in. 

“We were ideally thinking we wanted something similar to her hair before she lost it,” Harry started, fishing for his phone in his pocket. He pulled up a photo of Mia before she began her treatment, then flicked it over to one after she’d had her haircut with Félicité. “We don’t mind which she chooses, longer or shorter, but something similar would be great.” Maddy smiled at the pictures, watching Mia move around the room, Olly now following after her, curious about what was going on.

“Dad, Papa, would you mind if I tried them on without you? I just want to surprise you, and decide for myself,” she asked nervously, toeing at the floorboards with her school shoes, scuffed at the front from too much fun on the playground. Louis and Harry looked at each other, smiling and nodding. They made to take Olly with them, but Mia stopped them.

“I’d like Olly to stay Daddy,” she said to Louis, watching as Harry then dropped his hand and took Louis’ instead.

“Okay sweetheart, we’ll be outside.” He kissed her head then, and walked out with Harry, pulling the wooden door closed behind them and taking a seat in the waiting area. As much as they wanted to be a part of it, they understood Mia’s need to take ownership of this, to be in charge of something to do with her body after losing pretty much all control of over the past few months. It had been horrendous, but it finally felt like they were starting to see a chink of light at the end of the tunnel.

They chatted for a while, until they were stopped by the click and creak of the door. It was Olly, who stood there with a broad grin on his face. “Daddy, Papa, she’s ready. It was so cool, Maddy has these amazing purple scissors and she just started cutting, she’s super clever!” The men laughed at their son, walking over to the door, eyes sweeping around as they stepped in, looking for Mia. There was no sign of her, but Maddy stepped over, a long scarf floating along behind her, giving her an ethereal quality.

“Now, Mia was quite adamant about what she wanted,” Maddy began. “She’s decided this is it, and is ready to wear it home. I do hope you approve. You can come out love.”  


As the words left Maddy’s mouth, Harry gripped Louis’ hand tightly, suddenly nervous about what he would see. He could hear the blood whoosing around his ears, his heart thumping fast in his chest. Glancing over to Louis, he felt like his husband was feeling the exact same way himself. Olly, on the other hand, was skipping around, clearly excited for the big reveal.

And there she was. Harry bit his lip, trying desperately to hold back the tears. Louis wasn’t so in control, dissolving into tears in the spot, Olly running over to hug his dad, the one who didn’t normally cry, the one who was usually strong. But this was too much.

“Oh my god darling, you look perfect,” Harry whispered, beckoning his daughter over. She’d chosen a dark brown wig, much like her own hair colour, and had had it cut like she had before, a slightly longer version of her bob. It was curly, like Harry’s, she was his image. She looked stunning, and the sparkle in her eyes was the icing on the cake for everyone.

“It’s like we’ve got her back,” Louis said, wiping his eyes. “She doesn’t look sick like this H, she looks, she’s so beautiful.” He wrapped his arms around Mia so tightly, she squeaked and quickly begged him to let her go, which he refused to do. Harry stepped over then too, embracing the pair of them, feeling a tear escape and slide down his own cheek.

They pulled away, moving over to speak Maddy.

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Harry began. “It’s like you’ve given us our daughter back, and you’ve given her back her sparkle. She’s shining again, like she used to. Thank you.” He stepped forward, hugging her too, Louis returning the hug when Harry pulled away.

“It is truly an honour to give a child such a thing,” she said, wiping her own eyes at the emotion of the moment. “I know exactly how she feels, I’ve been there myself and it is a privilege to help a person restore their confidence, and make them forget, if only for a while, that they are sick.” Harry headed over to go and sort out the payment for the wig, making sure to add a big donation to Maddy’s charity at the same time, knowing no amount of money would ever compensate for what Maddy had given them.

They left quietly, thanking Maddy once more, getting the children into the car and strapping them safely into their seats. Before they got in, Harry called Louis over to stand by the boot of the car, out of earshot of the children.

“I love you Lou, I am so glad we did this, she looks amazing,” he breathed out, hugging Louis and kissing him softly on the lips. Louis leant his head against Harry’s chest, sighing.  
“I know love. Maddy did an amazing job, our little girl is so beautiful.” Louis smiled up at Harry, noticing tears in his husband’s eyes again. “Oh, don’t cry love.”

Harry chuckled, wiping them away with the corner of his shirt sleeve. “Happy tears Lou,” he said. “This is all I wanted. To give her something to make her feel like Mia again, and we’ve done it. The light is back in her eyes, Lou. She’s shining like the sun again.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion that has been a decade in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming. I hope to God I've done this justice.
> 
> Thanks as always for the comments and kudos. Lots of love. x

The month of February passed by quickly, and thankfully, uneventfully. Mia continued having her weekly bloods taken at the hospital, and all seemed to progressing in the right direction. The little girl did seem have to have a perpetual cold she just could not seem to shift, but the doctors were quick to reassure Louis and Harry that this was perfectly normal given her age, the fact she was constantly around school-age children, and that her immune system was still compromised. They took care to make sure she rested at weekends, but it seemed, day by day, that the little girl was getting more of herself back again.

She now proudly wore her wig every day to school, and her classmates were shocked when she turned up wearing it after she’d been to purchase it with her dads and her brother. It was easy to forget that Mia was still sick when she was wearing it, and she liked how it meant people didn’t stare at her, particularly when they went out and about. She was able to behave like a typical 6 year old girl again, and Harry loved seeing like this, carefree and happy. Well.

Their 8th wedding anniversary passed by without too much fuss. After the disaster that was Louis’ attempt at a romantic night out for Harry’s birthday at the start of the month, both men had decided that they didn’t want to go away again for the time being, and so just went to dinner to celebrate, Anne staying at home with their children, and luckily it went off without a hitch. It was a fairly low-key affair, just buying each cards, and whispering yet more promises of forever between their kisses, but that was enough for them. They had each other, they didn’t need anything else.

March, however, saw the reappearance of someone in their lives. Liam had been mentioning for a few weeks that Zayn had been pushing for the get together that they’d discussed the first time Zayn had turned up at their house, and it seemed like it was now inevitable. Harry had first broached the subject with Louis, Liam asking him to since he was reluctant to get involved himself, since he still felt guilty for upsetting Louis over the whole initial Zayn debacle. Harry had waited until late one evening, when he and Louis were laid in bed, browsing the internet on their phones in the silence.

“Lou?” There was no reply, so Harry nudged him under the covers with his foot, tapping Louis’ calf with his toes. Louis wriggled away, but turned to Harry.

“What? Your toes are cold, stop that.” He blew Harry a quick kiss, taking away any malice from his words, but he put his phone down nonetheless, determined to pay his husband the attention he deserved.

“Well, erm, remember how when we saw Zayn last time he mentioned perhaps getting together again with us, Li and Niall?” Harry paused, waiting for Louis to nod. “Well, Li says he’s asked when that can happen, and Liam kind of wanted it to happen soon?” Louis sighed, rolling over onto his back again. He clasped his hands together again, resting them on his belly, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“I won’t lie Haz, I’ve been waiting for someone to bring this up, ever since he came here. I’m still angry you know. At him. For turning up. For leaving. And I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to hold back if I see him again, from telling exactly what I think.” Louis licked his lips, and Harry hated how tense just the mention of Zayn made Louis. He rolled across, resting his head on Louis’ chest, letting his leg come to a rest over Louis’ thigh, tangling the pair of together.

“Then don’t. Hold back that is. I think you’ve earned the right to tell him how much he hurt you, Lou. I think he’s gonna expect if I’m honest, he knows you after all. But if you really don’t want to, we won’t do this. I don’t want you being upset or feel like we’re making you do this.” He reached up to kiss Louis’ lips softly, Louis returning the pressure with his own lips. They lazily kissed for a few minutes, Louis eventually putting space between their now red lips.

“I don’t want to, but at the same time I do. I know if I don’t I’ll regret it, that’s the thing. But I don’t want Mia and Olly around. I want it just to be us, in case I get angry. I hate the kids seeing me angry.” Harry nodded, silently agreeing. An angry Louis wasn’t one he saw often, and it was the side of his husband Harry didn’t particularly like. Louis could be vicious when he was in an angry state of mind. “Sod it, I’ll text Li and let him set something up. Have them come here, yeah?”

“Whatever you want love, I don’t mind. Love you.” Harry kissed Louis again, rolling off him to him text their friend, and arrange the meeting that had been a decade in the meeting, trepidation filling his belly with the thought.

****

A week later, Louis was nervously pacing back and forth over the living room carpet, Harry sitting and watching him from the sofa.

“Louis, you’re going to wear a hole in that carpet, and I don’t particularly want to replace it.” He said, trying to encourage Louis to sit down with him and failing miserably. “Even Mia knew something was up with you today, asked me when I dropped them off at Jay’s why Daddy was being weird today.” He chuckled at that, remembering Mia’s expression at her question. The twins knew their dads were meeting Zayn again, Louis quick to correct them when they’d tacked the title ‘Uncle’ onto the front of it, muttering under his breath that Zayn had nowhere near earned that accolade just yet.

“Where are they already?” Louis huffed, going over to straighten some of the picture frames on the mantelpiece again, despite the fact he’d done that just a few minutes before. Harry had had enough now, and stood up, walking over to Louis and pulling him into his arm. Louis protested for a moment, trying to squirm out of Harry’s hold but soon relented, releasing a deep breath and resting his forehead against Harry’s chest, letting the beating of his heart relax him.

Just as he felt calm, the doorbell rang. He peered out of the living room window, feeling oddly relieved when he saw Niall’s car parked on the street, and walked over the door, opening it for his friend to enter. Niall looked quite tense too. He hadn’t had any contact with Zayn either, like Louis or Harry, and was apprehensive about this. Niall was always so happy-go-lucky about everything, Harry felt a bit jarred at seeing him like this. Louis hugged him, following Niall into the room, watching as he hugged Harry before walking through to the kitchen to make himself a drink.

“You okay, Nialler?” Harry called over. Niall just nodded, reaching up for the teabags, and admiring a new picture Mia had done the other day at school that Harry had proudly pinned to the fridge.

“Miss those kiddo’s, how they doing?” he asked, swerving around Harry’s question. They chatted for a few minutes then about the twins, about how Olly only had 2 weeks left with his cast on, which they were grateful for as the boy hadn’t stopped moaning about it for the past week. 

Again, the bell rang, and Harry went to answer it this time. Stood on the doorstep was Liam, and behind him, hands shoved deep into the pocket of his black skinny jeans was Zayn. He had a grey beanie on his head, holding his hair back, and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in weeks. He looked as nervous and sick as Louis looked, which Harry was oddly pleased to see. He was glad that Zayn realised this wasn’t going to be a completely happy reunion for the 5 of them. Liam gave Harry a tight smile, stepping into the familiar house and heading for the lounge, greeting Niall and Louis who were now drinking tea.

Harry walked over to Zayn, feeling a little awkward as he hadn’t had a chance to talk to him alone before when he’d visited their house.

“Hey,” he said, extending a hand for Zayn to shake. Harry wasn’t one to hold a grudge, but he felt somewhat protective over his husband, and wanted Zayn to know he needed to work for his forgiveness, as well as Louis’. “Just to warn you, I think Lou might say some tough things today. This hasn’t been easy for him, and he’s found the whole idea of this quite tricky.” Zayn didn’t speak, choosing to nod, not looking Harry in the eye. “Come on then, no point in putting off the inevitable.” 

He turned around, walking into the lounge, and sitting down next to Louis on the sofa, their legs pressed against each other, Louis curling up until he tucked his toes under Harry’s thigh. Louis pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips as he handed him his tea, and turned his head, looking for the last piece of the puzzle to walk into the room. Zayn did so, looking a bit awkward, and headed for the unoccupied armchair. Liam put a tea in front of him as he sat down, and Zayn uttered an almost inaudible “Thanks Li” under his breath.

Silence fell over the room then, none of them wanting to break it and be the first to speak. They were all looking up now, eyeing each other, wondering how this was going to go. Zayn took a deep breath and scooted forward, resting his elbows on his knees and pulling off his beanie. He ran his fingers through the lengths of his hair, shoving it over to one side before he took a sip of his drink. He set the ‘World’s Best Dad’ cup back on the table, eyes flicking over to the mantelpiece where he saw a few new photos of the children since he’d last been over.

“How are the kids?” he asked, looking more to Harry than Louis for the answer. Louis quietly scoffed, and Harry gently squeezed his hand, trying to calm him down somewhat.  


“Yeah, they’re good thanks,” Harry replied. “Olly broke his wrist at Mum’s but he’s healing well, getting his cast off in a few weeks. And Mia hasn’t had chemo for months now, they’re pleased with her bloods at the moment so it’s feel positive, which is a long time coming,” he said with a smile, nodding over to the photos. “She got a wig a few weeks ago too, she loves it, wears it everywhere.”

“She’s gorgeous,” Zayn breathed out, standing up to pick up the framed photo of a grinning Mia. “She’s your double, H. She’s beautiful. I’m so pleased for you both that she’s doing well.” 

“Thanks,” Harry said with a smile, Louis still not speaking.

“Right, I’m gonna start talking, and I’d really appreciate it if you guys didn’t interrupt while I did, cos if I stop, I don’t know if I’ll get started again, okay?” Everyone nodded to him. They all sat back, making Zayn’s stomach flip at the attention of the room suddenly on him. “I could say I’m sorry until I’m blue in the face, but to you, you in particular Lou, they’re just empty words and I know that. I can’t take back what happened 10 years ago, how I haven’t really been in contact, how I just left you all, turned my back and walked away.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is that you fucking _abandoned_ us Zayn,” Louis spat out, anger filling his eyes. Harry once again squeezed his hand, pulling Louis’ body closer to his own, hoping that some of his calm would radiate through into Louis.

“That’s fair Lou –“

“It’s Louis. I’m Lou to my family and friends.” Zayn winced at the venom with which Louis spat that out. He had expected hostility, especially from his former best friend, but it still cut like a knife as the words hit him.

“Enough Lou, let him speak,” Harry mumbled into his ear.

“Carry on, Zayn,” Niall spoke then, for the first time since Zayn had come into the house. Zayn nodded and took a deep breath before continuing.

“You know why I left the band. I still feel like it was the best thing for me at the time, I couldn’t handle the pressure, and I wasn’t happy, you know that. I felt better once I’d done it, once I got away, and I enjoyed what I did after that. I liked my music, I was proud of the albums, I felt that they were much more of a reflection of who I was than anything we did in the band.” He swallowed then, not wanting this to turn into a slinging match of any kind, not wanting to slag off the band that had, after all, given him everything.

“But what I do regret, deeply, is how it happened. I regret dumping it on you before a show. I regret just walking away and leaving so much unsaid. I regret not being man enough to confront you about my unhappiness, and my intentions. I was shit to you boys, and you didn’t deserve it. And Louis, I’m sorry I didn’t reply to your texts or calls or emails. But, as much as you don’t want to hear it, I was hurting too. I felt like I’d lost 4 brothers, and I was sure you’d never want to see me again. It took me a long time to come to terms with the fact I’d lost you. It broke me, for a little while.”

All was silent again now, the words starting to sink in.

“So why did you not call us when it all died down?” Niall asked, unfolding his arms now, looking a little more open to discussion than he had previously.

“I was scared,” Zayn shrugged. “I was more scared of being rejected than I was of anything else, of you guys not wanting to know anymore. I just went to Mum’s and stayed there for weeks, I barely got out of bed. Looking back, I can say I was depressed. It was awful.”

Louis shifted awkwardly in his seat then, the tension and anger starting to dissipate from him. He could feel the genuine emotion coming from Zayn, but he couldn’t bring himself to talk just yet.

“I never stopped following what you boys were up to those. AM was an amazing album, those songs were just brilliant. H, I have to say _If I Could Fly_ made me cry. I could always tell when you wrote a song for Lou, and you were practically screaming about him in that one. I listened to the whole thing on repeat for ages. I was really proud of you boys.”

“I bought _Mind of Mine_ too,” Liam confessed then. “I could see why you weren’t that into our music by the end when I listened to that. It just seemed like it was you on that album Z, like you were really coming through my speakers and singing to me. It was great, you deserved all the success you got with that.” Zayn smiled at Liam, silently thanking him.

“And Ni, you never knew, but I was at your concert in LA. I slipped in after everyone else, and I sat at the top, and just watched you. You are so fucking talented mate, _Flicker_ was a masterpiece. I felt so proud of you, I wished I had the guts then to come and see you backstage. I was planning on it, but I got scared again.” 

Niall suddenly stood up, and then walked back into the kitchen. Harry threw Louis a confused look, and patted his leg, standing up to follow his friends. The three men left in the sitting room could hear the low murmurs of conversation between Harry and Niall, unable to make out the words, so sat waiting for their return. Harry returned first, settling back with Louis again on the sofa.

Niall walked back in and over to Zayn. He pulled Zayn to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. Zayn stood still, shocked at Niall’s sudden display of affection, and quickly caught himself, returning it. They stood just holding each other for moments. Niall rubbed the back of his head, pulling away and locking eyes with the man.

“I’d have been pleased to see you Z, I’d never have turned you away,” he said, slapping him on the shoulder before making his way back to sit next to Liam. “Brothers for life, remember?” Zayn grinned at the thought, remembering the naive promises their teenage selves made to each other all those years ago.

“I get it Zayn, I do. I get why you left, why you did what you did. You had to make you happy, and that’s fine, I get it.” Louis started, sitting forward, a hand still resting on Harry’s thigh, grounding him, reminding him of what was important. “But what I don’t get was how you could just fucking leave. Turn your back. How you could leave _me_.” He sniffed then, willing the tears welling in his eyes not to fall. “You broke my fucking heart, Z.”

Zayn gazed back down to the floor, his own heart-breaking at the obvious pain Louis was feeling. “That’s my biggest regret. That I hurt you. You were the one who was always there for me, to play a joke, have a kickabout, just to let me talk. And I can never forgive myself for hurting you. And for that, Louis, I’m sorry. I truly am.” Zayn wiped a tear away roughly, clearing his throat. “I’m so sorry.” He openly started sobbing then, face resting on his hands, the tears dripping down onto his jeans.

Louis bit his lip, glancing at Harry. He saw his husband nod in understanding and stood up, walking slowly over to Zayn’s chair. He crouched down in front of him, like he would with his own children, and tenderly wrapped his arms around him. Something about being a father had softened Louis. While he’d opened up his heart to Harry and loved him with everything he had, let himself be loved in return, the innocence and purity of his children’s love had changed him as a person. He wasn’t the naive, gobby, rude, sarcastic man he once was. He now had a soft centre, a sensitive core that let him feel. And he couldn’t sit there, letting Zayn feel so awful for something happened so long ago, something he wanted to finally move past.

Harry had tears in his own eyes from watching the moment, something he’d been hoping for for ten long years now. The pair just sat, holding each other, Zayn’s sobs and breaths the only sound in the room. Liam stood and nodded towards the kitchen, indicating with his head for Harry and Niall to follow, which they did, wanting to give the former best friends some space.

“Thank you both for this,” Liam began, nervously leaning against the row of kitchen units. Harry nodded in return, and Niall did too, eventually.

“I thought this would be easier,” Niall admitted then. “But when he started talking, I just felt angry again, like I’d gone back in time, like I was that kid who thought the whole thing was over again, because Zayn didn’t want us anymore.” He shook his head ruefully, letting the emotion flow out of him. It felt cathartic somehow to finally forgive Zayn and let himself move past it.

The three men sat at the kitchen table, talking for a while, not wanting to disturb whatever was happening between Louis and Zayn. There was no raised voices, just the low hum of their chatter, and as much as Harry wanted to check on his husband, he knew Louis needed this time to himself, to sort things out once and for all. 

Harry had just made 5 fresh cups of tea when footsteps came into the room. It was Louis. He walked over to Harry, allowing himself to be wrapped in Harry’s arms, smiling as the taller man pressed a kiss into the top of his head, resting his toes on top of Louis’ smaller feet. 

“Alright, Lou?” Liam asked from the table, sipping at his tea. He sighed in relief as Louis nodded, seeing the dry tear tracks on his cheeks. His eyes were red, like he’d been crying but no one brought it up, knowing Louis wouldn’t have wanted it mentioned anyway.

“Yeah. It’s over now, it’s done, it’s behind us. We’re different people now. I can’t hold on to a grudge that’s been eating me up for 10 years. This should have happened a long time ago.” They all nodded with that realisation. Harry peered around, looking for Zayn. “He’s just gone to use the bathroom, needed to collect himself for a minute.” Harry nodded, leading the four back into the lounge.

When Zayn walked back in, they’d all made the conscious choice to not talk about it anymore. Zayn had said what he had wanted, and Louis had forgiven him, as had the other boys. There would always be that small part of them that was hurt by Zayn’s actions, how much he had hurt them but they had to learn to live with it, to move on and try to forge forward with a new friendship, something different but new for all of them.

Before they knew it, hours had passed. Louis had rung up for takeout pizza, the men eating it on their laps in the living room, reminiscing and catching up with the things they’d missed over the past decade. It seemed Zayn had been following their every move anyway, talking with pride about the things he’d seen, how much he wished he could have been a part of things; Niall’s tour, Liam’s music, Harry and Louis’ marriage and the birth of their children.

Just after 7, the door flew open and a whirlwind of noise entered the house. The children ran into the lounge, stopping dead when they saw all 5 men sat there together. Olly ran over, jumping into Liam’s lap, narrowly avoiding the plate piled high with pizza crusts balanced on the arm. Mia moved more slowly, eyeing Zayn as she folded herself into Harry’s lap, taking Louis’ hand.

Zayn smiled at them and waved. “Hey, remember me?” Olly nodded eagerly.

“You’re the man with the pictures on his arms!” he shouted out, making everyone in the room laugh. “You did colouring with me. You’re Zayn aren’t you?” Zayn nodded in reply.

“Cool cast, mate. How is your arm?” he asked. He watched, puzzled, as Olly didn’t answer his question, instead jumping off Liam’s lap and running into the kitchen, returning with a sharpie.

“Sign my cast please!” he said, proferring the pen to Zayn. He glanced over to Louis and Harry, not wanting to overstep any boundaries, smiling as they nodded at him. He took the pen, doing a quick drawing on the cast and signing it with his name and a kiss. “Cool, thanks Uncle Zayn!”

Zayn held his breath, waiting for Louis to correct him, but it didn’t come. What did come, however, shocked him, tears threatening to fill his eyes once more.

“Mia, go and say hello to your Uncle Zayn,” came Louis’ soft voice, encouraging his daughter to go over and say hello. She stepped closer, and Zayn reached out, taking her tiny hands in his. He lifted his hand, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling softly.

“You look beautiful,” he said, the most genuine smile crossing Mia’s face at the compliment. “I love your hair, and I am so pleased to hear you have been feeling better.” Mia smiled again.

“Can I sit with you, Uncle Zayn?” she asked. Zayn bit his lip, sitting back as Mia climbed on to his leg, resting against his chest. His arm came up automatically, wrapping around her slim waist as she nestled into him.

He glanced over to Louis, and mouthed “Thank you” at him, Louis smiling and nodding in return.

Everyone started chatting again, listening to Mia and Olly retell the tale of their day, making the adults laugh. Harry turned to Louis while everyone’s attention was on their children.

“You okay with this, Lou? Him being here with us like this?”

Louis looked up to Harry, kissing him softly and nodding. “Yeah, actually, I am. I like it. He’s family Harry, he always has been.”

Harry looked at Louis with such love and pride in his eyes. “I love you Louis Tomlinson.” He kissed him then, watching as Zayn smiled over to them.

“And I love you Harry Tomlinson. Thank you for being there for me. For making me do this. I love you.” And he sealed his thanks with a kiss, looking around the room at his ever-expanding family, realising there was nowhere in the world he’d rather be in that moment than with his husband, children and 2 closest friends, and the man he’d been wanting back in his life for the past ten years. It was perfect.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before their oncology appointment. Nerves are running high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always. Sorry it's been a bit of a wait - I've had family visiting and wanted to do this justice, so decided to wait until it was right to post it. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Coming to the end of this story soon, I'll be so sad to leave it behind :(

Harry stood to the side, watching as the doctor’s worked on his daughter, words being shouted that he didn’t understand, Louis gripping his hand, sobbing against Harry’s arm.

Harry didn’t want to look but he couldn’t tear his eyes away, couldn’t stop watching. Someone was pumping at her chest, Harry cringing with every compression, hating the dip of her chest with every press from the nurse. She was being stabbed with needles in both arms, nurses frantically trying to find veins in which to adminster her medication – it was like a living nightmare.

They stopped the compressions for a moment, the heart monitor continuing to flatline before they resumed their work again. Harry felt numb, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Someone ushered them out behind the curtain, all he could do was frantically try to get back in, to see what they were doing to his little girl. The sounds of beeping machines, medical jargon being shouted by doctors and nurses, and the ripping of packages filled the room, as well as Louis’ sobs.

Harry turned, pulling Louis in close, not quite able to believe he was being the strong one right now, he wasn’t the one falling apart; his strong, wonderful husband was. A doctor appeared through the curtain then, a sombre look on his face.

“Mr Tomlinson, we’ve got her back for now, but unfortunately Mia was deprived of oxygen for a very long time before we could get her heart to start beating on its own again.” Harry just stared, not really computing the words coming at him. He vaguely heard Louis’ screams, clutching at his shirt, holding him upright. “I can’t say whether or not she will have sustained any long lasting damage until we can begin to wake her up I’m afraid.”

Harry’s heartbeat raced through his ears, the pulsing of his blood the only thing he could hear. He felt something grabbing at his arm, shaking and pulling him, a vague noise in the background drawing his attention.

“Harry. HARRY! Wake up!” His eyes flew open, and he sat up suddenly, sweat pouring down his face, heart racing in his chest. He'd been crying - his pillow was soaked with tears, and his eyes felt sore. His eyes darted over to Louis, who was looking at him with such a look of concern, but Harry had to see, had to make sure Mia was okay. He jumped out of bed in only his boxers, running round the bed and throwing open the door. He stalked down the corridor, carefully opening Mia’s door, some part of him registering in his heightened state that he didn’t want to wake her or worry her.

He took a deep breath as he opened the door and saw the little girl sleeping soundly in her bed, wig laying on the bedside table, clutching onto her teddy. He bent over, resting his hands on his thighs, trying to calm himself down. He’d had bad dreams about Mia before, certainly more frequently at the initial time of her diagnosis, but this had been the worst. He knew why it was, but that didn’t make it any easier to deal with. He kissed his daughter on her forehead, making sure she was all tucked in before walking out and closing the door behind him.

He climbed back into bed next to Louis, and snuggled up straight away, resting his head on Louis’ soft chest, fingers circling through the hair scattered on his body. He felt calmer now, but the thoughts haunted his brain, those images burnt into his mind – the chest compressions, the tube stuck down her throat, the hopeless tone of the flatlining monitor. Louis cuddled him tight, kissing his head, staying quiet so Harry could decide if he wanted to speak or not.

“I’m sorry Lou,” he uttered out, pulling the quilt up over the pair of them in the darkness. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was only 3am. Another night of broken sleep, nothing new there, for Harry at least. He usually tried not to wake Louis up, often sneaking downstairs for a tea before he managed to get back to sleep, but clearly he’d failed tonight. “Just another bad dream. It was awful. I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“What happened love? Want to talk about it?” Harry didn’t, but he knew it would help if he verbalised it, talked about it with his husband, the only person who really could understand his state of mind.

He sighed before speaking. “It was Mia, again. She was in hospital this time, she didn’t have a heartbeat, it felt like we were gonna lose her, Lou.” He sniffed then, trying to hold back his tears. He failed, and one rolled down his cheek, landing above Louis’ nipple. Louis pulled his head back, looking down at Harry’s face and then held him closer, leaning down to kiss his lips, wanting to reassure him.

“Did you go and see her? When you woke up, is that where you ran off to?” Harry nodded, using the edge of the duvet cover to mop up his tears from his face and Louis’ chest.  
“She’s fine sweetheart, she really is. You’re just nervous about Wednesday, that’s all. I know I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, and I’m sure it’s the same for you. We just have to try to stay positive love, what will be will be, and whatever happens, we’ll deal with it together, like we always do.”

Harry nodded again. They had an appointment with the oncologist on Wednesday. They’d rang up after Mia’s last set of bloods were taken and requested to see them, specifically asking that they come alone, and to please leave Mia and Olly at school. Harry had nearly fallen apart after the call, but Louis reminded him it could just as easily be good news.

They both hated the wait though, and wished it would hurry up and arrive, so it could all be over. Harry in particular had struggled with the news, so they’d decided not to tell the children about the appointment, not wanting to stress them out.

Since they’d been and bought the wig, and had a reunion with Zayn, things had been fairly calm at home, and they’d enjoyed lots of fun times together. Mia and Olly had continued to go to school, Mia in particular well enough to join in with a full school day now, much to her joy. They’d got Olly’s cast cut off last week, and the boy now proudly had it on display on top of his chest of drawers in his bedroom. Harry had begged him to throw it away, saying it was sweaty and disgusting, but both Olly and Louis had wanted to mount it as a sort of souvenir. Harry had drawn the line at that, instead agreeing he could hold onto it, hoping that one day he could throw it in the bin without either of his boy’s noticing.

“I know Lou, I know. But it just keeps running through my mind, and it’s mainly bad stuff. I can’t help it. It’s just been so nice lately, not worrying about meds, and treatments and stuff. She seems so well, I don’t know how I’ll cope if they say it’s back again, that it’s bad news.” He closed his eyes then, knowing that if he didn’t at least try to get back to sleep, he’d regret it in the morning.

“Try to get some sleep baby, she’s fine okay?” Louis snuggled up to Harry again, the taller man throwing his leg over Louis’ as they cuddled up. Sleep finally came, but that didn’t mean the bad thoughts left Harry’s mind, churning over and over he fell into a fitful sleep.

*****

It was now the day before the appointment, and Harry and Louis had decided to take the children out for dinner, wanting a night off from the normal routine before tomorrow’s appointment. They’d picked them up from school together, both running out with letters about parents evening the following week, and climbed eagerly into the car, knowing they were in for a treat that night.

When they got home, Harry had called the school and booked an appointment for the next Tuesday evening, arranging with Jay that they could drop the twins off there before they headed to the school. Harry actually secretly liked going to the school for things like parents evening – he loved reminders that he was a dad, that he had 2 beautiful children he was lucky enough to call his own. He was the dad who always baked cakes for the cake sale, offered to help out when there was a class party or event at school, Louis more keen to stay on the sidelines and watch rather than get involved.

They dressed up nicely. The restaurant they’d chosen wasn’t posh, it was just an Italian chain, but he liked to look nice, and so did Mia. He’d managed to persuade Louis and Olly out of their tracksuit bottoms and into some fairly smart looking skinny jeans, which they both teamed with sports t-shirts. Harry knew he wasn’t going to win this one, so instead handed them both smart hoodies that they gladly wore. Harry had a new flamingo print shirt on, and Mia co-ordinated with her Papa, wearing a pale pink dress, with sparkly shoes.

They sat down, Olly next to Louis, and Mia next to Harry. They both had colouring booklets handed to them, a small silver bucket of crayons between them, keeping them amused while Harry and Louis chatted across the table, choosing from the menu. Louis had spotted that several people were shooting them glances, obviously recognising them, and he hoped that they wouldn’t be disturbed, that people would have the courtesy to leave them to their family time. It seemed like people could hear his thoughts, as they weren’t disturbed the whole night.

Louis ordered for everyone, choosing plain cheese pizzas for the children, meatballs for himself, and prawn pasta for Harry. They shared garlic bread to start with, the children pulling the cheese from the top with their fingers and chomping it down, grabbing the colouring books the minute they’d eaten that. Main courses were brought promptly, and Harry and Louis spent a few minutes slicing up the pizzas, telling the children it would be easier to pick up the pieces with their fingers rather than wrestling with knives and forks.

“Papa, did you see the invitation in my school bag? Daisy gave it to me today, I forgot about it until just now!” Mia called out, eyes widening with realisation. “Olly got one too, but it’s pink so he put it in my bag.”

“I didn’t love, but I’ll look when we get home. Do you know what sort of party it is?” Olly nodded at that, quite eagerly to Harry’s surprise.

“Yeah, she’s doing the Go Monkey thing in the trees, it looks super cool!” Louis laughed at his son’s mistake.

“You mean Go Ape buddy, that sounds cool. You both want to go?” The twins to their dad eagerly, Harry frowning slightly at Louis. Mia and Olly began to chat about the party together, so Harry took the chance to quickly talk to Louis about his concerns.

“Do you think Mia can do that?” he asked, worriedly biting his lip. He had concerns about Mia doing PE and being hurt, let alone climbing in trees with ropes and things.

“Love, she’s not made of glass. As long as everything goes okay tomorrow, I don’t see why not. She’ll be in harnesses, and we can stay to watch so if anything happens we aren’t happy with, we can get her to stop. She won’t be happy if we don’t let her at least try. I can always go up too if that’d make you feel better.”

“Yeah, it might do actually Lou, if you don’t mind. I’ll have to call Daisy’s mum and see if she’d be okay with that. Thanks love, I know I’m a worrier but there’s been so much shit this year, I just don’t want to add to it, you know?” Louis nodded, taking Harry’s hand in his own and raising it to his lips, kissing it softly.

The waitress came and cleared away their things, the children asking very politely for some ice-cream, Louis and Harry refusing desert as they felt quite full. Olly needed the loo, so Harry hopped up, offering to take him. He grabbed his son’s hand, and Louis watched with pride as his boy’s walked away, chattering to each other as they headed for the toilets. He turned to Mia, who was sticking her tongue out in concentration as she coloured in.

“So, Go Ape then love,” he said, watching her eyes light up as she nodded. “You know, I can go up there with you, if you think that might be nice, if you’re worried about it.” Mia looked up from under her lashes, nodding slightly, a red blush covering her cheeks.

“I didn’t want to say cos Olly looked so happy about it, but I don’t know if I like heights and I’m a bit scared,” she admitted, now clutching Louis’ hand. “But I think I’d like it if you could come with me. I just don’t want to fall to the ground and hurt myself.”

“You’ll be wearing a harness sweetheart, so if you fell off, that would catch you anyway,” he explained, stroking her hand with his thumb. “But Papa said he’ll talk to Daisy’s mum, and see if I can do it with you. It sounds cool to me, I’d love to have a go with you.” He smiled at her then, noticing her little dimple just like her Papa’s pop as she grinned back. He noticed Olly darting back to the table then, Harry just behind him.

The twins gobbled down their ice-cream, and started yawning as the dishes were cleared away again. Louis asked the waitress for the bill as she walked past, and he quickly paid as Harry helped the children into their coats. It might be spring now, but it was still chilly in the evenings, and they still couldn’t afford for Mia to get a cold on top of everything else. She’d been lucky avoiding the usual bugs from school, but they weren’t about to take any chances with her health.

Mia and Olly fell asleep on the drive home, heads slumped back in their seats, mouths open as they snored away, Harry turning around and snapping a quick photo of the pair on his phone, sending it off to Jay and Anne to make them smile. They each picked up a twin as they arrived home, carrying them upstairs and sitting them on the edge of their beds as they woke up, helping them change into their pyjamas in their sleepy state. They tucked them in and kissed them goodnight before switching rooms to kiss their other child, both sound asleep again before the final hugs and kisses were given.

Harry came out of Olly’s room before Louis, and he stood against the doorframe, waiting for his husband. As Louis came out of Mia’s room and headed for the staircase, he called over softly. “Wanna go to bed, Lou?” Louis nodded, still heading downstairs to make sure the door was locked, and the lights were off before returning to Harry. They went into their bedroom, Harry throwing the many cushions on to the floor. He loved how they made the bed look when it was made, but they were a bit of a nightmare when he just wanted to climb into bed.

He pulled off his clothes, stood at the sink in his boxers and brushed his teeth while Louis played on his phone for a few minutes. He headed back into the bedroom, flicking off the big light, leaving the room in a soft glow from the bedside lamps. Louis turned to face him.

“Lovely dinner sweetheart, think we needed that family time tonight.” Harry nodded, pulling his boxers off before climbing into bed naked. Louis smiled as he started pulling off his own clothes, brushing his own teeth before getting into bed next to Harry. Harry quickly pushed him back out, saying that if he was sleeping naked, then Louis had to as well. Louis laughed, complying by pulling his boxers off and flinging them across to the other side of the room.

He snuggled back down, shoving his leg between Harry, pulling their bodies close. Neither was particularly in the mood to do anything sexual tonight, the worry and anticipation of the next day was far too much on their minds for anything else. However, they just enjoyed laying like this together, feeling their skin against the others, the intimacy of an act like this after so long together still prevalent, meaningful. Harry rested a hand on Louis’ bare hip, kissing him softly.

“I love you Lou, so much you know. You’re such an amazing dad, and a fantastic husband. I couldn’t have got through this year without you, you’re my rock.” He leant forward to kiss Louis then, allowing his husband to deepen the kiss. Harry couldn’t help his arousal then, despite being sure he hadn’t wanted anything when he got into bed. They pushed their groins together, allowing their semi-hard dicks to rub against each other, all the friction they needed tonight.

“Love you H,” Louis breathed out, tugging at the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck as they continued to kiss. They rubbed against each other for a while longer, not taking long to reach their climax. It wasn’t particularly sexy, or dirty, but it was what they both needed. They came over each other, kissing through, hands holding on to other body parts tightly as they came down from their highs. They didn’t move after, used to the feeling of afterwards by now, Harry lacing his hands with Louis’ under the covers.

“I’m so fucking scared Lou,” he whispered into the darkness, saying the words he hadn’t wanted to admit all night. “What if it’s bad news? I can’t lose her Louis.”

“Let’s not think about that Haz, and you aren’t going to lose her. She’s our little fighter, she’s a Tomlinson, yeah?” Harry nodded, kissing Louis softly. “I know you don’t want tomorrow to come, but whatever happens, you’ll have me there. I’ve got a good feeling though love, we deserve some good news, Mia deserves something good.”

Harry nodded, snuggling deep under the covers. He knew that he should really get up and shower off, the pair of them filthy with sweat and come but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He liked the closeness of their bodies, the calm that he felt by being close to Louis like this. He sighed, resting his head on Louis’ bicep, facing him.

“She really does. Love you Lou, sleep well.” He kissed Louis once more before closing his eyes.

“Love you too darling, get some sleep okay? And if you can’t sleep and you need me, or just wanna talk, wake me up. Don’t sit there and worry yourself stupid Haz, talk to me yeah? That’s what I’m here for. Now close those gorgeous green eyes, and have wonderful dreams tonight.”

Harry did, surprisingly falling asleep before Louis. Louis laid there in the darkness, eyes fixed on the ceiling, his eyes have long adjusted to the pitch black of the room. He could make out his husband laying beside him, the feel of his long body a reassuring touch for Louis. He had had to be strong for Harry, not able to vent his own fears about the appointment tomorrow. Truthfully, he was dreading it. He was dreading the doctor saying Mia’s cancer was back, that they’d have to go through the hell of chemo again, and he wasn’t sure if he could watch his daughter in that agony again. But part of him was hopeful that they’d have a happy outcome, that he’d tell them good news and they could celebrate.

But time would tell. Until then, all the Tomlinson’s could do was wait. The countdown was on.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the appointment has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end. Not many chapters left now.
> 
> I really, really hope I've done this justice. Thank you for reading as always, I love to read your comments and thoughts! :) Xx

Louis laid awake, staring at the ceiling, willing the minutes to tick by faster, yet at the same time, to stop altogether. His mind hadn’t stopped all night, and he was sure that he hadn’t managed to get more than a few hours sleep since he and Harry had gone to bed the night before. He’d been restless, tossing and turning, trying not to wake Harry up as he stumbled around the room, heading down at 2am for a cup of tea, returning to bed and cuddling up next to Harry again, throwing his arm over his husband’s waist. He hadn’t been able to properly doze off again, thoughts of the upcoming appointment running through his mind, different scenarios playing out; the devastation, the euphoria... Louis couldn’t bear knowing which one he would have to deal with, but he couldn’t crack, not now. Harry needed him, his kids needed him.

Harry’s alarm sounded from his phone, the younger man throwing his arm out to silence it in the darkness provided by the blackout curtains, something Louis had insisted on buying as soon as they’d moved into the house before the birth of the twins. Harry snuggled closer, pulling Louis’ torso against him, wanting to stay cocooned in the safety of their bed, knowing nothing could upset them there.

“You okay, Lou?” he said, sensing the tension in his back as he held him, the rigid way he was holding himself. He pulled back slightly, trying to look at Louis’ face. “Oh, love.” Louis took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. He knew if he broke down now, that would be it. He kissed Harry’s lip quickly, and sat up in the bed, sheet pooling over his lap. The nights had been unseasonably warm lately, and Harry had switched out their winter duvet for a sheet, with a throw at the end of the bed in case they got chilly. They were both still naked from the night before, and Louis cringed as he ran his hand down, stopping at a patch of dried come on his stomach.

He swung his legs around, walking over to the bathroom and hopping in the shower, coming out before Harry had even had a chance to wake up fully. He had a white towel tied at his waist, and didn’t hesitate before he let it fall to the floor, pulling up a pair of white Calvin Klein boxers over his slim hips. He knew he’d lost some weight lately, having lost his appetite most of the time, Mia’s health flying around his head more often than not, and it wasn’t conducive to good eating habits. He slid his jeans up then, and grabbed an old t-shirt of Harry’s that was too small for his husband now and pulled it on.

“Lou, come and talk to me,” Harry called from the bed, patting the sheet next to him. Louis sighed, fiddling with his hair in the mirror before sitting on the edge of the bed, bare feet still on the floor. Harry rubbed a gentle hand over his back, and Louis let his fall back, relaxing at the touch. “I’m scared too Lou. But don’t feel you have to be strong for me. In here, you can cry, scream, whatever you want. I’m always here for you, you know that. I love you and I just want us to get through this together.”

Louis bit his lip, nodding, nerves still bubbling away in his tummy. “Thanks H, I love you too, course I do. I’m just nervous. I hate losing the control over this, I hate that I don’t know what to expect. I can’t bear to get excited because what if it isn’t good news? What if it’s back? What if it’s worse?” He choked back a sob, Harry sitting up to shuffle up behind him. Harry spread his legs, a thigh either side of Louis and pulled him backwards, Louis leaving his weight onto Harry’s bare chest. “Shit, I’m sorry-“

“No, don’t you dare apologise. It’s what I’m here for yeah? Take a few minutes while I have a shower, then we can both get the kids up and ready for school. Okay?” Louis nodded as Harry kissed him slowly, not letting it turn into anything more than a press of their lips. Louis smiled as Harry strolled naked into the bathroom, the sound of shower soon filling the room. He stood up, grabbing Harry some clothes to put on, and fiddled on his phone as he waited for his husband. 

**From Niall:  
Hey mate, just wanted to say good luck for today. Thinking of you all, let me know. X**

**From Liam:  
Hey Tommo, good luck for today. She’s a fighter, whatever happens, she’ll be good. Love you all, I’ll call you later on.**

Louis smiled at the thoughtfulness of his friends, quickly tapping out replies before Harry strolled out of the bathroom, naked again. Louis rolled his eyes, handing over a pair to Harry who reluctantly pulled them on. He towel dried his hair before pulling it back into a small bun at the back of his head, then shoving on shorts and a t shirt. They left the bedroom together and set about waking the children. Louis laid out their clothes for them while Harry went downstairs to prepare the breakfast and their lunchboxes.

After so many years, they’d got this routine down perfectly now, and they were proud of how smoothly everything seemed to go. They all descended the stairs together, Mia still sleepy, but Olly was nattering away to Louis about a football match he’d apparently be playing at lunchtime with some of the Year 3’s. He was very excited, and was proud he’d been asked by the bigger boys to play with them. Harry put a plate of hot buttered toast on the table, and they sat together, eating and chatting.

Soon enough, they all piled in the car and Louis drove towards the school. The twins preferred to go into the playground by themselves now, and while Harry had hated it initially, he admitted to Louis that they were growing up, and he had to let it happen. They kissed and hugged both of them before watching them walk across the playground together, hovering by the gate until they saw both pass into the classroom, waving happily at their teacher as they did so, rucksacks on their backs, lunchboxes swinging at their sides.

Harry glanced at his watch. “Still over an hour before our appointment. Wanna go grab a coffee?” Louis nodded, and Harry reached across, taking Louis’ hand in as they walked slowly back to the car. Harry drove, pulling up in a space outside the Starbucks round the corner from the hospital. They ordered in, and Louis sat a small corner table while Harry grabbed their drinks, kissing the top of Louis’ head as he sat down opposite him.

“Thanks love,” Louis said, picking up the white mug in his hands, blowing gently on the hot liquid to cool it down. “God Harry, I feel like shit. I wanna go home.” He clenched his jaw, not wanting to get upset in public, but the nerves were out in full force now.

Harry reached over to stroke Louis’ thigh, tangling his foot around his ankle, trying to offer as much comfort as the public coffee shop afforded them. “I know Lou. But in just under an hour, we’ll know one way or the other, yeah? Then we can deal with it like we always do – together.” He lifted his mug, sipping on his coffee. The pair sat in silence, too much running through their minds to talk much more. They watched people come and go through the doors, a few catching their eyes and waving shyly. “I was thinking, we could walk to the hospital from here? Might be nice to walk in the sunshine and clear our heads a bit?” Louis nodded, still staring out of the window aimlessly.

A short while later, Harry stood up, putting both mugs together in the middle of the table to make it easier for the staff to clear them away. He took Louis’ hand in his, and they started the short walk down the road to the hospital. There was no one he would rather have by his side right now than Louis, and he squeezed a bit tighter then, smiling as their wrist tattoos lined up, as they’d intended all those years ago. He pulled his phone from his pocket, checking to see if he’d received any more messages from his mum, grinning at the lock screen photo. It was a beautiful photo of Louis and the kids, one perched on each leg in the back garden. It had been a sunny Sunday afternoon, and they’d sat out in the sun eating ice-creams. They had big smiles, their eyes sparkling in the sun, and Harry treasured that photo.

As they arrived and checked in at the desk, Louis took a seat and began tapping his foot nervously on the floor. It was a nervous tic Harry had come to recognise, and he laid a soft hand on Louis’ leg, slowing the movement. “Breathe,” he whispered, moving his thumb back and forth, calming his husband down.

“I fucking hate this place,” Louis whispered back, eyes darting around the room, trying not to catch the eye of any other waiting parents. A ball rolled and stopped by his foot then, and he looked up, seeing a small toddler run over to pick it up. Louis grabbed it and handed it over with a smile.

“Fank oo” the boy said, chubby cheeks smiling back at Louis as his tiny hands took it and he waddled off on unsteady feet. Louis’ heart filled then as he realised he missed having children that small. 

“God, I can’t believe they were ever that small,” he said quietly as he turned to look at Harry, surprised at the red blush on his husband’s cheeks. “What is it?”

“You’re just so amazing with kids Lou. I’m so glad we got the chance to have babies together, it’s everything I ever wanted. I miss the baby stage, I really do, I miss having a little one in my arms, relying on me for everything. But at the same time, I’m so proud of the little people Mia and Ol are turning into, how amazing they have been this past year. I’m just so lucky to have you three.” Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, holding hands now, as they waited to be called.

After what felt like an eternity, a wooden door opened and a familiar face stepped out. “Mr and Mr Tomlinson?” he called. Harry squeezed Louis’ hand then, not letting go as they stood up and crossed the room. They shook hands with the doctor before linking fingers again, taking the two seats next to the desk, hearts racing, blood pumping loudly through their ears. This was it. 

The doctor tapped at his keyboard, once again bringing up Mia’s record. “Okay gentlemen, nice to see you both again. How have things been since we last spoke?” He looked at them both, seeing the nerves in their faces.

“Yeah, good thanks,” Harry spoke, knowing Louis wouldn’t want to until he heard the news one way or the other. “Mia has been really well, which has been great. She’s had a cold but she got over it quite quickly. We sorted out a wig for her too, that’s boosted her confidence which has been great to see.”

“Ah yes, I remember us discussing that last time we met,” the doctor said, nodding. Harry pulled his phone out, bringing up a photo of Mia he took yesterday and held it out for the doctor to see. He knew he was just delaying the news, but part of him didn’t want to hear it anyway. “Oh, she looks lovely, it suits her.” He smiled then, handing the phone back to Harry. “Right, let’s get down to business shall we?” 

Harry and Louis nodded nervously, clutching hands, both resting on Harry’s bare thigh where the leg of his short had rode up as he’d sat down. 

“Okay. So she’s been still having the regular bloods since Christmas, and we’re now in April, and it’s nearly May. When we last spoke, I was pleased with her progress. Numbers seemed to be going the right way, and she was generally well in herself. There is a reason we’ve called you both in today. We’ve taken a closer look at everything, rerun a few tests on the latest few sets of bloods.”

Harry gulped, sensing a verdict was coming. He glanced at Louis, frowning at how pale his husband had gone. “Lou, you okay?” he said, worried now. Louis just nodded tightly, sitting quietly, waiting for the doctor to carry on.

“Are you okay for me carry on?” he asked, looking at both. When they nodded, he cleared his throat, ready to continue. “Okay. So when we run the bloods, we look for several markers that show us the presence of the leukaemic cells. We also look at her red and white blood cells counts too to give us an indication of any infections, or any ill health.” Harry nodded. He’d spent days reading up on ALL when Mia had been diagnosed, and he was pretty sure he could give a pretty convincing speech on it by now. He knew all this, yet patiently sat, waiting for more. He held his breath as the doctor tilted his computer screen around to face the pair sitting on the chairs. Harry leant forward, trying to make sense of the jumble of numbers and words on the screen.

“The markers for the leukaemic cells have been decreasing with every set of bloods we have taken from Mia throughout January and early February.” Louis gripped Harry’s then, knuckles white with the pressure of holding on so tightly.

“So in February they came back, right?” he said so softly the doctor nearly missed it. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

“Quite the contrary Louis. The set of bloods we took mid-February were clear. There was no sign of any leukaemic cells in Mia’s bloodwork. We continued to take weekly bloods to ensure this was not an anomaly. There have since been no leukaemic cells present at all, and her numbers are exactly where we would want them to be.”

Louis held his breath. “What does that mean?” he said, barely daring to let the thoughts enter his brain until he heard it from a doctor.

“It means Louis, Harry,-“ looking at them both as he said their names, “that your daughter is now officially in remission. Congratulations!” He smiled at them, taking in their shocked faces. Silence filled the room until Louis burst into tears, turning to grab hold of Harry so tightly, he nearly fell off his chair.

“Oh my god – are you, what, is this for real?” Harry sputtered out, not quite able to believe what he had just been told. “She’s cancer free?”

“At this moment, yes, she’s cancer free,” the doctor nodded, feeling emotional himself from their reactions. He’d done this job years, but he still became emotional when giving parents news like this, it was the better part of his job.

“Oh my god, oh my god, fuck Lou, she did it. She's in remission Lou” he muttered into Louis’ neck, tears gathering in his eyes, the pair clinging to each other for dear life. Louis was still sobbing into Harry’s neck, drenching the collar of his t-shirt as his tears fell from his cheeks. He pulled back suddenly, grabbing Harry’s face and kissing him roughly. He stood then, much to the doctors surprise and pulled him to his feet, grabbing him too in a tight hug.

“Thank you, thank you so much for saving my little girl,” he said, slapping the man on the back, who chuckled at Louis’ display of affection. Louis released him, and Harry quickly hugged him too, muttering his gratitude.

They all collected themselves and took a seat again. “So what happens now?” Louis said, wiping his face with a tissue, slightly embarrassed now.

“We will continue to have Mia here for her blood work every few months, just to ensure there isn’t a recurrence of the leukaemia. As long as the leukaemic cells do not return, she will remain in remission. After a period of 5 years in remission, we would declare that Mia is entirely cancer-free, and wouldn’t expect that it would recur. So you still have a period of time to monitor her, and be cautious, but at this point, I am happy to say she is in remission, and I am hopeful that she will continue to stay that way.”

Harry sat back, rubbing his hands over his face, the emotion getting the better of him now. He felt tears fall, quite unable to believe that after nearly a long year of pain, sadness, worry and fear, it was over. Mia had beaten it, and she was going to live a long, healthy and happy life with them. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, this is just a lot-“ he started, the doctor resting a hand on his.

“Don’t worry please, I understand totally that this is very over-whelming. I dare say you haven’t wanted to get your hopes up, but I know this is what you would have wanted me to say today. I really am so happy for you, for Mia too.” They stood then, shaking the doctors hand again.

“I can never thank you enough,” Louis began, shaking hands with the man earnestly. “You’ve given me the best news ever, thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

“It is my pleasure. Now go home and tell your daughter, your son and your families the news. Celebrate!” He smiled as they left the room, stil in shock. They walked out silently, heading for the park opposite, needing a few moments to collect themselves.

Louis dropped Harry’s hand, glanced around him then screamed aloud, making Harry jump a mile.

“FUCK YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!” he screamed to the sky, letting it all out now. “She fucking did it Harry! She fucking beat the fucking cancer, oh my god!! I have never been so FUCKING HAPPY!!”

Harry just laughed at his husband, loving the look of pure joy on his face. He ran over, scooping him up in his arms and twirling them both around, kissing desperately, cheeks red and eyes shining with tears. He stood Louis back down, gazing into his eyes, both grinning uncontrollably.

“Come on, let’s go and get Mia and Olly from school,” he said, walking quickly for the gates.

“Haz, they’re in class, we can’t just-“

“Louis, our daughter has beaten fucking cancer, I think I can take my kids out of school to tell them the good news, come on!” He practically dragged Louis across the park, kissing him again as they climbed into the car.

“Let’s go tell our parents first, yeah? I know Mum’s been texting all morning, and I bet Anne’s been blowing up your phone. We have to pass their houses on the way anyway, let’s go spread the joy.” Harry grinned, nodding as Louis threw the car into drive and sped away, and he was sure nothing could ever wipe the grins from their faces ever again.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry break the news to their nearest and dearest. Cue a lot of tears, and a lot of emotion. 
> 
> Enjoy! :) As always, thank you for coming back to read more, I'll be so sad when this is over, but I've loved every minute. A couple of chapters left yet, still! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy everyone :)
> 
> As always, please leave a comment if you enjoyed it and tell me what you thought! :) Xx

As they pulled away from the car park, Harry text his Mum, asking her to get to Jay’s as they needed to talk them altogether, and they had both decided they wanted as many people as they could get together. They’d hold off telling Niall and Liam until later, sure that Mia would want to tell her godfathers herself, but they were beyond desperate to tell someone now, excitement buzzing through the veins, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. 

“Fuck Lou, it’s just hit me again. This is over. A year ago, I thought my happiness was over, that I’d never smile again. But she did it. She beat it and I, god I just don’t know what to say. I’m numb.” Louis reached across, taking Harry’s hand in his, tugging on it to make Harry to look over to him where he was sat behind the wheel.

“I think it’ll take a while to feel like it’s true,” Louis said quietly, having calmed down now after his screaming fit in the park. He’d managed to get his shaking hands under control, and was thinking through the implications of the news that they’d been given. No more hospital stays. No more invasive tests. Their daughter would get her hair back. All their dreams had come true in just a few words, and it was the most magical feeling in the world.

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey, just holding hands, the radio playing songs in the background, not even flinching when a One Direction song came on, something that usually made them laugh and want to sing along. But they were in their own bubble now, their bubble of happiness and elation, and nothing could pop it. Nothing. 

Louis swung the car into Jay’s driveway, squeezing into the space next to her minivan, happily noticing Anne’s own car parked across the street. He removed the key from the ignition, and sat back for a minute, taking a breath. Somehow, telling the news to someone else made it real, and he needed a moment to collect himself, to muddle through the mess in his brain and work out what they were going to say. 

“Haz, I think you need to do the talking. I, I don’t think I can do it,” Louis said then, still feeling overwhelmed. It wasn’t like him to break down like he did in the doctor’s office – he was the usually the strong one, the one supporting Harry and his children, the one who cried on his own, not letting his walls down. But this? This had been his downfall. The threat to his happiness, his daughter’s life, and now that the nightmare finally seemed like it was going to be over, he was finding it hard to cope with emotionally. 

Harry leaned across then, wrapping his long arms around Louis’ shoulders, making him feel safe, secure, loved. “Whatever you need,” he breathed out, pulling back slightly to press a soft kiss to Louis’ forehead. He pulled the sunglasses off Louis’ face, setting them down on the dashboard, and he stared deep into Louis’ eyes, holding his face gently in his big hands, rings feeling cold on his cheeks. “Those gorgeous blue eyes have got their sparkle back,” Harry said with a smile. “I’ve missed that beautiful sparkle, your wonderful smile. I love you so much Lou, let’s go do this, yeah?”

Louis nodded, and they got out of the car, lacing their fingers together as they walked up the driveway, the warmth of the sun radiating down over them, the perfection accompaniment to the joy they were feeling. They walked in, as they usually did, and Jay came hurrying down the corridor, alarmed from Louis’ earlier message, worried they had bad news. And just like that, Louis broke.

His mum grabbed him in her arms as he crumpled to his knees, emotion finally getting the better of him. He sobbed into his mum’s arms, like he hadn’t done since he was a little boy, and she carefully sat down with him, her son, her little boy clinging to her like his life depended on it. The commotion had drawn the attention of Anne and Dan, who both came out of the living room, Anne rushing to take Harry in her arms, puzzled at why her son wasn’t crying like Louis was. No-one spoke; instead, the sounds of Louis’ crying filled the entranceway, Harry deciding to leave him where he was, letting him lean on his mum, knowing he could offer no more than she could right now.

“Louis, I’m scared my love, what’s going on?” Jay asked, now keen to find out exactly what was going on with her boy. 

“She did it Mum, she, fuck, she did it,” he managed to get out between sobs, pulling away and wiping his face with the bottom of his t-shirt, a thankless task as the tears were continuing to fall. He sniffed, and Anne passed him a tissue she’d gone to grab from the kitchen. “Our baby girl-“ He cried again, looking to Harry to take over.

“We, um, we just got back from the hospital,” he said softly, everyone staring at him now, making his tummy fill with butterflies, even though these were people who he had nothing to hide from. “We saw Mia’s doctor. He said, um, well, she-“

“She got the all clear.” Louis said, everyone’s jaws dropping at the news. “She’s in remission. There’s no more cancer cells. She fucking beat it. She’s gonna be okay.” He stood up shakily, walking over to Harry and letting his husband hug him, comfort him, a bit embarrassed now at his outburst. 

“Oh sweetheart,” Anne said, wrapping them both in her arms, tears falling happily down her face. “That is the best news I think I’ve ever heard, I am so unbelievably happy for you.” Harry smiled down to her, seeing Jay and Dan hug each other tightly just along the hallway, tears falling from Jay’s eyes also. He met Dan’s eyes, and the man’s smile said it all Harry silently thanking him with his own smile. He just held Louis, pleased to feel that his sobs were subsiding now, his breaths were slowing and he was calming down. It wasn’t often he saw Louis in this state, it had only happened a few times before that Harry had seen, but never like this. He secretly hoped Louis would be able to hold it together when they told the children, knowing it would freak them out to see their dad so upset.

Jay, Dan and Anne went off to the kitchen then, going to make some tea, leaving Harry and Louis alone for a few minutes. Harry reached down, tucking a finger under Louis’ chin and tilting his head up so he could press their lips together. Louis let his eyes close as he lost himself in the feeling of Harry’s kiss, a grounding feeling he really needed right then. They kissed lazily, it going no further than lips on lips, but that’s all they needed.

“Tea’s ready, love,” Jay called, the sound of mugs being put on the table stirring them from their moment. They walked in, taking seats next to each other, Louis scrabbling for Harry’s hand under the table, still feeling emotional.

“So can I ask what happens now, does she still have to be under the hospital’s care?” Anne asked, sipping on her tea as she spoke, hoping she wasn’t overstepping by asking.  


“Course you can Mum, you can all ask anything you want,” Harry started, deciding he’d take over the talking now to let Louis get his thoughts together. “She’s cancer free as of now, but that doesn’t mean it’s over for good. The doctor seemed hopeful though so that’s a good sign. But as of this moment, she is officially in remission. As long as she stays cancer free for the next 5 years, they’ll give her the all-clear, and she’ll have officially, 100% beaten it for good. But until then, we have to have regular bloods, and just be cautious around her, but to me, she’s done it. This has been the worst fucking year of my life, but our baby girl is cancer free. It feels a bit like a dream,” he said, smiling down at Louis, who had rested his head on Harry’s shoulder by now.

“She’ll stay cancer free, love, I’m sure of it,” Jay said, smiling at them both. “I am just so happy. No-one deserves this more than you two, Mia and Olly. I have to say though Lou, you scared the shit out of me.” Louis laughed then, quickly apologising to everyone.

“It just got the better of me, I’m sorry guys,” he said, looking sheepish. “I didn’t sleep much last night, and I guess I should’ve talked to Harry-“

“Yeah, you should’ve,” his husband muttered under his breath, making Louis kick him slightly in the ankle under the table.

“As I said, I should’ve told Haz, but you know me, always trying to be the strong one and keep it together. But I cried in the doctor’s office, god I think I even fucking hugged him, what am I like? But yeah, sorry.” He shrugged, and they all quickly assured him they understood. They drained the rest of their tea while they chatted, Harry now eager to get to the school.

“Come on Lou, please? I wanna get them, I can’t wait another 4 hours for them to come home. Please?” He pouted at Louis, batting his eyelashes until the older man relented with a laugh, eager himself to tell Mia the great news.

Everyone hugged on the driveway as Louis and Harry got into the car, tooting the horn as they drove off down the road, waving out of their windows. Jay and Anne stood arm in arm, and Louis was pleased at that moment their mums had a special bond too, they really did have an amazing family.

Having arrived at the school, Louis and Harry got buzzed in and stood in reception, waiting for the headteacher, wanting to ask her permission to take the children out of school for the rest of the day. They were called into her office, taking a seat together. She was well aware of what the family had been through, and was concerned at the appearance of the Tomlinson parents in the middle of the school day.

“Everything okay with you two?” she asked, sitting opposite them at her large wooden desk. They nodded, smiling at her.

“Better than ever,” Louis said, Harry realising Louis wanted to tell her the good news, wanted to say it without falling apart this time. “We’ve just come from the hospital, and well, we were told Mia is in remission, she’s beaten the Leukaemia.”

The headteacher slapped her hand over her mouth, a little emotional at the news. It was only a small primary school that the Tomlinson twins attended, so it felt like everybody knew each of the children really well, and they all cared deeply about them all. She felt tears prickle at her eyes as she stood, rounding the table. Louis and Harry quickly stood, knowing what was coming. She wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders, pulling them all in close.

“Oh, my goodness, well isn’t that just the best news ever?” she said, releasing the hug, blushing slightly at her display of affection. “I’m so sorry, that wasn’t very professional, was it? I’m just so thrilled for you.”

Harry chuckled, reaching for her hand. “It means a lot that you’re so happy for us, we’ll take all the hugs we can get at the moment,” he grinned, as she pulled them in again, all laughing by now. “But we’re here to ask if you wouldn’t mind us taking the children out of school now. I just don’t think I can wait any longer to tell them, I need my daughter to know.”

She nodded emphatically, and clearly, it wasn’t even a question. “Not a problem at all, that’s fine with me. I can’t imagine how you feel, and how badly you need to tell them. I’ll get Mrs James to go and fetch them and their things, go and enjoy the day with your family.”

They both thanked her with hugs before stepping into the corridor again, nervously waiting for their children, standing in front of a few new displays of children’s work, smiling at the scruffy handwriting, drawings and colourful pictures. They turned as they heard feet thundering up the corridor, and Louis braced himself as Olly launched himself into his arms. Mia was a little calmer, running to Harry and wrapping her arms around his thigh. 

“Daddy! Papa! Who died?” Olly frowned, pulling back and looking at Louis and Harry, both a little gobsmacked at his odd question.

“Olly, what are you talking about?” Louis asked, entirely confused now.

“Well, when David got taken out of class last week, his granddad had died which is really sad. So has someone died? Is that why we got taken out of class?” They chuckled at each other, loving the logic of a 6 year old. Harry quickly shook his head as he noticed Mia’s worried expression.

“No one died, love. Everyone’s fine. We just have some news, and we couldn’t wait to tell you. Let’s get home, and we can chat, okay?” The twins nodded, handing their bags to their parents as they skipped out of school, enjoying the fact they were getting out hours before they were meant to get home, waiting patiently at the gate to be let out.

The drive home was filled with chatter, and it seemed neither Mia or Olly had any idea of the bombshell Harry and Louis were about to drop on them. As soon as they arrived home, Olly made to run off to the garden but Louis grabbed him back, saying they all needed to talk before any of that. They sat down on the big sofa, the adults at the ends, children in the middle, looking a little nervous now. 

“Okay,” Harry started, breathing out deeply. “So, we went to see your doctor today Mia, to see how things are going with you.” Both children nodded their heads, solemn expressions on their little faces now as theu understood what doctor’s visit usually meant. “He told us that everything was looking good, that your bloodwork has been really good for the past few months.”

Louis jumped in then. “Mia – he gave us the most amazing news in the entire world.” He looked down at his children then, Olly’s eyes feeling like lasers burning into his face as he stared so intently. He was only 6 but Louis sometimes had the feeling that his son had the mind of a much older child, seeming to understand things way beyond his level of comprehension. “Mia, he told us you beat the cancer sweetheart. You got rid of all the bad cells, they’ve gone. You’re gonna be okay my love.”

Mia didn’t move, but Olly did, throwing himself into Louis’ lap, little arms snaking up round Louis’ neck, clutching tightly.

“My sister’s gonna be okay? She’s gonna live a long time with me?” he said with a shaky voice, Louis nodded, swallowing back the tears again. Harry reached over, taking Mia’s hand, noticing she hadn’t moved yet.

“Love, do you understand what Daddy just told you?” he asked softly, wanting to make sure she understood.

She nodded, looking wide eyed at Louis, then at Harry. Olly still hadn’t move, crying quietly into Louis’ shoulders, reacting emotionally just as his dad had done.

“I-“ she bit her lip then, blinking slowly. “I’m gonna be okay? I don’t have cancer anymore?” Harry shook his head smiling at her. “I’m gonna get my hair back now, now I’ve been good and beated the bad cancer?” Harry’s heart broke at her question, but he rubbed her face, pulling her into his lap.

“Oh sweetheart, you didn’t lose your hair because you were bad, it was because the medicine that got rid of the bad cells sometimes hurts the good cells too. But yes, soon your hair will start to grow back. It’ll take a long while though, but we’ve got the wig in the meantime, yeah?” She surprised him then by pulling it off her head, throwing it on to the floor.

Harry gave her a puzzled expression. “I want people to ask about my bald head,” she said, hauling herself of Harry’s lap then, standing with her hands on her hips in front of her brother and dads. “Then I can tell them I had cancer but I beated it, and I was super brave.” She grinned, and Louis thought his heart was going to burst at the pride he felt. 

“Mia, I love you,” Olly said suddenly, jumping off Louis and wrapping his arms around his sister. “You’re the bestest sister in the whole world.” Mia hugged her brother back, and Harry couldn’t resist snapping a quick photo, wanting to remember the moment forever. 

“Want me to call Uncle Niall and Uncle Liam and ask them to come round so you can tell them?” Harry asked then, Mia turning to him in surprise.

“You didn’t tell them already, Papa?” she questioned. Harry shook his head.

“Nope. We went and told Nanny Anne and Nanny Jay but they’re our mummies, we had to tell them because we were so happy. But we thought you might want to tell your Uncles yourself.” Mia nodded slightly, then frowned again.

“What about Uncle Zayn?” she said, Harry glancing to Louis, wondering how he’d take this.

“Sure, we can call him too if you want,” Louis quickly said, causing a smile to erupt on Harry’s face. Both twins cheered, and ran upstairs to get out of their uniform as Harry and Louis sent out some texts, arranging for all 3 men to come over for tea in a few hours, offering pizza as a reward for coming.

****

Niall, Zayn and Liam descended on the house together later that afternoon, puzzled as to why they’d been summoned to the Tomlinson home in the middle of the school day. Zayn in particular had looked a bit awkward as he’d hung back, Louis quickly going over to him.

“Look Zayn, I’ll be honest and say that this wasn’t my idea. We were asking Ni and Li over, as Mia’s godparents, but she asked for you too, she wanted you here. And, well, now I’m pleased you’re here.” Zayn nodded, smiling at Louis. “We’re gonna have to get over whatever shit happened in the past, okay? Seems like my kids like you, and they’re gonna want you here a lot more, if you’re up for that?”

“Uncle Zayn, come on!” Olly called impatiently, and Louis could hear Harry chastising him for shouting too loudly indoors. They chuckled, and Zayn threw an arm around Louis’ shoulder as they walked into the sitting room. The other adults were sat on the sofa, facing Mia and Olly who were stood up holding hands. Louis settled on Harry’s lap, leaving the empty space for Zayn, and caught the wave Harry had given their new guest. Silence filled the room then as they waited for whatever it was the children wanted to say.

“So,” Olly began. “I have some news. Well Mia does. Well, we both do. Both of us. And Daddy and Papa too.” Mia elbowed him in the side then. “Oi! That hurt!”

“Sorry,” she whispered, blushing as she noticed Harry raising an eyebrow at her for her actions. “Go on Olly.”

“Yeah, so we have news. Like the bestest news ever.” Mia nodded eagerly beside him. “You tell them Mia, it’s your news.” Olly grabbed her hand again then, having dropped when she’d elbowed him.

Mia took a breath. “I, um, well I beated the cancer. Daddy and Papa saw the doctor and they said I had no more bad things inside me anymore, that I beated them all.”

Louis’ eyes flew to the three men on the sofa next to them, all looking shocked.

“She’s not fucking with me, is she Lou? I mean, she wouldn’t right? Is she right?” Niall spat out, almost wanting to cry with emotion. Louis shook his head, smiling at his best friend. “Oh fuck, oh my god, I’m swearing, I’m sorry, this is just-“ he leapt over the sofa, scooping Mia up and twirling around, holding her so tightly Louis was a little concerned she might break.

Liam headed to Olly, hugging him tight. “That’s amazing news Ol, you’ve been an amazing brother to her you know, we’re proud and happy for you as well.” Olly hugged him back, watching Niall fool around with his sister, laughing slightly.

“Thank you Uncle Li, I’m just so happy she’s not gonna be sick anymore and she doesn’t have to stay in hospital with Daddy and Papa.” Liam nodded, watching as Niall carefully put Mia down, the pair switching children.

Zayn, however, took a different tactic. Harry and Louis had stood up by now, and were watching their friends and children with tear filled eyes, the emotion of the moment overwhelming them again. Zayn stepped over, and wrapped them both in his arms, rubbing his hands up and down their backs.

“I know this is about Mia, and I am so fucking happy for her, I am. But I’m so happy for you two as well. I’ve been in awe of what I’ve seen of you two as parents, the two best people I know, and you’ve done an amazing job raising these two. You deserve every happiness in the world, and there are no words that can tell you how happy I am for you. Your daughter is amazing, but so are you two. Thank you for letting me be part of this moment.” Harry’s tears fell then, and neither of them spoke, overcome with emotion at Zayn’s heartfelt speech.

The doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of dinner, and Zayn quickly headed off, paying for everything before returning with it to the sitting room, where the boxes were eagerly flung open. Harry reached for his wallet on the mantelpiece, but Zayn shook his head, resting a hand on Harry’s arm, stopping him.

“My treat mate,” he said with a smile, Harry thanking him with a quick hug. 

After dinner, Zayn snapped a photo of the Tomlinson family, promising to send it to Harry later, but Louis was a bit puzzled as to why he wanted it. All became clear just an hour when everyone had left, letting Harry and Louis put their exhausted and emotional children to bed, and finally got to sit down together, sharing a much-needed bottle of wine between them. He smiled as he took in the tweets he and Harry had both sent out a while ago, loving the picture of his children cuddling earlier that Harry had attached to his tweet, but was stunned as he noticed a new one just underneath on his timeline.

Zayn had attached the picture he’d taken earlier, and Louis felt emotional as he read the message. 

He nudged Harry, handing over his phone for him to look at. He looked stunned too. 

“Wow, that’s lovely of him,” Harry said. “God, look at the likes and retweets already, guess everyone’s been waiting for this for a long time, huh?” Louis nodded, now typing frantically at his phone again. “You’re gonna reply, aren’t ya Lou?”

Louis hit the send button before really thinking, showing Harry his message. His husband pulled him in, kissing the top of his head. 

“Perfect, love.”

Louis put his phone down, his notifications blowing up wildly now. He sipped at his wine, savouring the rich taste. 

“Not everyone is lucky enough to have 4 best days of their life, you know H,” Louis said, swivelling round until he could look at Harry.

“4?” Harry frowned, trying to work them out. Louis nodded, pulling Harry’s hand into his lap, using his fingers to count them off.

“Yep. First one is the day we met.” Harry blushed at that, leaning over to peck Louis quickly. “Second is the day I married you. Third is the day our babies were born. And now. Today. Finding out our brave little girl has beaten cancer.” Harry smiled too, echoing Louis’ thoughts.

“Same for me, Lou. Love you so much you know.” They settled back together, Louis turning around to put his back to Harry’s chest, Harry wrapping his arms around Louis’ torso, his hands coming up under his t-shirt to rest on his tummy. 

“Forever and always,” Louis agreed, shutting his eyes, the weariness hitting his bones now as the emotional day finally came to a close, and Louis thought in that moment, there’s nowhere he would rather be.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip: 3 months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last one before the last, which is the epilogue. I hope you enjoy this one. I'm going to miss this story so much.
> 
> Thanks as always for the lovely comments and kudos, you'll never know what they mean to me.
> 
> The final scene killed me. Enjoy.

_3 months later_

“You done, love?” Harry called through the ajar bathroom door as Mia finished her bath. She’d been a bit funny lately about them bathing her, wanting to keep her scarf or wig on, only washing her hair when she’d made Harry or Louis leave the room. They’d even had Anne and Jay talk to her but the little girl was adamant, so they let it be, hoping that she’d come to them if she needed to. 6 going on 16, honestly. 

“Yes, Papa!” she called, her smiling face peeking around the door now, steam billowing in the room behind her still. Harry walked in, cracking the window open, letting the warm July breeze fill the room. Mia skipped out in her new shortie pyjamas, joining Olly in his bedroom where he was listening to Louis read to him. Harry mopped up the floor, hanging up the towels before joining his little family. 

“Daddy, have you decided if I can go to that sleepover next week at Tasha’s house?” Mia looked hopefully at Louis, knowing that she shouldn’t be pressuring them for an answer, but still needing to know as it had been all the talk of the playground today at school. Louis’ eyes went over to Harry who just shrugged, knowing that they’d all but made the decision. Mia had had her port removed 8 weeks ago now, and they were satisfied that the incision had healed enough for her to start being a bit more rough and tumble. Louis nodded, grinning as her face lit up, eyes sparkling at the news.

“Seriously?” she squeaked, clapping her hands over her mouth. She spun around to face Harry who nodded too, bracing himself as Mia launched herself at him, jumping into his outstretched arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, much like a little koala bear and he sank himself into the hug, loving that his daughter was still small enough to do this with. He lowered her gently down to the floor, watching as she ran off into her room screeching “I need to choose which pyjamas to take with me!”, thuds echoing down the hallway as she pulled her suitcase out of her wardrobe.

Flashes of memories ran through Harry’s mind then, thoughts of the last time they’d had to pack her suitcase, when she was really poorly and having chemo. He quickly shook it off, knowing that this time the suitcase was for a fun reason, even it was a bit excessive for one night away from home. He left her to it though, knowing her first girlie sleepover was something to be super excited about.

“You looking forward to the match on Saturday, Olly?” Louis asked the boy then, who was snuggled up to his side despite the heat of the room. Maybe we can do something special after, just you, me and Papa since your sister will be off with her friends.” Olly nodded quietly, not quite reacting like Louis had expected him to at the news. “Hey, what’s up love?”

Olly just looked down, fingers playing with the drawstring on his little pyjama shorts, bruised shins sticking out from the rough football matches he liked to play in at lunchtimes. “I just don’t want to be rubbish Daddy. I’m the youngest one in the team, and I don’t want to let anyone down.” His little eyes filled with tears as the nerves set in. Louis and Harry had been proud he’d been picked to play this match, having spent the last 3 on the sidelines, and it seemed that Olly was too, until now that is. Louis hauled him into his lap, Harry coming to sit by their feet, stroking a gentle hand over Olly’s ankles.

“Hey big guy, you won’t let anyone down, yeah? You’ve been picked to play because you’re an awesome footie player, and even if you don’t score any goals, your Papa and I will be so proud of you anyway for going out there and doing your best.” He leant over, kissing Olly gently as the little boy nuzzled into his chest, seeking comfort. 

Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat. Olly was so much like Louis in so many ways, and it was times like that this made their similarities even more startling. Olly kept things inside like his dad, not wanting to show weakness or vulnerability to anyone, and it usually took a big worry to have him admitting what was wrong. He was pleased though that Olly had told them what the matter was, and he was keen to reassure his son.

“Love, you couldn’t be any worse than me on the pitch, you know how hopeless I am with a football and my giraffe legs,” he said, causing a little laugh to erupt from Olly. “You’ve seen those horrible videos Uncle Liam and Uncle Niall have showed you of me falling over all over the pitch, compared to that, you’re gonna be like Ronaldo!” Olly grinned at the comparison, tears forgotten by now.

“Yeah Papa, you are pretty bad at football!” Harry faked a shocked expression before pretending to sob into Louis’ leg, Olly quickly clambering on his back to cheer him up. “Don’t cry Papa, you still cook the bestest dinners and give me the tightest cuddles!” Harry melted at that, grabbing his son under the arms and pulling him to him, hugging him tightly. Mia chose that moment to strut in, struggling with her suitcase. The zip looked like it was going to burst, and Louis just raised an eyebrow at her.

“Okay, I’m ready for the sleepover!” she said, setting it on the floor next to her, lowering the handle. “What?” she said, as she noticed the odd expressions on her dads faces. “A girl needs outfit choices Papa!”

*****

“2 goals Olly! Amazing, I am so proud of you,” Louis grinned, tugging on his sons ankles as they walked up the street together. Olly was sat on his shoulders now, still buzzing from the high of scoring 2 whole goals against the opposition at his football match, and was heading to lunch with his dads. They’d taken Mia to the sleepover before the match, the girls going swimming and having their nails done before takeaway that night, and she’d been so excited as she arrived at Tasha’s house, she’d forgotten to kiss Harry and Louis goodbye. Harry had looked heartbroken until Louis persuaded him to go, pouting all the way to the field where the football match was to be held. 

They took a seat as they arrived at the restaurant, Olly’s choice of course. They ate together as Louis showed Olly several of the videos he had filmed of him scoring goals, dribbling the ball expertly up the field, and tackling boys 2 years older than him successfully. 

“Might have a professional footie player in our family one way or another, hey Haz?” Louis said, grinning at his husband across the table. Harry nodded, mouth full of salad as Olly slurped down his chocolate milkshake, hungry after running around for an hour earlier on. They were just about to eat their puddings when a small girl approached the table. She stood quietly until Harry turned to her, frowning as he tried to place her. She looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite work out how he knew her.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” she said quietly. “I had to say hello again, I don’t know if you remember me, but we met outside the radio place, I’m Ellie.” Harry’s eyes widened as everything clicked into place. The little girl who had given them a card for Mia, back when she’d recently been diagnosed, and they’d gone to Nick’s breakfast show to discuss things.

“Oh my goodness, lovely to see you again,” Harry said, hugging her quickly. Louis waved at her, too far away to hug, but he remembered her as well. “Unfortunately, Mia isn’t here, she’s with friends but this is our son Olly, Mia’s twin brother. Olly, say hi to Ellie, love.”

“Hi, Ellie love,” Olly mimicked, the little girl smiling at his humour.

“How is Mia doing?” she asked. Harry could see her dad standing up to come and get her but he smiled, nodding that all was okay and he sat back down. 

“Yeah, she’s great thanks sweetheart. She got the all-clear a few months ago now, and everything has been fine which is great news. You look well too, everything okay with you?” She nodded as she smiled. 

“I just got the all clear for the second year, so yeah, it’s good thank you.” Harry beamed at her news, hugging her again, knowing exactly how pleased that news must have made Ellie and her dad feel.

“Amazing news love,” Louis piped up, mopping up some ice-cream Olly had spilt trying to lift it to his mouth too quickly. “I’m really pleased for you, and I know Mia will be when we tell her too.” She smiled then, waving to her dad who was beckoning her back to the table.

“Anyway, I had better get back to my Dad, but I just wanted to say hi again, please tell Mia hi from me, and that I’m pleased she’s doing better,” she said as she skipped off, ponytail bouncing around at the back of her head.

“What an amazing little girl, Lou,” Harry said. “I’m just heading to the loo, Olly, do you need a wee?” Olly shook his head, grabbing his colouring page again and starting to finish off the drawing he’d started before his dinner had arrived. Louis stacked the plates as Harry stood up, making a detour via Ellie’s table.

“Hey, um, sorry to interrupt Sir, but just wanted to say I’m so pleased that Ellie got the all-clear for her second year,” Harry said, reaching a hand out to shake Ellie’s dads hand. “I don’t know if Ellie told you, but Mia has gone into remission now, so luckily I know how you feel.” Ellie’s dad smiled, shaking his hand back.

“It's Jack, nice to see you again Harry. That’s wonderful news about your daughter, sounds like we have a pair of fighters on our hands, huh?” Harry nodded, stroking Ellie’s hair where she sat in her chair next to him. 

“We sure do,” Harry said. “I’ll leave you to your dinner, but just wanted to say thank you to Ellie for coming to talk to us again, it was lovely to see her. Take care, yeah?” He went off to the loo, returning to the table where his husband and son sat, Olly on Louis’ lap together, colouring in, similar looks of concentration on their faces. Harry took a quick photo, a look of love filling his eyes at the perfect sight. The only piece of the puzzle missing then was his little girl.

*****

A few days after the sleepover, Mia came downstairs an hour after Louis and Harry had put them both to bed. She crept into the sitting room, making Louis jump when he spotted her out of the corner of his eye as he heard a noise. 

“Mia, love, you made me jump! Why are you up sweetheart, everything okay?” Harry came back into the living room then, startled to see his daughter climbing into Louis’ lap, paisley scarf still on her head. She curled in, resting her little head on his head, and immediately Harry worried.

“Mia, don’t you feel well?” he asked, rushing over to feel her forehead, shocked when she flinched away from his touch. “Sweetheart, you’re worrying me, please tell me what’s wrong.” He sat down next to Louis, laying a hand on her leg. She sat up then, looking at both of her parents.

“Um, I have something I want to talk to you about, but I don’t know how to say it.” She looked really unsure then, and Harry wondered why their daughter was being so shy with them. 

“Just say it love, you can tell us anything you know,” Louis prompted, stroking her back lightly with his hand. She bit her lip, thinking for a few more minutes before nodding. 

“Okay. Well. I noticed something a few weeks ago but I didn’t tell you until I knew what it was. And I know it’s definitely okay now so I want to show you.” She stood up then in front of her parents, hands nervously reaching up to her scarf before she pulled it off slowly. Harry gasped at what he saw in front of him, Louis reaching for his hand and clutching it tightly.

“I think my hair is growing back,” she said so quietly, they both nearly missed it.

Her head was covered in a very short amount of hair, looking like a buzz cut, but it was definitely dark hair. Tears started to fall down Harry’s cheeks at the sight, overwhelmed by Mia’s reveal, her uncertainty over how they would react. 

“Oh darling, I think you’re right,” Harry said softly as she stepped into his arms, looping her little arms around his neck. He brought a hand up carefully, running his fingers over the soft, downy hair, loving that it was finally growing back, that she was starting to leave the horrors of the cancer behind. Her baldness had been the last visual thing, a constant reminder of how sick she had been and he couldn’t wait to leave it in the past where it belonged.

“You look beautiful, Mia,” Louis whispered softly, taking her hand in his own. She curled back into Harry’s lap then, resting her feet on Louis’ thigh. “You have been so brave, we are so, so proud of you. How do you feel about your hair growing back?”

A small smile spread across her face then. “I feel good. I mean, it’ll be weird to have hair again, I’ve got used to it cos it’s been so long. But I can’t wait for it to grow long again so Papa can braid it and make me look like a princess again.”

“You’ve never stopped looking like a princess,” Louis said, watching as her eyelids began to feel heavy, letting them drift shut. Harry couldn’t bring himself to move her so laid back slightly, letting his sleeping daughter rest against his chest as he and Louis talked quietly, holding hands over the back the sofa, their futures looking brighter than ever.

*****

“Mmm, get off,” Harry murmured, wriggling away from whatever it was that was disturbing him from an amazing sleep. He shuffled away, kicking off the sheet since he felt so warm, trying to fall asleep again. Something continued to press indignantly into his hip then, pulling him close again and Harry moaned, rolling into the pressure. He felt Louis’ warm lips kiss up his neck, hands resting on his hip, pulling their bodies together as Louis rocked his hips against Harry’s firm body.

“Lou, what you doing? It’s the middle of the night,” he groaned out, wanting to sleep but unable to stop the arousal suddenly filling him at the feel of his husband’s erection pressed against his bare skin. He tilted his head, Louis capturing his lips in a kiss, working his tongue over Harry’s dry lips as they kissed deeply, bodies already starting to sweat slightly in the warm summer air. The curtain moved slightly in the breeze, sending shards of moonlight into the room, lighting up Harry’s skin as it flashed across.

Louis rolled his hips insistently into Harry, pushing him gently until his husband was on his back, carefully climbing on top of him, kneeling between Harry’s thighs. He spread them more with his knee, Harry letting them fall to the bed, moaning as he felt friction against his own hardening cock, Louis rocking back and forth now, panting above him. Harry’s arms reached up, fingers threading through Louis’ hair, tugging ever so slightly, Louis shivering at the feel.

“Just want you H, wanna be close to you,” he murmured, reaching a hand down to slide Harry’s boxers off, wanting his husband naked like he was. Harry’s eyes flew open as Louis wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking at a slow pace, enough to keep Harry aroused in his sleepy state. “Wanna make love to my sexy husband.” He pulled up slightly, winking at Harry as he reached over for the lube. They began kissing again as he came back to Harry, settling on his knees between Harry’s legs, kissing down the insides of his thighs, sucking a lovebite into the left one, Harry writhing at the feel on his sensitive skin.

“Mmm, mine aren’t you Haz?” Louis whispered, Harry nodding frantically, so turned on now he needed more from Louis. He grabbed the lube, shoving it into Louis’ bare chest. Louis chuckled as he took it from a desperate Harry, slicking up his fingers and teasing Harry, circling his entrance before pressing a finger inside. Harry moaned loudly at the intrusion, causing Louis to slap a hand over his mouth, wanting to keep him quiet so they didn’t wake up the children. His eyes flew over to the door, relief flooding him when he realised the door was locked, that they wouldn’t be rudely interrupted and could get on in peace.

He slowly worked in another 2 fingers as Harry encouraged him, leaning over occasionally to play with Harry’s nipples with his fingers, his tongue, something Harry particularly loved. When he felt Harry start to move around more, like he was getting close, he pulled his fingers out, grabbing Harry’s ankle and setting his leg up on his shoulder, knowing Harry loved how deep this position felt. He lined himself up and started to push in slightly, watching every twitch of Harry’s face as his cock sank deeper until he bottomed out.

Harry sighed, relaxing his body as much as he could, knowing that meant the pleasure would come sooner. Louis started to rock his hips slightly as they locked eyes, the drag as he moved in and out of Harry felt out of this world. The room was hot, their bodies almost burning from the pleasure and sensations zipping up and down their skin as they made love, clutching hands, touching anywhere they could, desperate for each other. They’d been intimate with each other for over 15 years now, and Louis always marvelled over the fact that each time almost felt like the first.

They moved together, moaning, kissing and licking into each others mouths before Louis abruptly pulled out, Harry whining lowly at the loss. Louis sat up, sitting with his back against the headboard, shoving a pillow behind him.

“Come here love,” he murmured softly, patting his bare thighs. He smirked as Harry crawled over, lifting himself into Louis’ lap. He stayed on his knees for a moment, reaching behind him to guide Louis’ cock back inside his body. He sank down slowly, the feeling overwhelming him as he felt Louis deep inside, their chests pressed together, kissing softly as he lifted himself up and down in a gentle rhythm. There was nothing frantic about it, they were simply enjoying the feel of each other, the need to be close over-riding every other need they had in that moment. Harry stilled, letting Louis rock into him, Louis’ cock filling him perfectly, his own rubbing between their stomachs, creating the friction he needed to slowly build himself to climax.

Harry tilted his head back, hair dangling down his back as heat pooled in his belly, orgasm fast approaching. “Faster Lou, faster,” he moaned, rocking his hips in fast circles, thighs burning too much to consider trying to bounce in Louis’ lap. 

“Love, get up on your knees,” Louis choked out, hands gripping onto Harry’s hips, sure to cause bruises near his laurel tattoos, but that turned him on even more. Harry groaned, getting into position as Louis spread his own legs more, planting his feet on the mattress and beginning to thrust up into Harry.

“Oh my god – Lou, don’t stop, don’t ever – god, keep going-“ Harry rambled, head hanging low so his chin rested on his chest, letting Louis take complete control of his pleasure right now. He slid a hand down, wanking himself furiously as Louis thrust, until Harry couldn’t contain in anymore. “Oh, LOUIS!” he all but screamed out as he came, clenching hard around Louis, causing him to come at the same time. “Shit, fuck, so good-“ he trailed off as the feeling became too much, the glide of his hand covered in come on his sensitive cock starting to almost sting with sensitivity. Louis was still rocking inside him, and Harry had never felt more loved.

He slumped down into Louis’ body, both panting heavily into the darkness of the room, bodies covered in sweat and come as they kissed lazily again. 

“God you are amazing Harry Tomlinson,” Louis breathed out against Harry’s lips, lifting Harry slightly so he could pull his cock out now he was softening. Harry cringed as he felt Louis’ come drip down his leg, but lowered himself back down onto the bed, Louis coming to rest on him, head on his bicep, throwing a warm thigh over Harry’s, knee resting near his cock.

“Love you Lou, so much. Couldn’t imagine a single day without you, you know. You and the kids, you’re my everything. Don’t know what started that just then but thank you, it was amazing.” He smiled and kissed Louis’ lips softly, his husband nearly asleep again by now.

Harry closed his own eyes, thinking that he really should get up and shower, but he didn’t want to spoil the moment. Louis was now sound asleep, and Harry soon joined him, lulled into a deep, contented sleep, his husband in his arms, and in his heart.

****

Louis and Harry sat down on the second row, ready to watch Mia and Olly at their class assembly. Their school did monthly assemblies on their school values, and the theme for this one was bravery.

Each of the children were lined up on the stage, clutching a piece of paper with a picture, and a few lines for them to say to the waiting parents. The other classes were sat in rows, waiting quietly for the teacher to begin the assembly. Harry laced his fingers with Louis. The pair had been tactile all morning, the closeness their love-making gave them spilling over into this morning. Harry had woken up a little sore but smiled at the memories, climbing out of bed to join Louis in the shower, where they’d spent 20 minutes under the spray kissing and touching, teasing each other to the point of no return. Honestly, they felt like teenagers at times. 

Their teacher stood up, introducing the class and asking everyone to sit nicely and listen to each children as they spoke about something they had felt brave doing recently. They were stood in register order to avoid arguments about who went first, so Mia and Olly were nearly at the end of the line, only 2 children stood after them. 

Harry and Louis smiled as the other children spoke, holding up their photographs or hand drawn pictures, everyone clapping politely before the next child began to speak. The photographs and drawings were being projected onto the big screen behind the children too, so everyone could see them clearly. Harry noticed Olly fiddling with the corner of his piece of paper, a sure sign he was nervous and tried to catch his eye, wanting to reassure him. The applause died down as the child before Olly ended her speech, and Olly nervously cleared his throat, taking a step forward like they’d been taught.

“My story about being brave is all about my sister, Mia.” A photo of Mia and Olly in hospital flooded the screen then, several people taking in a deep breath at the sight. It was a photo of when Mia had been mid-chemo, looking pale and drained, head shaved, a tube draped over her shoulder from her IV. Her brother had a proud arm around her shoulder, and the pair were grinning at the camera. Louis recognised it as a photo his mum had taken of the pair, and realised she’d been in on this too. Louis grabbed for Harry’s hand, squeezing tightly as he knew his husband was going to get emotional.

“My sister had cancer last year. She got really sick, and she lost her hair, and had to spend a lot of time in hospital with our dads. But she is the bravest person I ever met. She was always smiling, and trying not to cry, even when I knowed the needles were hurting her, and even when she lost her hair, she didn’t cry. She shaved her head with Daddy, Uncle Liam and Uncle Niall and that was super brave cos I know she loved her hair to be as long as Elsa’s.” A quiet chuckle rippled through the hall then, a tear sliding down Harry’s cheek at his son’s words.

“But my sister has beated cancer now. She’s got no more bad cells in her body and her hair is coming back. I love her so much and she is my brave story.” Rapturous applause filled the hall then, not a dry eye among the parents, who were emotionally drained after the speech. Olly stepped back, quickly hugging his sister, and both Louis and Harry were filled with pride. They were sure that Mia’s own story of bravery, likely about herself, was going to push them over the edge.

She stepped forward, and the hall fell into silence again.

“I know people think I am going to talk about myself being brave because I had cancer. But my people I want to talk about are my amazing Daddy and Papa.” A gorgeous photo of Louis and Harry appeared on the screen, both grinning at the camera, cheeks pressed together. Harry knew it was from the night of their anniversary dinner, a selfie they’d taken after Anne had taken the kids, before they’d got into the hotel. 

“They have been amazing ever since I got sick. Even though I know it made them really sad I was poorly, and it made them really scared too, they were always there for me. They held my hand when I got needles in my arms, they cleaned up when I was sick, even on Papa, and they never stopped looking after me. They even made sure Olly had a good time with them too when I was with Nanny Anne or Nanny Jay. I hope one day I can be a good mummy like they are good daddies to me and Olly. They were brave together even when I knew they were scared. I am so lucky to have them, and I love them very much.” Louis was openly crying now, and he couldn’t stop himself as he stood up and flew to the stage, Mia jumping down the steps and into his arms. 

Harry remained sat in his chair, elbows on his knees, crying into his hands, too overwhelmed to move. Olly ran to him, pulling Harry’s arms away until he could sit on his knee. He hugged Harry so tightly before lightly wiping away his tears with his small fingers, kissing Harry softly, the other parents watching on with tear filled eyes. Louis came back over, sitting next to Harry, Mia on his hip. They huddled together, clutching each other, the love between them almost filling the room with its ferocity.

“You two make us brave,” Harry whispered. “Every day, every single thing we do is for you two. We love you so much, so damn much, thank you for what you just did.” Harry leaned over to kiss Mia, and then Louis, the hall still quiet around them.

“Tomlinson’s are brave, aren’t they Daddy?” Olly said, causing Louis to smile at him, tears still threatening to fall, cheeks red, but his heart full.

“Sure are kiddo,” he grinned over to Harry and Mia. “Bravest family in the world.”


	39. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue set 3 years after the last chapter, my last delve in Louis and Harry's world.
> 
> Please enjoy, and thank you all for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. After 8 weeks, nearly 140,000 words and 39 chapters, this is over. I am very emotional at the end of this, my first full length story, and I hope you have enjoyed as much as I have enjoyed writing every word.
> 
> It has been a real labour of love, nights spent at the laptop tapping away, often bringing myself to tears as I imagined their story.
> 
> Your comments and kudos have meant the world to me as well as your tweets. It makes my heart feel full to know so many people have read and loved this, losing themselves in my little fictional world. I thank every one of you for taking a chance on this, it'll forever be my fictional baby! I will miss this so much.
> 
> Enjoy the epilogue, fluff and love guaranteed!

**_Epilogue: Three years later. July 2028._ **

Louis paced around the garden, making sure everything was in place. He shuffled a few chairs around, not happy with their current arrangement, and when he thought they were right, stood back admiring them. Yep, that was better. He tucked the edge of ribbon on another into place, and watched as Olly and Mia tore around the garden, not yet dressed, much to his frustration.

“Hey kids, come on! We’ve only got an hour until people start arriving so get your butts upstairs, and get dressed!” Olly groaned, hating dressing formally at the best of times, but he knew better than to argue with his father. Mia just smiled as she passed her dad, long curls flowing in the wind. She’d just been brought home from a trip to the hairdressers with Auntie Gemma, and was so pleased with how her hair had turned out. Louis had to admit she was getting more gorgeous the older she got.

Louis headed back inside, leaving the patio doors flung open, the early summer warmth radiating through the house. He took a seat at the kitchen table, eyes lighting up as he caught Harry walking towards him, slow but sure in his steps, precious cargo in his arms. Louis stood up, hurrying over to meet Harry in the entranceway to the kitchen. 

“Oh, she’s still asleep,” he murmured softly, not wanting to wake her up. Harry smiled at him as he carefully transferred the bundle between them, eyes filling with love as he watched Louis move so naturally, so at home with everything. Louis adjusted the light pink cotton blanket, making sure she was covered, but not to the point where she’d get too warm. He peeked inside, seeing her in the soft white and yellow babygro they’d chosen for the day.

“Daddy loves you so much, precious,” he mumbled, kissing her warm forehead gently, pausing as she started to snuffle into his chest, breathing soon resuming in a relaxing pattern again. “I can’t believe she’s only been in our lives 7 weeks Harry, I almost can’t remember a time she wasn’t here.” He ran his fingertip down her soft cheek, her mouth almost automatically opening and heading for it as if it were the teat on her bottle. That seemed to wake her up slightly, and she started to softly grumble, soon turning to pitiful cries.

Harry was at the worktop now, expertly preparing a bottle. He shook the liquid, shaking a little out onto the inside skin of his wrist to check the temperature was fine before handing it over to Louis, who was now ensconced on the sofa, cradling his newborn daughter. 

“Open up sweetheart, come on,” he coaxed, rubbing the teat over her soft lips, sliding it in as she started to suck hungrily, milk flowing into her belly to keep her calm and quiet. It was these moments Louis loved the most. He often stirred as soon as his daughter did in the middle of the night, and enjoyed sitting in the rocking chair, warm little human in his arms, totally reliant on him for life. He talked to her about everything, she listened without judgment, and seemed soothed by the sound of his voice, especially when she was upset with a belly full of wind, calming down when Louis picked her up and talked softly, rubbing his hands in small circles on her tiny back, carefully winding her.

The doorbell went then, and he heard Harry open it, hugging their first guests. Liam and his girlfriend walked into the room then, looking perfect in coordinating oufits. Jessica took a seat next to Louis, cooing over the baby drinking away, while Liam rolled his eyes at Louis in greeting. Niall arrived shortly after, heading straight up the stairs to find his godchildren and to make sure they were ready for everything, time quickly getting away from them. It seemed the doorbell was a constant then, and Harry ended up leaving the door open, people wandering in as they arrived as he had had to get ready themselves.

Louis finished feeding her, then handed her to a recently arrived Zayn to look after, the man an expert in babies now since welcoming his own son a year ago. Things had gone from strength to strength between Zayn and Louis over the past few years, and it often felt like the ten years that they hadn’t spoken had never happened. He was often over at their house, particularly when he first became a father, stressing out over the fact he didn’t think he’d be good enough, wasn’t doing a good enough job as a husband or dad, and Louis and Harry spent hours late into the night reassuring him, teaching him a few tricks they’d learnt over the years.

Things had changed for them too in the past twelve months. Mia had now had her three year all clear from her Leukaemia, and although she was still technically in remission and not clinically cancer free just yet, Louis and Harry both felt they’d closed the door on that chapter in their lives, and it was just a distant memory, one they wished they could forget. Harry still suffered from the occasional nightmare, but had taken to see a counsellor once everything had calmed down, and now enjoyed talking things through with Louis, both making time for date night together at least once a month, their mums more than happy to take on babysitting duty. They often went to stay overnight at Lottie’s or Gemma’s too, Harry and Louis both enjoying the independence the growing twins gave them.

This all stopped again though when around 2 years ago, they decided they wanted to try for another child. Luckily, fate must have wanted to deal them a good hand as things had happened easily after they’d made their final discussions, including the twins of course, who were eager to be big siblings to a new baby, and just a year after talking things through and signing the final pieces of paperwork, they welcomed the newest Tomlinson into their home. They’d both forgotten how exhausting it was to have a newborn, but Harry secretly loved his exhaustion, the reason for his late nights, and early rises. She had become the centre of their world, and Harry and Louis knew she was the final piece of their family puzzle.

An hour later, everyone was gathered in the garden. It had been decorated for the celebration by Harry, who had spent weeks online sourcing things, and asking various friends and family over to help him set them up over the past few days. Louis had to admit he had done an amazing job, and wished he had Harry’s eye for detail. Everything was coordinating, from the ribbons draped around the back of the chairs, to the flowers dotted around the garden, to the pieces of paper laid carefully on the chairs awaiting their guests.

Anne and Jay were busy bustling around in the house, sorting out various things for the boys, and taking it in turns to cuddle their newest granddaughter. Gemma had Zayn’s son Neo on the floor in front of her, holding his little hands in her own as he tottered around unsteadily on his feet, having recently started to walk. Louis grinned at the sight, wondering how long it would be until she made them both Uncles. Harry stepped through the doors then looking stunning in a soft cream shirt, pale blue flowers dotted over it. Something about it was so quintessentially Harry that it made Louis’ heart skip a beat, still so in love with his husband after all these years.

Everyone started to make their way outside, and Louis headed to prise his daughter from his mum’s arms, no mean feat at the best of times, let alone when she was looking so adorable and perfect. He cradled his small daughter in his arms, her little eyes wide now as she took in her surroundings, sucking madly on the dummy in her mouth. Louis decided not to remove it just yet, walking carefully outside, smiling softly to Harry as he walked towards him. A hush came over the gathered congregation as Louis joined Harry at the top of the gathering, taking his hand, the other still cradling their daughter.

This wasn’t to be a religious ceremony, instead both Louis and Harry had asked Niall if he would please have the honour of conducting things, writing their own words, and doing things much in the way they did when they had Mia and Olly all those years ago now. Mia was sat on Anne’s knee, and Olly was just along the front row on Liam’s thigh, back pressed against his chest. Everyone turned to look at the front as the baby started to cry, Louis jostling her about gently trying to calm her down. Her cries intensified, so he passed her over to Harry, and he walked around for a few minutes before returning with her, eyelids heavy as she started to drift off in her Papa’s arms.

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road,” Niall said, prompting a laugh from the small congregation in front of him. “We are all here today to celebrate the birth of one special little girl, and to welcome her into the Tomlinson family, and into the arms of her new godparents.” He smiled at everyone then, Harry and Louis locking eyes with each other, already feeling incredibly emotional. “I know Harry wanted to say a few words before we begin, so I’ll hand you over to him.”

Harry cleared his throat, turning around to face his family and friends. “When we brought Mia and Olly into our family 9 years ago now, I thought I was complete. I had everything I could ever have wished for; a loving husband, a wonderful mother and sister, and now two beautiful children. They have been my rocks, my world, my everything, and despite the hard times we’ve had together, they’ve never faltered in always being there for me. Louis and I decided we had enough love in our hearts to give to another child, and we have been blessed with the most precious daughter. She has completed our family, and my heart is so utterly full, I feel like I could burst sometimes. Faith Eden Tomlinson, you have changed my life once more, and I could not be prouder to be your Papa.” Everyone applauded as he ended his speech, kissing her forehead as he leant down. Lottie was snapping photos at the back, keen to capture every moment. 

“Could I ask the godparents to come forward and stand with Louis and Harry to make their promises to Faith, please?” Everyone looked around, waiting to see who would stand, as Harry and Louis had asked the new godparents to keep it a secret until today. Everyone smiled as Félicité stood up, along with Zayn, who looked incredibly nervous as he adjusted his tie. He handed his son to his girlfriend sat next to him, and Félicité took his hand gently as they walked up to join Faith and her parents, wanting to calm him down somewhat. Louis clapped him on the back gently as he stood next to him.

Félicité cleared her throat, making a wonderful speech, promising to always be there for Faith, to love and support her in all of her choices, to be her shelter when she needed an escape from her over-bearing fathers in her teenage years (causing much laughter in the audience, not so much from Louis and Harry however), and to always protect her. Louis sniffed back the tears, hugging her tightly then as he watched Harry hand Faith over to her godfather, waiting for his speech. Harry came and stood by Louis then, and they linked hands as they listened intently.

“If you had told me three years ago, I would be standing here today as the godparent of Louis and Harry Tomlinson’s third child, I’d have thought you were crazy.” They both laughed at that. “I am forever grateful that they gave me the gift of forgiveness, that they welcomed me back into their lives, and their family, and are now entrusting me with the responsibility of helping to raise their new, beautiful daughter.” He looked then, speaking to the baby cradled in his strong arms. “Faith, I am beyond proud of call you my goddaughter. I promise to protect and love you with everything that I am, and to help you on whichever path you choose in life, never judging, only guiding. I love you, and I will always be here for you little lady.” There wasn’t a dry eye amongst the guests then, and even Zayn was blinking back his own tears.

Mia and Olly stood up then, bringing their own gifts to their new sister. They had both taken to their new sibling well. They hadn’t enjoyed the cries that had woken them up during the night throughout the first few weeks of Faith being at home, but soon learnt to sleep through it, enjoying the small interactions they had with their sister, Louis and Harry trusting them with small jobs like helping with nappy changes, and bottles as long as they were sat down with the small baby in their arms.

Olly had bought his sister a small bracelet, one she wouldn’t be able to wear until she was a little bigger, but he’d picked it out himself, and Louis loved that. “You are my second sister, but that doesn’t mean I love you any less than I love Mia. I hope you can be as strong and as brave as she is, I will always be there to look after you, and pick you up when you fall down. Love you Faith.” He kissed her head then, Zayn leaning over so he could reach, and passed Harry the bracelet box.

Mia stepped forwards then, and carefully grazed her hand over the newborn’s head. “Faith, you have been lucky to be born into our family. Your brother and your daddies are the bravest, most kindest boys I know and we are lucky to have them. They will be there for you through anything, they give the best hugs, and as long as you have them you will never feel alone. You’re my only sister, and when you’re bigger, it’ll be us girls against the boys. I love you Faith.” She handed over her own gift, a locket containing photos of her family, something she hoped Faith would keep for when she was old enough to wear it.

Everyone applauded again after the speeches and promises.

“Faith Eden Tomlinson, you are welcomed into the loving embrace of your parents, and your brother and sister, and into the thoughts and care of your godparents, Félicité and Zayn. You will be forever loved and treasured. Everyone, I give you, Faith Eden Tomlinson.” Niall finished his final words and everyone cheered as Zayn handed the baby carefully to Harry, the family standing together for everyone to take a few photos. He handed her back to Zayn then, Louis snapping photos of his new daughter with her godparents, intent on posting some of them later on social media. Everyone had been amazing with their tweets and messages of love when they welcomed Faith, and he knew they loved it when he and Harry gave them something back, snippets of their family life, things were willing to share.

He cleared his throat then, getting the attention of everyone. 

“Um, we know you came here for Faith’s blessing, but Harry and I have a little surprise for you all too. As you know, we’ve been together 18 years now, married for 11, and on this special day, we wanted to do something in front of everyone. Harry and I would love to renew our wedding vows before you all, and share in this moment with you.” Anne and Jay hurried over, wrapping their sons in hugs before switching, congratulating the pair, telling them what a wonderful idea it was.

They didn’t have new rings, since their wedding rings still signified their promises, and meant more to them than any new piece of jewellery did. Instead, they had written words to each other, and wanted to share them with each other, renewing the vows to each other they made all those years ago now.

Louis and Harry had agreed earlier that Louis would go first, so he nervously grabbed Harry’s hands as they turned to face each other, everyone by now back in their seats. Mia was sat with Jay now, Olly with Anne, and Liam had Faith in his arms, sleeping peacefully at last. 

“Okay. Little did I know that 18 years ago when we met in a bathroom, that I’d been standing here now, married to you and with three children together. But Harry, meeting you and falling in love with you was the best thing that I ever did. I didn’t just find the love of my life, I found my best friend and my soulmate too. The one person in the world that I was meant to be with. We’ve had an amazing life together, we’ve experienced things that not many other people are lucky enough to experience. We’ve also been to hell and back with our strong, tough daughter Mia when she battled cancer, but we stood together through everything, supporting each other as we always do. Because of you, I am strong, and I know I can face anything as long as I have you by my side. I have watched you grow from a boy to a man, from a boyfriend to a husband, and finally into a father. And every moment I’ve been lucky enough to share with you has been magic. I look forward to a lifetime more together Harry because I fall more in love with you each day. You are my shining light, my anchor, my everything. I am so proud to be yours, and to call you mine. I love you.” He stepped forward, cradling Harry’s tear-stained cheeks, and kissed him softly, pressing their lips together lovingly. 

They pressed their foreheads together for a moment, gathering themselves before they parted, Harry wanting to make his own promises again to Louis. 

“Louis, my love, my husband, the other half of me. I was only 16 when I met the man I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I wasn’t sure you’d ever look twice at someone like me, but God must have been smiling down on me because you did, and that was it. I was gone for you from then on, and I haven’t stopped being gone for you since then. You inspire me every day to be a better man, a better husband, a better father. You support me in every way, you make me smile every day without fail, and thanks to you I will never know a day where I don’t know how it feels to be loved, and to love. You have given me love, a marriage, and now three amazing children. There will never be enough words to tell you how much I love you, Louis. Forever and always, it’s you and me. I love you.” He choked out his final words before bursting into sobs, their mothers already crying on shoulders in the crowd, many others overcome with emotion. 

Harry and Louis just stood hugging each other as everyone clapped. Louis lifted Harry’s left hand to his mouth, kissing his ring finger, the cool metal of his wedding band a contrast with the warmth of his lips. He’d never felt more complete, more loved, more at home. He’d always known his beginning and his end was with Harry, that they’d guide each other through life together, would forever be the one person they could rely on through anything.

As well as the good, life had thrown them some curveballs. They had been closeted, forced to hide their love from the world, and yet they’d come through that stronger than ever, determined to prove that love can conquer all, and inspired many others along the way to be open with their own love, their own beliefs. Then, their own daughter had been diagnosed with leukaemia, and it had shattered the bubble of happiness that had surrounded them for so long. It felt like they weren’t allowed anything good, that they had to have some sorrow to counteract the bubble of love they were in, but together, they’d triumphed. Their daughter had been strong, she’d been brave and inspired both Louis and Harry to never give up, to show that a strong heart and will can crush anything bad heading your way. She’s beaten cancer, and thankfully, had continued to stay strong and healthy three years later, a happy and bright ahead of both her and her twin brother. 

Now, their future looked perfect. They’d found their forever home, were raising three wonderful children together, and had renewed their vows to each other, promising themselves to one another once more, surrounded by the love of their family and friends. Harry’s heart felt full as he looked around at everyone, talking amongst themselves, their children running around the lawn, Niall knocking a football around with them, keeping them occupied. Louis had their baby daughter in his arms, looking down at her with complete love in his eyes, and Harry thought that at that moment, he could die a happy man. He’d got everything he could ever have dreamed for and more. Love like this didn’t come around all that often, and he knew he’d found the love of a lifetime with Louis. 

He locked eyes with his beautiful husband, green met blue once more, and they kissed slowly, feeling the world had stopped turning as shivers ran up their spines as they touched, lacing fingers, joining hearts. They spent a few minutes after going through some of the photos people had taken, and Harry's phone chimed with a photo from Gemma. It was perfect. Harry and Louis were stood in front of a flowering rose bush, Faith nestled in Harry's arms, Louis' arm around his waist. Mia and Olly were stood in front of them, smiling deeply, Louis' free hand resting on Olly's shoulder. They truly looked like the perfect family, and looking at the photo, Harry felt like this was just the beginning of their never-ending happiness.

[](https://ibb.co/k6Gfvx)   
[](https://ibb.co/dLYX8H)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! You made it! :)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider [reblogging my fic post](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/171900888431/a-lot-of-fight-left-in-me-by-lovelarry10-now) on tumblr! Thank you so much xx


End file.
